


The Dark Riders

by bedb



Category: Captain America, Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Bucky still has issues, Centaurs, Coulson is lord of the Riddermark, Dragons, F/M, Humor, Loki is a really tall dwarf, Lots of Sex, M/M, Menelaus and Prometheus, Natasha makes one sexy jinn tiger, Rollins and Rumlow are good guys....sometimes naked good guys, Steve takes one for the team, Violence, and pain, butterfly souls, dark riders - Freeform, did I mention pot smoking?, everyone wants to have sex with Bucky, evil gods, evil men, evil women, it was orignally Lord of the Rings, jinn tigers, mountain witches, really big snakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 126,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedb/pseuds/bedb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rewrite of my favorite fanfic of all time that I wrote ten years ago. I still love this story, but I wanted to see the Captain America/Avenger crew in the rolls. I mean Steve as Glorfindel. Bucky as the traumatized Haldir who did not die at Helm's Deep. Rumlow and Rollins as the elven twins and GOOD GUYS...very sexy often indecent good guys. Clint and Sam and Bucky are brothers. Thor is Legolas and Loki is Gimli...only taller and sexier. Hill and Carter are elven warriors. Plus extras who die along the way. Nick Fury is Celeborn and Pepper Potts is Arwen. More folks will show up eventually. I mean Pierce could be the ringwraith they are looking for. It's an adventure story. Did I mention lots of sex? Even Nick Fury sex? OK creepy there but certainly Rumlow and Rollins with busty human females. The few slash scenes have a point and are not concensual but required for the sake of another. And if you don't like the idea of beautiful men having sex with gorgeous women across the world of Arda, be warned that is what's going to happen.</p><p>I in no way profit or claim title to anything by Marvel or Lord of the Rings. I just wander happily through their worlds</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They only ride at night

Tony knew they were coming; he had known about it for a week. He and Thor had kept watch on the Osgilith Road from the highest battlements for several nights now, because they only rode at night likes ghosts from another time and place.

"I see them," Thor announced anxiously and pointed to a group of horsemen riding towards the city. The animals moved slowly as if tired, and the cloaks the riders wore hid their faces and bodies from any prying eyes.

"Go get Lady Pepper," Tony told one of the men with him. "Tell her he's here."

Three abreast with one riding alone at the rear, the ten horsemen passed through the gate of Minis Tirith. Fury, his eyes ever alert, rode between his grandsons Rumlow and Rollins. He alone had been unable to leave them when the elves left Middle Earth. Rogers rode directly behind him between Hill and Carter, and behind him bowmen of the wood, with the brothers Sam and Clint and their brother, the brooding Barnes bringing up the rear. 

Tony and Thor stepped off the battlement and strode briskly towards the road to intercept them. The King of Gondor stood tall as he waited for his wife's grandfather and brothers to reach the highest point in his city. He had heard the strange tale of how Fury was now joining his grandsons in tracking down the last of the dark creatures of Arda. Were there enough orcs and wargs and goblins left to keep them busy?

They look grim, Tony thought at the horses finished their ascent and stopped. Fury removed his hood and said, "Tony, it is good to see you."

"My Lord," Tony greeted warmly and respectfully touched his hand to his heart and lowered his head.

"Where is Pepper?" the great elven lord asked as he dismounted. He longed to see the last bright light in his world.

"I sent for her," Tony explained as the other elves dismounted. "Rumlow, Rollins" he greeted his adopted brothers. Their smiles were genuine, but they looked tired. "Steve."

"Tony," the handsome golden elf lord replied and accepted his clasp. "It is good to see you again."

Tony turned to the Galadhrim bowmen. Barnes had his horse now between them. "Tony," he said softly, an edge in his voice that sent a chill up the king's spine. "And Thor." The name rolled seductively off his tongue, but the eyes were dead. So it was true. Too much pain and fear had driven Barnes insane. If Tony had known that he had survived the battle of Helms Deep before riding off to Isengard, he would have helped him right then and there rather than upon his return. Too much pain and too much fear. And his mangled arm now replaced with one of silver. Why was he still here? Why hadn't he followed Galadriel?

"Sam, Clint, gentlemen," Tony said to the other elves. "Please, accept my hospitality." He extended his hand towards the Gondorian keep. He could see Bruce and Pepper hurrying towards them.

"Grandfather!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck. Fury held her like a man clinging to life. "It is so good to see you!" she cried and kissed his cheek. Reaching for her brothers, she said, "I have missed you!" She even had a hug for Steve. When she turned her attentions towards the Galadhrim, they all accepted her greetings except Barnes. He could not stand to be touched by her.

"Can I not steal a kiss?" she asked her old friend from the Golden Wood. She knew Tony would not object in such a public place.

"Ever the flirt," her brother Runlow suddenly laughed and led her away from the Galadhrim bowman. "Come Ellasar, we are hungry."

Clint slapped his brother on the shoulder and said, "Come let us go get something to drink. I know the wine of Gondor is almost as good as that of Mirkwood."

Thor smiled and fell in step beside Clint. They are all dressed in colors of the night, he thought to himself. Even in the bright light of the keep, they seemed enveloped in darkness. Fury's riding clothes were a midnight blue, black and the darkest of greens. Even his cloak was black as were the others. How could creatures of light become creatures of the night?

Although it was very late, Tony had an excellent meal prepared for them with his best wine to wash it down. Barnes only drank the wine. Pepper thought he was as beautiful as ever, although there was a heavy melancholy about him. He never once looked at her.  
"James, how have you been?" she finally asked and poured her grandfather another glass of wine from the krafter in front of them.

Barnes slowly turned his eyes towards her, and she could sense an unease among the other elves. There was no light in his eyes.  
He sniffed softly and said, "I'm fine, thank-you." He drained the goblet and held it up for a refill. The young man making the rounds with the bottle stopped and filled it for him. His eyes met Barnes's. Barnes saw the lust in his eyes and hated him.

After the meal, Tony and Pepper showed their guests to their rooms. Clint insisted that he and his brothers share a room. Save work for the maids he mused. Tony returned the smile. Barnes, spurred on by whatever personal demons that now haunted him, turned to Tony.

"Do you still want to embrace me, King of Gondor?" he asked, his voice soft and seductive.

Clint wrapped his arm around his brother's neck and said, "Come brother. We're tired."

Tony did not know what to say. How could the others have left with Barnes in such a state of mind? How could Galadriel? He had suffered terribly for them, for the people of Rohan. Now that pain was festering in his mind. Sam and Clint were protecting him, although Tony had heard that the only time the light burned in Barnes's eyes was when his sword was taking revenge on the creatures that had hurt him. Barnes was still a great warrior, he just wasn't good at anything else.


	2. A successful kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a message arrives saying that one of the Nazgul has survived.

Tony’s fine meal had lasted for several hours, but eventually humans and elves had grown tired and sought out their own beds. That is all but James; he was not ready for sleep, and Tony had been a fool to think he could not find his wine cellar, although technically it was not a cellar as it was at the top of the fortress. Sam and Clint in charge of keeping him out of trouble slept way too deeply to be watching him. Only now he was lost in the king’s palace, and panic was setting in.

Clenching and unclenching his fists, the silver arm grinding from the effort, James looked around and tried to get his bearings. The dark didn't bother him; he could see quite well in it, but he was turned around. Why did everything have to look the same in the dark? He hated walls. Do not panic, he told himself, do not panic. Keep walking, the floor had to go somewhere. Breathing was becoming difficult. He had to get out of there. Even his clothes were tormenting him. He had to get out of them. He had to get them off his burning skin.

Walking into a hallway, he spotted an arch that led outside into a small garden. He could smell the flowers and the aromatic trees, and he could see the sky. The sky! He could see the sky! Finding a small corner to sit in, he pulled off the riding clothes that burned his skin and collapsed in the cool grass. Clean sweet air filled his lungs, and the far off lonesome call of a night bird soothed his battered senses. A few more swigs of stolen wine, and he finally fell asleep, his naked body open to the soothing night air.

Sam awoke first and looked over at Clint who had shared the bed with James. It took him a moment to realize that James was gone. "Clint, wake up!" he shouted and jumped up, reaching for his clothes. "James is gone!"

Sitting up, thwarted again, Clint growled, "How does he manage to keep sneaking out?"

 

Lady Darcy walked down the steps into Pepper’s rose garden and noticed right away a pair of boots attached to a pair of naked legs sticking out from behind a low ornamental wall. Annoyed that someone had passed out in the queen's garden, she approached the individual, intending to give him a good tongue lashing.  
"Oh, my," she said and stopped. So they were right, Barnes was not in his right mind.

He heard her and awakened slowly. Letting his eyes focus, he glanced up at her and noticed she was blushing profusely. Raising his left foot, he asked, "Do you like my boots?"

"They are fine boots," she said carefully, not wanting to anger him.. "They look familiar."

"I got them in Endoras," he said and lowered his foot. Looking around, he wondered where had he thrown his clothes? Oh well, nothing she hadn’t seen already.

"Ah, the same man who makes my brother's boots," Darcy stated and bobbed her head. . "That's why they look familiar."

"Yes," James answered and sat up. He ran his hand over the smooth supple leather. "They are my reward."

Darcy noticed the empty wine cask and asked, "How long have you been out here?"

"All night," James replied and leaned back on his elbows. "I'd offer you a drink, but I don't think there is anymore." He picked up the flask and checked. "Nope, no more."

"That's all right," she replied graciously and smiled.. She knew she wouldn't be able to manage him all by herself, but she didn't want him wandering off either. And where were his clothes? "If you promise not to leave, I will go find you some more wine."

James smiled...sort of. "I will gladly wait for you." James’ smile turned darker. He might have one horrible head-ache, but he was not unaware of what she was trying to do, running for the cavalry. "I'll stay put," he promised.

Darcy hurried back inside the keep and headed for Pepper’s private rooms. Rapping solidly on the door, hoping the queen was there but not the king, she tapped her foot impatiently on the stone floor and waited.

Finally Pepper opened the door. Seeing her lady-in-waiting's trouble expression, she asked, "Darcy, what is it?"

"Your friend Barnes is in the garden, and we've just had a lovely conversation about his boots."

"And?" Pepper asked, sensing there was more to come.

"Ma'lady, that was all he was wearing."

Pepper groaned inside and bid Darcy stay, while she took care of the problem. Grabbing a cloak, just in case she needed one, she hurried to the garden before anyone else saw him. He was lying in the grass just where Darcy had left him. She didn't say anything to him at first but threw the cloak over him and secured it around his neck. Once a long, long time ago she had spent a season in his bed. 

"Do I embarrass you now?" he asked softly and watched her face turn from impatient to something else.

"Once you were my friend," Pepper stated softly and dared to meet his solemn gaze. Tony was wrong. His eyes weren't dead; they were full of misery...unyielding, biting misery.

"Only a friend?" he asked as a hundred memories flooded his troubled brain.

Pepper blushed as she also remembered. She had pressed the tip of an arrow into his strong sleek throat and had said, "I think I have caught a warden off guard."  
He had smiled and opened his eyes. "That's the fifth time you've used that line," he gently admonished her and tossed the grass blade he was chewing on at her.  
She had dropped on the grass beside him and asked, "So now you are counting?"  
"Because you are wearing it out," he had teased and sat up. She was so beautiful it had hurt his eyes to look at her, Lady Evenstar.  
"So you were expecting me?" she had asked and brushed his chin with her forefinger. He had such a strong beautiful face and a mouth made for kissing.  
"I always expect you. Everywhere I look I see my lady."  
"You make me sound wanton," she mused. "Can I help it if I can't get enough of your kisses?" And she leaned forward for one of them. No one kissed like James, that she was certain of. And no one made love like her James.

"What we had was long ago," Pepper said softly.

"Everything was long ago," James echoed and laid his head on the ground and closed his eyes. Life was long ago.

 

"You must get up and get dressed," she said and looked around until she found his discarded clothing. "Quick before someone sees you."

He cut his dark silver green eyes sharply towards her and hissed, "You think I care?"

"Well, I can't have you out here...." she stopped and looked away.

"Out here doing what?" James asked coldly and cocked his head.

"You know," she replied, too embarrassed to keep discussing it.

"What? Pleasuring myself?" he asked bitterly. "I've made love to no one since before Helm's Deep. How many years has that been?" He stood, as beautiful in his misery as he had been in his pleasure. "I've died."

Pepper was about to give up when James’ brothers popped up. "My Lady Darcy told us you were here," Sam explained easily. Taking James’ clothes from Pepper, he handed them to his brother.

"And saved us no wine," Clint teased and picked up the empty bottle. "My lady, Lord Anthony must certainly have the best wine in all of Gondor."

"I will give him your regards," Pepper said, unable to tear her eyes away from James, who turned his head slowly towards her. She saw now Tony’s dead eyes.

Later in the morning Fury and Steve studied Tony’s map in the king's personal library. "The beast was reported here?" Steve asked and pointed with a gloved hand to a mountainous location not far from Mordor.

"Those are my reports," Tony replied as Thor and now Loki looked on.

"A Morogryph," Fury said to no one in particular. "This will make the second one we've heard of."

"Bad business," Loki spoke up gruffly. "Same size as a balrog but with a little more substance." Detecting the faint smile on the balrog slayer's lips, he said, "Sorry."

"Not a problem," Steve replied easily. Everyone knew that in another lifetime he and a balrog had tangled with both of them meeting their deaths in the fall. "When do you want to leave?" he asked Fury.

"We need to be in place by dark," Fury answered. Turning to Tony, he said, "I am expecting a message..."

"That is good, but I intend to come along," Tony spoke up quickly. "The beast threatens my lands as well."

Fury smiled. "We do not need your assistance," he assured the king. "We have our own methods."

"Still, I mean to come along," Tony stated firmly. He was king; he would go where he damned well pleased.

"Do they come with you?" Steve asked and nodded at Thor and Loki.

"Try keeping us away," Loki stated sharply and folded his arms across his chest, his hand clutching his axe for effect.

"No more may come," Fury informed them and folded the map.. "If we showed up with an army, the beast would simply vanish in the mountains. We must convince it that it has a chance to defeat us." He placed the map in the inside wallet on his belt.

This all went over very well with the queen and Bruce, who believed it was his duty to attend the king on this very dangerous journey. While Tony tried to reason with Bruce, and Pepper, the elves looked to their weapons. The beast they were going after was going to be a hard one to kill.

"Pepper," Rumlow spoke up, "this will not be the place for a queen, or her attendants."

"I will go by myself then," she protested.

"No," Tony countered. "The Queen of Gondor can not ride around the countryside in the middle of the night."

"Even when my kin are?" she demanded.

James, lying back on one of the finely carved reading tables, one long leg dangling over the side, his spur doing some damage to the table leg, the other raised and supported by his boot heel propped along the edge, softly growled , "My Lord, we are wasting time. If we need to be there by dark, we need to go now."

Staring into beautiful Pepper’s face, Tony said, "No, you can't come. Bruce, you stay as well. Lord Fury is expecting a message from Rivendell. Make sure you receive it." He grabbed his sword and motioned for the others to be off as well. Tony was ready to leave and led the huntsmen out of the king's chamber.

James sat up and followed the others but paused at the door. Glancing back at the queen, his hooded eyes unreadable, he saluted her with his sword. Pepper actually caught her breath. Such a tragic beauty! Then he turned back and walked away, so slowly and deliberately that it seemed he was in no hurry to find this beast.

Pepper and Bruce watched them ride easily down the road towards the gate. Fury and Tony rode side by side, while Thor and Loki stayed beside Steve. The twins followed them, and then the Galadhrim.

Even after six years, the Shadow Mountains housed creatures that had once been a part of Sauron's plans. Tonight the elves were looking for one of them, a morogryph, a huge creature that resembled a winged troll with horns. Rollins spotted it first high in a mountain crevice. Positioning everyone but James and Steve along a rocky trail, Fury told the two elves still mounted, "Bring it to us."

Tony crouching behind a boulder looked up in surprise as the two elves rode out into the open. Fury was using them as bait! Steve on the left of James seemed to take fire, as an unearthly glow swelled around him like a majestic halo.

"What is happening?" Loki asked Thor.

"Elven fire, not many can do it," Thor readily answered as the magical fire traveled between Steve and James, drawing the attention of the beast to them. Like a living animal the fire entwined itself around Jame’s body and arms. The silver arm lit up with the living flame like a torch as he kept it high. The morogryph rose on its hind legs and screamed at the elves.

The elven horses pranced nervously and tossed their heads, their eyes rolling white as the beast raised it's leathery wings and swung it's heavy tail. It screamed again and glared, red eyed, at them. Steve and James were getting dangerously close. Suddenly the beast propelled itself off the cliff. Steve turned his terrified horse and spurred it back towards the others. James hesitated a moment, but his horse refused to be left behind and sprinted after its companion.

"Bring it to me,"Fury said as he readied his bow, and the others following suit. Only Loki was without a bow, but he was ready in case his axe was needed.

The two elves clattered past the ambushers as the morogryph extended its clawed feet towards James, intending to rip him off the horse and crush him in its paws.  
"Now!" Fury shouted and released his arrow.

The beast screamed and tried to climb as its body was pierced by a half dozen arrows, but there was no strength in the lift. Roaring, it crashed to the ground, but the fight was not out of it. Tony, closest to the creature, swung his sword,his blade biting into its hard leathery skin. Gnashing its teeth, the beast slapped a clawed hand at the king and knocked him aside. Loki took this as an excuse to sink his axe into the dark gray flesh.

Tony shook his head and rose to his knees as the elves poured arrows into the morogryph. Suddenly it reared up and screamed and tried to lift. It actually lifted off the ground before the fight went out of it.

Tony looked up wild eyed as the thing descended swiftly towards him. Suddenly someone jerked him away, his horse adding momentum to the removal. Tony gasped as the creature crashed right where he had been standing. Staring up wildly at his rescuer, Tony’s brow furrowed in disbelief. James released him and rode away.

"Are you all right?" Thor asked anxiously as he ran up. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," Tony panted. "Stay here."

Wanting to thank James for his timely intervention, he approached the elf, but James gazed back at him and tonelessly said, "Leave me alone."

"You are still a pompous ass!" Loki growled back at him. "The king only wanted to thank-you."

James stared at the warrior, and for one brief moment, Tony prayed James would be himself again and let Loki have it. But the fire in his eyes died, and James rode away.

 

Pepper refused to come inside until she saw her husband and grandfather riding back up the streets of Minas Tirith. Relieved to have her husband home in one piece, she caressed his beloved face and kissed him in front of the others. Bruce, also on hand, stepped forward and said, "Lord Fury, your messenger is here."  
The news had an electrifying effect on the elves. Fury handed the reins of his horse to one of Tony’s men and then strode purposefully towards the keep. The elf messenger was waiting for him in the king's chambers.

The Rivendell elf bowed respectfully and handed Fury the message rolled up in a leather tube.. The elflord opened it and read it with his grandsons and Rogers peering over his shoulder. "So it's true," he said as Tony waited for an answer.

"What is true?" Tony asked.

"Khamul survived," Fury replied crisply. "We are going after him."

Loki stared at the elflord in amazement. "Khamul?" he asked. "I did not know any of the Nazgul survived."

Leaning towards the warrior, James whispered, "You'd be surprised at what survived."

 

James refused to sleep inside that night and made his way towards the queen’s little garden. He shed the cloak and dark green tunic and laid them under him, but for the sake of not embarrassing any of the court ladies, he left his leggings on. It didn't matter, clothed or not, there was no life in his body. He didn't deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once it gets underway it moves quickly.


	3. Lust and War - the demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James only feels alive when he's killing orcs. Asleep he faces the demons of lust and war.

Fury's decision was final; he didn't want anyone else, not even the King of Gondor on this trip, but Tony chafed at the suggestion that he would just be in the way, and it really bothered him that neither Rollins nor Rumlow came to his defense. This was the adventure of a lifetime and no one was standing up for his right to join them on the hunt. Where was family loyalty?

Loki understood the king's frustration. How could Fury look down his elfen nose at Tony, while James had himself draped over some expensive furniture counting ceiling cracks? "It seems to me," the warrior began diplomatically, "that if you want to take on a Nazgul, even a solitary one, you might want extra men. Tony will have protection, you know."

"We do quite well without an army," Steve explained with an easy smile. He liked Tony very much, but the king did not know how they operated as a single unit. One mistake might cost all their lives. "We know and understand each other."

"Even him?" Loki asked curiously and nodded at James who hadn't moved from his place on the great oaken table for the past hour. The carpenters were going to be quite busy buffing out spur gashes in the wood, not that James cared. 

Fury shook his head adamantly. No one else was going with them. With the discussion at an end, Fury ordered his riders to tack up. James sat up then and looked at Loki with a smile playing on his mouth....sort of. "Maybe you're the reason Lord Fury won't take Tony," he explained tonelessly and stood up. His dark clothes just seemed to accentuate the paleness of his skin and the tragedy in his eyes. His long dark hair disheveled and windblown framed a deeply troubled face.

Loki bristled at the insult, but Tony laid a hand on his friend's shoulder to keep any further insults from being exchanged. "Ride carefully, James," the king offered, wishing he could remove the misery he saw in the elf's eyes.

James said nothing. Turning on his heels, he walked away from the King of Gondor, a man he had once believed his friend. But friends don’t leave you laying in the filth and blood of battle without checking to see if you were still alive.

 

Tony stood on the battlement and watched Fury and his nine ride away. It was late afternoon and the sun was starting to bleed in the west. He envied them their freedom, but he didn't envy where they were going or who they were going to face. Suddenly one of the horsemen stopped and looked back at him. It was James. Tony raised his hand but Sam, not seeing the exchange, reined his horse around James's and turned him. Tony knew he had to do something to help the damaged elf, but what?

 

Riding out of the Minas Tirith gate, Steve, a big grin brightening his handsome face, touched his horse with golden spurs and started the gallop towards the river. The other horses joined in the wild run across the plain between the city and the river. Steve was certain they would be in the Shadow Mountains before moonrise. No more golden cities of the elves would rise out of the forests of Arda, but if Rivendale was to be the last city of the forest children, then so be it. Their swords would keep them forever in the memories of men, of a time when the two races were allies and friends. Wooping with pleasure, he never hesitated when they hit the water's edge and magic carried them over the river.

 

Rumlow, his bow at ready, crouched against the rock face while Rollins continued to climb higher on foot. Farther down the rocky trail, Fury waited for Rollins to give the signal. If what they were hearing was orcs, they would dispatch them soon enough, but he needed to be certain they weren't facing more than they could handle.  
Rollins looked back and waved. That was the signal. Motioning the Galadhrim past him, Fury drew his sword and sprinted up the trail to wait by Rumlow. Steve, higher up with James, would have also seen Rollins's signal. The moment it was given, they all waited a hundred heartbeats before attacking.

"Now," Fury whispered to himself as white flighted arrows split the night with their deadly accuracy. Savage screams echoed off the mountainsides. Fury hurried higher with Rumlow. An orc suddenly appeared before him. Undaunted by the creature's size, he slashed into it with his sword. It did not go down easy, but down it did go. Fury had no intention of letting the thing get by him.

Since the elves had attacked the orcs under night's protection, the elven warriors quickly dispatched them. It was bloody but Fury was satisfied with the outcome. Only Hill nursed a cut which was quickly tended by Clint. Fury quickly surmised that there were still enough creatures in Mordor to keep them busy for quite some time, but Khamul was obsessing his thoughts. The witch king's lieutenant had escaped the destruction of Mt. Doom. What orc could compare to a Nazgul? And a living Nazgul meant future dangers for Tony and Pepper's children. The creature had to be hunted down and killed.

Steve and James were the last to arrive at the small campfire from their attack position on the mountain. Fury was not surprised to see black blood on James's sword, which meant he had actually confronted an orc face to face. It had been his opinion that they had been too high up to actually face this group one on one. But Steve assured them that they had run into three of the beasts, which had made James very happy. He still had a smile on his face. The orc slayer and captain of Galadriel’s army was still just as deadly as ever, and in some ways even more so. When the orcs had run up on them, James had taken the first one out with a single swipe of his great sword. He also accounted for the second one. Steve would not begrudge him his kill. 

Sitting between his brothers, James took a rag out of his saddlebag and wiped the blade clean. Fingers that had once caressed a lover's body now ran lovingly over the blade. For a brief moment his eyes shined with life, then the pain returned and the joy left. Sam and Clint kept trying desperately to find a way to keep the light in his eyes but nothing worked. The terror he had felt at the keep, the waiting in his own blood, unable to let anyone know he was alive, was ingrained in every nerve and blood cell in his body. When it got to be too much to bear, he simply curled up in a ball and waited for something to distract him. Many days when they rested and waited for the night, his brothers took turns holding him.

James never said anything, never wept or complained of life's unfairness, he simply waited. Some would say that James was paying for his sins, his legendary arrogance and obsession with things of the flesh, but Clint always believed that James had been sinned against more than he had sinned. Almost everything he loved was gone. Only he and Sam were keeping James from fading away. That was why Clint held on tightly to him when the demons of the mind came, when the inner pain was too great to bear alone. And neither he nor Sam would ever let go.

After some hot food and drink, they saddled up again and resumed their ride through the mountains. Tall twisted pines whispered their secrets to them, and the mountain itself cracked and popped in the cold night air. Ice crawled along the banks of mountain streams, and occassionally a wild cat or wolf stared down at them from some hidden craig. In a world inhabited by monsters, these simple predators were ignored. Wrapped in furs that seemed to gleam with sprinkles of star dust, the elves kept their senses alive for the presence of any new danger. Their sure footed horses patiently carried them safely to dawn, when they stopped and made camp for the day. There was more mountain to cross, but this was the time of day that they stopped to rest, hidden from prying eyes by their own magic.

With snow flurries threatening them, they fed their horses and set up their tents close to rock shelters. Body heat would be shared this day under wild ox hides and furs. Because of his tendency to wander off, Clint and Sam put James between them. Since he was getting the best place in their make shift bed, they hid their faces from the cold against his shoulders. He stared at the billowing tent over his head until the monotony of it lulled him to sleep.

 

Akamanahn, invisible to elf and mortal eyes when he wanted to be, pressed himself against the sleeping elf's body and whispered, "Open your mouth my love, and let me taste your sweetness. It has been too long." But James's lips did not respond. He caressed the magnificent body and felt nothing happening. So he kissed the soft lips and grieved that he had lost one of his children.  
"He's mine now," Agaz the hag of war preened and ran her gnarled finger over the lips Akamanahn had just kissed. "See how he responds to my touch."  
"A moan of misery?" the beautiful spirit of desire asked.  
"You abandoned him. I claimed him," the crone preened. "Is he not more beautiful in his madness and pain than he ever was in your passions?"  
Akamanahn had to admit he was never more beautiful. He tried once more to claim the soft lips, but once more it was fruitless. Agaz smiled a toothless grin and caressed the sleeping body. All that was sweet about him filled her with joy. It wasn't often she could take one of Akahananhn's children from him. And this one was immortal.

Sam heard the moan and awakened. Staring at James' face, he watched as a single silver tear slid down his brother's cheek. Moving closer he held tight to his brother’s body. James was having another bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the adventure into mythology really begins. Many of the encounters are based on stories from various countries of the world. Although set in Arda, you can mentally follow them through Europe, the Middle East and the Himalayas.


	4. Parsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parsi is a land of enchanted creatures good and bad, and a beautiful woman with a solution to James' problem.

The ride out of the mountains had taken a little less than a week with some minor orc killings along the way, and then it was out across great grasslands that slowly dried and turned dusty. Antelope were the most common animal present, mostly small ones with brown, black and white sides. They were quick and nimble but easy to make a meal of. Great cats were the most dangerous predator during daylight hours, but at night it was hyenas, whose warbling cry sent chills up even the sturdiest spine.

Fury and Rogers kept them on an eastward trek as if following a map of the mind. Once in their youth they had wandered east of Mordor in search of adventure, but as Galadriel had been so apt to point out, the world had changed. And the farther east they went the harder and drier the land became.

Where there had once been rich grasslands full of wild horses and cattle, now there was dust and desert crying out for water. Nothing met their eyes except the distant images of wild dogs and snakes. The desert was taking over the Middle Eastern lands. Still they continued onwards in the dark when it was easier on their horses to the ruins of an ancient fort that now seemed to harbor only ghosts. In the shadows the two elf lords called upon the spirits of another time.

The ground started to rumble and quake beneath them; while electricity crackled in the air and raced down the quivering manes of their horses in sparks of light. A strange shape never imagined by man or elf began to take shape in front of them. Horror filled the eyes of the younger elves as an enormous hoof stepped out the of shifting sand and lifted an even greater body upwards. An enormous bull larger than anything they had ever imagined glared down at them with arrogant eyes, but where the bull's head should have been there was a man's head, a great beard flowing from his chin. On his head two great ebony horns grew outwards.  
"An ashvavaris," Rumlow whispered in amazement and disbelief. He had heard of these things, creatures of another time, but he had never expected to see one.  
"That is neither horse nor elf," Sam gasped and fought to contain his horror.

"But it is magic," Clint replied and glanced back at the other Galadhrim who were also staring at the bullman with gaping eyes, although James seemed only mildly curious.

"Arshack," Fury called out and raised his hand in greeting, "it has been ages old friend."

"Too many lifetimes," the ashvavaris answered, his voice a deep roar. "What brings an elf to Parsi?"

"We are seeking the Nazgul Khamul," Steve answered. "We know he lives in the East, but that is all."

The ashvavaris heaved a great sigh and said, "He lives in the farthest mountains that touch the top of the world. There are many dangers between here and there, elf lords, if you seek him."

Fury frowned. "What lies ahead of us?" he asked curiously.

"There is one village of men and then nothing for weeks," the ashvavaris answered. "It is best you rest and feed your horses before attempting it. It is a hot world you enter these days. Not like the time of water when you were last here."

Steve looked around at the ruins of what had once been a lively human town. In his distant memories he recalled soft women and fierce men inhabiting it. "May we stay here?" he asked hopefully. "We’ve seen no trees or any other shelter for days."

"Beware of the manicore," the ashvavaris warned them. "It is why this place is now silent."

"A manicore?' Sam asked curiously and looked to the others for explanation. Whatever it was, he sensed it was not good. 

"A demon," Rollins answered, his eyes flitting to the deep shadows within the ruins.

"Demon, this is good," Sam replied and shot a quick glance at James who was smiling.... sort of…. again. 

Fury decided they would stay at the old fort since he did not want to take the nine into the village, but they were in desperate need of fresh food and other supplies. 

Over dried fruit and a campfire that night, it was decided that Steve would go to the village and pick up what they needed. He would also purchase a packhorse if he could find one.

In the morning to avoid drawing unnecessary attention to himself, Steve wrapped a piece of tan colored silk around his head and most of his face in the style of the Parsis. Only his brilliant eyes and elven weapons betrayed his nonParsi heritage. Clint remarked that he made a lovely maiden until the maiden placed the tip of her blade to his throat. Then it was all grins and apologies. Steve accepted the apology, mounted up and rode away.

Finding the human settlement was easy. Just follow your nose. Cantering slowly down a narrow dusty road, he remembered the exotic sights and smells of the land. Parsi was like a pepper on his tongue, hot and pungent, its people dark and slender. Asfodel's ears pricked as they neared a roadside well, a soft whinny from the horse telling the elf that he desired a drink of water. Reining in, Steve threw his right leg over the pommel and slipped off the left side. Finding a bucket attached to a rope, he dropped it into the well and waited for the splash. Asfodel fairly quivered when he brought it up and emptied it into the trough. The horse dipped his nose in the cool well water and drank deep.

 

Barnera, sitting beneath the palm fronds shading her porch, raised the delicate piece of violet silk and stared at the man through it. He was tall, and even though his clothes hung on him, she could tell that there was a fine shape beneath them. She could also see that his eyes were fair. For a moment he looked her way and then resumed caring for his horse. Blue eyes were rare but not unheard of in Parsi.

Intrigued by the stranger, she reached into the basket beside her and took out an orange. Peeling it slowly, she tasted the fruit and found it sweet and juicy. Rising to her sandaled feet, she stepped off the porch and walked towards the man with the fair eyes. Now he truly noticed her. Separating a piece of fruit from the orange, she put it in her mouth and let the juice run down her throat. She offered the horse a taste, and it greedily accepted the section. She removed another section and offered it to the man. He hesitated a moment and then lowered the scarf from his beautiful face. He started to take it from her, but she withdrew her hand and then held it up to his mouth. A fine dark golden brow arched, and then he opened his mouth. She fed him the orange. She could see he liked the way the juice slid down his own throat.

"I have more," she said and turned back to her small house. He hesitated a moment, glanced around and then followed.

Barnera offered him a whole orange and bid him sit on her thick-carpeted floor, the carpet made by her and her sisters. He accepted and sat down while she took a water pipe out of a wall cubbyhole. Filling it with just enough medicine herbs to feel pleasant, she lit it and took a slow drag from it.

Without the scarf hiding his face, she could see just how beautiful he was, how he was more beautiful than any man she had seen before. Blowing the smoke away from him, she offered him the end of the pipe. He took a drag, held it in his lungs and then smiled. Medicine herbs worked quickly.

Barnera had never seen a man with a face as fair as his, and she wondered if he was fair all over. Men in her land had skin warm like honey or dark like the earth. He looked at her with hooded eyes, the herbs and his own desires adding a blush to his cheeks. He leaned forward and offered her his mouth. Hungry to taste him, she met his lips in a fierce kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and laid her back on the thick carpet. She removed the scarf from his head and stared in awe at the golden hair that framed his face and brushed hers. What a wondrous creature was this? He had pointed ears!

He let her sit up, and while he finish the pipe, she found something else to entertain them. On a sandalwood shelf she retrieved a jar of ointment that smelled like sandalwood and jasmine. With an intrigued look on his face, he moved the water pipe away from them. They didn't need to know each other's words to understand what was happening next. She opened the vial and poured a small amount of the oil into her palm. A nod from her and he unfastened his horseman's robes and bared his flawless skin. So perfect of form and fair, so very fair. She rubbed the oil into his skin and then blew on it. A soft moan escaped his lips and closed his eyes as the oil warmed his skin. She rubbed it into his nipples and watched the passion darken his face even more. A gentle bite out of left nipple had him jerking with pleasure. He fell back on the carpet as she worked her magic on his remarkable body.

The golden man reached up and fondled her right breast, which she took to mean she should show him her body. Her beauty was that of the dusky rose, and his nostrils flared like a stallion's when she exposed herself to him. He drew her down to him and ravaged her tender lips with his mouth. This was bliss, and he was so beautiful she hungered to taste him. Untying his leggings and helping him remove them, needing to satisfy her hunger for his flesh, she took him into her mouth and down her throat. He was long and thick, and the oral sex was undoing him. She feasted on his cock, bathed it with her tongue and swallowed it deeply until he moaned with pleasure and fell flat on the carpet, while surrendering to the incredible pleasure she was drawing out of his body.

Barnera was in no hurry to finish the deed. As long as she denied him release he would lay beside her, but once his body found the pleasure it desired, he would leave. She postponed it as long as she could, but eventually he made her rise on her hand and knees, and he took her like a stallion. With his free hand, she teased her mercilessly until she could take no more. She was dieing against his hand with his erection deep inside of her. Shamelessly she moaned. Then he rammed himself deep inside of her and found his own extreme pleasure.

She fed him the rest of the orange while he recovered.

 

Steve mounted Asfodel and gave the Gypsy girl a parting smile. He was still a little dizzy from the herbs, but not as dizzy as he had been. It would be worn off by the time he returned to the camp with the new packhorse and the supplies that Fury had requested. Of course he would have the musky smell of sex about him, but he didn't mind that either.

Fury was not surprised that his second in command had found a willing female. Steve was always finding willing women where one would not think to look. While the other elves checked the supplies that he had returned with, Steve dipped a bucket into the only surviving deep well and drew out a bucket of lightly brown water. It wasn’t fit to drink, but it was good for bathing. 

Fury decided that they needed to ready themselves to leave that this would be their last night at this camp. The horses were ready to go and with the hot dry season almost upon them, they needed to cross the wasteland while it was still tolerable. So with light hearts, they roasted some game birds, drank a little wine and listened to Fury and Steve tell stories about their glorious adventures back when Middle Earth was young and they were eager to explore the world. A brilliant full moon illuminated their camp and was glowing like a torch when they finally crawled under their blankets to get some sleep. Fury's last words were to not wander off tonight. They had not seen the manicore, but it was out there somewhere. James drifted off thinking about the creature. He would have liked to have seen it.

"Forest child?" a soft hissing voice whispered to him in his dreams.

James raised his head and groggily glanced around. Was he completely insane now that he heard voices calling to him in his head? He lowered his head and tried to go back to sleep.

"For.....est....ch..i....i..ld? I'm out here," the voice called out to him again, this time louder and closer.

James raised his head and glanced over his shoulder into the silky darkness of the night. The moon was on its descent, and what shadows danced beyond the glowing embers of their fire were not natural.

"Forest child," the voice purred at him again. "Come see me."

James threw his blankets back and stood up. Cocking his head, he tried to find the source of the voice.

"Brother, are you all right?" Clint asked groggily and caught James's boot before he wandered off.

"I am fine," James assured him, as fine as any elf could be who was being lured into the darkness by a manicore. It had sensed his desire to meet, and now they were going to do just that.

"Don't wander too far, the duck is almost ready," Sam mumbled after him and rolled over as his brother stepped into the shadows armed only with his sword. James puzzled a moment over the duck but decided it was just one of Sam's culinary dreams. Sam was always cooking something in his dreams.

Wandering down an empty street while the soft ghostly whispers of men filtered out to him from long abandoned buildings, James listened for the manicore, but it was silent now, although he knew it was close by. He could feel it in his body but where? 

Dropping to one knee in the middle of the dry red dirt street and laying his sword over his left thigh, he listened intently. Elves could move without making a sound. Was it also possible for the manicore? Looking up at the ruined roofs around him, he searched for any movement that would betray the beast. After a few minutes he stood and continued down the street. For some reason he sensed he was being lured to a killing ground, a place where the manicore felt comfortable. Was this how it had successfully hunted men? Did it really think men and elves were the same?

James arrived at the end of the street and stared out at the vast emptiness that lay before him. So much nothing. Fury had said wild horses had once lived here by flowing streams, but now only the hardiest antelope and most determined predators roamed these lands. And a manicore.

Maybe it was the flit of a shadow, or maybe he had detected movement out of the corner of his eye, but James ducked and drove the point of his blade upwards behind him and struck flesh! The manicore screamed terribly and retreated, but James pulled his sword back and took a bite out of the stabbing scorpion tale that lashed at him. The element of surprise was over. James rolled away from the monster that turned swiftly to face him. The human head with its three rows of sharp teeth was the most terrible thing that he had ever seen. The gaping mouth popped those terrible teeth and snarled at him.

The red lion's body crouched and sprang forwards, it's horrible claws reaching outwards to catch the elf, but James turned into the creature and buried his sword in the red throat. A roar of rage ripped from the creature’s throat as it reared high dragging him upwards, but James held tight to his sword and succeeded in jerking his sword free once more. The scorpion tail swiped at him and sent an exquisite flame of breath stealing pain through his body. It was only a passing blow, but it had sufficiently stunned and now endangered him. Favoring his injured side, he backed away without taking his eyes off the monster. 

A white fletched arrow suddenly embedded itself in the manicore's body. It roared in distress as it was attacked by the other elves. Rollins got in the creature's face and released an arrow into its terrible throat under the jaw. Black blood spewed from the fatal wound. Rumlow joined him and together they sealed the creature's gaping mouth shut. Steve and Fury drove their swords deep into the beast, stepped back and watched as it twitched its life away.

Then Steve in a rage that none had ever seen before turned on James. "Fool!" he spat. "What if it had lured you farther out?"

James, holding his right arm, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Then there would be eight with my lord."

Steve lashed out with his gloved hand and caught James by the throat. Sam and Clint started to intercede, but Fury raised his hand and stopped them. "If it is death you want," Steve hissed, "I can give it to you." He stepped closer, his fingers firmly embedded in the younger elf's throat. "I can finish what the Uruk-hai and humans did not." James' eyes went wild with fear, but he made no effort to free himself. "Let us see." Steve’s grip became stronger around the younger one's windpipe preventing air from entering his body. Suddenly James reached up to free himself, and Steve released him. "There is no shame in wanting to live," Steve said grimly, "but if you ever do this again, I will gut you myself."

Steve retrieved his sword and handed Fury his. Together they walked back to the camp. "I almost believe you," Fury said softly.

"As long as they believe me," Steve added and removed the rag from his belt to wipe the black blood off his sword. "There is one more thing I want to do before we leave. James and I are riding out early."

Asfodel remembered the Gypsy woman with the orange and whickered his greeting when she stepped off the porch of her small home. Barnera did not disappoint him and had an orange peeled and waiting when Steve and his companion rode up. It made her smile to see the way the two horses jostled with each other for a chance at the succulent fruit.

Looking up at Steve, she asked, "Are you coming inside?" He and his companion both slipped off their horses in the odd fashion that she had seen him do on his first visit. She entered the house first and motioned for them to be seated on the soft pillows that covered her floor. Once inside the first man exposed his beautiful face, but the other man, his head and face wrapped in the darkest blue, seemed fearful, his beautiful eyes flashing around the room.

"Do you mean to shame me in front of her?" James softly asked Steve. Did the elf lord think that an exotic face and soft full breasted body could arouse flesh that no longer felt anything?

"No, I mean to get you intoxicated," Steve replied and crossed his legs while sitting on the carpeted floor. The rich warm scent of incense drifted around the room. Sandalwood, jasmine, and, and, oh yes, orange. Very nice. "Sit, and show her your face," he told James.

 

Barnera brought out the pipe as the other man unwrapped his head. She stopped and openly stared at this new male. His beauty was even greater than the first's but darker like his hair, and there was a sorrow in his eyes that betrayed his troubled thoughts. He was afraid of her.

"This is happy grass," Steve told James as the Gypsy woman prepared the pipe. "It intoxicates quickly and is most enjoyable."

"I do not want it," James growled softy as the woman lit the pipe.

"You have no choice," Steve informed him as the woman took a drag on the pipe and passed the mouthpiece to him. Oh, this was very nice, but James refused to partake of it.

All right, this called for drastic measures. Steve filled his lungs full of the smoke, prayed he kept his wits about him long enough to do it, and essentially attacked James, forcing his mouth against the other's. He released the smoke and was certain that some of it was getting into the other's lungs. A second lungful was met with even less resistance, which was good. Steve was becoming severely intoxicated.

"Your turn," he told Barnera and passed her the mouthpiece. "Do exactly as I did." Hand gestures got the idea across that words couldn't.

She took a lungful of smoke and closed her lips over the other man's mouth. He reluctantly inhaled the smoke and closed his eyes, his mouth softening. How could something so simple as the closing of the eye be so erotic? Steve gently pushed him back on the carpet.

"Time to feel good, young one," he said as the woman retrieved the oil from its shelf. They did not undress him completely, but exposed his skin to their touch. Steve kept a cloud of smoke over James's face, making certain he did not have time to think about anything but the sweet sensations of his own body. James always thought too much, but the smoke drove thought from his head. This was what Steve wanted. Slicking his hands with oil, Steve rubbed it into James's throat and down his muscular breast. The woman claimed the other end, her skillful fingers turning soft flesh into hard flesh.

"Shall I?" she asked curiously and asked the question with her eyes. The beautiful dark haired elf was long and thick beneath her hands.

"No, he's not ready for that," Steve said with a smile and a shake of his head. "Fear not, I'm still able." She smiled. Deft fingers continued to arouse the younger elf even more. James tossed his head and even ran his hand down his own body to find a pleasurable spot they were missing.

Steve leaned over James, his lips close to the other's ear and whispered, "Now young one, now." He pinched James's nipples hard. It was enough to break through the intoxicating fog. James arched his back as Barnera took him in her mouth and drained every drop out of him. The only sound he made was a sharp hiss. It was enough.

Beautiful dusky Barnera was not disappointed as the golden haired man unfastened his leggings and took her from behind. The dark haired man, looking as if something truly incredible had just happened, stared drowsy eyed at the ceiling and ran his hands down his own body, savoring the sensation of his own hands against his flesh.

Barnera sat on her porch, a soft light burning in the room behind her, as the ten horsemen passed her house. Two glanced in her direction; one raised his hand and waved. Barnera returned it, and then realized she had never gotten their names or had found out why they had pointed ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually combined two chapters into one...hence the length. The name Parsi is in homage to ancient Persia which at one time stretched from Turkey to China.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury is not pleased. Glorfindel finds the King of Gondor and the Twins find a caravan of women. The Demon of Temptation and a Dragon rider pay them a visit.

Although human settlements were far apart in the desert lands, Fury and Steve remembered that there were dwellings beside the great rivers that once flowed through the region. Maybe they still existed. Some riders needed to go out and scout the lands ahead of them for any signs of humanity.

Rumlow and Rollins offered to survey the canyon lands and rode out of the camp in a northeasterly direction. By star reckoning the previous night, they knew that Fury and Steve were moving in that direction, and that they might be coming upon people soon. Fury wanted to make sure they were aware of the people first.  
Riding down a dry riverbed, certain they were hearing the sounds of a battle, they intended to see what was going on without interfering. Fury was adamant about not making their presence known to anyone who might cause them unnecessary problems. Urging their horses up a washed out slope, they reined in the animals and watched mounted raiders attacking a small caravan. The men of the caravan were putting up a valiant fight but they were not the warriors that their attackers were. Bodies were already littering the ground, a scene the twins were all too familiar with.

Suddenly the shrill cries of terrified women reached their ears. There was no way the brothers could sit back and watch women being raped and slaughtered. Turning to his brother Rollins said, "We need to help them."

"We shouldn't," Rumlow answered while kneeing his horse forward and nocking an arrow. 

"No, we really shouldn't," Rollins agreed as he readied his own bow. Touching spurs to the gray's sides, he took dead aim at one raider. The bandit didn't have time to scream, the arrow passing through his throat.

Surprised by the rapid fire of the two horsemen who were bearing down on them, the bandits who weren't killed, fled. Such a simple accomplishment, neither brother thought anything of it. But the women and their attendants thought it was nothing short of a miracle. Emerging from their hiding places, they clasped the hands of the men who had saved them. Neither brother knew what they were saying, but they understood gratitude. Then before they knew it, the women and their surviving male retainers were readying themselves to join them.

"This is not good," Rollins said as he glanced over his shoulder at the wagons following them, already imagining what his grandfather was going to say.

"We couldn’t just leave them, and they won't let themselves be left," Rumlow reasoned aloud. "Surely he will understand." At least he hoped their grandfather would understand.

Fury was not happy. The last face he had expected to see in far eastern Parsi was Anthony, King of Gondor with a handful of retainers, Thor whatever his name was...and that dwarf! Steve thought it all quite amusing, but his smile turned to near hysterics when everyone spotted the twins returning with a caravan of women.  
"I think they need to go out more often," Clint opinioned as he viewed the exotic beauties riding on the backs of ornately attired camels and horses. "I like what they return with better than Steve." His brother and the two male Galadhrim with him nodded their heads in agreement. Carter and Hill just stared in amazement at the caravan of human females. How did they… ? No better to not know.

Speechless, Fury glared up at Rollins, who basically shrugged his shoulders and then smiled. Tony, who was putting his most kingly face forward, was relieved that his foster brothers had taken some of the heat off him. Fury right now didn't know who to be mad at more, which was good in a way.

Suddenly a slender man with no beard and lovely hair and a mature woman with jewelry on every finger, ear lobed and around her neck up to her chin stepped forward. The woman, the matron of the group and desperate for protection, threw herself at Tony's feet and clung to his leg, while the man stood behind her and yapped rapidly in a language that none of the warriors understood.

Steve, appreciating the humor of it all, suddenly started laughing rather loudly while Fury frowned and turned away in disgust. Tony who had no idea what was being said, looked to the elf lord for explanation.

"She thinks you are in charge," Steve explained readily and then glanced at Fury. "She also thanks you for sending your warrior eunuchs to help her and her company." Rollins and Rumlow glanced at each other, grimaced and then started laughing.

"Eunuchs?" Sam asked. "Does that mean?"

"Snip, snip," Clint answered and made a snipping motion with his fingers. Everyone grimaced.

Steve, who spoke Parsi better than any of the others, learned from the lady's eunuch that they had been en route to her son's home when the bandits attacked them, and now they sought Tony's protection until someone could get message to her son to come for them.

"Please explain to them that Lord Fury is in charge," Tony protested and waved his arm towards the elf lord. He had hoped after two whole weeks on their trail that Fury would welcome his company and sword. Apparently that wasn't the case.

"You will not," Fury growled angrily. "If the lady wants to be protected by beards, so be it. We ride at dark."

Thinking they needed to be busy doing something else, Rollins and Rumlow dismounted to tend to their horses while the ones in charge sorted things out. There was a cask of water with a dipper in it for drinking and keeping water for what little bathing they were permitted. Stripping off his tunic, Rollins poured a dipper of water over his head. It felt good and momentarily cooled him off. A second dipperful made it through his leggings.

One of the handmaids, watching the beautiful eunuchs rinse their bodies off, suddenly gasped. She could see the outline of their male members, and they were not eunuchs. None of the beardless men were. And their ears were pointed! How was this possible? Were they the blessed descendents of the immortal stallions? She caught the attention of another woman and nodded at the twins. These were men who needed to be sampled.

Lady Tamine, the mother of the local warlord, made sure they were not going to be abandoned by having a great meal prepared for their saviors. All manner of delicacies was roasted or baked for them, and even Fury had to admit it was nice to have something interesting to eat. What he had not counted on though, was the blatant attempt of the women to seduce his riders. They were throwing themselves at them, and his riders were not discouraging them no matter how many times he mentioned their impending departure. Even his two women warriors were being courted by two of the lady’s surviving male warriors.

The little dark eyed beauty who had first realized that Rollins and Rumlow were very male made them her pet projects. If they wanted more wine or food, she retrieved it for them. She also made it very clear that if they wanted "ANYTHNG" else, she was more than willing to serve. Being twins, they were certain the same ideas were popping into their heads. Warm firm young body, very female, yes, they were thinking the same things.

Clint, Sam and their two companions were having the same luck. The girls were terribly pleased to be waiting on such beautiful males, who were clearly interested in their company. Steve realized, if it had not occurred to Fury yet, that they were not leaving tonight. And it pleased him to no ends to see the great King of Gondor fending off the advances of a ravenous female, who just wouldn't take no for an answer. He was trying so hard to be faithful; give him another year or two.

Lady Tamine's eunuch was enthralled with Thor, who was too polite to tell him to go away. Finally one of the sloe-eyed beauties rescued him with a delicate cup of some intoxicating brew. Thor smiled. If he had to be seduced, better her and than him.

The only one missing from the impending orgy was James, who had slipped off shortly after Tony's arrival. There was still a lot of resentment there, although the little episode with the herb pipe and Gypsy had loosened something inside of him. Noticing his absence Steve made his apologies to one exquisite maiden and went in search of the missing elf. It didn't take him long to find James sitting by himself in the rocks just watching. "I can't believe you'd miss out on a good meal to sit up here and mope," Steve complained. "The food is better than anything your brothers have made over the past few weeks."  
James nodded and smiled. Clint and Sam fancied themselves great cooks, and no one had the heart to tell them otherwise. To do so would mean someone else would be saddled with the chore.

"You should be down there," Steve insisted. "Tony is having to fight off the intentions of several beautiful maidens which is amusing Fury to no ends.."

"Really?" James asked, the tone of his voice indicating an interest in the topic. "Perhaps we should rescue him."

Steve started to say something and then stopped. James smiled...really smiled...wickedly smiled. Steve grinned and slapped him on the back. Yes, they would rescue the King of Gondor.

James ambled into the camp, glanced around and spotted the distressed maid trying to get Tony's attention. Stepping up to them and dropping his hand, he offered her a hand up.. Her dark eyes trailed up his body and ended with his perfect face. Desire parted her lips; she also accepted his hand. When he caressed her soft cheek, tilted her chin up and kissed her, she simply melted under his hungry attack. The moment her body sagged against his, he raised his head and smiled. Neither one spoke the other's language, but that didn't matter. She needed to know she was beautiful, and he had an itch that needed scratching. And he didn't need any magic herbs to realize it this time. He still resented the man staring up at him with mouth agape, but his own self-loathing was ebbing.

The pain he had felt for so long was still back there behind his eyes, but Steve was helping him get through it, and now he was enjoying life and love again. He led the woman to his shelter in the rocks and laid her back on his blanket. She moaned as he kissed her again, his tongue seeking access to her warm mouth. She tasted of wine and oranges, and her perfume was of jasmine and musk. She writhed under his experienced hands that had not forgotten how to make a woman moan with lust. Her back arched as he toyed with her breasts and slowly freed them of the silken wrap. Her moans became more wanton as he tortured her nipples with his lips and teeth. She might not know his name, but he would make sure she didn't forget his face...or body. Stripping out of his tunic and leggings, he rolled her on top of him so that she could service him while he serviced her. Naturally his tongue was more talented than her mouth, but how was a woman to learn if she didn't get practice. He had her out of her mind in no time, so adapt was he with his mouth, tongue and hands, but she required a little guidance, a little tutoring, that it was all right to caress him even when she had most of him erection down her throat. And he knew how to caress himself to add to his own pleasure. Fortunately the girl was experienced enough to know to stay with him when he climaxed.

Steve was smiling contentedly with a raven-haired beauty in his arms when he noticed James was back. Wearing only his leggings, James was thoughtfully looking around the dark camp.

Don't tell me, Steve thought to himself, that he's looking for a second partner. The lovely on his breast looked up. This is not happening, the older elf thought, as the girl accepted James's hand. "Where's the one you left with?" Steve asked curiously.

"I'll send her back to you," James replied as he led the girl away. And he did.

 

It took several nights and a long detour to finally rid the elves of the caravan, but in the end Fury had been unable to abandon the women and their retainers to the badlands and the bandits that prowled there. On more than one occasion they had glimpsed their campfires at night. 

Lady Tasmine once she realized her mistake refused to let Fury abandon them and had her people ready their horses and camels the moment he emerged from his tent late in the afternoon. She also made sure he had a fine supper waiting for him. Fortunately her son and a small army showed up before they all got fat.

But the trek had taken them into the lands of a demon that Fury and Steve remembered from their youthful wanderings. If it weren't for the need to replenish their water supply, Fury would have taken them far northwards around the demon lands, but they didn't have enough to make the trip, and there was a river several days ride from where they were. Still it was with uneasy hearts and minds that they pressed on in the darkness.

Every night he reminded them of something far more terrible than any flesh and blood monster could ever be, the Demon of Desire, the great liar. They would be fortunate if they never saw it, but fate was not with them. Fury felt it first like a dry wind on his face. It was coming! The horses stomped their feet uneasily and tossed their heads. Thor suggested they ride away from it, but there was no horse born that could outrun Want.

Desire appeared first in the form of a pure white antelope of great beauty stomping its silver hooves in agitation. Curved horns of solid gold caught fire in the dark and created an ethereal light that surrounded it. Dark sapphire eyes flashed, and gold dust floated with every breath. It was temptation and all who looked upon it saw their heart's desire. Fury saw his family united; James his golden wood; Steve the loves of his youth. Tony saw the power to do the good he desired , and Loki saw the glory of his people rising again from the earth. It was temptation at its worst. And it was a lie.

Hearing the approach of the demon hounds, the two elf lords ordered the riders off their horses and told them to turn their heads, to not look upon what was coming. "Thor if you love your friend, do not let him see this!" Steve shouted and held the reins of his horse while reaching for one of the retainer's bridle.

Thor shielded Loki’s eyes with his own body as the red eared white hounds descended upon temptation. The baying echoed unbearably off the rock walls and filled the air with its suffocating cries, but nothing was so terrible as the hellish undead riders pursuing the lie. Riders of the damned, condemned through all eternity to chase that which they can not catch.

"Look away!" Steve yelled again, but the men were already entrapped by the power of the LIE. Elven hands grabbed at bridles and bits, trying to keep their friends from falling to the temptation, from losing their souls to the demon.

Tony spurred Brego, but two elves held him fast. The dark bay stallion reared and pawed the air, torn between the spur and the hands holding it. Crazed by the riders, the baying of the hounds and the explosion of light, Tony lashed at the elves with the ends of his long reins. One of his retainers broke free and joined the chase. The cry became deafening; the hounds on top of them in all their fury, then it was dark and silent, the demon and the damned gone with one of Tonys retainers.  
Realizing what he had done, Tony gazed down in horror at the elf he had struck. Blood streaked across Jame’s face. Why did it have to be him? "Oh James, I'm sorry," Tony painfully apologized.

James didn't want his apology. "Why couldn't you just listen?" the elf asked bitterly. "Why couldn't you have just looked away?" He wiped his face with the back of his hand and then stared at the blood on his glove. "You will not bleed me anymore," he told the King of Gondor and caught the reins of his own horse and mounted.

Tony clenched his fists and slowly shook his head as the elves mounted their horses and Fury led them back into the velvet night. The King of Gondor rode along knowing that he and James would have to face each other eventually and make peace. Jamesr was coming to terms with his grief, but his anger was only getting worse.

Green grass and a river! The elves grinned at the prospect of getting clean. The men and Loki were not quite as thrilled. They were even less thrilled when they realized the elves meant to hit the river the moment they had their horses tended. Loki had never cared for naked elves and decided to go ahead and take his nap now. Tony, more inhibited than his adopted brothers, put his tent up and readied his bed. After last night, he was more than tired; he was exhausted. He'd wash later. The last thing he saw before he entered his tent to rest was James sitting in the water, a dark slash down his forehead, through his right brow and cheek. He was watching the King of Gondor with an evil light in his eyes.

After man and elf retired to their beds, Rollins was still lying naked in the water, the sandy bank supporting his head as the current gently flowed around him. Clint was tossing shelled nuts at him, which he was trying to catch with his mouth.

"You know I am bored when this is entertainment," Clint finally groaned. He was dressed save for his boots.

"And to think I was staying awake just so you'd have company," Rollins replied with a yawn and a good stretch. Frowning, he pointed into the sky and asked, "What is that?"

Clint looked up and squinted. There was something up there circling over head , but what was it? Green and blue and yellow and white skin became visible, as did its antlers. "It's a dragon!" he hissed and jumped up. "It's a dragon!" he yelled louder. "My Lord! We are being attacked by a dragon!"

Suddenly feeling very vulnerable, Rollins jumped up and reached for his sword on the bank behind him. The dragon, flying like a serpent crawled, slowly descended towards the river. The two elves had never seen a dragon like this before, but they were certain it was a dragon. And there was someone on its back!

Fury, fully armed and ready for battle, stepped out of his tent and then lowered his sword. It was a dragon all right, a Chine dragon and the woman on its back was a friend from another time. Settling in the river, the glorious creature of magic and light, purred contentedly as the raven-haired woman in scarlet robes walked down its tail to the bank.

"Elves in western Chine," she said in their own language. "Only Fury and Steve would come this far for a cup of tea."

"Longma," Steve, still tugging on his leggings, greeted as he stepped out of his tent. "It has been ages."

"But you wear them better than I do," the woman said and pointed a long red lacquered finger at the elf, who was quick to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"You are always beautiful," Steve said as Fury planted a kiss on her other cheek.

"And you are still a handsome liar," she scolded him. "I remember you said you were going to come back."

"And here I am," Steve grinned and opened his arms in his infamous "here I am" pose.

"I wanted you to return before I was too old to enjoy you," she continued and turned to look at the gaping mouthed men, elves and warrior. "Have they never seen a woman before?" she asked curiously.

"Not one who arrives on a dragon," Fury explained. "And where is the tea you have spoken of?"

"Make me a fire and I will show you," she said, a small pan miraculously appearing from one of her long scarlet sleeves.

The twins and the Galadhrim bowmen sat a safe distance from the Chine dragon on the river bank, although it acted more like a large cat than the kind of dragon they were familiar with, and it was beautiful. It's eyes gleamed emerald and gold and its five fingered toes did not seem as vicious as the dragons of Arda. And they were certain they could hear it purring.

"What does it eat?" Sam asked softly.

"Nosey elves," Rumlow answered. "How would we know what it eats any more than you?"

"It has no wings," one of the Galadhrim said. "How does it fly without wings?" Everyone looked at him. "I'm just curious."

Longma and the elf lords made pleasant conversation for most of the day with Tony, his companions and James listening in. As it turned out, she was old...very old and had known the elf lords when they had been little more than adventurous children. She had even known Gandalf when he had been a youth, and they had visited before he sailed off with Galadriel and Elrond. She was also one of the Maiar, but she liked Arda and was not yet ready to abandon it. What was ten thousand years to an immortal?

It pained Longma to see James's beautiful face marked, and with the gentlest of touches, she healed the wound and placed a smile on his lips. She also understood more about the young elf than he realized and that troubled her. He suffered much guilt and anger, and believed himself betrayed by the ones he had loved and counted on the most. How can you be the good knight when your queen abandons you? He loved Galadriel with his entire being, she was perfect, and only with her was he chaste, and she had sent him off to die and had then abandoned him. How could he love himself when she didn't? He thought himself unworthy, somehow dirty. Poor forest child, how can you live that way? She caressed his face, and for a little while James saw value in his life and loved himself. He was grateful.  
After a pleasant visit, Longma rose to her golden slippered feet and said, "Go that way two days and you will reach my keep. I know what you are after, and I am not out of the way. I will be looking for you, and do not disappoint me this time, Steve."

"We will be there," Fury promised as the dragon rider returned to her beast. It purred louder and rose on its feet as she walked up its tail to her seat on its back. Then with a sensuous undulation of its body, the dragon rose into the air and disappeared into the clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wild Hunt is a theme in IndoEuropean mythology. In India the hunt chased a magic antelope that could never be caught, while in more northerly countries it was the souls of the damned that were taken. I combined the two concepts.
> 
> Longma means dragon horse in Chinese. This was a special breed of Persian horse that was at one time the most valuable animal on the planet. NOT an Arab or Akhal Teke. Dragon horses were thought to be the children of dragons....here Longma is playing on the concept...the child of a dragon.
> 
> Chinese dragons were associated with the rain and water. There is even a Chinese charcter refered to as the mother of the dragon, an old woman who raised a dragon from an egg and rode it everywhere she went. 
> 
> (Natasha next chapter...promise)


	6. A jinn tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is a jinn tiger. In tiger form she is Tiger. In human form she is Tasha. James goes from being a potential meal for the tiger to her master. Sex, blood and magic. But hey Celestial the dragon saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic is a big part of this chapter. No long courtships or agonizing interpersonal relationships. Fantasy stories created magic just for these events. 
> 
> The jinn are awesomely powerful creatures related to the Celtic pookas. Free roaming they can be evil, but once captured by a mortal...or elf....they become devoted and loyal servants. Magic traps the jinn tiger in this story to James, and she uses her magic to make him want her. His affection is not so willingly given, but magic does speed things along.

Longma's keep was on the side of a mountain extended off a great jagged cliff overlooking an ancient river gorge. Large white cranes flew over flooded rice fields, while orange blossoms scented the air with their perfume, and for the riders the valley was a thing of wonder and beauty. Having left the desert a day earlier, they were relieved to be back in a world of greenery and water. And since they were going to see a friend, Fury and Steve decided it would be all right to ride during the daylight hours, although people would be aware of their presence. But the men and women they passed showed only a mild interest in them. Their immortal dragon queen was want to have interesting company.

Riding over an ornate bridge of bamboo and wood, Sam swore he saw fish poking their heads out of the water and watching them. Steve, the foremost authority on the mundane, told the younger elf that he was looking at river dolphins. They weren't fish but warm- blooded air breathers.

“Why do we not have these animals in our rivers?” Hill asked curiously and reined in her horse to gaze into the river.

“It’s too cold for them,” Steve said and drew rein beside her.

"Oh now, this I have to see," Clint remarked and dismounted. Dropping to one knee, he peered into the water as ghostly white shapes slipped under the bridge and came out on the other side. In spite of himself he grinned like an eager child and moved to the other side of the bridge so he could see them reappear.

Thor, curious about the dolphins himself, climbed off his horse and dangled his hand over the side of the bridge in hopes of attracting them to him.

"Careful," Fury cautioned with a sly wink at Steve. "There are legends that say the some of the dolphins are enchanted maidens looking to kidnap handsome travelers."

Thor was about to voice his skepticism when a dolphin rose out of the water and nosed his hand. Startled by the contact, he yelped in surprise and jumped to his feet. When everyone started laughing, he retorted, "It startled me."

"There's your lover now," Carter teased Clint.

"You dive in first and let me see what the fish turns into," Clint retorted good-naturedly.

Fury smiled and shook his head in good humor. Nudging his horse forward, he headed towards the mountain trail that led up to the keep. The riders lined up behind him in single file, and the elves who were not afraid of heights gazed out across the valley with eager eyes, while the men prayed silently for surefooted horses to stay on the trail. Loki rode behind Thor, his eyes sweeping out across the great valley. Such a wondrous place could not exist back in his mountains.

Arriving at an enormous ornately carved red gate, its corner posts mounted by huge brass dragons, Fury found the green bronze bell on one post and yanked the chain, alerting the people inside to their presence. After a few minutes, the gates groaned opened and the riders entered the compound.

Longma with an enormous tawny tiger at her side ran down the ornate steps as the riders dismounted in a courtyard finer than anything seen in Gondor. Tall trees provided shade and kept the air cool and clean. Flowers were in bloom everywhere, their perfume drifting through the air. With all the enthusiasm of a young girl, not to mention the shape, she welcomed them to her home. Dressed in a dark blue robe with gold trimmed sleeves that flapped around her like butterfly wings, she looked years younger. Her shiny black hairwas adorned with ivory combs and jeweled hair pens holding it out of her face. No doubt Steve if he chose would not have to sleep alone.

"Welcome, welcome," she greeted excitedly and gave Fury a warm double-handed clasp before moving to Steve and offering him the same handclasp. Waving at the others, she motioned for them to follow her. A quick tour of the grounds was in order. It was quickly apparent that Longma's keep was one enormous garden with exotic birds and animals hiding on the grounds. Ever alert the younger elves and men found themselves looking for her dragon when they weren't petting the friendly tiger.

Sensing their questions, Longma said, "Celestial spends most of his time in the koi pond harassing the ducks." She pointed in the general direction of the pond behind some pine trees.”Later perhaps," she said and hurried them back to the keep.

The hard wood floors inside the keep were covered with rich carpets and silk scrolls covered the walls. Although furniture was sparse, it was rich and elegant. The enormous tigress seemed right at home here, and Longma said the cat's name was Tiger or Tasha depending on what shape she was in, although most of the time she just called her Tiger.

Longma's one concession to western sensibilities was a large hall with the type of table and chairs western men and elves preferred. A clap of hands and servants materialized with platters of food and drink. Loki was delighted when a mug of rice wine was set before him. A mountain warrior could certainly work up a terrible thirst riding all day.

The tigress wandered over to the cold hearth and stretched out on the bricks for a nap. She was essentially forgotten as the visitors renewed acquaintances and enjoyed Longma's hospitality. But the moment the dainty platters of food were removed and the roast boar and lamb was brought out, she raised her head and sniffed appreciatively. Rising to her feet, she circled the table until she found Rollins secretively holding a piece of meat out for her. Tiger’s long tongue captured the tasty morsel and drew it into her mouth. The meat was so tender and succulent, so rich on her tongue. Sitting down she waited for more to be sent her way.

Musicians and singers were summoned and soon the hall was filled with sweet exotic music. Black-eyed maidens smiled at the riders, and temptation was in the air. James resisted their advances but found himself being drawn to the back archway, where he could see the last pink rays of the sun setting the edge of the world on fire. He didn't want to be rude, but he needed to go outside and walk around before it got dark. Perhaps he would even see the dragon. Waiting for a lull in the singing, he asked if it would be all right.

Longma smiled and said, "At the bottom of the stairs, take a right. The path will take you to him."

Tiger lifted her head from the floor and watched the elf leave the hall. Rising to her feet, she stretched lazily and headed back the way she had come.

James liked the clean smell of the pines that grew along the path. Following the well worn trail from the keep to the pond, he couldn't help but smile at the small animals he saw in the tree tops, but his greatest surprise was reaching the end of the trail and finding one very large Chine dragon sitting in the middle of the pond, its magnificent turquoise hide glowing with a pink tinge in the later afternoon sun. It was purring softly and paid the elf no mind, so James crouched by the water’s edge and was content to listen to its almost hypnotic purr.

He wasn't expecting company but heard the soft steps of someone approaching. Spinning on his boot heels, he turned and found himself staring at one incredibly beautiful woman wearing nothing but a transparent wrap. Tawny haired and blue eyed, she smiled hungrily, threw her arms around his neck and claimed his mouth.  
The dragon stopped purring and looked at them. 

The desperate woman found a way to separate James from his tunic with very little effort, and then she set about teasing and tormenting him until there was no way he could refuse her. Biting and licking him, savoring his flesh, she unlaced his leggings and jerked them down. She did not require their removal. Returning to his mouth, she bit at his lip and licked his mouth, seeking admission. Her hands possessed his body as she urged him back in the grass.

James was no innocent to passion, but this was strange. She didn't seem to be interested in him, only his body, but she had him so worked up, he couldn't say no when she mounted him. With her hot flesh around him and her movements so rhythmic he could find his own inner rhythm, he soon felt the perfect implosion of flesh that left him gasping for air.

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him once more. With her lips brushing his, she whispered softly into his mouth. Sleep fell quickly upon James. The Chine dragon chortled dangerously as the tiger resumed her normal shape.

Chortling loudly the Chine dragon growled * No Tiger! * 

*Go away* the tiger responded as she ran her long wet tongue over the hard meat of his body. His skin tasted so good, and she could smell his blood just below the surface, his heart beating slow and steady.

The dragon chortled loudly again and called out in his mind * Longma! Tiger is eating one of your friends!*

Longma stopped talking and glanced around the hall. "Where is Tiger? " she asked anxiously.

"She went out that way," Rollins said and pointed over his shoulder.

"Oh no, I fear she is up to mischief" Longma said and stood up, the riders standing with her. "Did any of you feed her?"

"I gave her a little," Rollins admitted.

"As did I," Thor confessed.

"Oh, no," Longma said and hurried towards the outer arch. "Tiger is a jinn. She is normally harmless, but feed her meat and she sometimes gets...well we need to find her.." Opening her mind to the dragon, Longma said, "Celestial, drive her away from him. Do not let her hurt him!"

The jinn tiger upset that he had told on her hissed at the dragon. The elf belonged to her, and she wanted to eat him. Of course, she would have liked to enjoy him a little longer, but that was not possible now. Still, the thought of ripping open his throat and drinking his blood, excited her even more than the sex had. She could smell how sweet he was, but the dragon roared and lunged out of the water, driving her back. She hissed savagely and bared her claws. A swipe to the elf's soft belly opened several wounds that bled freely. She lapped the blood up as the dragon descended quickly upon her. Then hearing Longma's voice, Tiger fled.

Longma yelled at the bowmen not to shoot the cat. She was not evil! .

Longma and Fury found James lying beside the pond with blood flowing from several deep claw marks. His unnatural sleep made him impervious to the depth of his injury. Reluctant to wake him, they tended his wounds as best they could by the water before carrying him inside the keep. The dragon returned to his pond without a backwards glance, although James’ two brothers were certainly grateful the beast had been there to save him. Whatever it desired, they would find a way to get it for him.

In a quiet room, not far from the others, Longma finished treating the injury. As it was created by a magical creature, it would take more than a day to heal, and he would be a little uncomfortable, but at least he would not remember the moment he was almost eaten by a jinn tiger.

Rollins when he later came across the tiger reclining on the now empty great table, pointed an accusing finger at the great cat and said, "You tricked me!" The tiger blinked innocently at him and resumed her purring. Jinn tigers did not suffer from conscience, nor did they fear retribution. And while she would no longer be a threat to the elf, Longma disapproved of eating the guests, she did like the way his taste lingered on her tongue.

Sometime before morning Tiger felt a pull that she had not felt in centuries. Shifting into Tasha she made her way to the elf’s room and eased the door open. She could feel him waking. One of Longma’s magic lanterns threw a pale light on his face, and she realized then just how beautiful he was. Everything about him was perfection, and the heart in her breast swelled to bursting. Desperate to be with him, she crawled on the bed beside him, careful to not touch the terrible wounds that she had inflicted on him. How horrible she felt, hurting her beautiful master like that.

James awoke to the feel of a woman’s warm body pressed against his side. Turning his head, he stared into the beautiful eyes of the woman by the pond, but the moment he moved his arm to stroke her hair away from her face, he was hit by a sharp and biting pain. Grimacing, he gasped, “What happened to me?”

Tasha lowered her eyes and said, “Tiger tried to eat you,” Then with a brighter expression, she smiled and said, “but Celestial drove me off so I could not do it.  
Celestial kept Tiger from eating Master.”

James was pretty sure he didn’t remember requesting the ownership of a tiger or whatever she was. “When did I become your master?” he asked curiously. And if her leg got any friendlier, he was going to delay their discussion while he took care of the problem she was raising.

“When it was dark,” she said and kissed his cheek, her hand running over his bare chest. He was so beautiful she wanted to touch him all over.

“Stop,” he said, exasperated by her very friendly hands and legs. “Tell me what happened.” And she did in perfect detail not leaving anything out. Apparently jinn tigers had perfect memory and no sense of modesty or self-preservation when relating events. James had to admit her recitation of their lovemaking was unique. Was she really that impressed?

“But you tried to eat me,” he stated firmly at the conclusion of her tale.

“Yes, but now I love you.”

“You don’t know me,” he said as she climbed on top of him and stared down into his face with adoration on hers.

Well, all right, the feel of her naked body against his almost naked body was intoxicating. When she leaned over to kiss him, she whispered, “Love me” into his mouth. His body understood it to mean sex, but something else was at play. She was using magic on him. Powerful magic that made him forget the pain of her claw marks, made him think nothing of letting her use him until they both came with shattering cries.

Tasha smiled as she lowered herself on his body. “I can make Master feel like this all day,” she purred into his ear.


	7. Dragons and tigers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longma takes Fury for a ride on a dragon...James rides a tiger

James enjoyed Tasha’s hungry kiss and was even beginning to warm to the idea that he might begin teaching her some manners when a loud rap on the wooden door startled them. Tasha hissed and jumped to the floor, once more wearing the skin of a magnificent cat. Shifting was so quick and effortless that there appeared to be no more than a heartbeat of time between the changes. Extending his hand to her, he called out, "Enter."

Longma eased the door opem and was not at all surprised to find the jinn tiger sitting at the elf's feet nuzzling his hand. If James had been human, she did not believe the cat would have become so attached to him, but James was a magical being similar to her creator.

"You can show yourself to me," Longma told the cat. "I know what has happened."

"And what has happened?" James asked as he stood and respectfully pressed his hand to his heart in greeting.

"You have a jinn tiger," Longma said as the cat took the shape of a beautiful woman and grabbed his right leg, rubbing her face along his thigh. Silk and muscle; she wanted him.

"I did not ask for nor desire the tiger," James replied and carefully disengaged himself from her intimate attention.

"She trapped herself," Longma explained with a smile, "but yours she is; and as she is as immortal as you; she will be with you a long time."

James looked down at the exquisite face, at the glittering green gold eyes that were outlined by deep black lashes and brows, the tiger's mask, and at the tawny hair that framed her face like a mane. He decided there were worst things in life than being followed by something so beautiful. But he couldn't have her mauling him all the time. "She doesn't listen to me," he stated irritably and absently brushed a stray lock of mane away from her face.

"You are her master. Make her do what you say." Longma smiled and extended her hand to the tiger. Tasha hesitated a moment and then scooted across the floor to brush her face against the dragon witch's hand. "I have taken care of her for ages, longer than you are old. When her first master disappeared, and another took her, I rescued her. Her heart is innocent, and her devotion is total. If you are kind to her she will adore you with her whole being. If you are cruel she will suffer more than any other being alive. The choice is yours to make."

James stared at the remarkable creature and let the words sink in. What had happened between them had made her his. "In that case, what choice do I have?" he asked rhetorically. "Can we get her some clothes so she will be more.....human?"

"Indeed," Longma said with a smile. "I'm certain I can find something for her. In the mean time, you are needed in the great hall."

James inclined his head and told Tiger to go with Longma. Grateful for the brief respite, he walked down the passage and entered the great hall in time to hear Steve say, ""It is risky,"

"Everything we do is risky," Fury countered. "But the dragon can get there in hours while we are still a week away on horseback.  
"Then let me do it," Steve said. "No one will miss me if I fall off."

"I have a suggestion," Rumlow spoke up and pointed at his brother, "let me go. If I fall off, you still have him." Rollins nodded in agreement.

"What are they wanting to do?" James asked Sam who was sitting at the table just listening to the debate. Steve wanted to go as did Fury, but both of the elves could not go.

"Longma has offered to take one of us on the dragon to the Nazgul's keep," Steve answered with a touch of frustration in his voice. 

"And now you argue over it?" James mused and took a seat at the table beside his brother, pushing the chair back so he could stretch out his legs. For a moment he and Tony made eye contact, and an understanding passed between them.

Clint, seeing the disagreement as food for humor, spoke up, "Let me go and I won't fall off."

Loki grinned and said, "Now that is a sound idea." Thor nodded in agreement.

"No," both elf lords retorted in unison.

Steve, looking down at James, said, " Longma went to get you. Did she say she had something else to do?"

"She has something to do," James replied, but the words weren't out of his mouth good before Tasha reappeared in her new clothes. The pleasure and excitement on her face made everyone in the room turn and stare at her.

Her silken dress was a midnight green and not covering as much as it could have. Still she was so ecstatic and pleased with herself that she fairly beamed with pleasure. Granted, all she had on was the green robe, and it wasn't tied, and she had no shoes on her feet or anything else on, but she was trying very hard to be "human", to please her master. Ignoring all the gaping mouthed males watching her, she threw herself on the floor at his feet.

"Do you like it?" she asked and showed him one of the beautiful white and scarlet birds embroidered on the collar.

"It is beautiful," he concurred, "but when you are in this shape, you do not sit on the floor." Quickly seeing where her eyes were going, he added, "Nor on the table."

Peering into his face, she whispered against his lips, "Where do I sit?" 

"In a chair," he whispered back. It occurred to him that he might finish dressing her, but she was trying so hard to be a good jinn tiger, and he didn't want to upset her. It also amused him to see the faces of his companions. Not a few envious eyes were on him and beautiful tiger.

Longma, arriving behind her, stopped by the chair and made Tiger stand up so she could adjust her robe and tie it shut. She then lightly slapped James on the arm for letting Tiger run around half naked. Tasha scowled at Longma for laying a hostile hand on her James, but the dragon witch scowled back. Then, just to prove her point, Longma slapped the elf on the arm again. Tiger hissed but made no threatening gestures.

Finding his tongue, Fury asked, "That is not the tiger, is it?"

"It is," Longma answered with a wicked smiled. "Apparently young James has her affections."

"Why couldn't you have gone for that walk?" Rumlow asked his brother.

"She would have eaten ME," Rollins answered quickly. "Our luck is not the same as James'."

"As that may be," Longma interrupted them. "Lord Fury, are you ready to ride a dragon?"

"Indeed I am," the elflord answered eagerly as she started for the outer arch.

Steve, looking disappointed, glanced back at James's jinn tiger and asked," You didn't see another one, did you?" He said it loud enough for Longma to hear, but all she did was chuckle. Glancing back at the elf who had shared her bed the night before, proud and lovely Steve, she knew she would have to take him on his own dragon ride. And if they had time, she would even show him how to make love on a dragon.

James gave Tiger permission to turn back into a cat for the walk to the dragon pond. She thanked him with a quick stolen kiss and shifted. With a leap that covered most of the floor, she raced after Longma and Fury. Everyone else decided that they might as well go too.

Celestial, dripping water, rose out of the duck pond at Longma's summons. A magnificent creature of sky and water and fire, he chortled loudly and stepped up on the bank. His jeweled eyes caught the light in an ever changing color of gold and silver and copper. Longma extended her hand towards Fury and together they climbed the dragon's tail to a place on his back where Longma bid the elf lord sit.  
"Magic will hold us in place," she explained and touched the dragon's thoughts with her own. He chortled loudly and then leaped into the skyward.

Fury felt a slight pull backwards as the dragon rose higher and higher into the sky. The elf lord had sometimes wondered what it would be like to fly, and had even considered asking Gandalf one time if the great eagles would permit such a ride, but he had held his tongue. Now he was flying higher than even the eagles dared, up into the mists of the clouds. The wind whipped at his hair and mists of rain bathed his face when the dragon flew in and out of the clouds. 

A part of him wanted to shout for joy, but another part of him reminded him that this was no joy ride. They were going to have a look at the Nazgul's keep.

The riders continued to stare into the sky long after the dragon had disappeared into the clouds. Only now there was nothing to do but wait. Tony’s two remaining human retainers decided they would try some fishing in the dragon's pond. The appearance of an army of servants with baskets of food and everything one could possibly need to fish, led them to believe that Longma had already anticipated their wants and needs. She did not want her guests getting bored and into trouble while she was away. And the arrival of the musicians and singers delighted everyone...except the jinn tiger. She didn't want her master looking at black-eyed beauties and ignoring her. As gently as she could, she knocked him back in the grass and lay across him so he was flat under her and the only thing he could see was her tiger face.

Thoughts and desires passed between them, and James eventually relented. Tiger snarled happily and jumped off him, her tiger face twisting into a tiger grin. Loki stared in amazement as the tiger roared while James got up, wiped the grass off his clothes, and started back down the forest trail towards the keep. Tiger followed him back to his room where she ran her human face over his and then licked his chin and lips.

"No," he whispered and moved her red tawny hair away from her face. "Kiss me, do not taste me." She looked at him with so much longing in her eyes, that he was tempted to give into her desire, but he told himself no. There would be a time when he needed gentle love making, and if she didn't know how to do it.

Tiger hesitated and lowered her face to his. He wanted her lips against his, but gently. He wanted her tongue in his mouth, but slowly. And he wanted to make the contact last. This pleased her master and made him softly moan. She could tell from his smell that he wasn't in pain, so the noise had to have been from pleasure. She was doing well.  
Tiger sniffed the injury that she had made on his belly and regretted drawing the hot blood. Master did not deserve this injury and it saddened her. Master moved her away from the wound with his left hand. He did not want her kissing him there.

He told her to nuzzle his ears and kiss his throat. Master trusted her not to draw out the hot blood that throbbed just below her lips. Oh, and he tasted good. But she wanted master moaning in pleasure, not in pain. She wanted him to love Tiger, to be proud of her. Master was beautiful, and she was lucky and grateful that Celestial and had kept her from killing him. She kissed his mouth and smiled. She loved master.

James finally got out of bed because he was hungry. Knowing that everyone was still at the pond, he and Tiger, dressed in her pretty green robe, made their way back to the picnic. Sly grins met them upon their arrival, and James pretended to ignore them as he found a spot on the grass and rummaged through the food to see what was left.

Clint, savoring a goblet of excellent rice wine, smiled at the jinn tiger and asked, "Have a nice nap?"

"Oh, we did not nap," she explained readily. "I made love to Master."

"Tasha," James interrupted her. "How about turning back into a tiger now."

"Oh, no, brother," Sam protested. "We would love to hear what the lady has to say."

"I know," James said as Tiger assumed her cat shape and lay in the grass beside him purring contentedly. “That’s why she’s now in cat form.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> combining chapters from the original story.


	8. the daevas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long Ma and Fury visit the keep of the witch king while James is visited by Agaz and Agazmanahn. 
> 
> James must lay with Agazmanahn to help Tiger. Not exactly rape but not something he would do otherwise.

Fury stared intently at the dark keep sitting like another broken crag on the side of the great jagged mountain. All was shadow cloaked in a midnight magic that neither the moon riding high overhead nor the sun could pierce. No natural life, whether plant nor animal existed in those shadows.

Celestial, his wings stretched wide drifted effortlessly in space, his normal ethereal light absent to avoid detection. From where they drifted, Fury could see the keep was a stark black place deep within the mountain range beyond several peaks. Crossing them to get to it would be difficult for his riders and their horses. He might even have to leave the horses behind at some point if the footing became difficult for them.

“Can we set down so I can have a better look of the land?”

"Do you still mean to attack it?" Longma curiously asked him and mentally bid Celestial land on the flattest surface he could find. 

"I have to," the elf lord replied evenly. "One day I will have to leave Middle Earth, and I do not want it said that Fury abandoned his descendents to monsters." Sighing heavily, he added, "And that one is a monster."

Stepping off the dragon with Long Ma following, the elf lord kept to the shadows as he descended the cliff face to get a better look at the massive keep. Never moving into the open but staying close to the rocks, he tried to see beyond the protective magic to find the archways and battlements, the gaits and moats if there were any.

When the sky turned a deep gray at morning’s approach, he turned to the witch and said, “It’s time to leave.” He could also smell a colder air sweeping in from the north, snow clouds. Smiling as they climbed back on Celestial, he added, “And one of us must sooth Steve’s injured pride.”

Longma smiled in agreement as she touched the dragon's thoughts and told it to return home. With a sensuous dip of its body, the dragon turned around and fled back into the changing sky.

Tired of waiting for Fury’s return, most of the riders and Tony decided to call it quits for the night. James, justifiably tired himself, climbed to his feet and returned to his room with Tasha chattering behind him. Whatever entered her mind popped out of her mouth, or so it seemed.

He glanced at her and pressed his finger to his lips. “Sshhh.” That hushed her for maybe a minute. At which she resumed her dialogue on the wonders of Celestial.

He stopped this time and gently said, “Tasha, did I not ask you to be quiet?” 

“Is that what that was?” she asked in awe. “I did not know that. I just thought it was something elves did.”

James slipped his arm around her shoulders and said, “It is something elves and humans do when they want silence.”

“That is all you had to say,” she responded and snuggled against his body. She was such a lucky tiger to have such a beautiful and kind master. Not like the others who had hurt her in the past. Why he was as beautiful and wonderful as her first master.

Once in his room, she tried to seduce him, but he pointed to the foot of the bed and told her, "no". He didn't even want her in human shape. She thought he was upset with her until he explained that she was almost too seductive for him to resist, and he really needed to get some sleep.

This momentarily satisfied Tiger who shifted into her tiger skin and stretched out on the floor, while he surrendered to sleep. Purring contentedly, she watched him with adoration glowing in her eyes, although once just to be sure he was all right, she did sniff his face.

Some time during the night Tiger must have drifted off to sleep, because she did not know exactly when the daeva appeared, but the moment the demoness materialized, she woke up. A horrible old woman with evil eyes and gnarled hands was leaning over her James, stroking his face and filling him with dreams of pain and fear. He was starting to whimper in his sleep, silver tears sliding down the side of his face but then Tiger sat up and startled the daeva.

Seeing her beloved master in misery, Tiger roared and sprang forward.

Agaz was impressed that the elf had found a jinn tiger to protect him, but it was time for the game to end. She had cultivated his insanity, tortured his heart, and for what? For creatures like this silly jinn cat to undo all her work. He was in the throes of a nightmare brought on by her, but it wouldn't last. It was time for her to take him and be done with it.

Tiger tried to protect her James, but the daeva moved as swift as thought and produced two small spikes in her hands. One spike she drove into her his head, the other into his heart. Tiger's eyes widened in terror as the red blood flowed. Insane with rage, she attacked the daeva and drove her back. Master could not die! The daeva struck Tiger with her crooked staff, but Tiger was impervious to it. She wanted only to destroy this demon that had hurt her James. Slashing repeatedly at the demon, she screamed her rage until the monster disappeared.

Leaping back on the bed, Tasha stared at her beloved master, agonizing over what to do. He was bleeding terribly. Then she remembered he had said the man king could heal him. The man king could save master!

Staying in human form, tears of terror streaming down her face, Tiger ran down the passage looking for the man king. She beat on every door, waking everyone, pleading for the man king to come and save her James! Steve was the first to realize that something was terribly wrong and ran with her to find Tony.

In short time everyone was either in James's room or peering through the open door. "It's another nightmare," Steve said as he and Tony sat on either side of James. "James, wake up."

Wake up? Tasha stared at him in disbelief. Could they not see he was unable to wake up? "The daeva hurt him," she anxiously explained. "She hurt my James. Can you not see the blood?"

Steve and Tony threw back the covers but could see no blood. "Where is he hurt Tasha?" Steve asked. Her panic was real but they could see no blood.

Tasha was becoming confused. Could they not see her James bleeding in front of them? Steve tried to wake James up, but he was not waking. The daeva had hurt him. Kneeling at Steve's feet, looking up at him with aching eyes, she said, "The daeva hurt him. Please, man king, I see the blood. He is dying."

"Where do you see the blood?" Steve repeated. "Show us."

Tasha stood up and dipped her fingers in the red blood that flowed from his forehead and the darker blood that pumped from his heart. "Do you not see it?" she asked as fresh tears filled her eyes.

"We don't see it," Steve replied sympathetically, although he was now worried about why they couldn't rouse James. His brothers were also trying to wake him now without success.

"Tell us what happened," Sam demanded anxiously. "What did you see."

Tasha told them everything and ended with, "She drove two spikes into him before I could drive her off." She was in agony, her tears unceasing. This was her fault for not being quick enough, smart enough, human enough. "She hurt my James," she groaned, her misery so palatable that she was affecting everyone in the room. Even Loki and Thor were feeling sorry for the cat woman.

Steve touched James' forehead and frowned. The skin was hot where Tiger said there was a wound, but that was all he could feel. Was the same over his heart? "Tasha, is there blood on my hand?" he asked and raised it.

Tasha looked up. She could see it. "Yes!" she wailed in horror.

"I wish Longma were here," Clint whispered fearfully as Tiger climbed on the bed and laid herself over her James. She didn't care if she got his blood on her face. She wanted to hear his heart beat. But at some point, she decided she couldn't stand seeing the blood on his beautiful face and climbed off the bed to find a towel.

The men and elves watched as she wiped his face with the clean towel. There was nothing on it, but she saw something, and when she thought the towel was of no further use, she threw it on the floor and went to find another. Tony was glad he couldn't see what she was seeing.

The sun was nearing the noon hour when Celestial settled in his duck pond. Longma knew instantly that something was amiss when anxious servants ran up to meet her and the Fury. "What is wrong?" she demanded as she and the elf lord stepped off the dragon's tail.

"Something is wrong with one of the elves," the headman answered quickly. "They can not wake him and Tiger is talking crazy."

"What is she saying?" Longma demanded as she and Fury hurried back into the keep. She knew if Tiger was involved, it had to be the elf James. She had felt a dark shadow swirling around him the first time she had touched him some dark spirit that had attached itself to him. She only hoped it wasn't Tiger who had hurt him.

Arriving at his room, she saw what Tiger saw and gasped in horror. "Tiger, who did this?" she gasped and sat on the bed beside him..

"Evil daeva with wicked eyes," the jinn tiger answered anxiously. "Help my James."

"Agaz," Longma surmised angry with herself for not anticipating this. "I should have realized it sooner, but the daevas do not come when I am here."

"You know how to help our brother?" Sam asked hopefully. "You can see what the tiger sees?"

"Yes. If Tiger had not been here, she would have taken him." Stroking the tiger's human head, Longma said, "You saved him."

Tiger smiled. "I saved my James? But he still suffers." Tears glistened in her eyes but she tried to keep smiling.

"I know, my sweet. I know." Longma looked down at the elf and didn't have the heart to tell his companions that Tiger was right, he was dying, only slowly. Agaz had claimed him as her prize. She must have claimed him at Helm's Deep. There was only one way to save him, and she could not ask that of anyone, except, maybe. She looked at the grieving tiger and asked, "How much do you love master?"

Tasha looked up Long Ma with awe on her face. "Tiger adores, master," she replied with fresh tears.

"Enough to be only a tiger?" Longma asked. The men and elves in the room turned their heads to listen. Loki slowly shook his head. He had heard of these things but had taken it to be only a myth.

Thor, trying hard not to frown, glanced at Steve who also knew what Long Ma was asking of the jinn tiger. It was not something to be taken lightly.

Tiger stared at Longma as realization sank in. "I can save my James?" she asked softly.

"You and the king," Longma explained. "But it means becoming only a tiger. Only a tiger, my sweet."

"Will I still love my James? Will I remember?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Longma admitted and caressed her face. Tiger was the essence of pure magic, the only magic that could save the elf.

"And he will die if I do not do this?" she asked.

"Yes. And Agaz will claim his fea." Sighing heavily she added, “We don’t have much time left, my sweet.”

"What are you asking of her?" Tony interrupted them.

"James will die unless another immortal soul binds with his. I am asking Tiger to give up her immortality to save him. I am not asking her to give up her life."

Steve shook his head and said, "You can not ask that of her. It's wrong!"

"Then he will die and Agaz will have his soul. No Halls of Mandos, no rebirth. Hell in death, my friend."

"No!" Tasha hissed. "No! Take Tiger! Please." She looked up at Steve with such agony in her eyes that he couldn't refuse.

"All right," Fury decided. "How do we do this?"

"Not here. Agaz will try to stop us," Longma said as she righted herself. "I have a place where we can go."

Steve picked the unconscious elf up and followed Longma through the keep to a chamber that was dark until she lit some candles and they saw it was a temple or shrine of some sort. It was empty but for a circle of gold on the floor. Within the circle was an image that was older than Arda itself from a time when elves were just waking.

"Agaz will try to stop us," Longma said as she motioned for Steve to lay James in the circle. "Lord Anthony, hold him."

"I don't know how to do this," Tony said as he stepped into the circle and sat down, drawing James into his arms.

"You will know when the time comes, healer," Longma said and indicated that the others should stand around the ring, facing outwards. "Agaz will try to scare you. Stand firm."

"And what will you do?" Steve asked as he took his place.

"Save your friend." Turning tender eyes towards Tiger, she held her hand out and said, "Come, my sweet."

Tasha stepped into the circle and knelt before James, as Longma indicated. She could still see the blood flowing from his body, but she knew he would be well soon. She would give him her immortality and make him well, and he would still love Tiger; she only hoped Tiger remembered.

Longma pressed her hands together and bowed to the four corners of Arda, and then she began the words that would begin the spell. The elves felt the air become electrified first, but the men and mountain warrior felt it soon afterwards. There was great energy in the air, powerful energy. There was also an evil presence that appeared suddenly, lashing at them as they held it back away from the circle. Thor took it upon himself to physically grapple with the demon bitch.

Tony held James tightly, holding him up as Longma continued weaving the spell. Tiger moved closer, tears in her eyes as she caressed her master's face. Tiger loved James, loved him more than her immortal soul. She would be just a tiger for him....please let me remember!

Agaz cursed Longma. Cursed the elves and men who blocked her from the inner ring. They could not see her clearlu, but they could feel her, and it was their own courage that kept her out, kept her back. The mountain warrior even threatened her with his axe. She raged at them, even as the light began to encircle the three in the center of the ring.

Tiger smiled through her tears as master opened his eyes and stared at her. He was going to be all right. She tried to kiss him as something inside of her stretched and then snapped.

Tony felt the change when it occurred; it electrified his hands, and he felt the soul of the tiger pass through him into the elf. He blinked unsteadily as a tiger took the place of the woman. Tiger had given up her immortality to save James.

Silence filled the room but for the tiger's curious snuffing sound. Longma looked down at the cat and saw the light of the jinn was gone. Tiger was no more. James sat up and touched the magnificent cat sitting in front of him. She was just a tiger, and it was breaking his heart.

“She’s no more?” James asked with a touch of grief in his voice.

“She made the choice freely,” Long Ma answered, sad for the tiger and the elf.

James did not see it that way but it was useless to argue now. The jinn tiger was no more. After everyone was certain he was going to be all right, he returned to his room alone. He didn’t even want his brothers with him this time.

It was only after he laid down that he noticed the beautiful man in the chamber with him. His beauty was ageless, indeed, he was beauty and desire and passion. He was Agazmanahn, the spirit of desire, the god without whom life could not exist. And he wasn’t particular about whom he bedded. 

"Lay with me, and I will give you your tiger back," he promised with such a silky voice that he tempted James’ ears.

"Exactly as she was? A jinn?" James asked and sat up. "Nor will you take my life or return the madness?" If Tasha was willing to give up her immortality for love, what would he not do to repay that debt and correct the wrong.

Agazmanahn smiled. "Lay with me and you will have what you desire."

James was afraid as the daeva moved to the bed and knelt beside it; he did not know if he would survive this, but the tiger had given up her soul for him. Agazmanahn leaned closer and kissed him, lightly at first and then more deeply. James couldn’t think or breath as the demon of desire took control of his body. This was lust beyond reason.

Agazmanahn took males and females equally, but there was a difference. Taking a female was about opening the womb and spilling forth life. It was earth and eternity; it was being the great creator. Taking a willing male was about pleasure plain and simple, but taking a warrior like this elf, taking a male that would not willingly lay with him, was about conquest, riding the flesh of the immortal wild stallion. 

Indeed, no mortal flesh could have survived the onslaught of Agazmanahn, whose white hot piercing was so all consuming he scorched James body and soul. And it seemed like an eternity that the elf trembled on the point of a blade, his body a plaything for the god. Even Agazmanahn's kisses were molten fire. He plundered the elf's mouth and ravaged his body. He repeatedly drew the sweetest of sensations out of James, giving him no time to breath or think, only feel. Nothing tormented these males more than being forced to enjoy their own abasement. 

Only when extreme pleasure turned to extreme pain did the god pity his lover and release him. When Agazmanahn departed, a day had passed and James was certain he would never be able to move again. He didn't want to be bothered, but he heard someone entering his room on light feet.

"Master," Tasha said and sat on the bed beside him. Snuggling down beside him she smiled when he stroked her head. "I love you, master."

James couldn't speak, but he hoped Tiger knew how much she meant to him. He knew he loved her; she had been willing to die for him and that wasn't something you ran into everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the mingling of magic brings emotional attachments more quickly than what would be normal. James has Natasha's immortality within him, and she's been resurrected by the god of love and sex.


	9. Naga and Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the elves ride out to find the dark wizard, leaving Tiger behind. She follows and saves Clint from a giant snake who in turn has to save her from the snake.

Longma eased quietly into the sleeping elf's room with a new suit of clothes for him. His own were too torn and messy to be saved, and her seamstresses had worked hard to make him a nice new suit out of doeskin and black silk. His boots freshly oiled were sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed with his cleaned weapons. Steve had worked days cleaning and honing them.

After all his mishaps with Tiger and then the daeva, Longma felt particularly protective of him, and sleep was good for him. Of course everyone was curious as to how Tiger got her immortality back, but Longma told them that this was one thing they just needed to accept as divine intervention and let it go. Oh, she knew what had happened, had been aware of it when it started, but she had also known that Agazmanahn would never take James unless it was willing. Fair or not she had let the daeva take him because she wanted Tiger back, which she knew had been the price for such a coupling.

With all the psychic energies that James had been subjected to, he had needed time to rest, and it had been an effort to keep Sam and Clint away from their brother. Smiling to herself, she eased the door open and was about to slip out of the room, when he turned his head and said, "I'm awake" Rolling over he raised himself up on one elbow and then sat up. Even disheveled, or perhaps because he was, with the heavy weight of sleep still about him, he was breath taking. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked as his belly rumbled with hunger.

"Only a week," she answered easily with a smile and folded her hands together in front of her.

"A week?" he asked in amazement. He must have really been tired. Seeing that he was alone, he asked, "Where's Tasha?"

"Annoying Steve, I think," Longma replied with an even brighter smile. "She has become inquisitive, and everyone has told her to ask him her questions."

James smiled and got up to dress. He imagined his nudity would neither impress nor intimidate Longma, although he did not notice the amused smile on her face when he turned away from her to slip on the soft doeskin legging. They clung to his thighs like a second skin and moved easily with him. The black silk blouse with a small tiger embroidered on the left breast slithered down his body and fell to his thighs. A belt for weapons cinched it at the waist. 

“It’s beautiful,” he said and caught his reflection in the bronze mirror. Tucking his gauntlets in the belt, he smiled his approval. A brush took care of his unruly hair before he sat down and pulled on his boots.

Longma beamed at the transformation in the young elf and said, “If I didn’t risk the wrath of Tiger and Steve, I might be tempted to seduce you.”

“I’m flattered,” he said and stood up, “but my reputation is greatly exaggerated.” Feeling the rumblings of hunger again, he asked, “Is it possible I can find something to eat?”

"Certainly," the dragon witch answered. "I'll walk with you."

 

Tasha was not supposed to be on the table in her human form, but Steve was writing something on a piece of paper and she wanted to watch. Since she wouldn't have understood it even if she had been facing the right way, she just admired the way he drew the pretty words. Steve was certainly the smartest elf alive, next to her master of course. She liked him and leaned forward to sniff his hair. He smelled nice.

Steve stopped writing as Tiger and her bosom became impossible to ignore. He really didn't mind her curiosity, but did she have to be such a ravishing female when she was female? James needed to explain to her that males found her attractive, and she needed to be considerate of their feelings. If it were another woman, he might fear for her safety, but he wasn't worried about Tiger being abused. She had some nasty claws that he had seen earlier, but…

"Tiger, what are you doing?" he asked patiently.

"Smelling your hair, Steve," she answered and dropped her gaze to meet his. "Could you not tell?"

"Yes I could tell, but why are you sniffing my hair?" Steve answered with a heavy sigh. "I can't write with you this close. Do you mind moving back?"

"Oh, I did not know," she apologized and moved back to watch him write some more. He was so smart, and she didn’t want to disturb him.

 

James walked beside Longma out of the room and asked, "Where are they?"

"In the main hall," she answered as they entered the passageway. Spying one of her people, she sent the girl scurrying for some food. Then she and James headed towards the main hall to find Tasha.

Tasha was getting in Steve’s way again, this time turning her head so she could better see his drawing, when she heard someone clear their throat. Looking up her face broke into a broad beam of pleasure. "Master!" she exclaimed and jumped up. Steve lunged for his paper before it went flying.

Tasha ran up and threw her arms around James’ neck and kissed him, then she touched his face and even looked inside his tunic to see if there was still a hole over his heart. "Master is well," she stated and looked him over very carefully to make sure he was all right.

"Master is well," he agreed and gazed past her at the grinning Steve. "What are you doing?"

"Longma took me up last night," Steve answered. "We're leaving as soon as you’re able."

"I am able now." James replied and pulled out a chair to sit beside his companion.

"Tiger is going, too," Tasha announced firmly. "I have already told Lord Fury that I was going." She didn’t like that they were ignoring her. Maria and Sharon got to go along; why couldn’t she? No one was as strong and brave as Tiger except Master. Master was perfect.

"We'll see," James replied and studied the drawing.

"It's the keep," the balrog slayer explained. "Fury and I have put our observations together and this is what we have."

"It looks impressive," James said. "We're definitely going to need a plan for getting in and out."

"It's going to take us at least a week perhaps more to get there," Steve explained. "If we all had a dragon, we could get there in hours."

Longma smiled and stepped forward. "I do not plan on sitting here and not helping, so you might say you have a dragon." She smiled at Steve who had chosen not to mention that she had shown him there were more things to do on a flying dragon's back than look at dark keeps and starlit skies. He averted his eyes but not before James noticed the gazes and grinned. So he wasn't the only finding interesting companionship at Longma's fort.

Food was brought and he ate his fill while the humans and other elves gathered to see about him and Steve’s map. If James really felt well enough to ride, they would leave at dusk. "Tiger is going, too" she announced once more.

"It will be dangerous," he told her. "You might get hurt."

She looked at him incredulously and said, "Only one being here is stronger than me and that is Celestial. Tiger can help."

"I don't want you to get hurt," he repeated and finished his meal. He needed to go see about his horse if they were leaving that night. 

Tasha followed. She was angry that he was talking about leaving her behind. Tiger did not want to be left behind. Using an old technique that had worked on females in the past, he stopped and drew her close for a kiss. It was deep and passionate and should have worked. Only it didn't work with Tiger. The kiss and her objective were two different things in her mind. She simply didn't associate them as one and the same thing. Yielding to his mouth, she reached for him and James realized he suddenly had an amorous tiger on his hands. And he wasn't ready to be amorous.

"No," he said and drew back, completely confusing her.

"I displease you?" she asked anxiously.

"No...no, you don't," he said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Come, let's see to my horse." He made a mental note to not be overly affectionate with Tiger when HE wasn't in the mood.

Longma had a fine supper prepared for them and then watched as the riders readied to leave. Tiger stood beside her with a frown on her face. Her James was leaving, and in her tiger brain that meant forever. How could he leave his Tiger?

One last desperate attempt to sway Master's mind had her clinging to his leg pleading with him that she would be good and listen to him. He kept telling her that it had nothing to do with her being good or listening and that he was not leaving her. He was not being very convincing.

Tiger could only understand that he was getting on a horse and riding off without her, and that she was not going to get to sleep beside him tonight or any other night. Once the gate closed behind the riders, she paced back and forth on the battlement, talking to herself. Master was leaving. Master was not mad at Tiger; he would come back. Master was leaving. There were dangerous things out there. Bad things that could hurt Master and his friends. Master needed Tiger. Tiger needed Master. Tiger had to protect Master!

It had taken Tiger several hours to work herself into such a state of mind that she would leave Longma, but the dragon witch watched in amazement as Tiger shifted into a magnificent striped cat and leaped from the battlement to the ground below. The flash of her tail was the last thing Longma saw as Tiger slipped into the darkness on the trail of her beloved master. Jinn tigers were brave and fierce and could follow their masters anywhere.

The riders followed the river east where it entered a jungle world of constant sound. Some of them were familiar to them like the crickets and frogs, but other sounds were foreign and frightening at first. Monkeys chattered and hooted at them from the trees overhead, and exotic birds filled the jungle with their calls. There was even one that made their hair stand on ends until Steve informed them that it was a peacock and some people kept them as pets. 

At day light Fury found a likely spot to make camp that was off the main trail near the ruins of an ancient garden overgrown now with vines and trees. A careful inspection proved it to be about as safe as anything could be in the unfamiliar lands. Daylight kept most of the larger predators at bay that included real tigers and leopards, maybe even some lions. 

Magic wards would keep all but the most determined opponent away.  
Fury also decided that Sam and Clint needed to supply the camp with some fresh meat for their daily meal. Monkeys and anything that looked disgusting was off limits. If they happened upon any fruits or nuts, they were free to bring them back as well. After a brief discussion the brothers decided they had a better chance of finding something if they split up. After all it was not like they going to face orcs or wargs or anything else, right? And elves did not get lost the way humans did.

 

The dark naga rested with his head low in the tall grass and sensed the elf's presence with its flicking tongue. He was tasting the elf in the air, tasting his warm blood and hot flesh. The elf would make a good meal for the large snake. But it was not in a hurry. If the elf did not come close enough, the naga would continue to wait. Slipping his tail slowly through the grass, he eased closer.

Tiger rested a safe distance from Clint and smiled at her Master's brother. He was almost as wonderful as Master, but he was hunting and didn't know that there were no animals here. This gave her pause to wonder. Why were there no animals here? She couldn't smell any, even when she curled her lip and really sniffed. A movement in the grass grabbed her attention and held it. Clint saw the movement too and stopped. Tiger stared and stared but couldn't see anything at first. Nor could she smell anything warm but Clint. What was hiding in the grass? She jumped off her perch and started towards Clint. This was most puzzling.

The dark naga knew the elf was coming closer, although he had stopped walking and was looking around. He could also feel the tread of a tiger, but it was farther way, and nagas never feared tigers. Confident that the elf was now close enough, the dark naga rose ever so slowly out of the grass, it's great hood opening as it hissed its warning. The elf stared up in horror at the enormous cobra. Even an elf could not get away from a cobra when it attacked.

Tiger roared at the snake and bounded forward as fast as she could, distracting the naga enough for Clint to break free of its spell and run, but the huge snake whipped around and tripped him with its tail. Clint struggled to get back on his feet, but the dark naga lashed him again, throwing him through the air. He landed on the ground with a heavy thud and stopped moving.

Tiger's heart was pounding now as she rushed the huge snake. It lunged at her, its gaping maw larger than she, but she was a jinn tiger and jinn tigers hated snakes. Putting all of her strength into the leap, she sprang upwards as the naga's head shot beneath her. Twisting in midair, Tiger came back down on the naga's back just below the hood and bit down. With her sharp nails, she dug in and held on. The angered naga twisted and turned and whipped its body over the ground in an attempt to shake free of the tiger. But Tiger held on for dear life. Jinn tigers were not immune to dark naga poison, and if she lost her hold and got hurt, it would kill her.

Clint shook the pain out of his head and carefully raised it to stared in amazement at the tiger fighting the huge snake. Tiger! It had to be Tiger, and she was clinging to the huge snake as it beat her against the ground and rolled and twisted and tried to free itself. She was taking a terrible beating and was too far down the snake's back to get a killing bite in. All she was doing was making it mad, and keeping it off him.

Clint didn't know if it was possible for him to kill the horrendous snake, but he had to do something before it beat Tiger too death. Readying an arrow, he stood and aimed it at the great head and fired. It struck the snake in one glittering eye. The great snake reared high in fear and struck at him, but he was too far away to make contact. Clint released another arrow and caught the monster in the mouth. This time it threw itself on the ground and started rolling. Tiger made her escape as Clint fired another arrow into its belly. Just to be certain, he dropped his bow and drew his sword. Taking an enormous risk, he sliced open the snake's white belly when it came into view.

Once the dark naga was finally dead, Clint sat in the grass to catch his breath. Tiger crept to his side and shifted. Gazing anxiously at his battered face she asked, "Clint, all right?"

Clint smiled at the beautiful woman and said, "I am all right. How are you?"

"Sore?" she asked with a hesitant smile.

"Sore, aye," he agreed. Gazing back at the dead snake, he considered getting a souvenir of it, just to prove they had fought a big snake and not each other.

 

Fury looked up in amazement when Clint arrived in camp looking like something had beaten the hell out of him. He had a huge snake fang in his possession and Tiger, in her tiger body, following. She was walking gingerly and cowered when her master finally noticed her. She didn't want Master to be angry with her for not staying with Longma.

"You are a bad tiger," he growled. "I told you to stay at the keep."

Clint stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and said, "She saved my life."

James studied his brother a moment and then looked down at the remorseful tiger. In all actuality he was happy to see her. "All right, I'm sorry I fussed at you," he apologized and scratched her ear.

Tiger leaped up and threw her arms around her Master's neck and then winced. "Tiger sore too," she said with a grimace. James noticed the black and blue places on her arms and the scratches on her face.. She had fought the giant snake to save his brother. Taking her back to his tent, he lowered her robe and saw the extent of her injuries. Tiger was indeed sore. Taking her in his arms, he lay back and held her head against his shoulder. 

After awhile her hand slid provocatively over his silk tunic. "Does Master want to make love?" she asked and caressed one nipple that hardened beneath her fingers.

"Tiger needs to rest," he said and moved her hand away. "Tomorrow, I promise."

"Master?"

"Yes."

"It is one week now since I have made love to you."

"One more day won't kill you."

She raised her head and moved over him so she was looking down into his face. 

"Master?"

Nose to nose with Tiger, James asked, "Yes?"

"Is Master mad at Tiger?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No."

"Is Master sure he doesn't want Tiger to make love to him?"

Master wasn't sure about anything except that he didn't like seeing her beautiful body scratched and bruised. "Tomorrow," he promised again and hoped she didn't push it.

"I will make Master keep his promise," she purred and laid her head back on his shoulder. She then tried to make Master's other nipple stand up beneath the cool silk. Master had to move her hand away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who can possibly leave Tiger behind?


	10. Battle in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nagas want revenge and bring some allies. Tiger must choose who she will listen to. Steve sees something he has never seen before.

Loki was the only one up and about when Tiger in her cat form brought a rather large antelope back for supper. Pleased that they were having fresh meat, he immediately set about dressing the animal and salting some of the better strips to eat dried later on. Tiger watched him with great interest and finally wanted to know why he called it dressing. She could see no clothes on their supper.

"Because that is what we ought to be eating with it," he told her with bright eyes. "You didn't happen to notice any fruits or vegetables while you were out hunting did you?

"I didn't look," she replied. "Do you want me to go look?" she asked eagerly.

Loki considered it a moment, his face scrunching amusing her. “It would be nice, but I don't want you to be gone when Jay-mee gets up," he teased.

Tiger smiled. "You are making fun of the way Tiger says Jay-mees name."

"Not me," he countered with a big grin. "I only make fun of the way you say Steve-ees name."

"I heard that," the elf lord called from his tent and then poked his golden head out. "I heard you were going to look for fruits and vegetables," he added and crawled outside. "Hold up and I'll go with you." He wasn't particularly interested in looking for plant matter, but it seemed like every time Tasha went out with someone they came back with a fantastic tale of some incredible creature that they had seen. He wanted to see something unique too, although he could do without Nagas. Big snakes bothered him for some reason.

Tasha shifted back into her tiger body and led Steve into the forest, but he quickly became disappointed when all they saw were mango trees and other varieties of fruit. Supper was going to be good, but he was going to be terribly disappointed. At least he thought that until she stopped and said with her tiger mouth, "We are being watched."

Hoping it was something wonderful, he leaned over her shoulder and followed her line of vision to a tree where a large male tiger sat. "That's it? Another tiger?" he asked, unable to hide his disappointment. No unicorns or fish spirits? Just another tiger? .

"He has been following me all day," she growled softly. "I had to hit him."

Now that was interesting. James had competition, and what a handsome suitor he was. "You had to hit him?" he asked curiously with a devilish grin. He could just see Tiger slapping her would be suitor.

"Yes, all he wanted to do was talk about himself. Most boring."

"I can imagine," Steve agreed with a laugh. "And what do tigers talk about?"

Tiger gazed up at him and said, "He thinks he is everything. I told him my James was a hundred times better than him."

"Your loyalty amazes me," Steve laughed. Suddenly Tiger looked up into the tree beside them and made a face. "What is it?" he asked anxiously hoping it was not another tiger.

"A butterfly soul," she replied in awe. Steve strained his eyes to see what she was seeing but could not. She turned into a woman reached her hand up into the fork of the tree and captured the delicate creature on her finger. Steve could now see the iridescent pink and blue butterfly creature, so delicate it looked as if a strong wind could blow it away. Resisting the urge to touch it for fear of bringing it harm, he smiled and leaned over for a better look.

"What is it?" he asked breathlessly.

"The souls of good men on their way to Paradise turn into butterflies," she answered and returned the delicate being to the fork of the tree. Taking his hand she made it possible for Steve to see more of the delicate souls on their way to Paradise. It was incredible and beautiful and made him smile. Just then the male tiger roared. "We need to go," she said and gave the cat a wary eye. "Tiger would hate to have to slap him in front of you."

"That would be embarrassing," Steve concurred and followed her back to camp with a load of fruits of his arms. More riders were now gathered around the fire and jumped up when they arrived. James was sitting on the ground with a mug of something hot in his hand when tiger dropped her fruits beside Loki and crawled into his lap for a kiss. He allowed it, but then he told her she needed to be polite and behave more modestly.

"Oh I'd be careful about rejecting her advances," Steve began mischievously and stretched out beside the fire.

"And why is that?" Sam asked curiously and noticed the surprised look on Tasha’s face when she turned quickly to look at the elf lord.

"She has a boyfriend." Steve announced to one and all.

Stunned Tasha exclaimed, "I do not! I told you I had to slap him!"

"Slap who?" James asked curiously.

"A very handsome tiger," Steve answered wickedly. "I saw him; handsome devil."

"Boring!" Tasha snapped anxiously. "I told him Tiger loves Master."

Clint loved it. "Our brother has competition of the feline kind," he laughed.

Tasha turned to James who was quietly enjoying the little drama playing out on his lap.   
"It is nothing, " she persisted. "Tiger does not even know him."

"But if Tiger wants someone else...." James sighed and shrugged his shoulders. 

Tasha sprang at him and knocked him over backwards. Nose to nose, she said, "Tiger can not live without Master."

"Are you sure?" he teased.

"I swear it," she promised as a cold breeze crept through the camp. Tasha raised her head and considered it. Something was not right. Crawling off Master’s lap, she looked around and tried to get an understanding of what was out there.

“Something wrong?” Steve asked curiously.

“Tiger doesn’t know,” she answered and snuggled closer to James. He stroked her head and gave her an affectionate hug, assuring her that all was well.

 

Longma had felt it all day, a cold breath in the air, a threat she could not quite put her finger on, and as night drew near, it became stronger. She did not need to be told that the Nazgul was now aware of Fury and the Nine’s presence, that he had become of aware of them quite recently, and he was about to launch his first attack on the riders.

Entering her bedchamber, she opened her closest and withdrew her only defensive clothing, a suit of mail made from sloughed off dragon scales. Beside it hung her sword, similar to elven but with an ivory grip and blade folded over seven times until it was sharp enough to cut a hole in air. It was designed to be used two handed and carried forward. The pure white helmet covered most of her face and was plated with the same sloughed off dragon scales as the mail. Nothing was as strong as dragon scales. 

Her raven wing hair hung down her back like a horse’ tail, ebony against a tunic of red silk over which the mail was worn. She never fancied herself a warrior, but sometimes one had to intervene to protect friends and lovers. Her servants ran after her as she strided purposefully down the path towards Celestial. The dragon was waiting.

"Manage things while I am away," she told her chief steward, who bobbed his head and ran to keep up. Celestial chortled loudly when he saw his master approaching. Turning in the water he extended his tail towards her. Walking up the broad thick tail and adjusting her sword, Longma sat down and said, "You may be called upon to fight." The dragon chortled softly with pleasure; celestial dragons were good fighters.

Tasha was sitting behind James half asleep as they rode through the night when she felt Celestial’s thoughts and looked up to his glow in the sky. The dragon was descending. "Longma is coming," she informed him and slipped off the back of the horse.

Fury had already sensed that something bad was close by; Longma’s presence simply confirmed it. “Danger will soon be upon you,” the dragonwitch called to them. “There is shelter over there.”

Fury and Steve found a place with a high cliff to watch their backs. They sent the nine upwards to find positions that would protect them and allow free movement for their bows. Longma joined them with news that they were about to face several dark Nagas, including one named Longsin, which was not encouraging. She added there were a couple of demons with them, but nothing they couldn't handle. It was a wry attempt at humor that only Loki seemed to appreciate. A mountain warrior with an axe was a match for any goblin.

"I've already faced one Naga," Clint said as he crawled higher up the cliff face.

“Then this will be old hat to you,” Sam replied breathlessly.

“What exactly does that mean?” Clint asked with a frown.

“I don’t know. It’s something humans say,” Sam replied.

“Then stop saying it.” 

Longma looked at Tiger and asked, "Tiger, the Naga you and Clint killed, adult or baby?"

"Baby," she answered, enthralled by Master's preparation. He was not going to climb high in the rocks but stay closer to the ground. James was so brave!

James looked back at the adoring jinn tiger and said,"I want you to stay near me." 

Longma overheard him and frowned. This was not the best use of a jinn tiger. Walking back towards Celestial, she told the dragon to summon Tiger to him. Tiger automatically answered the dragon's summons and climbed on his foreleg to see what he wanted. She and Celestial were best friends for all time.

"Tiger," Longma spoke softly as she inspected the dragon's claws, "You need to be a tiger now. Go into the forest and fight where you can, but be careful." Tiger looked at her and then back at her master who was watching them. His hold on her was strong. "If you stay here, Master will die," the dragonwitch added for incentive. Tiger shapeshifted and sprang away, her body disappearing in the darkness.

James bristled at what he had just seen. He did not want Tiger going off on her own. What if she got into trouble and needed help? He wanted to summon her back, but she tended to ignore him when she was in her tiger skin. Longma was going to get an earful from him when this was over.

Celestial alerted them to the arrival of the giant snakes with a blood curdling roar. He turned smoothly to face them. There was no hesitancy on the dragon’s part as the dark Naga rose before him, a king among his kind, as hard to kill as a celestial dragon. Longsin the great snake had not expected to see a dragon with the men and elves and hesitated a moment. It was a moment that Celestial used to attack. Dragon and Naga quickly embraced in a vicious dance of death.

Tiger at the top of the cliff looking down on the men and elves could see the dark shifting shadows that belonged to the demons and the three other dark Nagas. One was getting close to the king who had his two retainers with him, but they were no match for the Nagas. Tiger looked for the next largest snake and leaped.

Tony’s eyes widened in horror as an enormous snake slowly rose in front of him and spread its hood. Loki, axe up, was ready to take on the monster. Mountain warriors were as fearless as jinn tigers in a fight. Then a blur of fur sailed over their heads and drew the snake's attention away from them. Tiger growled as the snake started to raise its head. She needed to make contact before it got its mouth open. 

Not good! She dug her claws into the snake on either side of its nostrils. It flung her away, sending her crashing to the ground, but Loki's axe was making a permanent impression on the Naga's soft underside. Thor joined him against the monster.

Celestial and Longsin were tearing each other apart, dragon claw against cobra fang. The enormous snake was wrapping itself around the dragon in an attempt to strangle him, but the dragon was more powerful than the snake had bargained for. Although half the size of the snake, Celestial easily held his own in the fight.

Tiger momentarily stunned by the Naga’s throw stood up and shook herself; she was sore. Then she saw one of the dark demons attacking Maria. Forgetting her pain she leaped at the demon and savaged it from behind. The horrible disfigured creature struck at the tiger with a sword that was at once steel and fire. Tiger roared and then coughed in pain as the demon blade sliced through her fur. It was awful, but Maria used the distraction to separate the demon from its head. Tiger stared at the rolling head and then gazed gratefully at the elf.

She wanted to continue the fight but felt all the strength leave her right arm. When she moved, dizziness enveloped her. She really needed to retreat and lick her wounds, but the fight wasn't over. One of King Tony’s men was falling under a demon as was Sharon. Finding some inner strength, Tiger forced her body to move. 

The demon preparing to dispatch the man looked up in surprise as the jinn tiger lunged. Slinging his blade around, he cut the tiger as she sailed up over him. An arrow from Thor dropped the creature even as it watched the tiger's jump.

Longma and the two elf lords seemed to be reading each other's minds as they faced their opponents together. Swift and sure, they never missed stroke or strike as they attacked Naga and demon.

Tiger, wounded and tiring, looked around for her beautiful master and watched him finished off two creatures by himself. Master was a great warrior. Feeling very tired, she laid down to rest. The sword slash on her breast was bleeding profusely turning her white belly fur red. 'I just need to lick my wounds' she told herself. 'just need to lick my wounds.'

Longsin's tail lashed the ground as Celestial ripped the snake's throat out. Tasting victory, the dragon roared loud and fierce. His voice crashed over the remaining Nagas who threw the fight to the men and elves. Any surviving demons fled before the victorious dragon who now looked around for something else to kill. Longma, her shimmering dragon scale mail now splattered with blood, made contact with the dragon and told him there was nothing else to go after. He had done well.

It was Clint who found the bleeding tiger in the grass. Yelling for help, he took Tiger's head in his lap and stroked her face. James threw himself on the ground beside her and gently raised her right paw to see what sort of wound she had. Tiger moaned between pants. She was badly hurt and had lost a lot of blood.

Longma knelt beside Tiger and crooned, "You did well, my sweet." she caressed the silken fur and lifted her eyes to meet James's cold gaze. Ignoring him for the time being, she said, "King Anthony, we need your healing hands."

Tony never hesitated. Between him and the dragonwitch, he closed Tiger's wounds with magic herbs and bound them tight with rags. Tiger needed to rest, but she would live.

James waited until he knew Tiger was going to heal before confronting Longma. Not caring that the dragon was listening, he grabbed the witch by the arm and growled, "I did not want her out there!"

"She is a jinn tiger," the witch answered patiently. "Sitting behind you is not a wise way to use a jinn tiger."

James heard the way she emphasized Tiger and threw her arm away from him. "If she had died because she listened to you and not me, we would be dealing with each other."

Longma smiled. "You see your lover; I see my cat. Which one of us is right?"

James was not going to argue with Longma and returned to Tiger's side. Although it caused her more pain, she shape shifted for him and lay in his arms for the rest of the night as a woman. Beautiful master loved Tiger and that was all that mattered to her, and she loved him with all her heart. She could hear Celestial’s purring and closed her eyes with it in her mind. She could feel James’ heart against her cheek. The world was perfect.

Longma stayed until daylight and then summoned Celestial for the ride home. The dragon crooned softly to Tiger, who smiled at him. Tiger was happy. James was not. If he was Tiger's master, she had to listen to him only, not Longma. Stroking her head as it rested on his breast, he said, "Tiger." she gazed up at him. "I did not want you leaving my side this last evening."

"Yes, Master."

"But Longma told you to go away, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"You can only serve one master, Tiger. Either it will be me or Longma. You must choose." He was serious about this; she was hurt because she had listened to Longma and not him.

Tiger looked confused and unhappy. Why was Master asking this? "You are my master," she said and reached up to stroke his face. She did not want him angry with her.

"Then when I tell you to do something, you must do it."

"All right, Master," she agreed and snuggled down in his lap. She wanted to sleep; Tiger was still tired and it was daylight. They rested during the day. Master stroked her head, bringing a smile to Tiger’s lips.


	11. An ancient evil and an amulet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The riders must run for their lives

James watched Tasha sleep for most of the day, grateful that Lord Fury had decided to wait another night before moving on. There were several members of the troop injured, among them Rumlow with an pierced shoulder that pained him considerably, and both of Tony’s retainers were hurt. Only Loki seemed to have come through the experience in high spirits and unscathed. But even his eye softened when he saw Tasha quietly suffering through her injuries, content to just lie next to master. As long as James stayed with her when she rested in human form, but the moment he got up and exited the tent, she shifted into her tiger skin. It was just easier for her to rest as a tiger. She had stayed human form to avoid hurting his feelings.

Longma's words nagged at Jame’s thoughts. What was Tasha? When he returned to their tent she shifted so he could stretch out beside her, holding her human body close to him while thinking about Longma's statement. What was Tiger? She opened her brilliant green eyes and met his thoughtful gaze with a smile. Her beauty was unlike anything he had ever seen before or since, raw and sensual...sexual. "Tasha, what are you?" he whispered tenderly.

She smiled and snuggled closer. "Tiger is what you want her to be, Master," she replied softly with a gentle smile.

"If I want you to be an orc, will you be one?" he asked curiously.

"If Tiger felt it in your heart, she would be an orc."

"What if Master decided he could no longer make love to Tiger; that he wanted her to be a tiger only," he asked, "would you?"

Tiger frowned, and he saw the fear in her eyes, but he waited for an answer. How much did she love him? "Tiger would be a tiger only then," she finally answered.

He smiled and caressed her face. "That will never happen," he promised and bent down to kiss her. She parted her lips for his tongue, and in spite of her injuries, she wanted him. She wanted to feel his bare skin against hers. 

He honored her wish and slipped off the boots, tunic and leggings, then he simply held her, bare skin to bare skin. She rubbed her sleek leg along his and rubbed his throat with her tawny mane of hair. She was careful to avoid hurting herself, and when Master turned to face her, she found her forehead pressed against his breast, her leg over his hip. She hurt, but she didn't care. He stroked her face and let his hand travel gently down her arm, ribs and hip and they kissed. Tiger loved master's kiss; she could die on his lips.

Khamul the ring wraith gazed upon the troubled human conjurer and waited for something to happen. Why was nothing happening? Standing within the sacred circle an incense burner releasing strange and dark aromas, the conjurer called upon his ancient dark god that no man of any wisdom even dared to call. Weaving the spell, promising living flesh, the conjurer promised the ancient god, the ancient dark god of death and chaos, the sucker of flesh, the demon that could never die a meal of human and elven flesh.

The horses sensed it first, and then Tasha who stood transfixed listening and sniffing the air. Something very bad was coming. Fury and Steve felt it, and the other elves heard its evil whisper. Death was coming for them.

"We have to go now!" Fury snapped and grabbed his saddle off the ground. His horse was already quivering with fear. Small animals scurried from their cover and raced for their burrows. Larger animals bolted in the opposite direction of what was coming. Even the birds in the trees overhead were fleeing.  
Tasha, becoming more and more fearful by the moment, wanted to run but Master told her to stay. It was her love for him that kept her in place, but when he was mounted and offered her his hand, she shook her head. Tasha had to run. With a flick of her tail, Tiger leaped down the bank off the trail and fled into the forest. The riders, trusting her, spurred their frightened animals after her.

No one dared looked back as a sound so repulsive it tortured their ears became clearer and clearer. It was a devouring sound like hogs at a trough or someone slurping overly ripe fruit and there was no doubt it would eventually over take them. Discipline kept the elves looking forward, fear kept Loki’s eyes on the precarious trail in front of them, while Tony and his retainers stayed close to the twins. They were never so frightened as they were now because neither sword nor spear could save them from the 'sound'. No one dared look back for fear of madness of falling behind and being taken by whatever was coming for them.

Tiger's trail ended suddenly at a cliff overlooking a swift running river. Never hesitating she leaped, her body stretching out to its full length. The terrified horses made their own leaps and unseated their riders, but the men and elves held on tightly to the reins. They needed to stay in physical contact with their terrified horses. Only Loki lost his connection with his horse. He hit the water on his backside with a resounding splash. He struggled to the surface and saw Thor pulling himself up on the cantle of his saddle and hanging on for dear life as they were swept downstream. Tony had lost his horse but was clinging to the mane of a retainer's mount. A splash of yellow told him Tiger was in the middle of the river. Maria and Sharon were clinging to the manes of their desperately swimming horses, while Rollins helped his brother cling to a single horse. 

Loki knew he was being swept along by the current, but he also felt the pull of the river dragging him under. He thought about releasing his axe, but as wet as he was, he knew he was still going to drown. So this was how it was going to end. Gulping for air, refusing to just quietly drown, he struggled to stay at the surface but it was too much for him. He sank.

The water was cold and yellowish but remarkably clear. He held his breath, although it probably would have been better to just blow out all his air and suck in the liquid. Funny, it was actually quite peaceful under water. Then he saw some shapes coming towards like big fish. They were Steve-ee’s dolphins. They circled him, nudged him and the next thing he knew, their hands were pulling him to the surface. They were dolphin maidens coming to carry Loki off, and such lovely maidens they were.

When his head broke the surface, he gasped for air and held on to one of the dolphins for dear life. Its two companions stayed close. Dragging him along, they carried him across the current to the other side of the river. Loki spotted Steve climbing on his horse as it dragged him out of the water. Downstream a short ways Tony was also setting foot on dry land. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder, and Loki looked around at Thor who had managed to stay with his horse pulled him towards the animal and then held on as the horse lunged forward. It was a tricky move, but Thor got his foot in the stirrup and was on his horse the moment in made the bank. Hanging on to the mountain warrior, the elf carefully lowered him to the ground.

Loki found himself sitting on his butt at the edge of the river staring at three dark shapes in the water. He would have liked to have thanked them, but Thor reined around and yelled they needed to keep going. No time for polite good-byes and thank-yous. Loki crawled up behind the elf and they were off again.

Fury reined in sharply when he spied tiger in human form standing in the water speaking to it with her hands outstretched. He did not understand her words, but he was certain she was speaking to something that lived in the water. James rode up and jerked his horse's reins.

"Tasha, what are you doing?" he demanded anxiously. If that thing could cross the river, they were still in great danger and needed to keep going.

Tasha dropped on her hands and knees in the water and continued her chant, at least that was what it sounded like. The horses snorted in fear and reared as the water began to churn violently. A great fish, an enormous fish, the god of the river himself answered Tasha’s plea for help. One had to be a god to stop a god. Fury stared in amazement as the largest whiskered fish he had seen broke the surface and continued down stream.

Tasha looked up at James and reached for his hand. He pulled her up on the back of his horse and they all started up stream together.

Khamul was not surprised the conjurer's attack on the elves and men had failed. You just didn't turn loose a mindless gulping thing to go after intelligent beings but it was interesting the way the dark god returned and sucked the meat off the conjurer's bones and then crunched the bones themselves. Since Khamul had not officially linked himself to the conjurer's spell, he was free to watch, fascinating, although it scared the shit out of the orcs who considered him as their leader.  
"A fish," Khamul said to the orc following him. "The most terrible god of all time defeated by a fish."

"It was a very large fish," the orc replied nervously. If Khamul got angry, he could gut them all with his sword

"It was still a fish," the Nazgul growled irritably. "I am hoping something stops these adventurers before they get here."

"Would you like me to take some troops out?" the orc asked hopefully.

The orc could not see Khamul's malevolent smile and would not have understood it even if he had been able to. "Dunz," he began patiently, "did you not recognize any of those men or elves?"

"I recognized the King of Gondor," the orc replied confidently.

"Well that's good, but come. I want to show you something." They entered a dark room lit by torches. In what was an obscene duplicate of Galadriel's mirror Khamul poured a cup of wine into a large bowl and waited. Faces appeared. "That is Lord Fury. Once Lord of Lothlorien, now he lives with his grandsons in Rivendell. Fury hunts orcs for fun. Keeps him on his toes while he waits for his grandsons to get bored with Middle Earth and leave. That's them. They hunt orcs just for spite." Another face appeared. "Ah, Lord Rogers, the balrog slayer. I think you can figure your chances against him. Thor and Loki. Can't believe you forgot them. They were like ticks on the king of Gondor. And those six are Galadhrim. Remember them?” He stopped and stared at the woman behind the rider. “But I do not know her."

"She was the one who called up the big fish," Dunz said with a tusk popping smile.

"Yes, but who is she? Where did they get her?" Silently snapping his finger, the armor on his gloves making a real snap impossible, he said, "That is what you can do. Capture the female for me."

"With pleasure," the orc said and turned away.

"Oh, Dunz, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"The elf she's with..."

"Yes?"

"Lothlorien's champion orc slayer. May have to get her away from him."

With all their clothes and boots soaked, and the danger of saddle chafing very real, particularly for the men and mountain warrior, Fury decided to let some fires be made to dry their clothes. Their horses also needed some time to get their wits about them. Before them lay the beginnings of the mountain range that protected Khamul's keep. From now on they would be climbing upwards into the mountains of the sky gods.

James, wrapped in his damp cloak only for the sake of human modesty, stood bare footed on the sloping bank of a gravel bottomed stream. He was looking at the distant mountains when Tasha slipped under the cloak with him. Her skin was cool, and for once she seemed content to just let him warm her up.

Fury watching his people settle for some much needed rest was too antsy to sleep. He wanted to see what awaited them and took a walk along the riverbank going up stream, the direction they had to take. He followed the river through a sharp cut canyon and stopped when a woman appeared before him. Her gowns of silk were brightly colored against the monotony of the landscape. Her black hair hung long down her back and her almond shaped eyes were bright with wisdom.

“Do you know me, Lord Fury?” she asked more with her mind than her lips.

“You are a fish maiden?” he asked curiously.

“Among other things,” she answered with a gentle smile. “My lord is interested in what you are doing here.”

Fury hesitated a moment and then said, “ We are after Khamul.”

“The Pestilence of the mountain who pours evil into his river.” She took a silk cord out of her pocket, a small fish amulet attached to it. “My master bids I give this to you. It has the power to undo time once only.” She held it out to him. “Courage be with you Lord Fury.”

“And courage to you,” Fury replied and accepted the offered gift.


	12. The Nazgul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha is captured by the orcs

Rumlow and Rollins crept carefully over the narrow rocky trail with their eyes fixed on the cliffs above them. Tiger was up there somewhere trying to flush a herd of high climbing mountain goats and sheep back in their direction. Every so often they glimpsed a magnificent ram raising its head up but it was if the moment they saw it, it saw them and ducked back behind some impossible ledge, but the brothers were determined to bring fresh meat back to the camp. Tiger could see what they were doing and circled a small group of ibexes to keep them from getting away, and while the thought of bringing down a huge ram with a full curl appealed to the brothers, she believed a half grown kid would be better eating. 

The goats, wary of the tiger and the hunters, pondered their fate on a steep incline of solid rock with the entire world stretched out before them. Tiger actually stopped once to take in the home of the gods, the great mountain range of the east.

These huge mountaintops piercing the sky were not as alien to the elves as one would imagine. Rumlow and Rollins were seasoned travelers in their quest to destroy all the orcs they came across, pay back for raping their mother and causing her to leave Middle Earth. As anyone could clearly see there were mountain ranges between Rohan and Rivendell that were almost as magnificent as these. It’s just these mountains were wilder and less traveled.

Pausing on a rocky ledge, the wind blowing their dark hair back, the brothers reveled in the beauty of the mountains at the top of the world. Like two great stallions, they drank in the wind and exalted in their own lives. They were the immortal twins of myth who forsook that immortality to stay at the only place they knew and loved. A life of eternal ease and luxury sounded boring to them...forever doing nothing. Better to live passionately like a bright fire, to know what if felt like to get drunk and wake up with a hangover, to whore and love, that was life. To hunt high climbing mountain goats was life.

 

Returning to the hunt, they continued up the mountainside and listened for Tiger's cough. She was beginning to think she would have to kill the goats herself if they were going to eat this day. And at the rate they were going, she was probably right. Lying on her back she scratched it against a pile of smaller rocks.

 

James did not object to her hunting with any of the other elves or men, but he always told her to be careful, like a jinn tiger could not take care of herself. Reclining on her own rocky ledge with the goats below her and the twins coming up below them, she yawned and wondered how much longer this was going to take. There was a stream near camp and she could have caught some fish for supper, something King Anthony seemed inclined to, but no one else wanted fish two nights in a row. So now she was watching the twins, the most beautiful twins in the world, hunt goats. Thinking it would help, she roared and spooked the goats into the open. Rumlow was on top of it this time and fired an arrow as one sprang into the open. Now she could go back to her beautiful master. About time.

Rising to her padded feet she gazed towards the eastern mountain range with its huge jagged peaks and saw something approaching them in the sky. She had never seen anything like that before and squinted hard to see it better; what was it? Staring intently at the five dark objects approaching them, she curled her nose and sniffed the air to see if there was any scent on the air. 

Rumlow and Rollins were farther down the goat trail, the goat's death leap taking it almost to the bottom. She could see them pulling out their knives to field dress the goat. Curious about the objects in the sky she shape shifted and stood up but then decided that was not a wise thing to do. She had better skills in her tiger skin. Still, what was that?

Dunz saw the woman/tiger on the highest rocky point and motioned for the orcs and leatherwings with him to go after her. Suffering from a cat's curiosity, she had hesitated too long. The net dropped over her. She screamed savagely and clawed at it, but her struggles only secured her more tightly. Dunz knew they had to get away quickly because the twins were hurrying up the rock to rescue her. And their reputation as bowmen and orc slayers was legendary.

Rollins appeared, jerked his head up and fired an arrow so quickly that its motion was a blur to human and orc eyes. He killed one of the orcs sitting on the back of a creature he had never seen before. Iit looked like a bird and a bat combined but had neither feather nor fur, and its teeth stuck out of a long pointed muzzle. The others were quickly airborne climbing higher with the snarling tiger. Rumlow fired an arrow and killed another orc, but they were afraid to keep shooting. If Tiger was dropped, the fall would kill her.

 

Running back down the trail to their horses, they untied the pack horse, wrote a quick note, attached it to the harness, and slapped the horse on the butt to send it back to the camp. Then putting spurs to their own mounts they raced after the fleeing orcs. There was no way they would have dared return to the camp without Tiger.

Thor was the first to see the returning packhorse and grabbed its reins. James was right behind him. Finding Rumlow’s note, they read it quickly and then handed it to Fury, whose face turned into a hard scowl. It was a simple message: orcs, Tiger, in pursuit. "Fools!" he hissed. "Saddle up!" Before James could ride off in a rampage with the Galadhrim behind him, Fury grabbed the reins of his horse and said, “We do this right, and we get her back. Do it wrong and someone dies.”

James frowned and then nodded his head sharply.

Khamul looked at the snarling tiger crouching in front of him and smiled. She was a shape shifter of some sorts, and while he admired the striped beauty in front of him, he wanted the human female. All it took was one touch of his stinging lance to have her slinking back in fear. Liquid electricity. It had the power to tame anything. "Show me your other face," he said icily and threatened her with the lance again.

Tasha relented and found herself kneeling in front of a creature who existed on two planes, the dark shadowy one of this world and a macabre spirit creature that vaguely resembled a man. This was the creature Lord Fury was after. She looked around and wrinkled her nose. It smelled very bad to her. The keep was dark and cold with only a few torches giving light. Master was not going to be able to find Tiger here.

Rumlow and Rollins after two days of following the creatures had to leave their exhausted horses at the foot of the great pass and continue on foot. Long after midnight they pressed their bodies against a boulder and stared at the dark keep of Khamul. 

A sheer wall of solid granite jutted outward and met the face of the mountain, an impregnable fortress with no visible way inside. Any hope of an easy rescue was dashed. All they could do was wait for their grandfather to arrive, and something told them he was not going to be happy.

 

Fury was furious but he also understood why his grandsons had taken off alone after the orcs. They liked the jinn tiger and probably thought they could rescue her. Khamul probably took the tiger in hopes of luring them all into a trap. And with all element of surprise now gone, the elf lord was even beginning to consider the viability of continuing the pursuit. 

Turn back and leave all his riders behind, because that would be the result. Even Steve who ought to have more sense then he was showing was acting like a young elf. He wanted to rescue the jinn tiger. Of course Loki wouldn't turn back; his people never turned back, and somewhere along the way he developed a fondness for the tiger...fresh meat had a way of winning over Loki’s affections. 

For Tony it was the principal of the thing. He had come this far to remove the last threat to his heirs, and the tiger wouldn't have been here if they hadn't come this way. Kill Nazgul, save Tiger...that was Tony.

Thor might have turned back, but not if Tony and Loki were staying. And forget the Galadhrim. If James had asked them to follow him into the bowels of damnation, they would go swords and bows in hand.

Finding his grandsons' horses quietly grazing, Fury motioned for them to dismount and continue on foot. They located Rumlow and Rollins just before daybreak. Fury now realized the enormity of their quest. There was no way inside Khamul's keep. He hadn't noticed it when Longma took him up the first time. Why he wondered?

"Well, we have one advantage," Loki spoke up optimistically.

"What's that?" Thor replied with an easy smile.

"Tiger's inside and we've got Jay-mees. Khamul won't know what hit him when she decides she wants out."

Everyone but James actually chuckled at the thought of the Nazgul trying to control the jinn tiger. But Loki did have a point, Tiger wasn't going to be sitting on her tail waiting to be rescued.

 

Tiger snarled at the orcs and lashed at one with a wicked paw. It squealed when she ripped into his back shoulder, but his companion slammed her with a club and drove her back. Another orc came at her with a lash that whipped wickedly across her back. Spinning to face him, she was stuck on the other side. It was becoming too much for her too keep fighting them, but every time she tried to stop, tried to crouch against the wall, they poked at her. And she didn't dare assume her human shape.

Finally unable to continue after being tormented all night, she just laid her head on her paws and let them lash and club her. They were going to do it if she fought or not. Closing her eyes she thought about her beautiful master, and sometimes she thought of Longma. But mostly she thought of Celestial and what he would do to the orcs if he was here. Celestial would eat the orcs. But Celestial had been hurt in the fight with the dark Naga. Longma would not come with Celestial hurt.

Finally the orcs went away and left tiger locked in a cell that was dark and smelled real bad. She spied tiny eyes in the dark, but she was too sore and tired to give much thought to them. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to sleep.

Fury and Steve looked at their map and notes and saw what the problem was. They had seen a gate into the keep that was no longer there.

"He's using magic to hide it from us," Steve said.

Fury looked at the enormous wall and then compared it to the map. The gate was beside the third tower, if it was still there. "We need to check it out, but I'm certain he has guards in the towers who can see in the daylight," he said.

"And orcs at night," Tony added with a heavy sigh, "but even if there is a gate, how do we get in? He's not going to open it for us."

"True," Steve agreed, "but a way in is also a way out."

James, whose patience was wearing thin, just wanted to do something. "Let me go check it out," he offered.

"No," Fury said. "They'll be looking for something like that."  
"I'm not going to just sit here," James countered impatiently, drawing a stern look from his lord. Yes, he was. He'd spent all of his life obeying Fury; he wasn't going to change now. So he sat there and waited, while who knows what was happening to Tasha.

Tiger opened her eyes and found herself staring at the smallest human being she had ever seen. Delicate wings fanned her back and she seemed perfectly formed. Tiger blinked in surprise. A pari! Tiger was being visited by a pari. Making certain no orcs were about, Tiger sat up as Tasha and offered her hand to the delicate sprite.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Mena," the pari answered in a voice so tiny only a jinn tiger could hear it.

"You are in a bad place, Mena," Tasha said. "Better you go home."

"I heard you crying," Mena said, "when those bad creatures hit you."

"Orcs," Tasha explained. "You are pleasant company, Mena, but Tiger would have preferred Celestial."

"What is Celestial?"

"A dragon, and my friend. He would be able to get Tiger out of here."

"Why doesn't he come then?"

"I don't think he can. The dark Naga bit him several times and that hurt him."

Mena considered it a moment. "That is sad. But maybe if he learns you need his help he will still come."

"Yes, it is sad," Tasha agreed with her head lowered. She wanted to cry but jinn tigers did not cry. Or did they? "And my beautiful master does not know where I am. Tiger is in a lot of trouble," she added plaintively.

"There are men and elves outside the keep," Mena told her, hoping that would make her happy. "Is your beautiful master one of them?"

"I am sure he is," Tasha said with a smile. Then she frowned. "This is a bad place, Mena. There are many humans and orcs here. Too many for Lord Fury."

“Maybe I can find Celestial and tell him to come help them.”

Tasha’s eyes brightened at that. “Do you think you can?”

“I can try,” Mena promised and disappeared.

Dunz heard the tiger talking and growled, "Who are you talking to?"

Tiger shape shifted and growled at the ugly orc. He was back for some more fun. Tiger roared fiercely as the whip bit at her hide and drove her back away from the cell door.


	13. Battle with the Nazgul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with the Nazgul begins. James loses his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself...I love the arm

Mena found the celestial dragon dozing in his duck pond in the late afternoon sun. “Celestial,” she spoke carefully near the great antlered head, “Tiger needs you.” One sharp golden eye opened and stared at the small creature near his head. A question from the dragon touched her thoughts. “Khamul has her. They beat her!” Celestial raised his head higher. “Oh yes, I saw her. She told me about you.” Celestial curled his lip. “There are orcs and bad humans hitting on her all the time.” Celestial stood up and sniffed the wind. Dragging half the pond with him, he leaped into the sky and disappeared among the clouds.

 

Night had descended on the Mountains of the Gods when Khamul decided it was time to personally handle the elves and men. He knew they were hugging the cliffs, and every time he sent an orc out on a flyer, it didn't come back. The elves made sure of that with their deadly arrows., but one dead orc also meant one less arrow to face..

Striding down to the cells below the keep where the shape shifter was being kept, Khamul peered inside the cage and was met by a very large snarling tiger. He was impressed by the way she was holding up to Dunz 'instructions'. Even splattered with blood, she still had fight in her. He had hoped that having her in his possession would make the elves try a stupid rescue, but apparently Fury had more control over them than he had hoped. Even the one she had ridden with was not showing himself, although most of the orc/flyer kills were probably his. All elves were great bowmen but the captain of the Galadhrim’s reputation was well earned. 

Seeing if he could get a rise out of the tiger shape shifter, he bragged, "I am going out now to destroy your friends now. What would you like me to tell your captain before I drive my sword into his heart?"

Tiger shifted back into a woman's body and answered defiantly, "James will not let that happen."

The Nazgul laughed viciously and preened, "We'll see." Spinning on his heels, his spurs clicking ominously on the granite floor, Khamul needed to ready his fell beast.

Tiger pressed her face against the cell bars and plaintively whispered, "Celestial." Hearing orcs coming, she turned back into a tiger and growled a warning at them. She had already taught two of them that a jinn tiger's claws were very sharp.

Fury looked up at the moonless sky and knew something very bad was about to happen. The orcs on their winged creatures had stopped coming out of the keep, and the one that they had taken alive had only been useful in telling them that Tiger was deep in the keep's impregnable bowels. Steve had kept James from beating him to death when the orc had laughed about the way she was being treated. Unfortunately the thing had lunged at James’ back and got an arrow between his eyes from Thor. They would have killed it anyway, but Fury had hoped for some more information before it was necessary to slay it.

Deciding they needed better positions, Fury moved his riders up the rock face to the shelterings around the keep that was actually, if he recalled correctly, built along the lines of Helm's Deep. This fact was not lost on James who wondered aloud what else it had in common with the other keep. Taking his Galadhrim to the highest point, James was able to see over the unmanned walls. Fury glanced up at him, a dark shape even darker than his surroundings. He had his brothers and warriors hidden among the rocks while he moved alone closer to the keep as graceful as a mountain goat and just as sure footed. James would find a way into the keep. 

Tony down low with his followers kept his attention focused on the bare rock wall where the orcs had appeared from seemingly solid rock. Magic was Steve’s explanation, a dark magic that hid the gate from their eyes. 

A sudden vicious roar that Tony’s men recognized as a fell beast echoed off the cliff walls and reverberated through the valley. Khamul was coming out to face them, and he was bringing some troops with him.

Steve, perched on the rocks just above Fury, readied his bow and said, "Well, this is what we wanted." Fury only grunted as he readied his own bow. "Eleven elves, three men and a mountain warrior...we are one fine army," the golden elf lord mused and prepared himself for what was about to happen.

"No one told you to come," Fury growled back at him.

"I wouldn't have missed this for anything," Steve laughed as he drew his arrow and waited. "Not for anything." The last words were spoken so low it was almost as if he was speaking to himself.

The fell beast, screaming his threat, rose from the keep as the gate became visible and slowly opened. The dark creature cleared the wall and then did something funny; it threw its hind legs out. A sudden powerful roar split the sky and everyone looked up in horror and then surprise as a riderless Celestial plowed into the beast. Somehow it must have sensed that his friend the jinn tiger was in trouble.

The fell beast with its small head and long neck had no chance against the huge maw of the enraged dragon. Getting past the beast's terrible claws, Celestial snapped the head off with one solid bite. Khamul scrambled out of the saddle and away from the twisting thrashing death throes of the beast.

James abandoned his position as the dragon now rammed the gate and threw it off its hinges. Leaving his bow behind, he drew his sword and ran as hard as he could to catch up with the determined dragon now entering the keep. Orc defenders hacked at the dragon and shot their puny arrows into his plated hide. Furious with them Celestial snapped and slashed with fang and claw. James rushed up and did his best to assist the dragon, his blade dispatching those that escaped the dragon. He was quickly joined by Tony, Thor and Loki.

Celestial raised his head and looked around for a moment, then he seemed to know where he was going and James followed. When the dragon came to a wall, he reared up and slashed at it. James found the doorway and that went down into the keeps dungeons and raced down it. He was confident that the dragon would keep any trouble off his back. 

Easing down the cell block, he was joined by Tony. They quickly found themselves facing a pair of snarling orcs. Enraged, the orcs attacked the elf and man, who stood their ground and then did a spin that took off two heads. It was a smooth move that had worked so many times they were surprised the orcs hadn't caught on to it.

"Tiger!" James yelled desperately. "Tasha!"

Tiger heard him and grabbed the cell bars. "Master! Master!"

James was horrified by Tiger's battered appearance, but he was also relieved she was still alive. Tony found the cell keys on one of the dead orcs and tossed them to James. The elf was about to unlock the cell when Dunz and three more orcs attacked. James spun around but one of the orcs did something unexpected, he sank his teeth into James’ left arm, biting through meat and bone. The pain was terrible, but with his blood hot James bashed the creature in the face with his fist and then slew it. Finding his arm useless, did not keep him from using his good sword arm to help Tony slay the remaining orcs.

Tony snatched up the keys and freed Tasha, unaware that James was seriously injured until he slipped to the floor, his own blood pooling around him. Tasha screamed and fell on the floor beside him while Tony acted quickly and secured the mangled broken arm to James’ body with his belt. He was pretty sure only some skin and muscle was keeping it attached to his body, but now was not the time to do a detailed evaluation. Tearing the hem of Tasha’s riding skirt off, he made a tourniquet to stop the bleeding.

“Can you walk?” Tony asked, his face etched with worry.

“I can,” James gasped and tried to sit up, but blood loss dropped him again. “No.”

“Stay here, and I’ll get someone to help me. Tasha, look after him.”

He could hear Celestial roaring outside. If he could get to the dragon, he knew he would find other elves with him.

On the cold lifeless ground before the dark keep Fury was amazed at just how calm he felt while facing Khamul, and the Nazgul acted as if he had been waiting his entire life for this moment. Sword to sword slowly circling each other, one was not going to leave the field alive. Swords suddenly flashed as the two combatants tore into each other. In the first attack the Nazgul actually drove the elf lord back, but Fury spun away from the Nazgul and brought his sword hard against the dark rider's side. The black armor deflected the blow.

It was Elven speed against Nazgul strength. A kiss from the Nazgul blade burned Fury's arm, but he shut the pain out of his mind and stayed after the creature. No quarter, no mercy. Was that not how Elf and orc had always fought each other? Was that not how the Nazgul fought all?

Elven speed against Nazgul strength. Fury allowed the Nazgul to drive him back a few steps, but when the elf lord opened himself for a strike, a calculated move that drew the Nazgul in closer, Fury's blade sliced through the air so quickly there was no way to fix on it, and the Nazgul's head separated from his body and rolled to the ground. Fury stood over him, blade up, eyes burning savagely, his mind not yet registering that the Nazgul was dead.

The death of their leader threw the orcs and other creatures into a panic. Steve, seeing the battle won, ran to Fury as the celestial dragon roared savagely and continued to wreck havoc within the keep. 

"You did it!" Steve shouted. "You did it!" Then he stopped suddenly and looked down. An arrow was quivering in his body, just beneath his breast bone. The balrog slayer fell to his knees as dark blood spilled from his shattered heart. He tried to catch himself, but there was no strength in his arms. He died before he hit the ground. A fleeing orc had gotten lucky. Fury ran to his friend and lifted him into his arms, but Steve was gone. The elven lord did not know what to do, what to feel, what to think. His mind couldn't grasp what he knew was true. How could Steve be dead?

Celestial’s roar sounded distant in his ears as he felt in his pocket for the magic amulet. He couldn’t let Steve be dead. Taking it out, he said, “Let Steve be alive.” Reality shifted as he looked around for Steve running towards him. Fury jumped up and knocked him to the ground as an arrow whizzed by. Thor rushed up and fired killing the orc who had been foolish enough to think he could take out an elf lord.

"That was close," Steve gasped and sat up. "If you hadn't seen that orc getting ready, I would have been dead."

"Yes, it was," Fury agreed in relief and wondered what was going on in the keep. If the battle was won and over, why was the dragon still screaming to heaven and hell? Bringing the remaining elves and men with him, he ran to the keep and watched in dismay as James was carried out of the dungeons by Tony and his brothers with Tasha, looking like hell, followed.

“He needs to go back to Longma,” Steve said passionately and turned to Fury.

“Ride the dragon back with them,” Fury said. “We still need to go through the keep and see if there is anything we can use.”

Steve never hesitated. He joined Tasha and James, who was unconscious, on the dragon’s back and took James into his arms. Natasha might be strong enough to hold James in Tiger form, but she was covered in cuts and bruises, and he didn’t want her in any more stress. She was fretting horribly over Master’s mangled arm. Celestial growled loudly and leaped into the sky.

Tasha shifted into tiger form and laid her paws over James’ legs to keep him warm. Unable to contain her worry for him, she laid her head over his lap and tried to purr. Tigers don’t purr, but jinn tigers could, she thought.

 

Loki found Khamul's study and the ancient scrolls that he kept on the shelves around his dusty desk. Fury was summoned and when he opened one of the scrolls, he found it laden with the kind of dark magic that he wanted to keep out of mortal hands. Those he deemed useful, he had stuffed into saddlebags. Those he considered vulgar and obscene were thrown into a fire along with some of the Nazgul's grizzlier trophies. Nothing that could be used against humanity was left behind.

When they returned to their horses, the air itself seemed cleaner and purer. He thought about the dragon flying home with the terribly wounded elf, tiger and friend on his back. Of course, he told himself, James would pull through it. If anyone could survive that kind of injury it would be James.

Longma was at the duck pond when Celestial returned with his precious cargo. Steve picked James’ limp body up in his arms and carried him down the dragon’s tail to the bank where men with stretchers waited to carry the wounded elf into the castle. Longma wanted to pet Tasha, to calm her down, but the jinn tiger was beside herself as they carried her beautiful master away. Steve put his strong arm over her shoulder and led her with him. 

Later that night, dawn almost upon them, Longma, Steve and Tasha watched as her physician removed what was left of James’ mangled arm. Once the flesh was healed, James would have a fine arm of silver and gold, reinforced with even rarer minerals to replace the one he was losing. Right now he was deep in an opiate sleep and would stay that way for a few days. Only after James was returned to ‘his’ room did Tasha allow her own wounds to be tended, and then only as long as she did not have to leave James’ side.


	14. Waiting to return home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets his new arm, horses rest and Longma loses her jinn tiger.

James healed quickly and was ready to receive his new arm by the time Lord Fury and his riders returned to Longma’s keep. The elven lord and his second watched as the healer and craftsman sedated James and then worked to attach the arm to what was left of his flesh and bone. High magic had been unable to save his true arm, but it had given him one that gleamed like plated silver with Galadriel’s golden star on the shoulder.

He awoke with Tiger sitting on the floor beside his bed staring at her reflection in the arm. Every so often she would duck down and then slowly raise her head and smile. “Having fun?” he asked groggily.

“Jam-ees, you are awake!” she exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck. Crawling on top of him, she laid there and held on while he petted her head and down her back. “I was worried about you,” she explained with a heavy sigh.

“I noticed that,” he answered with a grin. 

At Longma’s insistence Lord Fury accepted her offer to stay and rest their horses before returning home. This gave the riders a chance to go exploring. Thor and Loki took to the river to look for the dolphins and were greeted by a pod of twelve including a couple of babies. Rumlow and Rollins went hunting for marsh deer and found a strange bear instead that Longma told them they could not kill it as it was harmless to them. Still its black and white fur was fascinating. And they found some small but nasty tempered dragons that Longma told them were crocodiles. 

James was recovering without too much animosity to cloud his thoughts, and Tiger was happy, but then she never seemed to be without a smile. While James and Steve dueled with their swords and worked on controlling the arm, she spent endless hours visiting the dragon in his pond. Seeing her draped over an alabaster paw chatting away about who knows what, probably how wonderful Jam-ees was, was enough to make the dragon witch smile. Sharon and Maria were officially introduced to the dragon by Tasha who wanted them all to be friends. Naturally she thought they were the most wonderful female elves in the all of Arda, and she was so lucky to have them as friends, and they were so lucky to have such a wonderful elf as Jam-ees as their leader.

“Oh yes,” Maria agreed hesitantly and threw Sharon an amused smile, “we are so very lucky to have Jam-ees as our leader.”

Tasha turned to the dragon with a serious expression on her face and said, “See, I told you they loved my Jam-ees.” The dragon rumbled deep in his body and lowered his head to his paws. It was naptime. Natasha reached up and petted the dragon’s enormous head, saying, “It’s all right. I forgive you.”

Sharon and Maria hid their laughs behind their hands. How could anyone be so smitten with James? He was combative and annoying most of the time, and giving him the new arm did not temper his temper. If anything he was more combative in an “I dare you way’. Clint and Sam had gotten so tired of his cockiness that one day they wrestled him into the dirt and gave him the worst dirt bath of his life. His yelling brought Tasha on the run, but Steve and Thor intercepted her before she got her claws in the middle of it.

“They’re playing with him,” Steve assured her with a big grin on his face.

Tasha looked at them and frowned. This was play? Steve and Thor were grinning at her. “Why is he yelling?” she asked skeptically.

“They’re tickling him,” Thor answered.

Tasha looked once more at them and snorted, “They are scaring the ducks.” Then with a look of distaste on her face she shook herself free and returned to the duck pond. There was a strange duck there and she was hunting it.

“That was close,” Thor laughed.

“Very,” Steve said and then shouted at the brothers, “You’ve missed a spot.”

 

And at night Tasha made love to her beautiful master who could be fiery and passionate or so gentle he took her breath away. She loved it when he let her make love to him, when he lay on his back and let her please him. She would start at his ear, letting her hot breath and tongue send shivers through him, and oh how he shivered 

Sometimes Tasha would forget herself and try to hold him still like a tiger, but he would remind her that she was not to hurt him, and she would remove her hand from his chest. Then she would nuzzle his neck and jaw until she found his mouth, where she would kiss him until they both had to come up for air. Oh how she loved Master's mouth, and sometimes she would nibble on his lower lip but she had to be very careful not to bite. And his throat; feeling his throat beneath her lips filled her with a hunger that went to the very core of her being. The pulse was strong, and she wanted to lick it, suck on it, taste it. Oh but Master's body was food for Tiger's soul. He was so beautiful it made her mind ache.

She would crouch over him, her hands on his arms, and she would slowly lick his perfect skin, and she would take his nipples between her teeth and tease them until Master could take no more. He wanted inside Tasha, but she was not ready to quit her play. She wanted to taste the skin of his belly, to smell him in the heat of desire. She wanted to taste all of him. And only when she had bathed him with her tongue, did she mount him.

Master's eyes glowed silver when Tiger rode him, and he watched Tiger very closely. Sometimes she was so absorbed with Master's passion to be unaware of her own. Sometimes all she wanted to do was see her beautiful Master happy.

 

The inevitable day of departure arrived. "You know you can stay one more week," Longma told Fury on their picked morning. "It wouldn't hurt your horses or men to wait one more week."

"Tony needs to get back to Gondor," Fury explained, knowing full well why the dragonwitch wanted them to stay. She and Steve were getting romantically creative, and Clint and Sam were learning a new language just from their eaves dropping, which they were not adverse to letting the balrog slayer know they had heard.

Steve was not shy about telling them that while they were eaves dropping, he was getting the real thing. Something they should have been taking advantage of. They were not going to see another female for weeks once they left Longma's keep. Except for Tasha, Sharon and Maria. Yes, Tasha was going with them. The mere suggestion that she would be left behind was enough to create a change that turned her into a hissing snarling tiger.

Longma hated to see her go. The jinn tiger had been like a daughter to her, and after seeing her sitting on Celestial's paw in the fishpond, gabbing away at the dragon, Longma realized just how much she was going to miss the tiger. Longma watched her saying good-bye to the dragon and then decided she needed to speak with James.

The elf was readying his horse when she stopped behind him and said," I need to speak with you, please."

James stopped his preparations and followed the dragonwitch out of the stable into the pine forest. "Is there something I can do?" he asked politely.

Longma frowned and turned to him. "I do not want this to sound wrong," she began, "but if you ever tire of Tiger, please bring her to me."

"You think little of me," he replied seriously insulted by her remark.

"Not really," she answered. "I am ten times your age, and I have seen more than you can imagine. I know male nature. All I ask is that if you tire of her, you send her back to me. Please."

"I will not tire of her," he assured her. Before the discussion could turn ugly, he inclined his head.

Longma sighed wearily and inclined hers. She and James separated. Returning to the pond, she called to Tasha who came to her on the run. Longma smiled and caressed the beautiful face that smiled at her. She was really going to miss Tiger. Gazing into her golden tigereyes, Longma noticed something different about her. Not wanting to alarm her, Longma asked, "How do you feel, my sweet?"

"Happy. I am going to Gondor," she said and then clutched Longma's hand to her face. "I will come back and see you. Promise."

"Of course, you will," Longma said and smoothed a tawny tress out of Tashas. She knew what was wrong with Tasha. "Come, I will walk with you."

Longma now desperately wanted James to leave her behind, although it would have hurt Tasha considerably. But Tasha had no business in Gondor or anywhere else right now. The signs were all about her. Tasha was pregnant. In all the centuries the jinn tiger had lived with her and entertained herself with passing visitors she had never gotten pregnant. What changed?

But James wasn't listening to her anymore. He offered his hand to Tasha and she climbed up behind him on the horse. There was so much defiance in the elf's eyes, she wondered if he knew. "Please send her back to me if you decide you do not want her," Longma repeated as she stood in front of his horse and held the rein.

"I told you I will not part with her," James repeated angrily. "I did not ask for her, but she is now mine. And I will keep her."

For Tasha’s sake, Longma hoped that was true, but something told her the jinn tiger was about to have her heart broken. Releasing the rein Longma stepped back and watched the men and elves ride slowly out of her keep into the afternoon sun. They would ride most of the night and then make camp before dawn.

Steve, ever the delightful rogue, reined in beside Longma and leaned over for a quick kiss. "Let's try to get together sooner than later," he said with a grin.

"That would be nice," Longma agreed as he spurred his horse after his companions. Men...always seeking adventure, never content to stay in one place for very long. If only they would leave Tasha behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tasha is pregnant. Good or bad?


	15. Sins of the master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiger sees her master with another woman

The ride back to Gondor was relatively uneventful. The twins found a giant hairy wild man and chased it for some miles, but the creature in spite of its horrid features and bad smell, proved to be more afraid of them than they of it. And in a show of compassion they let it be and told their grandfather and Steve about it. They were informed that these hairy wild men had once lived in Arda, but that the orcs had killed them off for sport. Better that the brothers had not killed it.

To avoid entering the lands of the demon spirit, Fury stayed just north of its territory. There were plenty of eastern lion prides, great sea tigers and wolves to avoid, not to mention bears of several different species, but for the most part these natural born animals gave them a wild berth. Although, a great shaggy eastern bison did play double dare with them on a forest trail. The animal was so magnificent Fury would not let it be killed. Besides he did not think they could eat or save all the meat the great bull had on its bones. So it was goat for supper, roasted with wild onions and fruits that were in season. Not a bad meal, although James did have to keep his pet from going back after the bull. Tiger was fuming at its bad behavior.

Half a day from the capital, Lord Anthony sent his retainers ahead to tell the queen that he and the elves were returning. Bugles blared the moment the horsemen passed through the gate, and the entire city came out to welcome him home as he rode in the lead with Lord Fury. In fact the elf lord even pulled his horse back a little so the King of Gondor could take the lead. It was a show of respect from one king to another.

Standing behind the queen, just to the right of Lady Darcy, Lady Armanea one of the queen's ladies in waiting watched the reunion with a detached expression on her flawless face. She had not been in court when Lord Fury had first appeared away visiting her family's estate in the country. With the successful destruction of the last Nazgul chieftain, there was going to be a great celebration and everyone was invited. This was a must be seen at event.  
Waiting for all the welcome homes to be made, she took notice of the elves and the strange woman with them. The odd woman seemed insufferably proud of some suede boots she was wearing, and the twins were introducing her to their sister as 'Tiger'. An odd creature indeed, Tiger seemed terribly shy, almost afraid of Lady Pepper. The twins then teased her and sent her back to James. That was the name of the elf Darcy had told her about, the one who had lost his mind. Beautiful but insane. He didn't look crazy to her. In fact, when he accepted Pepper’s welcome, he seemed perfectly normal, and perfectly lovely. He even blushed when Lady Pepper spoke to him. Surely, he couldn't be sleeping with that...Tiger.

This was going to be interesting.

Sam found humans interesting, mostly because their females vied for his attention at the state dinner Queen Pepper had prepared for her husband and kin. He could have had his pick a dozen times over if he had wanted, and he wanted. All of the riders could have their choice of bed companions, including Lord Fury, but the elf lord had detached himself from such nonsense. He was visiting with his granddaughter and was carrying himself like a visiting king, which in a way, he was. Fury could look down his nose in a very dignified way.

When music began and some people got up to dance, Steven showed the people of Gondor what a great dancer the balrog slayer was. The ladies of the court were soon begging to be swirled across the floor by the handsome elf, resplendent in dark blue silk and suede. The twins were not averse to chasing a highbred female across the floor either, and there were no doubt several young ladies who imagined great love affairs in their arms. Serving girls in low cut blouses also did their best to attract attention, and the Galadhrim, ever mindful of their own humble births, flirted horribly. Clint, a firm believer that ordinary females were better lovers than highborn ladies, had cut himself one out of the herd and was warming her up for what he hoped would be an eventful evening afterwards.

Only Tiger didn't look like she was having fun. She looked tired. Sam couldn't help but smile at how she had acted when Steven showed up with some boots for her to wear in Minas Tirith. Having never had anything on her feet before, she seemed a little uncertain about them at first, like a cat with something stuck on her paws. Then she decided it was all right. Now she just looked really tired.

James finally decided to take her back to their room. She had become painfully shy and ducked her head behind his arm when several people watched them leave. She didn't want them looking at her. The jinn tiger whose best friend was a celestial dragon was afraid of people. Being around them showed her just how different she was. Her hair was not long and silky, and her eyes were not soft and gentle. And there were a lot of things being said that she didn't understand. But the worst thing was the way the women looked at her beautiful Master and then at her. It frightened her. He put her to bed and then promised to return after a short while. He offered a reassuring kiss and then put out the light.

Armanea reached the conclusion that Lord Steven was not going to be tempted for long by anyone's beauty, although he had complimented her warmly when they danced...just as he had all his dance partners. And her one dance with Rumlow had had the same effect. The twins knew they were the objects of desire and so they played the game. Sitting at her place near the queen, having a sip of wine, she noted when James returned to the hall. He was magnificent in the blood red silk and black boots. Every female with an ounce of warm blood in her veins gazed thoughtfully at him. Since he would have to pass by her to return to his chair, she decided it was time they met. Pushing her chair back, she stood up and smiled. Armanea didn't believe in playing games. This was the one she wanted.  
"Is your lady not feeling well?" she asked curiously and stopped him.

"It has been a long trip; she is tired," James explained readily, momentarily taken back by the beautiful woman in front of him. Her hair was so gold it could have been elven, and her eyes were a crystal blue; a most becoming creature, and there was a haughtiness about her exquisite face that indicated she was a woman used to getting what she wanted. What did humans call a woman like her? An ice queen?

"Would you dance with me?" she asked and offered him her hand. "It would be rude to not accept."

"Indeed," he replied and took her hand. James did not dance much, but he had the warrior's grace to pull it off and present himself well.

When the music stopped, she leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, "I want to make love to you." She then took her seat and motioned for a server to bring her some more wine. James hesitated a moment and then returned to his seat and drained his cup. If she had been an ordinary woman, she would not have troubled his thoughts, but she was different. Extremely elegant, a woman used to getting what she wanted. And James was no bastion of virtue like Lord Fury or worse, Thor. James could separate the act from the emotion.

When he returned to Tiger, he found her sound asleep. Smoothing her tawny hair away from her face, he kissed her brow. There was no question in his mind that he loved Tiger, but that golden hair woman was not leaving him alone. She had worn a perfume of roses, and he imagined her body was soft and warm. Tiger was sleek and her body was strong and taunt like a tiger, and he told himself he could be satisfied loving her body forever, but that golden haired woman.  
Steven showed up for breakfast with a smug expression on his face. He had had a successful night, as had all nine of Fury's riders. Fury was not one to dictate morality, but he had hoped Steven would set the tone for their visit by at least acting like a sane elf. And he needed to make sure the ladies he was seducing didn't have husbands. 

"Strictly young widows," Steven assured him when James and Tiger showed. She was still shy around Pepper and her ladies, but as long as her friends were there, she did what they did.

A fairhaired woman of great beauty smiled at Tiger and asked, "Are you feeling better this morning?"

"I am, my lady," Tiger answered and returned the smile. Maybe she was wrong to be afraid of humans.

"Good," Pepper spoke up. "I want you to join me today and tell us what happened."

"But I told you," Tony countered, amazed that his wife would question his telling of the story. "Why she wasn't even a part of it until we reached Longma's Keep."  
"Then that is where her story will begin," Pepper told him. "And I can't wait to hear it. King Anthony said you are friends with a dragon."

"Celestial," Tiger replied and frowned softly. Turning to James, she said, "I can not feel his thoughts anymore. I am too far away."

"I told you we will go back and visit," he assured her. "Perhaps next year." He had mixed feelings about Longma, but it was evident being separated from the dragon witch was disturbing Tiger.

After breakfast the 'men' retired to do whatever it was they were going to do, while Pepper and her ladies decided to enjoy an early morning walk through the gardens of Minis Tirith. Tiger's presence was required.

"So how did you become involved with our James?" Pepper asked curiously. And Tiger told them. It never occurred to her that some of them would be horrified to learn she was a jinn tiger or that she had intended to kill and eat her lover. Of course she worshiped Master now and had even parted with her immortal soul to save him from Agaz, but Agaznamahn made her a jinn tiger again...and then Celestial snapped the head off the fell beast...but if Lord Fury had not gotten the jade fish Lord Steven would not be here. She liked Lord Steven. He bought her boots from a Gypsy.

Pepper and her ladies were speechless when Tiger finished her story. "And you left nothing out?" Pepper asked curiously, finding it hard to believe that anything could have been omitted. Tiger would have even included her romantic interludes if Pepper had not stopped her. Listening to her describe how she made love to James would have been too much for some of her ladies, although Armanea would have liked hearing it, but she kept quiet and simply smiled at the jinn tiger woman. She now had something to discuss with her lover.

When Pepper and her ladies returned from their walk with glazed looks in their eyes, Steven realized that Tiger had indeed told them everything. Tiger was too honest to be discreet, and he could only imagine what she had said. Tiger, relieved to see him, ran up and put her arm through his.

"Lord Rogers," Pepper greeted him. "How has your morning been?"

"Excellent. And you?" he asked and unwound Tiger's arms from his neck. Slipping one arm in his, he smiled at the queen.

"I understand you got to ride a dragon," Pepper teased.

"A couple of times," he admitted while trying to keep the look of shock and horror off his handsome face. "You didn't tell them about Longma and me did you?" he asked Tiger.

"It would have been graphic if we had not stopped her," Pepper assured him with a grin. "Apparently the dragon told her what you were doing."

"Celestial told on us?" Steven asked. "Shame on him." Tiger almost giggled.

"Celestial tells on everybody," she laughed.

"As do you," he said and brushed her nose with a forefinger. "I can imagine the kind of gossip you and Celestial engage in." Looking at Pepper and her ladies, Steven said, "I think I will rescue you lovely ladies from my friend here, and I will take her on a sight seeing trip." Steven actually wanted to rescue Tiger from the court ladies, that and find out what she did tell them. There were things Fury might not want them to know. And if she had already told......well Lord Fury would need to explain that one himself.

Anthony was managing the business of government with Fury looking on when Pepper and two of her ladies entered the great hall. Men with petitions were seeking audience with the king, and he was going to be busy all day, but he had enough time to give Pepper a smile. Besides she had come for her grandfather. They had not had time to visit, and she wanted to talk with him alone, just the two of them. She greatly missed her father, but Fury filled some of that empty place in her heart, and he adored her.

Free to be on their own, Armanea and Darcy parted company for the rest of the morning. Now where would one find an elf on a lovely fall midmorning? Steven was sightseeing with the Tiger jinn creature, and Lord Fury was with the queen. Darcy had said something about James liking one of the queen's small gardens. Perhaps...   
James was simply enjoying the morning sun on his bare chest when Armanea found him in the small garden. "Your mistress was entertaining this morning," she said and took a seat on one of the stone outcroppings. "How could you possibly keep her after she tried to kill you."

"If you know that, then I suspect you know the rest," he replied indifferently. "Where is she now?"

"Steven is taking her sight seeing," she answered. "She adores you."

"Yes, she does," James replied, not wanting to discuss Tiger with this woman. He was not going to let her invade his thoughts anymore.

She smiled. He truly was a beautiful man...elf. And she was already hearing whispers from the serving girls what spectacular lovers the Galadhrim had been. He would be magnificent, that she was sure of. "Have you given any thought to what I said?" she asked curiously.

"That is an impossibility," he replied, but instead of looking disappointed, she smiled even broader and stood up.

"I do not want to separate you from your pet, every man needs one. I just want to make love to you," she said and let her eyes travel at leisure down his body. "I want to say I fucked an elf." And she knew the way she said it had his attention.

"There are nine of us," he said, everything about her arousing his baser instincts. "Why not choose another?"

"Because you are the one I want," she replied and stepped closer. The silk tunic was light on his skin, and she was certain the most delicate caress would undo his resolve. He grabbed her hand when she sat in the grass beside him but didn't stop her. She ran her nails ever so lightly down his left breast. He was breathtaking. She let her hand linger on his hipbone her heart pounding wildly, as she gazed into his quicksilver eyes. "Tonight after your mistress retires, meet me here." She rose to her feet and turned. He would come; she knew he would.

At supper Armanea made sure she sat beside Tiger, who seemed to be famished after a day of wandering around the city with Steven. "What all did you see?" she asked politely.

"A place where they make swords, and a tailor. Lord Steven is buying a new tunic."

"That sounds like an exciting day," Armanea said.

Tiger frowned and looked at James. "I did not think so." James smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked protectively. He had been slow to catch on, but for the past week he had suspected that she was pregnant. Although as sleek as ever she was starting to 'soften'. She complained of things hurting that had never hurt before, like her nipples. But the sex was great when they had it. Still, he gazed past her at the golden haired woman. Why was he even giving her a second thought? Why?

Tiger had seen the glances between them, and for once she had not said anything. Something master had said a long time ago came back to haunt her. Would she stay a tiger for him if he no longer wanted to make love to her? It nagged her. And when he returned her to their room, he smiled and kissed her affectionately, but he said she needed rest when she tried to make love to him. That frightened her, but she kept quiet. After he left, she got up and started pacing, working herself into a dangerous state of mind. Master didn't want to make love to her...master didn't love her...it was all too easy for it to become real in her mind. Even worse, she could 'feel' him.

She left the room and searched for him. Terror clung to her, and over and over it said he didn't love her anymore. It made perfect sense to a jinn tiger, and it crushed her spirit. And then she found him, he was with another woman. Her beautiful master loved another! He didn't want Tiger anymore. She could not bear the pain that choked her. He heard her and looked up.

"Tiger!" he shouted.

She was too upset to stay and turned away, running as fast as she could away from him. She wanted to die. Coming out on the top field by the king's tree, she ran for the battlement. He was running after her, calling her name, but Tiger was faster and too close now to the battlement to catch. 

James stopped in horror as she grabbed the top of the battlement, her hands turning to paws, and leaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to update all unfinished stories while finishing the two that are my most recent. Another Place in Time is quite literally on its last chapter while Memories has a few more to do.


	16. When did yo  u become a bastard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is becoming mean while Tiger tries to lose herself. Appearing as Eomer...Logan (Hugh Jackman)

James, expecting to see the remains of Tiger, ran to the battlement and stared out over the city with straining eyes but there was nothing to see except the dark rooftops. Tiger had vanished. Too scared to start condemning himself, although he knew that would come later, he ran back for his brothers. They had to help him look for her. And Steven! She liked Steven. Maybe she would come to him.

Bursting into the king's feasting hall, his eyes wild and his hair disheveled, he alarmed the remaining guests with his frantic shouting. One pleading look at Steven brought the golden lord on the run, along with the twins. Fury thoughtfully rubbed his upper lip a moment with his forefinger and then excused himself to see what was going on. 

Something was seriously amiss if James was running around wearing only his leggings.  
Anthony insisted with a determined but grim smile that all stay put and finish their meals, but he like Fury needed to see what was going on. A pleading look towards Lady Pepper and a return nod sent him running after Lord Fury. As did Thor and Loki and Banner. They arrived outside in time to hear James shout, "Tiger has run off!"

There were no wisecracks, only stares as the words sank in. "Where did you see her last?" Steven asked grimly.

"She went over the battlement," James explained and stared once more over the silent city. Shouting her name did not give him the answer he desired. Others gazed over the short wall with him.

"A suicide," Loki whispered in horror. "She'll be at the bottom somewhere."

James stared back at Loki and resisted the urge to hit him, but there was a ring of truth in his words.. Tiger could not have survived her leap. Everyone divided up and went searching for the missing jinn tiger, but after a night of searching nothing turned up. Tiger had vanished.

"Perhaps she has left the city," Rumlow offered as they watched the sun rise. "You know how she would wander off and then come back with something for us to eat. I bet she'll be back tomorrow with someone's cow in her mouth."

"Yes," Sam interjected, " once she cools off, she will be back." Of course no one asked why she had run off, not at first anyway.

Over a late breakfast that was only half eaten, Lady Pepper asked the question, " What led to her fleeing? I thought she was......." She stopped when James met her gaze. This was not good. “What happened?’ she inquired gently.

"An indiscretion I had no business making," he answered. Since he was not one to indulge in self pity, although self loathing, anger and rage were not unusual to him, he got up and said, "I have to keep looking for her." His brothers pushed their plates aside and got up to join him. Apparently no one was that hungry. All were thinking the same thing, this could have happened to any of them under similar circumstances, and they didn't really blame James. Males made mistakes; it was in their nature, but to run off over one indiscretion was a bit extreme. That was just too highly emotional and possessive, even for a jinn tiger.

"She's pregnant," James explained to his brothers as they saddled their horses. "After all that Longma said, I figured it out. Steven also knows."

Well that explained it to them. She was crazy. As soon as she calmed down, she would be back. That she was scared, hurt and completely alone in a strange land was not being dwelt upon. She would return. Mounting their horses they rode out the gate and into the countryside.

 

Fury stayed in Minis Tirith as long as he could, but the day Steven gave away their pack horse to appease the resurrected husband of one of his young widows, he knew it was time to go home. James had looked everywhere for his missing jinn tiger with nothing to show for his effort. She had vanished completely.

The silence as they rode out of the city in the dark hours of the night was almost palatable. Cloaked against the cool damp air, each man rode quietly but kept his eyes alert for any sign of movement Everyone in his own way searched for the tiger, but after thirty plus days of being gone, Fury didn't think she was coming back. James was too proud to show how much this disturbed him, but it showed in the way he turned his head, listened and even scented the wind. 

With the weather starting to turn cold at night, he worried about her, and every time he could get a moment to himself, he tried to will her to him. She was from a hot country and he didn’t know how their winters would sit with her. James never told anyone this, but he could 'feel' her sometimes, just at the edges of his mind. She was hurting terribly, but she would not come to him. Sometimes the frustration was too much for him and he had to get away alone. Why wouldn’t she come to him?

Stories began to surface of a tiger living in Rohan. A large golden cat that could vanish at will Every time one of these stories arrived, James and his brothers, or Steven or the twins would go out to check on it. Always it was weeks late and the tiger was gone. Even more pathetic were the few who claimed to have seen a woman alone on the grasslands. She and the tiger were so intertwined, they were saying the woman and the tiger were one and the same. None of the elves said anything to dissuade them.

 

Tiger lost her cub on the coldest night in late winter when the winds were howling like wolves and the ice was thick upon the mountains. Although destined for immortality, the baby had been born too soon, too small, too fragile. His little body had been perfect, and as hard as she had tried she could not keep the fragile, delicate little butterfly soul from leaving his tiny heart. With silver tears streaming down her face, she watched it flitter off to the place where good men go.

Grieving horribly, holding the tiny body to her breast, she kissed the wisps of dark hair on his head, pleading for the gods to bring him back to her. He was all she had now, but that wasn't true, this perfect little creature was no more. Mena the Pari found her and grieved with her. Sometime during the night a small party of dwarves attracted to her heart wrenching sobs came and buried her son. They offered her shelter, and for the first time since leaving her master, she accepted the company of other beings. But nothing could alleviate the grief in her heart. Tiger wanted to die but could not. Jinn tigers did not fade.

 

James sat in front of the roaring fire with a goblet of good wine in hand. He knew she was close by, up in the mountains probably, so near she had to feel him calling to her, but he also felt her enormous grief and knew what it meant. He was a proud elf and no one would ever see him intentionally cry, but he also made sure he got very drunk that night. So drunk that if anyone wanted to pick a fight with him, he would give it to them. Ironically everyone was avoiding him, although he couldn't understand why. Was he that scary? Lord Steven found him passed out in his chair with the fire starting to fade. He had also sensed the jinn tiger, but she was locked away from them by her own grief. Covering his friend with a blanket, he placed another log on the fire and retired to his own rooms. With Rivendell all but deserted save for a few scribes, a healer and a few men and women loyal to the Riders, he had his pick of dwellings. 

In the early spring Fury led his riders north to investigate some troll sightings. Word had reached him that three brutes were attacking travelers passing through the main road that wound through Lothlorien. It would be nice to see their forest again, and they all needed to get out of Rivendell for a while. The cross country ride would good for them. 

Even James appreciated the ride. Tiger wasn't coming back, and he simply had to let her go. Plain and simple…her loss. Finding the trolls was easy. Grizzly beasts with a taste for whatever meat they could catch, they were too stupid to be afraid of one lone rider on ‘their’ road. James was certain they were recent arrivals if they didn’t know him. Smiling at the three brutes, aware that his companions were in the trees overhead, he waited for the trolls to come to him, or at least get a little closer. The biggest creature pulled a huge curved sword off the ground and growled at him. Most intimidating. James drew his own sword from its scabbard across his back. The troll’s eyes widened.

“Come now,” James said as he stepped off his horse, “don’t be shy.”

The troll popped his tushes just before he charged. His companions rushed after him to be cut down by the elves in the trees. James’ expression turned dark and violent as the big troll swung his sword at his head unaware of the elves above his head or the violence they were inflicting on his companions. Arrow after arrow met its mark, and James would have been impressed if he weren’t in his own battle. Speed, grace, and beauty against ugly brute strength. The troll towered over the elf, but his size did not give him any advantage. James got behind him and hamstrung him with his sword. The second the brute fell forward, James brought his sword down with all his might and took the creature’s head.

In short time they had three troll heads tied to the pommels of their packhorses. There was a human village on the edge of the forest, a new settlement since their last passing, and it was their intention to take the heads there to confirm the kill and to act as a warning to anything else wanting to encroach on the golden wood.

An air of festivity sprang up at the sight to the dead trolls. Those old enough to remember Lord Fury wept tears of joy when their elven lord stepped off his horse and took their hands in his. He was back! He was back. Food and drink were prepared and a celebration took place before their eyes. James at first did not join in the festivities until an ample bosom, wicked eyes and hair like corn silk made her presence known. She smiled as she filled his tankard with honeyed mead. He lifted his eyes from her exposed cleavage to her lovely face.

“Is there anything else you need?” she asked seductively, her meaning clear. James smiled.

That evening Steven prevented another killing. The barmaid’s husband had returned home to find his wife in bed with James. Enraged he challenged the elf to a duel. Even naked chugging a tankard of mead, James was a dozen times better than the indignant husband, but this amused more than angered him. Sitting on the edge of a table he watched as Steven negotiated an agreeable payment for his indiscretion. Apparently they were going to be missing one packhorse when they went home in the morning. Grabbing his clothes and boots but not putting them on, James left the tankard on the table and followed Steven out the door down to a stream where he could bathe the mead and sex from his body.

“When did you become a bastard?” Steven asked as he watched James bathe.

“I don’t really know,” James answered thoughtfully although there was no earnestness in his voice. Finding a dark stain of blood on his left arm, he rinsed it clean. “And before you of all people preach, she seduced me.”

“Do you still like her?”

“What?”

“Do you still like her?”

That was a stupid question. “I don’t think anything about her,” James replied indifferently.

“That’s where you and I are different. I may be a cad, but I do love the women I have been with,” Steven said and rose from the ground. “When you are finished go to bed…alone.” 

Tiger came out of the mountains in the spring and attacked a herd of sheep and goats just at sundown. She killed just to be killing and when the humans came to drive her away, she found a high place and roared her misery to them. She wanted to die, to be rid of the pain she could not be rid of, but she could not just lay down and let them kill her. Her instincts to survive were too great.

A week later she attacked some cattle, killing several calves in the process. This attracted the attention of the King of Rohan. Although he had never heard of tigers in his realm, the villagers who had seen the great cat all described the same thing, a tawny orange beast with stripes. An avid hunter, he found himself looking forward to going after it. Imagine Anthony's look of surprise when the king of Gondor came to visit and found a tiger skin on the floor of his reception hall. And since the tiger had a taste for young animals, Logan knew exactly what kind of bait he was going to use.

Tiger watched the men set their traps for her. Sitting on a rocky ledge near a spring of water, she contemplated her next move. She was tired of running, of hurting of missing Master and cub. She had seen Steven once from afar. She was certain he had seen her too, but she had slipped away before he could reach her. Laying back on the rock, staring up at the sky, she imagined Celestial was up there somewhere, but she couldn't feel his thoughts anymore. She could feel James's sometimes. Once she had almost answered his summons before Cub died, once. She didn't like thinking about Master; her heart was still too sore.

Maybe this was it. She would let the men catch her; they would kill her, and then she could go find Cub. Simple. The men weren't that far away now, but they had nets. She didn't like nets, but men and orcs liked nets. When the men slipped away into their hiding places, she approached the bleating goat and softly roared to impress them. Since this was to be the end, she would make a good show. Roaring her loudest, she jumped on the tied kid. The net sprang up. Tiger suddenly had a change of heart; she didn't want to die after all.

The men of Rohan ran up but no one tried to stab the huge tawny cat in their net. The kill belonged to the king. Logan strolled up defiantly and drew his sword from the scabbard. He was about to drive it into the beast when he stopped and stared in amazement and shock. Within the net was no tiger but a woman. The tiger had turned into a woman. What magic was this?

"Please don't kill Tiger," she softly pleaded, now regretting her decision to let them trap her.

Logan knew he had taken a tiger, he had seen the tiger spring the trap. He also knew there was now a woman in his net. "So the tales are true," he told one of his retainers. "The woman and the tiger are one. And now she's mine."

"My Lord," one of the men spoke up. "This is not normal. Slay the creature and let’s be done with it."

Logan stared hard at the woman in the net. She was virtually naked but for some hard worn boots. His sister in Gondor had spoken to him of a missing woman who had worn seude boots, but that had been several months earlier...late fall to be exact. Winter was over now, and he could not believe the elves had not found their missing female. Still.  
"No, I will not kill her," he decided thoughtfully, "unless she tries to get away."

"Tiger not run," she promised as a silver tear slid down her tanned cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lothlorien, the golden wood was the last great home of the elves...their departure was too much for the survivors to stand and so Celeborn took those loyal to him to Rivendell...the departure of the elves has to be one of the saddest events in Lord of the Rings mythology.


	17. A Queen's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queen of Rohan takes a big chance and sends a letter to Pepper about Tiger being alive.

Logan had the tiger woman bound and taken to his tent. She had offered no resistance when her hands were tied, although he was certain she could have killed them all in her tiger body. Now staring at her kneeling at his feet while he sat in one of the camp folding chairs, he couldn't help but wonder how such a creature came to be lost in Rohan. Although not as beautiful as his queen, she was still magnificent, a true predator but one that seemed to be overwhelmed by sorrow. It clung to her like a thick cloud. When she looked up her golden eyes shimmering, he could see the tears that threatened to brim over and spill down her golden cheek. That softened his heart, and he quickly forgot that she was a destroyer of livestock.

Tiger her heart aching studied the man king and saw something kind in his eyes. She was desperate for kindness. Crawling to him, she laid her forehead against his boot in total submission. Please let him be kind. He smelled of horse and leather and human sweat, but to a tiger that was not unpleasant. When his hand stroked the top of her head, she looked up, the silver tears finally falling unheeded.

"Who are you?" he asked gently and sat forward.

Tiger lowered her eyes and said nothing. Talking had become too complicated, and she didn't want to do it anymore. He cupped her chin and made her look at him. He was a handsome human with dark eyes and hair that was bleached out by days in the sun. All she wanted was kindness. Please let him be kind to Tiger.

Logan decided he wasn't going to take any chances and waved his steward over. "Find me a tiger skin," he said, "and get it back to Edoras as quickly as possible. Get the word out that we killed the tiger."

"Yes, my king," the man replied crisply and touched his hand to his heart.

"And tell everyone we are returning once it is dark," he ordered and then looked down at the tiger woman. "You will like my home better than where you have been living, I promise."

Tiger rubbed her face against his knee. When she closed her eyes, she pretended it was Master. Logan's eyes took on a dark shine. He wondered what kind of woman this tiger woman was going to be. Her sexuality was almost as strong as her grief. He would give her some time, but he meant to sample her other passions. Even kings with queens had that right.

Spring was finally on the land, and Rollins and Rumlow were off hunting orcs on their own. Stopping for the night at a small human village on the border of Rohan and Gondor, they visited the village's only tavern on the border of Rohan and Gondor and overheard a man telling about King Logan's great tiger hunt and how the king had killed the monstrous cat. Intrigued by the talk, the brothers listened awhile. Such a huge terrible tiger had been killing women and children and eating full grown bulls, but the brave king had ridden the beast down and had single handedly killed it with his skian. High exaggeration for sure but they decided to check it out for themselves. There was only one tiger in Rohan and Gondor that they knew of, and they couldn't imagine her falling to Logan much less eating women and children.

Elves were not entirely alien to Rohan, and Logan always considered himself on good terms with them, but there was something decidedly amiss about Fury's grandsons showing up and asking about the tiger hunt. They had heard about it and were interested in hearing what really happened. Of course the old man was exaggerating. The tiger had been caught in a net and killed with several well placed arrows.

Still, being hospitable, the king invited Rollins and Rumlow to dine with him where they could hear the actual account from one of his men in detail. The twins listened politely and didn't show any reaction until Thelanor, the steward, brought out the tiger skin to show them where it had been shot. The brothers literally looked horrified and even found their appetites forsaking them. Elves were supposed to be good at suppressing their emotions, but it took them several minutes to regain their composure, which told Logan the elves knew the tiger woman. If he meant to keep her, he had to convince them she was dead.  
"It yowled horribly when we shot it," he added with apparent disinterest. I had never heard such a scream. His silent queen only nodded her head in what seemed agreement.

Rollins and Rumlow did not even think about staying the night. They had to get back to Rivendell to let Steven and their grandfather know. Mounting up they headed for home. It would be a few days before they got there, but they refused to tary.  
"He skinned her," Rumlow whispered remorsefully as they disappeared into the night. "How could he have skinned her?"

Logan confident that his guests were under way with the news that the tiger was really dead entered his private bedchambers where the tiger woman was kept chained to his bed. He had not lain with her yet, but he meant to. Sitting on it, he studied her and asked, "Were you with Fury?" She looked up at the name. He brushed her hair back and said, "Why won't you talk to me? Haven't I been kind to you?" She closed her eyes and leaned her face into his caressing hand. "What happened to you?" She looked at him and silver tears clouded in her eyes again, but instead of drawing back as she had done for the past month, she rubbed his hand with her cheek. "I don't know what to call you," he explained, wanting to remove the sadness from her beautiful face.  
"Call me Tiger," she said and then nothing more.

Logan nodded and ran his thumb over her full lower lip, wondering what it would be like to kiss her. He bent over and touched his lips to hers,and her mouth opened to accept his tongue. At some time, she had been someone's lover, but he didn't want to imagine who. When he freed her hands, and she touched his face, she kept her eyes shut. He wondered whom she was imagining.  
She climbed on the bed with him, and her hands were skilled in the fine art of making love. She knew just how to touch him to make him tremble with desire. When they were bare skin to bare skin, she laid him back and kissed his ear, her hot breath sending tremors through him. She nuzzled his throat and ran her tongue over the throbbing vein. But not once did she open her eyes. And when she ran her face over his hairy breast, she seemed puzzled momentarily. Then she bit one of his nipples and made him jump. But nothing compared to the sheer madness of having Tiger take him deep into her throat. No one had ever taken him in her mouth before. She licked and sucked him until he exploded.

"Give me a minute," he whispered breathlessly and stroked her head, "and I will see to you."

Tiger looked at him and sighed deeply. She didn't care.

The twins were beside themselves when they arrived back in Rivendell. Steven, working with a young horse, read the concerned expressions on their faces and climbed over the fence to see what was wrong.

"He killed her," Rumlow panted as he unsaddled his horse. "Had her skin brought out to show us."

Steven looked aghast. "I don't think we should tell James," the elf lord said remorsefully and squeezed his eyes shut tight. When he opened them and saw the troubled look on Rollins's face, he knew James was behind him.

"Tell me what?" James asked curiously, his smile deceiving no one. James had become something of a bastard towards humans in general of late, particularly human females who found him attractive. He would seduce them and then find some way to betray them. One young woman had even been thrown out of her home because she had slept with him...an elf. James had told her that that was the price for "fucking an elf". And Steven had once more been left to pick up the pieces. "Tell me what?" he repeated pleasantly.

"King Logan killed a Tiger," Rollins answered tragically. "He showed us her skin."

James's smile faded briefly and then returned, but there was no lying to his friends. Tiger was dead. Had to be her, no other tigers in Rohan or Gondor. A vice grip of pain squeezed his heart tight. He turned away and strode back down the path towards the a secluded spot where only the roaring water filled his ears. He squeezed his forehead with his hands and yelled and cursed until he could do no more. Full of self loathing, he wondered if it was possible to undo Tiger's gift to him. IF he could release her soul from his and go to hell with Agaz.

When he could vent no more, he fell in the dirt and laid there exhausted. If Tiger was dead, why did he still 'feel' her on the edges of his mind? Was that to be his punishment forever? Always aware of her?

 

Fury decided that they needed to leave Rivendell for awhile and do some more hunting. He had heard of things still living in Mordor and thought they could check out the northern reaches for any signs of orcs and goblins. Rumor had it there were orcs hiding in the tunnels of the sleeping volcano. He was willing to do anything to distract his riders from the news that Tiger was dead. His grandsons were particularly disturbed after seeing the tiger skin at Edoras, and James was a bitter mess. He wanted to kill something, preferably the King of Rohan, but Fury hoped going on a little killing spree in Mordor would cool his blood lust. That and Fury wanted to see Pepper again.

Leaving Rivendell to his administrators, Fury saddled up the nine and on a beautiful summer evening rode out of Rivendell and headed south towards the Gap of Rohan. Day birds were settling in the tall ancient trees and giving their last sleepy calls before going to roost. Night birds just waking up chattered in the same trees. Only the constant roar of the waterfalls disturbed the lazy setting as they climbed the trail leading out of Rivendell. The great elf lord wondered if there would ever be time he would not want to feast his eyes on this the last settlement of the elves in Middle Earth. He knew one day he would have to leave but not now.

As night blanketed the land, they kept to the wide sweeping moors of the horse lords. Every so often the pale lights of a settlement was glimpsed in the distance, but Fury kept them wide and away from the village's watchdogs. There were more people now spreading out over the land raising livestock and planting. This was the way of humans, to change what was and reshape it in their own images. Perhaps the elves did the same thing, but Fury didn't think so. Still he thought it would not be wise to associate with humans away from the main cites of the human kings who were beginning to forget what the elves had done for them, particularly what one elf had done for them at Helms Deep. Right now that elf was in such a black mood that even his brothers were having a hard time talking to him. James didn't really blame people for his troubles, but he had convinced himself that they were a part of the problem.

Tiger listened curiously as the king explained the plan to his steward. It was all so very simple. Tiger would now be known as Lea, and she would be the chief steward's son's mistress. She would share a room with Melanorn and no one would be any the wiser. For his assistance, Melanorn's lover would have his own rooms at Edoras, and they would be under the king's protection. Simple. Tiger didn't really care one way or another. She liked the king, but with his mate and cub returning from their country estate, he needed her in her own rooms. Looking at Melanorn and his lover, she suspected they had agreed to the arrangement to stay out of trouble with the king.

Wearing the long brown dress and tight bodice of a Rohan woman, she could have easily passed for one, but Logan wanted her to wear a veil to hide her face. Less chance of anyone recognizing her. Simple? Tiger did not want to give up her blue silk robe, but the king insisted and even showed her one that was just as nice, he thought. Very flattering. She had reluctantly put it on for him, and the steward's wife had shown her how to cover her face with a silken scarf so that only her eyes showed, her golden tiger eyes, not simple.

But nothing could make her give away the suede boots that Steven had given her. The shoes they wanted her to wear were strange and smelled funny. "No!" she hissed at the three humans who tried to coax her into them.

"Why?" Logan shot back, clearly at the end of his patience.

"Because Steven gave them to Tiger," she answered defiantly, the gleam in her eyes more than a match for Logan's impatience.  
Steven, the balrog slayer? "Was he your..lover?" Logan asked curiously, almost afraid of the answer. He did not want to cross swords with the golden elf lord. It was a good bet that Steven would win the fight.

"No," she replied with sudden sadness in her eyes and said nothing else. They looked at her still determined face and gave up. She could keep the boots so long as she wore everything else.

In the dark, when it was only them, Logan asked her again, "Who was your lover?" For some insane reason, he needed to know, telling himself that he needed to protect her from that one, the one who had driven her into the wilderness. Having her lying in his arms with her head against his shoulder, he felt strange, like he possessed something rare and wonderful, and if he only loved her enough, she would love him back. He had to know who was in her mind when they made love. Who was she feeling when he took her? Who was she thinking of right now?

"Does man king really want to know?" she asked softly.

"Yes."

" Master."

"Who was master?"

"James." She closed her eyes but no tears came. She was tired of crying, although her heart still ached for him. Longma had said she trapped herself. Trapped she was.

Logan stared into the darkness and stroked Tiger's head. Anyone but him, he thought. Anyone but him. Even Steven was preferred to James.

Armanea stood as Queen Pepper’s side as she welcomed her grandfather and brothers back to Minis Tirith. Even King Tony seemed pleased to be getting a break from the monotony of running the government. Orc hunting in Mordor? This time Fury told him he could come along if he wanted with Thor and Loki also.

James accepted Pepper’s welcome, but he read the sympathy in her eyes, and he didn't want it. Tiger was the one who deserved her sympathy, and she was dead. Dead because he had to fuck a woman with golden hair. His eyes slid towards Armenea who was still as perfect and cold as when he had last seen her. Did she feel nothing for her part in Tiger's death? She met his gaze as fiercely indifferent as he had ever seen, but for a second her thoughts betrayed her. The bitch still wanted him. She would regret that.

A light supper was prepared with only the immediate members of court present. Banner, desiring to join the 'men' on their hunting trip, provided some humor when his wife stated she was perfectly content with their 'boring' life. If she never saw another orc, she would not regret it.

James, savoring his second goblet of wine and feeling just a little mean, took a deep drink of the warm red liquid and said, "If you are fortunate, we will remove them for you. Like we always do."

Switching to Sindarin, Steven smiled, leaned towards his friend and said, "Manners here, James. Manners here." He would tolerate no nonsense in front of Lord Fury's kin.

"My apologies, Lady Darcy," James apologized and inclined his head. "I have been in a bad mood since learning of the tiger hunt in Rohan."

"It is understandable, Master James," she replied kindly. "My heart grieves with you."

"You are kind," he muttered and took another mouthful of wine. He needed to get away from their kindness and downed the last of his wine. Setting the cup down, he stood up and asked Tony, "Has my room changed, my lord?"

"No, it's the same," Tony replied, almost relieved James was leaving and taking the gloom that clung to him with him. It was almost suffocating.

"Then I bid you good night." James touched his heart and inclined his head. He was almost too formal, however it was not his room that he was headed towards. He had other prey in mind.

Armanea knew he was waiting for her in the dark. Entering the room with her lamp in hand, she pretended it made no difference to her to see him lying there fully clothed with his weapons beside him on her bed.

"Comfortable?" she asked and set the lamp on the table beside the bed.

"It will do," he said and stretched long and hard. The bitch looked at him hungrily. He had never told anyone who his indiscretion had been with because the crime had been his not hers, but the fact that she had never shown any remorse for her part in the tragedy filled him with a cold was as much to blame as he was for Tiger's death.

"Why are you here?" she asked coyly and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I thought about killing you," he answered drolly and put one arm behind his head, "but that would cause problems with the king, and I sort of like him."

"That's commendable of you," she replied dryly. She knew she was safe and would not make a scene that implied any weakness on her part.

"Yes, I thought so, also," he agreed with a bored expression on his handsome face.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Make you wish you had never set eyes on me," he replied and sat up.

The smile he gave her would have chilled a saner woman to the core of her being. A saner woman would not have surrendered to his kiss, a kiss that would never be repeated, a kiss that ignited a fire he had no intention of putting out. Too late she realized he had no interest in her, too late she saw the cold look in his eyes as he left her side, left her aching for him. She was nothing to him, and he didn't care that he left her deep in the flames of need. He just didn't care.

When Fury rode out the next night with the King of Gondor and his companions, James laughed at her standing beside the queen. He wanted her to feel at least 1/5 of what Tiger had felt before she died.

Queen Lothiriel, daughter of Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth, could see right away that something was amiss when she returned to Endoras with her young son Elfwine in tow. Logan's welcome was genuine enough, and he literally doted on the small boy as he welcomed his family back to the great hall. But looking around, accepting the welcome homes of the men and women of the court, she noticed the woman in the back watching her, the woman with unusual golden eyes.

"Who is that?" she asked Logan.

"Her name is Lea. She is Melanorn's mistress," he answered indifferently as he led her back towards their rooms. His wife had sharp eyes if she had already noticed Tiger. He smiled affectionately and even planted a quick kiss on her tender lips. Indeed, he loved his beautfiul wife greatly, he just couldn't help himself. Tiger was a thorn in his side he couldn't remove.

Lothiriel glanced back at the woman and frowned. All the women of the court knew Melanorn had no interest in women, that his lover was a minstrel from Minis Tirith. A chill ran through the young queen's body. What was the king up to? She had to find out.  
Three weeks after the queen's return, bandits struck one of the king's stud farms and made off with over a thousand horses. Logan could not let a thousand horses go and quickly saddled up the Rohhirim. They had to get them back while they were still on the plains of Rohan. He gave the steward's wife explicit orders to keep Tiger as far away from the queen as possible. Having said nothing since their last tryst, Tiger didn't seem to be interested in meeting the queen, which was a good for Logan. 

Lothiriel watched her husband ride off and then looked at the strange woman who also seemed to be interested in him. Although the steward's wife tried to hustle her off, the queen stopped her with a raised hand and said, "I will speak to Lea."

Tiger, upon hearing the queen speak her new name, turned to her and waited. The queen was a beautiful woman, and Tiger could tell her heart was kind.

"Come with me," Lothiriel said. "Let us walk awhile, and if you like, you may show your face."Tiger was glad to be rid of the scarf if even for a little while. The queen looked a little surprised."Why do you keep your face covered?" the gentle queen asked.

"Tiger was told to," she readily explained.

"By whom?" the queen asked curiously and raised her hand to silence the steward's wife.

"The man king," Tiger answered.

"Why?"

"Man king does not want elves to recognize Tiger," she explained as best she could.

"Who are you?"

And Tiger told her.

Lothiriel felt the strength leaving her body when Tiger finished her story. The Queen of Rohan looked at the jinn tiger and found no hatred in her heart for her. Tiger had run away from her master over a love affair that was clearly nothing. Who did not know of how the elves had searched for James's mistress? Only the elves and King Anthony had not told anyone that she was also a tiger. Finding a place to sit facing the magnificent mountains nearby, Lothiriel said, "I fear my king is doing the same thing to me that your master did to you."

Tiger frowned. "Man king does not love queen anymore?"

"No, that's not it. Sometimes men...elves...do bad things without thinking out the consequences," the queen explained. She looked up at the jinn tiger and saw what it was about the woman that fascinated her husband; Tiger was beautiful in an exotic way that no mortal woman could compete with; and there was probably more but Lothiriel didn't want to think about that. "Tiger, I need to get you back to your master."

"Master does not love Tiger anymore," Tiger whispered softly. Her heart would never stop aching for Master, this she was certain of.

"Not true, Tiger. Lord Banner and Lady Darcy are my kin and they told me your master drove himself to despair looking for you." Rising to her feet, she said, "I have to right this wrong. I want my husband back Tiger." Then just to be sure, she asked, "Do you love him?"

"Man king? Tiger loves James."

"Then that is who you belong with." Lothiriel returned to her rooms and set about writing a letter to Queen Pepper, telling her the jinn tiger was alive. They needed to find a way to get her back to James. She sealed the letter with a wax seal and then sent a rider on to Minis Tirith with orders to give the message to no one but the queen.


	18. the Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finds out about the letter

Lady Pepper read the message from the queen of Rohan in stunned disbelief. The jinn tiger was still alive! How could that be? What were they going to do?  
Darcy, puttering around the room, saw the look on Lady Pepper's face and curiously asked, "What is it, my Lady?"

"The jinn tiger is alive. King Logan has her," Lady Pepper answered with a troubled expression on her face. Looking up from the letter, her eyes betraying her surprise she added, "Lothiriel is afraid the king has taken her for a mistress and will not easily let her go."

Darcy sat on the divan beside the queen and slowly shook her head. "Are men insane by nature or is it just something that happens to them?"

"I can not answer that," Lady Pepper replied and folded the letter back up and slipped it into the deep pocket of her pale green dress. "When the king returns, I need to let him know before we tell anyone else."

"Do you plan on telling James?" Darcy asked, unable to see how the queen could not keep this from her kinsman but at the same time seeing nothing but trouble in doing so.

"I am almost afraid to," Lady Pepper answered, unsure if that was a good idea or not. “He will go after her, you can be certain of that. Perhaps it would be wiser to let the king tell him, or grandfather.” 

The warg waited patiently in the tall brush at the top of the trail, its sensitive nostrils quivering at the scent of men and elves. Every muscle in its body tensed, but still it waited. The orcs of Mordor had trained it to act as their sentinel against their enemies, and their enemies were now on hand. Crouching low its body a tightened coil of flesh and bone, it sprang forward and knocked over a horse, its teeth ripping into the left shoulder of an elf. His scream filled the beast’s ears as hot blood filled his mouth.

James internally cursed himself for being so stupid. He had sensed the animal's presence, but wargs did not attack from ambush. Pounding at the creature's eyes, he felt his shoulder bones crumbling under the beast's powerful jaw. Sam was first on the scene and jabbed his sword into the creature's back, but the warg was impervious to the wound and continued to maul the elf. Steven shoved his sword into the beast's mouth and created a lever that opened the thing’s mouth wider.

Fury ran his spear through the beast's body while the other members of the hunting party slashed and hacked at the creature. Finally a loss of blood made the beast release James, who was also weak from blood loss. Had the warg been able to separate his shoulder and arm from his body, it would have been a fatal wound. As it was, it was still exquisitely painful and weakening. The beast's spit was also mildly toxic, but James didn't care; he wasn't going to die so who cared if it hurt a little. It was a distraction from his other thoughts. Of course he was the only one who was convinced that he wasn't going to die. The majority vote feared otherwise. When the toxin kicked in, he was one sick elf.

Tony and Steven treated James with healing herbs and potions, but the bones needed help to mend. Using elven magic and potions, Steven bound the flesh and bones with Mithril. He had used a small amount earlier to heal James’ arm, but this time he all but replaced the savaged flesh with the magic metal. Sam and Clint offered to hold him down to apply bandages if that was what it took, but James was too weak from blood loss to protest. He tried to glare at them but only succeeded in looking nauseous, which he was. Since he was in no shape to ride, he was carried out of Mordor on a horse drawn litter that the twins had made after finding the orcs they had been hunting and killing them off. No hunt was to be left uncompleted. Steven led James’ horse while James looked as if every rock was another stab at his shoulder. James was convinced they were going to kill him and forced himself to sit his horse. He was only slightly better when they arrived in Gondor. 

Lady Pepper was relieved to see that her husband and kin were well, and she made sure all of them were settled and their needs met before showing Tony the letter from the Rohan queen. He read it in grim silence and then looked up with shock and amazement on his face. "This is not good," he said and passed the letter to Thor who shared it with Loki. "If Logan thinks the tiger is his now...."Tony stopped, the sentence unfinished.

Thor frowned. "I have never liked hearing anyone claim the tiger as theirs, not even James."

Loki scratched his chin and asked, "When do you plan on telling James she's at Edoras?"

"He's in no shape to ride," Tony said. "Perhaps I can speak to Logan."

The Galadhrim Maria at the half opened door had not meant to eaves drop. She had been looking for the king to return a knife to him, but what she heard was incredible. So Tiger was alive after all! James would be relieved to know she was not skinned and lying on Logan’s floor. Deciding the knife could wait, she went looking for Sam and Clint.

James, sitting up in bed, his shoulder freshly wrapped with clean dressings, listened in amazement at Maria’s words. "Are you certain?" he asked, almost afraid to believe her.

"That is what I heard the queen say," the elf answered. "King Logan is keeping her as his mistress."

James swung his legs around so that his bare feet touched the floor. He was in a lot of pain, but this was something he had to do. “I need another tunic,” He said and tried to rotate his left arm. The pain was awful bone grinding on bone. Still he decided it wasn’t as bad as it had been at Helm’s Deep.

"What are you wanting to do?" Sam asked curiously and handed him a fresh tunic.

"Go to Rohan," James replied through gritted teeth as he tried to put it on without help.

"Now?" Clint asked and helped him slip on the fresh blue tunic. James was in no shape for a long ride to Rohan. “You need to rest. Perhaps another time.”

"Can you think of a better time?" James retorted and cursed himself for not letting Tony and Steven do more for him. He would have been farther along. When was he ever going to learn?

"You're not going by yourself," Clint stated firmly and the others agreed him. Rohan owed James a debt of gratitude, but if Logan was keeping Tiger, knowing she belonged to James, then he was not going to willingly return her.

"If anyone sees you, they'll try to stop you," Sharon opined. She wanted to add that perhaps they should tell Steven but kept it to herself. The Golden Lord might try to stop them and succeed.

"True. Go saddle our horses. Come back and get me when you're ready," James replied. "I'll wait here," he added and lay back against the pillows to ease the sharp pain in his body.

The Galadhrim were spotted by a couple of guards but no one stopped them or asked why they were going into the stables. After all their own horses were kept there. Quickly saddling their horses, Sam went back for James and helped him back to the stables. Then while he held the stallion’s reins Clint helped James mount. Riding slowly out of the stable into the open, they waved at one of the guards and continued their leisurely ride down the winding street to the open gate. Once on the open field, they touched spurs to their horses and raced towards the west towards Edoras. 

Steven was the first to notice the Galadhrim missing. The twins, who considered themselves their confidants, were at a loss for their disappearance. When Steven mentioned it at breakfast, Fury stated he had not sent them on any journey, but that was before he noticed the shocked look on Lord Anthony and Lady Pepper's faces.

"Do you know where they are?" Fury asked curiously while spooning out the contents of a ripe fruit.

Loki, enjoying his breakfast, looked up and said, "My guess is they are half way to Rohan by now. I told you I heard someone in the hall."  
"Rohan?" Steven asked in disbelief. "Why would they be going to Rohan?"

"Tiger's not dead," Thor answered. "Logan lied about killing a tiger."

Fury looked at the Mirkwood elf for a moment something like irritation flitting across his face before he returned to his breakfast. "We'll leave after we finish eating," he told Steven and the twins. "We won't be able to catch them, even if we leave now."

"I think I ought to go with you," Tony suggested. "I might be able to help."

"I agree," Fury replied while wishing the king had told him about the tiger last night. He could have anticipated James’ rescue attempt and stopped it. Now they were going to have to ride down to Rohan and prevent a diplomatic nightmare.

Entering the hall, Banner smiled and asked, "Go where?"

"To Rohan," Tony said. "I guess you get to come now. The queen is your cousin, and she may need us."

The six gray elven horses never eased in their race across the plains of Gondor and Rohan. If James could have pushed them harder, he would have, but they were already running as fast as they could. The constant jarring hurt his shoulder and arm and put a terrible strain on his neck, but he didn't care. Tiger was at the end of the ride. Tiger! In a few more hours she would be back in his arms, back in his bed, back in his heart. It drove him on.

Humans who saw them pass stopped what they were doing and watched in awe. Chasing the wind, they said, hunting the devil. Bad luck. But the riders were so quick they were gone without so much as a backwards glance. When the dark came and the full moon shed its light upon the land, those who saw them swore they were clothed in light. Dogs barked and were then grew silent.

Late afternoon on the second day the citadel of Edoras rose before them a gnarled hall atop a great hill of rock and stone. Only now did they stop and stare at it. James hurt, but he could sense Tiger, his tiger. With his brothers and the Galadhrim behind him, he rode slowly up the road that led to the great hall of Edoras, the seat of the horse kings of Rohan for generations. He had called Theodan friend, but Logan was not as familiar to him.

Who didn't remember James of Lorien and the sacrifice he made? The death of so many of his kind, their red blood cooling with the black blood of the Urakai? Why were they now staring at him with fear in their eyes? Had he turned into an Urukai? Or maybe the Rohhirm didn't want to remember the carnage they had ridden upon at Helm's Deep. Maybe dead elves were preferred to living ones. It didn't matter; soon he would see Tiger.  
Arriving at the great hall, the six drew rein.


	19. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiger and James are reunited

James aching in every muscle in his body wasn't sure how this was going to play out, but he knew one thing for certain, he wasn't leaving Edoras without Tiger. Reining in his horse, he slid off its side and grabbed the mane to keep from falling. Clint and Sam were instantly at his side. When the sentries at the main doors of Logan's mead house told him he had to disarm to enter the hall, he readily handed over his sword and nodded at the Galadhrim to do likewise. He didn't want any just wanted to get Tiger and leave.  
Pushing open the heavy ornate doors, Clint stepped back and allowed his brother to walk ahead of him. James lowered his head and held his arms out palms up, and said, "King Logan, I seek an audience with you."

Logan tried not to mask his horror as the elf slowly approached him. With all of his court and his knights about, he was in no danger from the elf; he just hadn't expected to see James so soon. Glancing at his wife, he read the concern in her eyes, and when her eyes met his, he knew she had been the one who had informed James that Tiger was here. But how?

"You and I will talk later," he warned her before turning to James. "What brings the captain of the Galadhrim to Edoras?" he asked nonchalantly.

James smiled courteously and said, "I have learned that the King of Rohan has something that belongs to me."

"And that?" Logan asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

"A jinn tiger who can appear as both a woman and a tiger," James answered, his eyes already sweeping the smoky hall and not seeing her, but he could feel her. She was here! Opening his heart, he pleaded for her to come to him.

"You are mistaken," Logan replied with a wave of his riding glove. "No such creature is here."

This was not what James wanted to hear. Logan was not going to just let him take her, and that angered James. "Then the king would not mind if I stayed awhile and satisfied my own curiosity," he stated amicably.

"The king would mind," Logan countered. "That would indicate you believe the king is a liar."

James decided he didn't want to keep playing this game. "I know she is here," he replied evenly. "I feel her."

Logan stood up and carefully approached the elf. Even though fear clutched his heart, he knew he had to stand up to him or look the coward. "I ought to thrash you," he growled ominously.

"You have me at the disadvantage," James answered, still keeping his voice even. "I am unarmed as you can see."

Logan suddenly thought of a way to keep the tiger while not being haunted by James. "All right, suppose I have the cat. I caught her and by rights she is mine."

James frowned and wondered where this was going. "She is mine," he answered curiously. "What is it you want to do?"

"We contest for her. If I yield, she is yours. If you yield, she is mine."

"I would prefer another way," James replied, unsure if he could take on the king with his body still mending from the warg attack. Logan was a respected warrior, and James was sore....very sore.

Logan grinned and glanced around the hall, his actions provoking the elf. "The hero of Helm's Deep has second thoughts now." Some of the Rohhirm joined their king in his chuckle; those who had been there were not so amused. Logan should not be doing this; everyone could see the elf was injured.

James would not yield Tiger to anyone. “Name your contest," he replied uncomfortably.

Logan glanced around the hall before letting his eyes settle on James's face. “Swords, Not to the death mind you, just until the other yields. Agreed?"

"Agreed," James said as a sword was handed to him. Excusing himself for a moment, he walked back to Sam and raised his tunic. "Remove the bandage, it will slow me down."

"This is not wise," Clint replied as he unwound the long bandage.

"Just remove it," James said, resolved to never yield. Sam reluctantly obeyed his brother. James's pale shoulder was still streaked with deep red gashes and bruising and was slow of healing. James ignored his brothers' concern as he lowered the tunic and faced the king. "Ready," he stated confidently.

Logan tested the elf, looking for weakness, but James possessed a disciplined mind and did not show any at first. When the swords began their own song of violence, it didn't take the king long to realize that his opponent was weak on the right side. And that was where he concentrated his blows. With each blow sending a wave of exquisite pain through his body, James thought the bones were trying to separate again, but he refused to yield.

"Yield!" Logan yelled at the elf. "I can see you are in no shape to be fighting."

James shook his head and readied for another attack. The crash of the sword sent electric bolts through his right hand. Deftly, as if a mere afterthought, he switched to his left hand.

Lothiriel watched the duel until she could stand it no longer. Logan was punishing the elf, but James was not relinquishing his claim to the jinn tiger. Rising from her chair, she ran back to the private rooms, to the one that housed Tiger.

"Your Master is here," she shouted. "Come! Quickly!"

Tiger jumped off the bed and ran after the queen back to the feasting hall. There for the first time in many heart beats, her eyes feasted on her beautiful Master. But what was going on here? She didn't understand 'yield', and she didn't know why the brothers were watching Master fight the king without helping him. It made no sense to her. The king suddenly got close to Master and forearmed him across the face. Blood spurted from Master's nose and lip as he fell on the floor, and Tiger could see Master was in terrible pain, but when the king shouted 'yield' Master shook his head and tried to get up. Tiger could not stand it. She could not let him keep hurting Master.

For the first time the warriors of Rohan witnessed the shape shift of a jinn tiger. With a roar she leaped forward, and a dozen swords were drawn and turned on her, but Tiger was not attacking the king. If Master was going to get hurt every time he tried to get up, Tiger was not going to let him get up. Gently, using her body, she forced him down and laid over him. He tried to grab her neck, but she turned so she could see the king. There was no rage in her golden eyes, but she was not going to let him keep hurting Master. A soft snarl reinforced what she was thinking.

James clutched at the tiger's neck, wanting her to get off of him before Logan's men did something to her. He could see they were all pointing weapons at her, ready to strike at a second's notice. "Tiger, move," he pleaded.

Tiger gazed down at Master, and the pain in his eyes tore at her heart, but right now the only way she could help him was to stay between him and the king and purr. It was a soft rumble that told him it would be all right, that she loved him. She loved Master with her entire being and licked his face. Tiger knew she was trapping herself again, but she didn't care. She could not live without Master and accepted it. Glancing around the great hall, all eyes on her and the king, she knew they were waiting for someone to make the next move. Clint, Sam and the Galadhrim looked as if they wanted to rush to James's side but were afraid to. Tiger wanted to tell them that she was not going to allow any more harm to come to Master, but she couldn't, not yet anyway.

"Look at her," Lothiriel cried passionately and grabbed her husband's arm. "She is never going to love you as she loves him, as I love you." The words trembled on her lips and melted in her eyes. Even after all this she loved him.

Logan looked at the great cat and knew his wife's words were right. The jinn tiger would never be his "All right," he relented and threw the sword down. "I yield." He gazed tenderly at his wife, tears shimmering in her eyes and held his hand out to her. Like a frightened child, she clutched it to her breast, holding him tight, thanking whatever gods had answered her prayers.

Clint, Sam and the Galadhrim, permitted to move now, ran to and pried Tiger off James. When she sat up as a woman, they all took turns hugging her, and Tiger was happy for the first time in many months, but her heart softened when she saw how hurt her beautiful master was. He had suffered so for his Tiger.

James cared for nothing but putting his good arm around her and holding her close. "We need to go," he hissed painfully as she and his brothers helped him up. He didn't want to stay one more minute in Edoras. Even though unsteady on his feet, he insisted on climbing on the back of his horse and offering Tiger a hand up. She climbed behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. It felt so good holding his body in her arms again. She laid her cheek against his warm back. He would have reveled at her hands on his body again, but for the fact there was something seriously wrong now with him. They had to get out of Edoras before he succumbed to his injuries.

No need for wild riding, they started down the road at a slow walk as they headed back towards Minis Tirith. James tried to hold on, telling himself that it was just his shoulder, that it wasn't that bad. That....it felt like the bones were rubbing against one another. He should have let them treat him more.

An hour out of Edoras, Tiger yelled frantically for the brothers telling them that Master had gone slack in her arms. Clint and Sam drew rein and jumped off their horses grabbing James just before he fell to the ground. Frightened, Tiger took his head in her lap and stroked his hair. Master had to be all right.

Steven and the twins had continued on without Fury and the men from Minas Tirith, who had stopped from the sheer exhaustion of their horses. The Balrog Slayer saw something and reined in his horse sharply. Up ahead he could see the Galadhrim and Tiger. "This doesn't look good," he told the twins.

Tiger knew everything was going to be all right when Steven arrived. He would know what to do. There was only time for a quick hug before Steven took notice of James's condition. The shoulder was hot and red and swollen. He was bleeding internally.

"We need to find a better place to lay him," the golden lord said. "Help me with him."

When morning finally arrived, a cart was found for James to travel in, and although she insisted that Master had told her to never use magic on him, Tiger obeyed Lord Rogers and put Master into a deep sleep. Then she rode in the cart with him, his head upon her lap. Every so often she would touch his body as if trying to convince herself that he was real. She even bent over once and kissed his parted lips and tasted the raw flesh from Logan's beating. Master was so hurt it frightened Tiger.

Queen Pepper had everything ready when they arrived at Minis Tirith. A litter was waiting to carry James to his room. Tiger climbed out of the cart to follow Master when she overheard a woman whisper, "Maybe the bastard will die." Tiger glanced around and saw it was the woman Armanea. For a moment Tiger and the woman's eyes locked on each other. Tiger was puzzled by the emotion rising in her breast. She had never felt real hatred before.

"Shouldn't you be going with them?" Armanea asked Tiger contemptuously.

She was right, Tiger needed to go with Lords Fury and Rogers. They would want her to remove the sleeping spell, but she was not going to forget or forgive this woman any time soon.

Armanea watched them enter the hall with the injured elf on a litter. Even in his misery he was beautiful. Her lip curled in a soft snarl as she remembered how he had left her begging for him, and now she hated him passionately. Hated him enough that she wanted him dead. He was not going to be leaving Minis Tirith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we end the old year with another chapter of Dark Riders


	20. sex and violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins find a tasty serving wench to share while James and Tiger find to get it on. An old enemy tries something stupid.

•   
Rollins and Rumlow stood at the open door of the sleeping quarters and watched as James was put to bed. His arm and shoulder had been mending but the tussle with Logan had broken it again in several places. Their grandfather was sitting on the edge of the bed rewrapping it. Tiger perched behind James, watching everything they did with bright inquisitive eyes made them smile. She was actually starting to get in the way, and Steven had to make her get down and stand by him. Some of the sweet innocence they had loved in her was gone, and they could only guess at what she had been through, but when Tiger smiled...well, who couldn't smile back at her?

Once Lord Fury had the injured shoulder wrapped with clean linen, Tiger was allowed to return to James’ good side where she stretched out and stared unwaveringly at his face. All but one light was blown out or removed, and under orders from Steven, Tiger was not to remove her sleeping spell. If Master got mad, Lord Steven would take care of it for her. After the door closed, Tiger shifted and moved to the foot of the bed. She stretched out but her golden eyes never left James’ pale beautiful face. She would not accidentally go to sleep tonight.

Contemplating their next move, whether to follow their grandfather or not, the twins stopped at an arch that opened on the parade field. After all the excitement and drama, they wanted some ease and comfort.

"I'm horny," Rumlow suddenly announced much to his brother's amusement.

"And you're telling me this because why?"

"Because I want to get laid," Rumlow answered and took a step towards the road, having made up his mind now on what he was going to do. And he knew just where the best women in Minis Tirith worked. Rollins, grinning, followed him down the road to the Green Dragon Inn where it was said decent food and lusty women could be found.  
And as befitting a well-run establishment, it was busy. Not a chair in sight. The twins were about to give up on finding a place to sit when a buxom beauty with long brown hair arrived to show them the way to a table along the back wall. She then brought them pints of ale and asked if they wanted anything from the kitchen. Such wonderful service!  
"I am hungry," Rollins admitted. "What have you got?"

She smiled and said, "A nice roast and warm bread."

"Bring us two plates then," Rumlow said, liking the way the bodice was tight around her ribs but permitted her lovely bosom room to breath beneath the soft white blouse. He fancied pulling it down with his teeth. When she returned, he couldn't help but notice there was more cleavage to be seen. When he let his eyes travel up to hers, she was staring at him. Lovely.  
Dipping his bread in the meat drippings, Rollins said," She already has you bedded."

"One can hope," Rumlow sighed and followed his brother's lead. "Not bad."

After their supper, the brothers sat with their backs against the wall and watched the comings and goings around them. Occasionally someone who knew either them or someone who knew someone who knew them stopped by to say hello. All the while the serving wench kept stopping by to see if they needed anything. Since it took a lot of ale to intoxicate an elf, they kept ordering it.

Finally as the evening grew late. when she stopped by and asked if they needed anything before closing, Rumlow replied, "You." She couldn't have blushed any deeper as she looked from one brother to the other.

"Both of you?" she whispered passionately.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Rollins asked, a little surprised that Rumlow had now warmed to the idea of sharing the girl with him, something they had done quite a bit in their youth but not so much now that they were older.

"Oh, no, my Lord," she gasped and then smiled.

Neither Rumlow nor Rollins had thought to get the young lovely's name and by the time they got her back to Rollins room, no one really cared. She was too enthralled to be in the king's great hall to mind what they called her, and since much of what they were saying to each other was not Westorian, she didn't care about that either. All she knew was how beautiful their voices were; how beautiful they were. How lucky she was.

Rollins gently lifted her chin and kissed her, and when her lips parted, he caressed the soft depths of her mouth with his tongue. Her tongue met his and sought entrance into his mouth. The girl was not shy and probably not a virgin.

Rumlow slipped up behind her and cupped her breasts in his warm hands. She moaned wantonly when he lowered the top of her blouse and exposed her breasts to his brother's hungry eyes. His fingers teasing her nipples until she writhed with desire, trapped between the two beautiful males.  
Rollins unlaced her bodice and watched as the dress slipped slowly down her ripe body to the floor. Taking her by the hand, they led her to the bed, one on either side of her. There was so much wickedness in what they were doing that it was almost funny. This was what young males did, not what seasoned orc hunters did. But their prize didn't know or care.  
Rumlow was particularly enjoying himself. Pulling off his boots, he decided the young wench needed something to remember in her old age. Without telling his brother what he was up to, he slipped up behind Rollins and embraced him. The girls eyes got as big as saucers.

 

"What are you doing?" Rollins asked curiously, finding his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Getting you laid," Rumlow replied, his eyes on the very interested girl. "Do you like him?" he asked her. She nodded her head as his hands caressed his brother's throat. "Remove his tunic then." The girl's hands were trembling as she found the ties that held Rollins tunic closed. It slipped open exposing skin as fine and pale as her own. "Taste him." She leaned over and took one pale nipple in her mouth and lightly chewed on it. Rollins arched his back into the exquisite sensation. He really was horny now, as was Rumlow who was enjoying the view. "Stretch your legs out, brother. Now help him off with his leggings."

"Are you going to join us?" Rollins breathlessly asked his brother.

"In time. In time."

The girl removed Rollins' leggings and then paused to get a good look at him. He was even beautiful down there. Without any prompting, she mounted him and felt him slide so deep he hit her womb. It was delicious. The other brother quickly threw off his clothes and got behind her.  
"Have you ever been taken from the......rear?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, yes, my Lord," she panted and leaned over Rollins. Rumlow smiled. She wouldn't need a lot of preparation, just your basic courteous lubrication. Thank Eru for whores with tight asses. He and Rollins found their rhythm and treated the girl to the fuck of her life. She moaned and panted and came with just enough volume to be heard at least past the bedroom door, they were sure. Pay Lord Steven back for all his young widows. But the absolute truth came when the two brothers found their moments of perfection gazing into each others eyes. The implosion of the flesh, the sweetest pain imaginably reflected in the other's eyes.

Therra, that was her name, knew she ought not to be wandering around the great hall with everyone still in bed, but after a night with the twins, she thought she was lucky to be walking at all. With clothes in hand and a blanket wrapped around her, she tried to remember the way she got there. At last finding an archway leading outside, she followed the path and suddenly found herself in the company of three elves sitting on the lawn working with their bows and swords. They looked up at her as she looked down at them. They were gorgeous in a more woodsy way than the twins.

"Hello," she said and raised her hand, the blanket covering her nakedness falling off one ample breast.

The male among the three, a slow smile pulling across his face, raised his hand and replied, "Hello."

Steven entered the room and smiled at Tiger who was sound asleep lying beside James. She was curled up against him, one arm over his body. "Tiger," he gently called to her, not wanting to startle her.  
She opened her eyes, blinked a couple of times as she tried to remember where she was, then raising her head, she smiled at Steven. She was glad she had not left her pretty boots behind.  
"Good morning, sweetness," he replied and stood over the bed. James looked better in the morning light. "Let's wake him up now."

Tiger sat up on her knees and whispered the words into James’ ear that would remove her spell. She then sat back and waited as his eye lids flickered and he awoke from his magical slumber. A hiss escaped his lips as the pain returned. Gently feeling his arm, he was amazed that it was actually in one piece. Logan had really worked him over. But the hurting was not quite as bad as it had been. Tiger leaned over him and smiled. He hadn't been dreaming after all, she was really there.  
Touching her face in awe, seeing only love in her eyes, he said, "I missed you." 

 

James did not want to move. When he did his shoulder ground in such a way that it sent electric shocks through him. Tiger seemed content to just snuggle against his good shoulder and not move too much. He knew if she were an elleth or a mortal woman, she would want to talk or discuss what had happened between them, but did a jinn tiger even ponder the past? Or would talking be too painful for her? And what had happened to her cub? Their cub? Was it a cub or elfkind? "Tiger," he ventured hesitantly, "what happened to the cub?"

Tiger got very still. She had not thought about Cub for many days although she still missed him. "Cub died," she finally answered.  
"I am sorry," he replied gently and stroked the top of her tawny head with his good hand. As stupid as it sounded, he needed to know what Cub had looked like. "What did Cub look like, Tiger?"

"You," she answered tonelessly and lowered her head to his thigh, her body curled beside him. She didn't like talking about Cub. Master kept stroking her head, and she liked that. She rubbed her face against the bed covers and purred softly, the sound coming from her throat sounding more like a moan than a purr. She was back with her Master, and that was all that mattered now. But something was nagging at her. Rising to her knees, getting close to his face, almost nose to nose, she asked, "Why did you stop loving Tiger?"

He drew back a little and answered, "I never stopped loving Tiger."

"You wanted Tiger to be tiger. You were loving that woman," she stated accusingly.

"There is no excuse for what I did," he admitted, "but that didn't mean I didn't love Tiger."

"That woman hates you," Tiger informed him. "Will you hate me, too?"

"No, no," he assured her and stroked her face. She was so intense, he had to smile. "I was not kind to that woman; that is why she hates me." It was hard to tell if Tiger was reassured or not. She settled back on the bed, her head on his thigh.

Suddenly she was sitting up again, her face close to his. "Does Master still love Tiger?"

"I have always loved Tiger." Clasping her by the back of the head, he brought her lips to his. Tiger loved kissing him and eagerly parted her lips for him. She could spend all day savoring his mouth if he would let her.

"Does Master want Tiger to please him?" she asked breathlessly and had to have another kiss before letting him speak.

"I’m too sore to please Tiger," he answered honestly, although the thought of her mouth on his body sent a bolt of pleasure to his groin.

Tiger moved so she was looking right into his eyes. "That is not what Tiger asked," she said and then claimed his mouth again. She gently bit his lower lip, her eyes on his. There was desire in Master's silver blue eyes. Tiger wanted to love him, wanted him to feel good.

Kissing his throat always thrilled Tiger in a way she could not explain to Master. The pulse was strong here, the life essence just below her lips. When she had been more jinn tiger this was where she had grabbed her prey to take the life from it. Master's life throbbed just beneath her lips.  
He lay back on the pillows, his body open for her caresses and kisses. She was gentle, oh so very gentle when she rubbed her face across his breast. Master smelled of horse and leather and his own unique scent, and Master tasted wonderful. He moaned softly as she rose over him and closed her mouth over his left nipple. She loved the way he flexed his muscle beneath her lips, and she could feel the heat rising in him.

He was hot and his skin smelled delicious as she ran her face over his abdomen. She licked her way down to his navel, and he squirmed with passion, but nothing pleased Master more than when she ran her face along his erection and then took it in her mouth and suckled him. She knew how to draw out the sensations, make them last for an indefinite length of time. Master watched her with burning eyes. There was no hurry, and Tiger prolonged it as long as she could.

She lay between his legs and paused from her ministrations to rub her head along his thighs. This was torture for him, and he told her so. Tiger smiled and reclaimed her Master. This time she stayed with him until he arched his back and spilled his seed into her mouth. Tiger smiled and licked him clean. Then she returned to her place at his side.  
James knew he should have stopped her; he could have really hurt himself. Oh but it had felt good. "Tiger," he said when his breath came back, "I really missed you."

Tiger smiled.

Lord Anthony decided they needed to go hunting, the entire court along with his esteemed guests. The ladies could make a day of it while the men...and elves....brought meat back to the great hall. James was healing well enough to be able to sit outside, and he had Tiger looking after him so he wouldn't be alone or helpless. And there would still be people at the great hall if they needed anything. Lady Peppe had to laugh at the great and mighty king of Gondor making "pretty please" faces at her.  
And so at daylight the next day, fifty men, women and elves, along with enough tenting to house a small army and everything one would need to feed such a group in appropriate style left Minis Tirith. James, sitting in a chair with Tiger sitting at his feet, on the green lawn before the King's Tree, watched them leave. His face showed indifference, but Tiger sensed he would have liked to have been going along. It was the type of thing males enjoyed doing, although Tiger was certain they were going to scare more animals than they were going to catch.

Once they were away, Tiger gazed back at Master and smiled. He had slumped in the chair and was just enjoying the rising sun on his face and body. In the early hours before the sun became too hot, he liked to sit outside in just his leggings and soak up the early light. A thick cushion behind his back protected his shoulder from any hard edges that might rub against his shoulder blade. Master also had his eyes closed, which meant he wasn't sleeping. Sunlight was not good for elven eyes, he told her, although she enjoyed sleeping with her eyes shut in the bright light. She had once slept an entire day on a rock outcropping with the sun blazing right over head. Didn't hurt her eyes a bit. Just to be certain, she moved closer and checked Master's eyes to see if they were maybe a little bit open.

James felt her kneeling beside him and opened one eye. "Yes?" he asked curiously.  
"Are you asleep?"  
"Would I be talking to you if I were asleep?" he replied with a smile.  
"You talk in your sleep, sometimes," she answered playfully.  
"I do not," he retorted. "What do I say?" And she told him. "That makes no sense," he answered at the conclusion of her recitation.  
"Tiger did not say she understood what you were saying, only that you said it," she replied had a good memory but she did not always understand what she heard.  
James stared at her in amazement. "And you remember everything you hear even if you don't understand it?" he asked, finding this side of her intriguing.  
"Not everything, but most everything," she answered and looked up as a small flock of song birds flew overhead. They made her want breakfast. "Are you hungry?' she asked.  
He thought about it a moment. "Yes, that would be nice. I wonder if anyone is left in the kitchens."  
"Dema is there," Tiger replied. Dema was an old woman too fat to ride a horse. Tiger liked her because she talked to Tiger the way Tiger talked to Celestial. She rose to her feet and left Master sitting in the chair while she wandered back into the hall to find the kitchen.  
Armanea, dressed in riding clothes, stayed as far back in the shadows as she could to avoid being seen by the elf or jinn tiger. She was supposed to have gone on the hunt with the queen, but knowing that he was going to alone, or nearly alone, had stayed her departure. His beauty filled her with an indescribable rage, but she was not going to be reckless. No, she was going to make him beg. Yes, and she knew how.  
Tiger sat in the chair and smiled as Dema, starting up the oven, told her all about the great battle that had been fought right down the hill from them and how her son Hodder had single handedly saved the day for King Anthony. Her son was truly a remarkable man to save not only King Anthony from a hundred orcs but Lady Pepper as well. And those Hobbits!  
"What are Hobbits?" Tiger asked curiously.

"Little people from the shire. Sometimes we see them in court. Friends of the king and all."

"I have never seen a Hobbit," Tiger confessed, "but I have seen a sprite."

"Really now? Well, I'll be. What's a sprite?"

"A little person with wings."

"You don't say. Well, I'll be."

Tiger grinned. She and Dema were having a wonderful conversation while the woman fixed eggs and fried meat and dug out jams and warm bread.  
"You better go get Master James," Dema said. "I'm ready."

Tiger rose from the chair and started back down the passages towards the arch that led outside. She passed an alcove and detected movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned as something heavy crashed down on her head. A second blow and there was darkness.

Armanea worked quickly tying Tiger's hands behind her back. "Get up!" she hissed and yanked on Tiger's arm. "Get up or I'll cut your throat here and now."

Tiger, her head splitting with pain, unable to focus her eyes on anything, climbed unsteadily to her feet. What was going on? Unable to keep her head up for more than a second, Tiger looked at the woman in amazement. The woman shoved her, making her walk in front of her. The moment they stepped outside, the woman laid the point of her knife against Tiger's throat. Master was on his feet staring at them.

"Are you mad?" he demanded angrily.

"Watch your words," she warned him and moved the knife so the point pricked Tiger's throat.

"What do you want?" James asked more cautiously.

"I want you to beg me for her life," Armanea said as a starter. Tiger hissed as the knife jabbed in her neck again. With her head pounding, she didn't need the pain of the knife as well.

"Your grievance is with me. Let her go," James countered. "You see I am unarmed."

"Beg," Armanea said and pricked Tiger until a pearl of blood appeared on her throat. Tiger growled softly.

"All right. Please don't hurt her," he said and opened his palms to her. The woman had a crazy look in her eyes, and the blood streaming down the side of Tiger's face told him how she had been captured. But the light in Tiger's eyes was getting clearer as she stared at him. Dropping down to one knee than the other, James repeated his words, "Please don't hurt her."

Armanea was now in an interesting position. She had the elf on his knees, but there was no humility in his voice. He was watching her with great interest but there was no fear in his eyes. If she had seen Tiger's eyes, she would have understood.

Tiger, her eyes locked on her beautiful Master, curled her lip a second before she shape shifted. She had once told Master she would be anything he desired, and now he desired her to be a spirit, a puff of smoke, free of the woman who held her captive. Armanea gasped as the woman vanished in front of her. Just as quickly Tiger shifted back into a tiger. Armanea screamed and threw her hands up as Tiger lunged and knocked her down. Tiger bared her teeth and roared in the woman's face

"No Tiger!" James yelled when a palace guard came running up. "Come back!" he ordered sharply before the man took it upon himself to rescue the woman. Tiger shape shifted back and looked at the man who now recognized her and saw the blood on her face and the faint thread that seeped down her throat.

 

"What goes here?" he asked, unsure of himself and them. Lady Armanea was sobbing bitterly on the ground, while the elf, the king's boon companion, was putting himself between him and the bloody faced woman, the elf's mistress. At least that was what everyone believed.

"Lady Armanea is having a difficult morning," James replied and drew Tiger into his arms. "Perhaps she needs to be taken back to her room until the queen returns."  
"That might be a wise decision," the guard said and offered the lady a hand up, but Armanea slapped it away and climbed to her feet on her own. She refused to look at anyone as she went back inside the great hall.

Tiger watched them leave and then looked up at her beautiful Master. "Dema has breakfast ready," she said softly.

James smiled and hugged her tightly to him. "Maybe Dema can do something about this," he said and looked at her scalp. She growled softly and wrinkled her nose.  
Dema was not a healer, but she knew how to clean scalp wounds, and while James ate, Tiger recounted the story of Hodder the great. And if Tiger missed anything, Dema added it. James grinned only because they reminded him of her and Celestial, only the dragon's conversation had been a little more private. Dema was perfectly content letting James know about her brilliant family. Tiger had put Armanea's attack behind her, but James was going to make sure the lady didn't try anything like that ever again.  
"And what does your son do now?" he asked curiously and then bit down on some bread.

"He makes harness, but only the best," the woman replied proudly. "King Anthony’s own saddle was made by my son." Tiger looked impressed.  
James, finished with his meal, pushed the plate away from him, sat back and watched them interact. Tiger was happy. When she looked at him with those beautiful tiger eyes, he felt a stirring that said he was getting better. Much better. Although she had pleasured him a couple of times since their reunion, he had not been able to return the favor. Perhaps it was time.

Getting up from the table, he held out his hand and said, "Come Tiger." She said good-bye to Dema and followed him back to their room, her conversation constantly running between Dema's son and something else that was on her mind. Only when they were behind closed doors did he silence her the way she liked. And oh Tiger loved his mouth. And she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold his mouth to hers, to know the pleasure of his tongue in her mouth.  
Moving his lips to her ear, he whispered, "What does Tiger want?"

Tiger wanted Master. Tiger ached for Master. When his hands found her breasts, when he teased her nipples though the fabric, she thought she would melt in her desire for him. "Tiger wants Master," she breathed against his lips.

He drew back, a wicked smile on his lips. Unlacing his leggings, he slid them down his legs and stepped out of them. Tiger, her thoughts not keeping up with what she was seeing, suddenly realized that Master was going to make love to Tiger. James almost laughed at the surprised look on her face. He helped her out of the dress and made a mental note to try and find another robe like the blue one Longma had given her. It was so much easier to tease her in that than this. And Tiger loved being teased.

He took her to the bed and lay back on it. Tiger kissed his thigh and rubbed her face against his erection, but that wasn't what he wanted. He drew her up to him and kissed her, slowly and thoroughly, tasting her as she tasted him. When she tried to mount him, he shook his head and moved her up higher. Higher. Tiger's eyes glazed over as his tongue found the core of her being and settled on it. She would have moved, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and held on tightly. She tossed her head back as the need grew in her body, as he watched her through hooded eyes. Pleasurable sounds came from her throat. Then the spark suddenly ignited on the tip of his tongue, and he held her even tighter as it flamed through her body. Tiger wanted to die there in the throes of passion with her beautiful master. She could not remember another moment more perfect.

When her body had nothing left to give, he released her and Tiger moved down and licked his face clean and sought entry into his hot mouth. She gently bit down on his lip and sucked it into her mouth. He closed his eyes and sank into the sensations she was arousing in his body. Backing up, she settled on his erection but did not take him inside her. She wanted to enjoy him awhile, enjoy the way he tasted, the way he smelled, the way he burned under her mouth. And Tiger enjoyed him, and licked him, and felt him tremble beneath her, and when she mounted him, he arched his back to drive himself deep into her. Tiger laid her hands on his breast for support and found the rhythm that he needed to join her in the sweet fire of release. Master never looked more beautiful than when he came, except maybe when it was over and his eyes and body were soft and lazy. The Tiger could lay on his good shoulder and make patterns on his skin with her nails until he was ready to make love again.

The hunters returned a little after dark with several stags, a wild boar, a wild ox and a tame goat that someone had accidentally shot. Sam swore up and down that it was Thor’s kill, but Thor swore unequivocally that he knew the difference between a domestic goat and a wild one. It didn't matter, the twins were also calling it Thor’s boar, and Thor was just going to have to deal with it until they found something else to amuse themselves with.

Sitting where they had left him, Tiger reclining languorously on the ground at his feet, James cut an eye towards the Mirkwood elf who was about to challenge the Galadhrim to another hunt when King Anthony slapped him on the shoulder and ordered everyone inside. There was game to be dressed and wine to be drunk. James got up and helped Tiger to her feet.

Steven, seeing that all too familiar look in her eyes, smiled when she smiled at him. Tiger was happy now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the half way point.....


	21. A visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One plots her revenge while another has an unexpected visitor

Armanea was gone, having slipped out during the night with help from one of the palace guards who left with her. It was a good guess that she was returning to her father's estate where he could protect her from Gondor retribution. To avoid causing Lord Anthony any more trouble, James agreed that her humiliation was enough and dropped the matter. The elves were all anxious to be returning to Rivendell while the nights were still cool. Their plan was to spend the summer fattening their horses and resting.

Lord Fury promised Pepper to return in the fall unless something pressing brought him back sooner. That did not mean the twins or any of the Galadhrim might not return before then, but he most definitely was going to idle the summer away. Steven was of the opinion that none of them were going to last more than a few weeks before the wanderlust hit them again. The first whisper of danger and they would be out looking for it. The hunt was what they lived for.

"That and sweet young widows," Rollins teased softly.

Of course the chivalrous, and very theatrical Steven made a great showing of remorse at their departure. If hearts broke at the passing of the golden elf lord, it was no wonder. Steven loved women, human and elleth. He marveled at them, admired them and desired them. If he had offered one a hand up behind him, there would have been several hands reaching for his glove. High born and not so high born, all equal in his warm beautiful eyes. He was magic, forever young, and they loved him. Dressed in the softest of doeskin leggings with a fine white tunic, he was love itself riding away. Even royal ladies who had not tasted the lord's passion hated to see him go. Such was his power over mortal hearts.  
On the gobbled road that led down to the gate, a bar maid picked a dirty rag off the ground and paused to watch the elf Lords Fury and Steven and their riders pass on their way out of Minis Tirith. Although it was nearly sundown, the sky was ablaze with color that seemed to create a halo around the riders. Neither elf lord paid her any attention, but the twins and one Galadhrim raised their hands in farewell. She grinned broadly and waved back. She was used to comings and goings, and if she never saw them again, well she'd have one hell of a story to tell in her old age.

Tiger was thankful she was not the one watching them ride away. Clinging to her beautiful Master, she laid her cheek against his strong back and closed her eyes. All she wanted to do was feel his warmth on her face and carry his scent in her nostrils. When the horses started side stepping and readying themselves for their lunge forward, she sat up and held tightly to his waist. Anticipating the touch of the spur, the gray horses leaped forward, following the sun towards their home in the west.

Armanea stood in the high garden of her father's keep and watched the dying sun. Her thoughts were cold and bitter. How was it possible to hate something as beautiful as an elf? But she did. It ate at her thoughts, gnawing constantly on her raw nerves. She wanted to bleed him, to look in those silver blue crystal eyes and watch the light fade from them. But not before she made him pay, before she made him beg for his life, for his sanity.

"My Lady," Garran interrupted her thoughts. "My apologies but Lord Donath requests your company as he dines."

Armanea looked back at the handsome young guard and smiled. He was sweet, and he was going to help her catch the elf. He just didn't know it yet.

Summer was warm and idyllic, and no place was as beautiful and peaceful as Rivendell, but Steven was right. Within a couple of weeks, the twins were off again, their restless spirits untamed as they sought adventure and orcs. A week later Steven suggested aloud that he do a fact finding ride to see if there was anything amiss in the field. The Galadhrim, minus James, offered to go with him. If they ran into any tavern wenches who needed rescuing from boredom, they were more than up to the job, Tavern wenches were always in need of rescue. Ladies Sharon and Maria just rolled their eyes; the men simply smiled at them.

James because of his injuries was content to do nothing but laze around, read some of the books left behind in Lord Elrond's library, heal and make love. He wanted to soak in it, saturate his senses with it, begin and end each day with it. Even when he took Tiger into the mountains, he found some way to seduce her and make her think it was her idea.  
There was only one time they went into the mountains and wept and that was when Tiger showed him where Cub was buried. After so many months it was still a raw place in her heart. She keened her grief to the mountain gods, and he wept silently for her and held her. There so many things he would undo if he could.

Tiger wanted another cub, but the spirits weren't answering her prays this time around, but when the ache in her arms became too great, he did the best he could and found her a puppy. She loved small living things and the puppy became her companion, her Chine dragon. Perhaps it understood her because it would watch her face with rapt devotion as she went over the day's events. And it followed her everywhere, listening when no one else would.

She was on one of her strolls with Dog when she felt something she had not felt in a long time. Celestial! Celestial was talking to her! She looked upwards but didn't see anything right off. Still, Celestial was coming! Running back to the hall, she stopped and stared upwards. Celestial was coming! The few elves who were still in Rivendell and outside at this particular moment, stopped and looked into the clear sky with her. Fury, spying her out a window, came outside and looked up as well.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Celestial is coming," she answered eagerly. "Longma and Celestial are coming."

"Are you sure?" he asked and shaded his eyes with his hand so he could see better.

"He is talking to me now," she answered. "They have already found Steven and Master's brothers. They are on their way home, but Celestial will beat them." She laughed excitedly and clapped her hands.

"I have no doubt about that," Fury agreed and gazed back up into the cloudless sky. "Did she say why she was visiting?"

Tiger laughed softly. "Celestial says that Longma will say she is just visiting, but he thinks she wants more of Lord Steven."

The mischief shining in Tiger's eyes led Fury to believe that maybe Tiger's second opinion was probably the right one. "Where's James?" he asked.

"Hunting for dust bunnies," she announced readily. Then dropping her head, she said, "I do not know what a dust bunny is."

"I am surprised he didn't offer to show you," Fury mused. "Well, run tell him Longma is coming."

Dog yapped loudly and ran after her as she took off running for their dwelling near the waterfalls. Fury had nothing against dogs personally, but he never understood why James got one that jumped every time it barked. Why he had seen river rats bigger than Dog, who could have passed for a dust bunny himself.

James was lying on the bed reading one of Elrond's abandoned books when Tiger ran in and quickly notified him that Longma and Celestial were on their way. She then looked around the room, her eyes sweeping the floor and tables.

"What are you looking for?" he asked while reaching for his tunic.

"I was hoping to see a dead bunny," she said. "And Steve and your brothers are also returning."

"Excellent," he replied and stood up. He wasn't about to tell her that dust bunnies were just dust. Better she think him a great hunter.

Tiger suddenly looked up. "They're here!" she shouted and ran outside with him following.

For the first time in the entire history of Rivendell a Chine dragon lighted in the beautiful river that ran through the heart of the elven city. He chortled loudly, a dragon's laugh, and turned his tail towards the bank so the woman on his back bearing gifts could walk down without getting her boots wet.

"Fury!" she loudly greeted but was suddenly grabbed by Tiger, who practically swung her off her feet. Wrapping her arms around the jinn tiger's neck, she said, "Yes, I have missed you too, my sweet." Looking past Tiger, she smiled at James. The elf was smiling but there was also a troubled look in his eyes. When Tiger introduced her to Dog, Longma understood. Unless it was mentioned by one of them, she would never speak of Tiger's child.

"Come in," Fury finally got in his greeting. "Will he be all right there?"

Longma looked back at the dragon. Tiger, holding her dog, was already crawling on the dragon's enormous paw to share gossip. Celestial had missed her terribly. Now if they could convince the dog that he was not destined to be a dragon snack.

James decided to follow the grownups, which included a couple of Fury's administrators. "Tiger said you had already run into Steven and my brothers," he said as a way to make conversation.

"Yes, they had killed a couple of wargs when I found them. Nasty buggers, wargs.

"Maybe I should have gone," James opined.

"Letting your shoulder rest is the best thing for you," Fury gently admonished him. "I'm certain there are still plenty of wargs left for us to hunt." Leading them back to his sitting room, he asked Longma, "May I get you something to eat."

"No, but I will take something to drink. I ate in their camp. Elves can do great things, but those elves need to learn to cook more than just spitting it on a fire." She touched her chest and made a burping face.

Fury motioned to one of his aides to assist them, and they all soon had a glass of good elven wine in hand. Longma smiled and took a sip of the delicious liquid, letting it sit on her tongue a moment before swallowing it. "I always liked your wine better than mine," she said with a big smile.  
"I'll see you have some to take home with you," Fury offered as she opened the huge bag she had been lugging. "I thought you might all need new tunics by now," she said and pulled out some bundles of exquisite silk embroidered with golden dragons. "I always liked you in dark blue and red," she said and passed the garment to James.  
"Thank-you," he replied graciously and unfolded it for a better look. The silk tunic really was beautiful, and the golden dragon was so finely detailed it looked as if it had been painted on.

Fury received a tunic of pure yellow silk with two dragons facing each other on the breast. "I'll pass out the rest when they get here. I also have something for Tiger," she said and pulled out a robe of royal purple with phoenixes rising up the front of it. A delicate piece of silk and lace also fell out of the bundle, but Longma quickly put that back. She glanced at James, but they both decided to just be quiet about it.

No doubt Tiger was telling Celestial all about how bad Master had been to her, how he had caused her to lose the cub; and Celestial would tell Longma......James drank his wine in silence. When Tiger finally came inside, she got excited over the pretty robe Longma had for her. Grabbing it up, she ran out of the room and didn't come back until she had it on. Tiger was breathtaking in her pretty robe, and when she knelt at Master's feet, her smile brightening the room, he smiled back, his heart wishing he could undo all the bad things that had happened to her.

"Do you like it?" she asked and jumped up so he could see her phoenixes better.

"I love it," he replied and took her hand in his. "Come sit and listen. Longma has many stories to tell us." When she tried to sit on the floor, he held her hand and indicated she could sit with him. He had never made her sit at it his feet; it was just something she did. With Longma here, he wanted her sitting beside him, not like Dog at her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> except for the plotting Armanea..this was meant to be a quiet chapter


	22. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiger is wounded while James is taken captive

It was all so simple, kill the tiger and capture the elf. Her spies told her they usually went into the mountains a couple of times a month. He always went armed, but with enough men, he could be taken and the tiger killed. The only thing Armanea had to do now was wait for the right time. Her chance came in two weeks.

Dog barked furiously and chased after Tiger as she slunk through the rocks just visible enough for him to follow. James watched them with an amused smile on his face as he reclined in the shade of a tall tree with a skin of wine in hand. Tiger, the fierce tiger of mythology, was being hunted by a dust bunny. Eru, he wished Fury had not told him that.  
Tiger leaped over several rather large rocks with Dog in pursuit and then circled back to sit by James in her human form. She looked at him and smiled and then leaned forward for a kiss. "I think he will be a great hunter," she said as Dog scampered up and reared up on James's leg because she had hers curled under her.

"Only if his prey doesn't eat him first," James answered with a smile and looked down at Dog, who was dancing on his hind feet with his paws in the air. Reaching into his saddle bag he pulled out a small piece of dried meat and tossed it Dog who missed the treat and had to run after it. With the fierce hunter so occupied, James pulled Tiger down for kiss.  
The men knew they had to attack quickly before the elf became aware of them; stealth was the only way they'd catch the elf without winding up dead. And Armanea told them to shoot his companion, whether she was in tiger body or woman. They would only get one chance because if she ever attacked them, it would be over.  
With fear pricking their thoughts, they spurred their horses up the trail.

James knew anything coming that quickly towards them in such an isolated place as this was up to no good. Grabbing his bow off the ground   
beside him, he ordered Tiger into the rocks, but she had to catch that damn dog first, which now didn't want her to catch him. "Tiger!" he ordered sharply. "Get back!" He turned as horsemen raced towards him,

Tiger scooped Dog up and ran into the rocks. Looking back, she watched the lead horseman drive his animal into Master to disarm him. Anger flared in Tiger's heart. "Stay here, Dog," she snarled and leaped up on the rocks, her tiger's face twisting in an ominous roar. She would kill those men!

"NO, Tiger!" James shouted as the cat leaped. He watched in horror as two bowmen fired at the lunging feline. Tiger screamed in pain and twisted over backwards in midair. She fell with a heavy thud and didn't move. This allowed the men to get a rope around James before he could react. A heavy blow at the back of the head threw him into darkness.  
The men bound the elf's hands behind him and threw him over the back of a horse. To keep him in place they tied him down like a slaughtered pig. James awakened when they put spurs to their own horses and rode off with him down a mountain trail that led away from Rivendale. From the corner of his eyes he could see Tiger lying lifeless in the dirt, a pool of blood cooling around her body. The mortal horses spooked when he yelled his rage and frustration at the jagged cliffs around them. Even demons in the darkest of places shuddered in fear.

Dog did not slink out of his hiding place until all the men and horses were gone. Creeping up to Tiger's side he licked her face but Tiger did not respond. With was so much blood on the ground, he little dog whimpered anxiously. Sitting beside Tiger’s head, he didn't know what to do except to wait. Curling up beside her, he whined softly and then rested his head on his paws.

Longma had waited an entire week before deciding Steven needed a little magic used on him to get him to quit toying with her and come to bed...his bed. He knew she had done that and didn't care. Magic made the sex better. It had been that way for as long as they had known each other. She would appear to him as a beautiful young maiden, but their sex was the sex of dragons, and the teeth that pierced his flesh within the celestial storm was pure pleasure. He lived and died and lived again within that storm. And the emotions became so intense he didn't know if it was a woman or dragon possessing his body.

When the storm passed, he found he wanted to do nothing else but lie there and wait for the storm to return. He knew it would as long as Longma stayed in his arms. She had stopped taking other lovers several hundred years ago, although he had not asked that of her; she knew he took many lovers, but theirs was an understanding. She didn't want to stay with him, she just wanted to 'be' with him when the need for contact became too much to stand another day. And for that, she showed him the dragons. It was addicting.

It was getting late and Dog was beginning to get scared. Nuzzling Tiger's nose, he barked at her and kept barking until she stirred. Tiger looked at Dog and rumbled softly. She was terribly hurt but dared not shape shift to remove the arrows; her human body would not be able to survive it. Where was Master? Celestial?  
Longma deep in a kiss with Steven suddenly sat up. She felt the dragon stirring. A bone rattling roar that had her jumping out of bed, grabbing her robe and sword and running towards the river echoed through the dale. Steven grabbed his clothes and darted out the door behind her, his sword also in hand.  
Celestial was terribly upset. Roaring over and over, his voice echoing off everything around him, he kept telling Longma that Tiger was dying. Not waiting for an explanation Longma ran up his tail with Steven behind her. Using magic to hold them in place, Longma told the dragon to fly.

With a great and mighty leap, Celestial shot into the sky and went straight up the mountain, where they found Tiger bloody, clinging to life with a small dog protecting her. Steven removed the arrows and looked at the tips. They were not orc but he did not recognize their maker. Longma told Tiger to shape shift now after which she put the jinn tiger into a deep sleep. Even if they closed the wounds, Tiger had lost so much blood Longma could not be certain she would survive. And where was James? They looked for him, but the torn ground told the story. Someone had taken him. Scooping Dog up in her arms, Longma waited for Steven to pick Tiger up and get on the dragon ahead of her. If Master was dead, Tiger might not want to live. Steven sat in front of Longma with Tiger in his arms, He didn't even notice when Celestial leaped into the air, his thoughts on what had to happen next. Someone had James, and he meant to find out who that someone was.

Dog hid under her robe sleeve as Celestial leaped skywards and returned to Rivendell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's taken awhile


	23. the devik's salve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is in a very bad place

James awoke with a splitting head, tied belly down on a fast moving horse. He thought the jarring would rip his guts open but there was nothing he could do, and he certainly didn't want to think about Tiger. He could tell that they had crossed the summit of the mountain and were now descending on the other side. He could only imagine where they were taking him. Before dawn the men stopped and changed horses. The fresh ones had been tied to tree limbs waiting for them. He was allowed to mount a horse and sit astride it, but they made sure he wasn't going anywhere. His hands were tied to the pommel and his legs were tied to the saddle fenders. Someone stupid said something about him being able to bewitch them with his voice, which was totally idiotic, but over his protests, a dirty rag was stuffed in his mouth and then another one was used to tie it in place.  
One ugly brute rode beside him and grinned lasciviously, his toothless mouth the most repulsive thing James had ever seen. While he was certainly in no mood to be raped, James refused to flinch or be intimidated by the beast's gaze.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you," the brute threatened and then laughed, but the rage in the elf's eyes made him pause a minute. James might be taken, but he wasn't broken or disheartened. Contempt burned in his eyes, and the brute finally eased his horse back.

They exchanged horses one more time before reaching a large estate nestled in a valley ringed by mountains. James didn't know where he was until Armanea stepped out.

"You've got him," she exclaimed excitedly as they untied his hands from the pommel and his legs from the fenders. The brute got behind him and with a massive shove threw him to the ground. Armanea crouched beside him and grabbed a fistful of hair. Jerking his head back, she smiled and said, "Welcome to Ifreann." The look of contempt on James's face did not go away; she might think he was in hell, but he had seen worse.

Sam, Clint and Galadhrim followed the trail as high into the mountains as they could go, but an early morning storm washed the tracks away. They separated and tried to relocate it but anything that remotely looked like a trail was now cascading water. All they could do was turn around and hope Tiger was well enough to tell them something.  
But Tiger was not well. Between Longma's healing abilities and elven powers, they succeeded in stopping the blood loss, but Tiger was terribly weak. Her color was ashen grey and her lips were almost bloodless. Steven made a special tea for her and managed to drizzle a little down her throat, but too much and she would start gasping for air. Rest was what she needed but it was hard to keep her asleep. Driven by pain and fear, she would punch through the magic with moans of pain, calling weakly for Master. Longma would put her back under and then check her wounds for any signs of opening.'

Steven, looking down at her little lost dog, felt pity for the animal and picked it up and set it on the bed with Tiger. It crept to her shoulder and lay beside her head. He hoped it would keep her calm. She needed to rest, but they also needed to know what had happened. Where was James?

James did not take being chained to a T-Post in a dank cell very well and succeeded in taking out a couple of knees before Armanea's guards got him secured. Furious, he glared at them, but his courage had no teeth behind it. The Brute, grinning viciously, picked up a piece of wood that looked like it had been used as a club and approached him. James couldn't protect his head if the Brute meant to hit him there, but he tensed his abdomen just in case. The harder he could make it, the easier it would be on his spleen and liver. Still, it hurt like a son of a bitch! If his stomach had not been tight, he would not have been able to breath with the gag still in his mouth.

When the Brute drew the club back for a second blow, Armanea stopped him. "No, I have something more interesting planned." Brute stepped back and grinned. Armanea left the cell for a few minutes, but when she returned she had a running iron in hand, the end of it glowing red hot. She was going to burn him. "Cut the tunic off," she told one of the men following her.

James jerked in his bonds as the men cut his upper clothing away. What kind of evil burned in this woman's mind? He stared at her, her smile chilling him to the core of his being. No one wanted to be burned, but she was carrying it one step lower, she was going to brand him like an animal. He screamed his rage behind the nasty rag in his mouth.  
She laid the red hot curve on his left breast and held it there, the stench of burning flesh filling the cell. James couldn't move away from it, but he threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. No sound rumbled in his chest or tried to tear from his lips. Nothing but a gasping, clenched teeth silence.

Armanea hated his courage and dragged the iron down his body. James refused to scream in pain, refused to acknowledge that the pain was anything he couldn't stand. But it was, he fainted, his body slumping against the bonds.

"Leave him," she said and passed the iron to the man behind her. "And make sure it stays dark in here. Elves are creatures of light, and I don't want him to have any." The door slammed shut behind her and a heavy key locked it tight.

James didn't know how long he had been out, but the absolute darkness of the cell unnerved him. Small, dark places were always unnerving to creatures of the forest, whether elf or animal. His body was on fire, and he could only imagine what it looked like. Thinking about Tiger, he was a little relieved that he could still feel her presence although it was extremely faint and far away. She was alive, but he knew she wouldn't be able to find him. Right now he wished he could talk to Celestial. And then there were his brothers. They would be looking for him. Oh Eru, she had hurt him. He needed to keep his wits about him and think.

James was thirsty. They had not removed the rag from his mouth and it had literally pulled every drop of moisture out of it. And without moisture swallowing was difficult. And the darkness was starting to bother him. How long had he been here? His internal clock said only two days at most, but when the dark gnaws at you like a living thing, even two days is is an eternity.

Sifting through the emotions that were tugging against one another in his mind, he found the soft whisper that was Tiger and concentrated on her. Although he knew she couldn't feel him, at least he didn't think she could feel him, he found himself willing her to him. It was a desperate idea, but he was desperate.

Armanea waited until noon to visit her 'prize'. His beauty still took her breath away, and the brand on his breast, marking him as her property, was still a fierce red blotch on his perfection. He recoiled from her touch, but with nowhere to go, he had to accept it. And her hands went where they wanted, but his hatred for her prevented any desired response. However, she literally had something up her sleeve that was going to make him wish he had not toyed with her.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked and drew a small pot of red salve out of her pocket. He looked at it hard, and she thought she saw recognition in his eyes. Fear and recognition. Telling the guard with her to untie the gag, she stood back and waited for him to plead with her, to beg her not to touch his skin with the salve that men called the Devil's Passion. She even allowed James a drink of water so he could speak, but he said nothing since speaking would do him no good anyway.

Angered by his silence, she dabbed a fine bit of salve on a scarf and told Brute to hold his head still. James squeezed his eyes shut and cringed as she smoothed it over his lower lip, his full lower lip. She imagined the sensations now filling his mouth. Another dab of salve and she circled his right ear and then his left and down his throat to the pulsing hollow. He was already starting to tremble, but no sound, no pleas for her to stop. She rubbed the salve into each tender nipple and watched the reaction on his face. Desire was starting to flair. He was so beautiful it made her throat tight.

And slowly down his midline. She wasn't going to strip him, but she meant to have him. Unlacing his leggings, she eased them down and applied the salve to his unresponsive flesh. He shuddered violently, unable to deny the electricity singing through his nerves. It thrilled her to have him respond to her touch now, but relief was not her intention. She pulled the leggings back up and loosely laced them. But the look in his eyes angered her. James didn't care if she covered him in the stuff so long as she removed her hands from his body.

"You'll want me to touch you before I'm through," she promised him. Of course she couldn't leave without a caress. She was going to love breaking this proud bastard. How beautiful.

Armanea left the cell, and James gasped at the sensations running through his body. Raging, blind desire and the least little breath of wind inflamed his exposed skin. Now he was really thinking about Tiger, and not just because he needed to be rescued. Afraid of Armanea's next visit, he pleaded for Tiger to wake up, to feel him, to come to him. He knew she was hurt, but he was frantic.

Tiger arched her back and half gasped/half screamed. Longma ran to her side and quickly whispered the words that would ease Tiger's mind and put her back to sleep. James's brothers were watching, and she could see they wanted Tiger awake so they could speak to her, but Lord Fury and Steven were siding with Longma for now. Tiger was hurt and would probably make no sense.

Longma bathed Tiger's face with a clean rag after checking her wounds to see that they were still closed. Tiger was having troubled dreams about her Master. Longma had suspected that there would be a link between them but she didn't know how strong it would be.  
'Celestial' she called to the dragon, not wanting the elves to know what she was doing.

'Yes?"

"When Tiger is awake, do you feel her?'

'I can.'

'The next time she is awake, try and feel Master also.'

'I will try,' the dragon promised.


	24. Celestal flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James assaulted by a demon and a woman

James couldn't get his ragged breathing or pounding heart under control as the demon caressed his body. Agazmanah had been attracted to his suffering and was now adding his own brand of torture to the mix. Once tasted he never forgot a lover, even a reluctant one.

"Just a taste," the beautiful demon asked with a seductive pout, his fingers trailing slowly down the elf’s trembling flesh.

"NO!" James persisted angrily. If he could have freed himself, he would have fought back with his fists; but bound as he was, he was utterly helpless.

"You're trembling," the demon noticed with a faint wicked smile.

"I am....cold," James lied. If anything his skin was burning.

"Your skin is so...hot," Agazmanah purred and ran a soft hand along his shoulder and down his back. "Let me slake your passion."

"No," James repeated wearily although the temptation was there.

"Why?" the demon asked curiously. He had all the time in the world, but James didn t. He would eventually give up.

"You would kill me a second time," James explained in hopes of making the demon go away.

The demon laughed, "I have had lovers die, but not from a taste."

"Please...my lord...go away," James pleaded.

"Just one kiss," Agazmanah persisted.

"No."

"I could force it."

"I know."

"It's not the same as a willing......lover...... The hunger is going into your bones...... I can take the edge off it," the demon promised. He allowed his eyes to rake the elf s helpless body. So beautiful, so hungry, so sweet.

"No."

"So sweet, Agazmanah voiced his thoughts aloud. Why do you want to suffer so?"

"My lord, please go."

"No. Not until I get a taste............what is this? A tear? Oh, I can not bear it." Agazmanah brushed James's lip. "I can make you feel so much better."

"You can destroy me."

"I can do that, yes. Do you want me to destroy you?" He trailed his hand down James's belly. He was not supposed to do that but he didn't suspect any of the other spirits that roamed Arda would notice. He knew his touch was exquisite, that he was taking control of the elf's body without his permission, but he wanted this beautiful creature before he had to leave. James writhed under his hand, the same way he had done at the Keep. "A taste and I will go," he promised and pressed his hand harder into the elf's flesh.

"A taste," James finally relented, unable to hold back the bitterness and shame.

Agazmanah laughed. A god can possess flesh in many ways and leave it spent and drained. James did not mind the sweet fire that consumed his body; he just hated the way it came to him. Agazmanah got his taste and a kiss, which had not been a part of the deal. In desperation James pleaded in his mind Tiger, please come to me. Please find me.

Tiger awoke with a start. She had dreamed of Master. While she had slept the contact was strong, but now that she was awake it had faded. If she were not in so much pain she was certain she would be able to feel him more easily. Longma relieved that Tiger was awake smiled at her and caressed her cheek. Why, Tiger thought, couldn't Longma find Master?

Celestial looking around from his spot in the river, his jeweled eyes flashing brilliantly; he could feel the elf. Tiger was awake. Rising out of the water, he walked upon the bank while turning his head to the right and left. He could not get a strong fix on Master, but he was certain he knew what direction he lay in.

'Longma?'

'Yes?'

'I think I can find him, but I need to fly.'

'Do not fly yet', Longma told the dragon who then slipped back into the river. She needed to go up with him. His brothers, the Galadhrim and most certainly Steven would want to be along, but their horses were too slow to keep up with the dragon. And there was Tiger to consider. She needed to be awake for Celestial to locate James, but as hurt as she was, it would be dangerous to take her along. Longma did not want to think about the missing elf too much, what he might be going through. Such thoughts would interfere with doing things the right way.  
'Celestial?'

'Yes?'

'Can you feel Master?'

'Faintly.'

'What do you feel?'

'Fear, anger, weariness.'

It was what she had expected. Fear, anger and weariness could be dealt with a little while longer. Pain, terror, the scent of a daeva, those things would have required immediate action. James was vulnerable and either one or both would be tempted to take advantage of him.

'Celestial?'

'Yes.'

'If in any way you sense Agaz or Agaznamahn, let me know. I'm going to give Tiger one more day before we go up.' Deciding that maybe now was the time to let at least Steven know what was going on, she caught his eye and indicated they needed to talk outside.

"I know you've been talking to the dragon," he said once they were away from the small house. What is he telling you?

"Tiger has a link to James. She can feel but can't find him. Celestial can't feel him except through Tiger, and she must be awake. If Celestial can feel him, he can find him."

Steven gazed down the river where the dragon waited in the water. Celestial was watching them with his swirling jeweled eyes. "You are going up tomorrow to look for James?"

"Yes. Tiger will be able to manage it then."

"Did Celestial sense him to the east or the west?"

"If he were in Bree, I'm certain Celestial would have had a stronger sense of him through Tiger. He is on the other side of the mountain, but where I do not know where."

"It doesn't matter. The Galadhrim and I will ride tonight. We will cross the mountains and be on the other side by morning. If you can get me a general direction, we can be headed that way when you pass."

Longma looked up at the dragon. 'Celestial, do you have a sense of where?'

'I need to go up.'

'Do it then but be quiet. And don't tell Tiger what you are doing. She must have one more day of rest.'

Celestial turned in the water, reminding Steven of a cat getting ready to lie down, but instead of sinking lower in the water, the dragon leaped straight into the sky, the water pouring off him in him silver sheets. It was a magnificent sight.

Celestial could not get too far away from Tiger or the 'feel' of her master would slip away. It was like listening to someone else's conversation. If you got too far away from it, you couldn't hear it anymore. Oh, he could feel Tiger easily, she and he were spirits of magic and kin, but her master, although immortal, was simple flesh and blood.

Snaking higher into the sky, until he was gazing at the tops of the mountains, Celestial paused and came to rest on a cloud. He opened his mighty mind and touched the jinn tiger's thoughts. Longma was going to be upset with him, but he needed Tiger's help. She needed to concentrate on Master. She needed to find that part of herself in him and focus on it. Turning his head to the north and south, to the east and west, he felt Master as a faint scent in the air. Master was to the southeast. That was the best he could do without Tiger on his back.

Returning to the river, he settled down carefully so as not to splash Lord Fury who had now joined Longma and Steven.

'Where did you sense him?'

'South of the sunrise.'

Longma knew that to mean the southeast. Steven and Fury sprinted towards the stables, pausing briefly at the small house to grab the Galadhrim. Within the hour they were riding hard through the main street of Rivendale in an attempt to be in position before the dragon caught up with them the following day.

Tiger, desperately wanting to go with them, was assured by Longma that they needed to wait one more day. That the elves had to be on the other side of the mountain before Celestial took flight. And Tiger, if she could, needed to reassure Master that they were coming. To do that Tiger needed to lie quietly and concentrate on him. He needed to know he wasn't alone anymore.

James looked up as the door to the cell opened and Armanea entered with a couple of her guards. "How did you fair?' she asked curiously and raked him up and down with her eyes. Something wasn't right. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and jerked his head back. "Someone's been with you!" she hissed angrily. "Who?"  
James knew she wouldn't believe him, but he did see a way to dish out a little payback. Without actually saying anything, he looked at Brute, whose eyes suddenly got as large as plates. Armanea spun around and glared at him. Did you come in here? she demanded furiously.

"No, my lady! No! I was nowhere near him!"

"He speaks the truth!" another guard interjected. "Lothal never left the guardroom last night."

Armanea looked back at James who was wearing the faintest ghost of a smile on his face. She suddenly struck him across the face with the quirt that had been dangling from her wrist, the blow cutting deep into cheek and licking around to his ear. Since nothing else seemed to work in removing the proud arrogance from his face, she started hitting him across the body as hard as she could in her cold rage. And the leather bit deep and blood splattered, igniting a white fire in him that was so consuming he feared he would scream. 

Teeth sank into lip, and he forced down the cries she desired. Blood ran from his mouth before she finished and the guards with her were beginning to wonder if the courage they were seeing was the courage of a monster. When the elf dared to raise his head, they saw a strength in his eyes that was at once terrible and gallant to behold. He would die with his honor intact, that they were sure of.

Armanea looked at her work, at the way she had marred his perfection with the bite of a quirt. And even still he was beautiful in his misery, in his own blood, in his pain. His dark hair was splattered with a red that clung to his slashed skin. But there was one more cruelty she had to inflict on him, one cruelty that would end with his death.

"Hold his head back," she said as she drew a small fine pointed dagger from her sleeve. One of the guards grabbed a handful of hair and forced his head back, showing Armanea his throat. It was a beautiful throat, a stallion's throat. She caressed it, felt for the deep pulses, and with the tip of the fine dagger, she punched a hole through his skin and into the great vein. He jerked but no sound escaped his lips. Black blood oozed up to the skin and slowly ebbed down his body. Slowly, slowly, bleeding to death.

Tiger turned over on her stomach with Dog beside her and shut out all light and pain with a pillow over her head. Master? Master, where are you? She could feel him as soft candle flame flickering at the edge of her mind. She focused all her attention on it, caring for nothing but that gentle flame. She imagined his beautiful face and poured her whole heart into touching him.

Armanea was surprised by the sudden sorrow in his eyes. She couldn't know that he had just been touched by a jinn tiger, or that once more with safety close at hand, he was watching himself die. He still clung to the caressing thoughts with their promise of rescue.  
James would hold on to Tiger's touch as long as he could. It was all he had. How many hours, how many days before the black blood stopped flowing and he died?

Tiger, I need you.

Tiger's night was restless. She wanted to leave now, to go find Master, but Longma refused before there was light in the sky. Tiger glared at her, growled, showed Longma her tiger claws, but Longma still refused. She and Tiger would certainly make an impressive entrance anywhere James was being held, but they were going to need the elves who were by now pushing their horses hard across the Plains of Rohan.

"Longma!" Tiger hissed in her face. "I see sunlight."

Longma, lying on a couch, looked out the door Tiger had opened and could see nothing even remotely resembling sunlight. "Are you sure?" she asked wearily and put her hand over her forehead.

"Longma, please. Master needs me."

Longma opened her eyes and looked at Tiger's desperate face. "Very well."

Tiger jumped up and grabbed Dog, but Longma was able to convince her to leave Dog behind this time. Tiger quickly explained to Dog why he could not go and then ran outside and up the tail of the dragon behind Longma. Celestial, giving vent to his emotions, roared fiercely as he rose from the water and then leaped into the sky. Dog stood on the riverbank and watched them fly away; he then sighed heavily and lay down to wait.

Celestial topped the highest mountain crest and paused in flight to view the rising sun. Pawing the winds, he turned his head towards the southeast and said, 'Longma, the flame is dimming. Tiger does not understand it."

'Fly swiftly then Celestial. Fly with all your might.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of all the mythical animals in this story, I think Celestial is m favorite


	25. a new adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumlow and Rollins return home with the story of a Balrog

Fury was riding as hard as he could when the dragon dropped out of the clouds in front of them and landed. The elven horses, blowing and snorting with eyes rolling white, pawed and half reared when Longma climbed down off the dragon's back and ran towards them.

"Do you know anything else?" Steven shouted while fighting his horse.

"We are near, but I fear we may arrive too late!" Longma anxiously explained. "Celestial says the flame in James is fading."

"Then we are wasting time!" Sam shouted and spurred his horse on.

"Are we going the right way?" Clint yelled over his shoulder.

"Yes. Ride hard. I do not want to be there alone with just Tiger," Longma yelled and ran back to the dragon. The words weren't out of her mouth fast enough before the elves were spurring their horses past her. 

Sitting in her place on the dragon's back, she said, "Fly Celestial." With a deep chortle the dragon leaped into the sky.

Steven topped the ridge first and sharply reined in his lathered horse. A huge estate lay before him with a winding road passing between a field of rye up to a stone rath. Looking up at the sky, he watched Celesial descend towards the main yard.

"This is it!" he yelled to the others and continued down the slope at a full gallop with his sword drawn. They needed to get through the open gate before anyone thought to shut it.

Celestial's roar brought everyone on the estate either towards him or away as fast as they could run. Longma, sword in hand, jumped off the dragon's shoulder and into the melee of defenders who were only half hearted stalling her. Celestial kept roaring which had more of a psychological effect on the men than anything else. They were terrified of him. But Celestial like Tiger was looking for James. Tiger ran towards the main house but was suddenly confronted by Armanea, who was carrying a very wicked long sword in her hand.

"I thought you were dead," she hissed and pointed the sword at the jinn tiger.  
Tiger took a step backwards, a soft growl rumbling in her throat. This woman needed to go away forever. Armanea struck at her with the sword, but the jinn tiger shaped shifted so quickly Armanea didn't see the tiger claws until they were ripping her throat open. It happened so suddenly she couldn't scream, and then there was that strange woman with the golden eyes standing over her looking down at her with hatred on her face. Armanea tried to say something but blood bubbled out of her mouth. Then it was over.

Tiger raced into the manor past horrified women down a hall to a huge wooden door. Yanking it open, she ran down a flight of stairs to a dark damp chamber. With only the light at the top of the stairs to scatter the darkness, Tiger went to one particular cell and forced it open. Master slowly raised his head and the saddest of smiles caressed his lips. The smell of blood angered Tiger. If she could kill the bad woman twice, she would.

Desperate, she showed her tiger hand and slashed the ropes that held him to the post. There was no strength in his body, and he fell to the floor and lay there. Tiger found Celestial's thoughts and told him to get someone to them now! A few minutes later Steven and Master's brothers were tearing into the cell, their faces clearly showing their horror. Steven took off his cloak and wrapped it around James before picking him up. James hung limp in his arms, and one of his brothers took his head and rested it against Steven’s breast. Tiger followed as the brothers made sure there was nothing Steven could run into on his way outside.

Longma, eyeing the men who had just surrendered to them, took a rag off her sword belt and wiped the blood off her ornate Eastern sword. Almost ceremoniously she returned it to its carved leather scabbard. Her face only softened when she saw Steven carrying the younger elf out of the manor. Clucking softly, she motioned for Steven to leave him in the cloak but lay him on the soft grass instead of the hard packed dirt.

"Oh, forest child, you bring out the worst in people," she said and turned his chin to the side so she could see his throat. The evil woman had put something on it to prevent it from clotting. "Get me some water," she said and took a silk scarf out of her sleeve. A moment later someone thrust a large mug of water into her hands. She poured the water over his neck and made sure all of the anticoagulent was washed away. She then looked down at his poor beaten body and slowly shook her head. "We need to get him back to Rivendale."  
"Go on then," Fury told her. "Is there room up there for Steven as well? You'll need his help." Looking at the men, he added, "There are some more things I need to do here."

Celestial chortled and glanced back. He was big enough to carry all of them, but this was his first for four. Giving the anxious humans one more roar for good measure, he circled around a moment like a cat and then leaped skywards with his passengers.

 

Dog looked up when Celestial appeared in the sky overhead and landed in the river. He barked, but no one had time for a small hairy dog, not even Mistress, but he patiently followed her anyway. Steven took them to one of the healing houses where there was a large ornate tub for bathing. It was quickly filled and James was set in it. This was the quickest way to clean his wounds and apply healing herbs, which were added to the water.

"Is Master going to be all right?" Tiger asked softly with deep concern in her golden eyes.

"Yes, but he will be weak for a little while," Longma explained.

Tiger slowly nodded her head. "Master needs to stop hurting himself," she remarked thoughtfully.

Longma smiled, "Yes, I suppose he does."

After a week of helping them tend the injured elf, Longma sensed it was time for her to go home. Jamesr was healing well, and except for a strong fear of being alone in small dark spaces, he seemed fine. 

Tiger pouted and showed Longma her tiger hand, as if a threat would make the dragonwitch stay an extra day, but it was time to go. She and Steven were starting to snarl at each other, and since he was already home, she decided she ought to be the one to leave. He gave her a good-bye kiss that for a moment brought the dragons out, but even they couldn't keep her from walking up Celestial's tail, taking her seat and sending him skywards.

Tiger and Dog waved good-bye until they couldn't see them anymore. Then Tiger and Dog went for a walk, Tiger explaining to a very dejected Dog the need for Longma to go back and check on her keep, but that Master promised they would see Celestial and Longma again.  
Sam, sitting on the river's bank, watched Tiger and Dog wander off and smiled. Longma and the Chine dragon were easy to get used to, and not seeing the great turquoise and azure beast in the river seemed somewhat sad. No, too strong a word, but he did miss them already. Rising to his feet, he went looking for James, who had made his good-byes without following everyone to the river.

This was understandable. James’ skin was still wearing the marks of Armanea's quirt, and he really didn't want to wander too far from his bed. When the pain surfaced or his skin felt 'too tight', he or Tiger filled a deep tub with warm water and herbs and he soaked. That was the only way life was bearable right now.

And that was how Sam found him, soaking in warm water staring out an open window at the beauty of Rivendell. "You all right?" Sam asked curiously.

"I was just thinking," James replied and set his elbows on the edge of the tub, drawing himself up higher.

"Something you can share?"

"It was nothing really specific, just pieces of thought. I would like to see Lothlorien again, visit the Hobbits since we have an open invitation.......and other things."

Sam pulled up a chair, and they talked about things brothers talk about. And if anyone knew how to make James laugh, it was Sam who was almost as bad a gossip as Tiger and Celestial. He apparently knew where everyone's dirty laundry was kept and had been peeping in keyholes, figuratively speaking of course.

Tiger, carrying Dog who was still in need of reassurance that they were going to see Longma and Celestial again, entered the room, set Dog down, and then threw herself on the floor beside the tub and stared up at Master, who cupped her face in his hand and smiled. "Dog still thinks he will not see Longma anymore?" he asked her gently.

"Dog wants to know when," she said and looked at her despondent pet. "I told Dog we don't know when."

Sam creased his brows and caught James's attention. He mouthed the words 'is she really talking to Dog?' James smiled broadly and shook his head no. Tiger didn't want to admit she was suffering so she made Dog suffer. And Dog was very good at suffering. He was so overcome with grief that he had passed out under the table and only twitched when a fly settled on the end of his nose.

Tiger sighed heavily and gazed back up at her beautiful Master. His mouth was still sore, but he was getting better and Tiger would soon be able to kiss him again. Oh, she kissed him on the chin, the forehead, the cheek, his neck.....Master always made her stop. She sighed again. Then she looked up and out the window. She could hear voices that had been missing for weeks.

"Rumlow and Rollins are back," she announced eagerly and stood up.

Seeing that she was going to go and investigate, James stood up and said, "Wait, and I'll go with you."

Tiger loved the sight of the water streaming off Master's beautiful body. She just didn't like ugly red welts that still criss crossed his skin. But the bad woman was dead; she had made sure of that.

Fury was always glad to see his grandsons back safe at Rivendale, and they seemed quite excited about the things they had seen on their ride. They talked about the places they had seen and in the confusion of welcome back, you won't believe what happened, and you should have seen what we saw, the word 'balrog' came out of Rollin’s mouth.

"A balrog?" Steven asked with a shiver as they ate an early supper together, all nine of the Fury’s riders.

"Yes, but it was only whispered, as in fear," Rollins explained. "We did not actually see it."

"Good thing," Steven said uncomfortably. "They do not go lightly."

"True, we should let it go," Rumlow said. "It's in a far off land anyway."

Fury raised his hand and stopped the conversation. "Where?"

"We are not certain," Rumlow said. "There is a place called th navel of the arda where a snake priestess tells the future."

"An oracle," Rollins further explained. "That is where we first heard of the balrog. Some people were there to ask the priestess if there was anyway to destroy it."

"And?" Fury urged them on.

"We didn't stay long enough to get the answer. I was hoping we would all go back and find out for ourselves."

Fury looked at Steven, who looked uncomfortable. But the golden elf lord sighed deeply and said, "I suppose it has been quiet but for our James's mishap."

"Then we ride?" Fury asked all at the table. All nodded, even James.

Steven looked at Tiger holding her little dog and then back at Fury with the question in his eyes. "You want Tiger to stay with Aragorn while we are away?" he asked hesitantly.

Tiger looked back at James with fear in her eyes. "Master?"

The riders saddled the next morning and headed towards Gondor with a request for the king and queen. They were taking Tiger with them, but Dog needed someone to look after him

"We were hoping the queen or one of her ladies would look after Dog for us while we are away," James asked and smiled as a dozen faces breathed a sigh of relief, most notably the king himself. No one wanted to watch Tiger, not that she was bad, it was just well, James would constantly be on her mind.

"And where are you going this time?" Loki asked curiously as Tiger passed her little dog to the queen.

"To Hellenes first and then who knows where after that," Rumlow answered enthusiastically. "We are looking for a balrog."

Pepper saw the light in Anthony’s eyes and spoke up so there would be no mistaking her meaning. "Not this time." Anthony looked surprised, but the expression on Pepper’s face told him not to push it. "Are you sure?" he asked hoping she would change her mind.

"Positive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this essentially begins part two of the story....a romp through mythology


	26. Hag of the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven takes one for the Team

Tony really wanted to go, but Lady Pepper's grip on his arm as they waved good bye to her grandfather was firm. Going after Khamul had been neccessary, but tracking down a balrog was not so neccessary. Legolas and Loki, loyal to Tony til the end, also lifted their hands as the riders passed down the dark path that led out of the city.  
"It'll be awhile before we see them again," Loki said with a deep sigh and gazed up at Lady Pepper.

"I know," she said distantly and clung tighter to her husband's arm.

Through the softness of early fall nights, they rode to the southeast into a mountain range that seemed almost as magnificent as the Mountains of the Heaven. And as it became colder the higher they climbed, Fur cloaks and warm under tunics materialized out of hidden packs. On a ridge that looked out on eternity, Lord Fury, wrapped in furs of fox and ermine, stayed his horse and watched the sun rise. It was but one mountain crest they had to cross before they would begin their descent into warmer climes, but it was a moment of majesty he would not deny himself. The sun was pristine and blazing in that cold world of the high mountains, and Lord Fury raised his hand towards it as if he might touch the heavenly fire with his hands.

Steven drew his horse near and watched. Elf lords true, their immortal hearts reveled in this moment of pure beauty. When had the elves ever come this way? A blast of cold wind whipped their cloaks about them, as if some mountain spirit dared them to continue through his kingdom; or perhaps a wind god, jealous of their beauty, sought to ruffle their fine furs and long hair. But it had no effect on them; they belonged not to the wind but to the light, whether moon or sun, they were the light.

Reluctant to camp on a ridge open to the taciturn winds, Lord Fury led them over the crest, over snow mortal horses would shy at, into a valley of rock and ice cold streams. Here they could rest their animals for the next mountain crest. There was little graze for the horses, but they made due eating the hardy plants that did strive to push through the rock and rubble to see the sun.

Tiger hunted and returned with a small goat like animal that the twins quickly butchered and spitted over a fire. And when the night got cold, bitterly cold, she stayed in her tiger skin and shared her warmth with Master and his brothers. Tiger's fur was thick and soft and warm. Master lay with his head against her tiger chest, her fur keeping his face and head warm, her tiger arms keeping his ears warm and providing a pillow for his head. If Tiger tried to move and draw the warmth away from him, he complained and she stopped moving.

Sometime during the night, Steven, while adding fuel to their fire, stopped and looked down at the tiger in the middle of a group huddle. He smiled and knelt down to stroke the top of her head. She smiled as only a tiger unable to move could smile. Under all the furs and blankets were Master and five Galadhrim. The tarp kept any dampness from settling on top of them, but it was Tiger's heat that held them all in place. Human males would have frozen to death in many instances rather than share warmth, but Elves thought it foolish to be cold when you had a warm tiger to keep you warm. Tiger wanted to get up, or at least turn over, but she was being held tightly in place.

"You know you are spoiling them," Steven said affectionately and stroked her neck.

"Steven," someone huddled next to Tiger spoke up loudly although his voice was muffled, "go away."

"I'm just pointing out how you are abusing her," Steven retorted good naturedly.

"Go away Steven," someone else spoke up.

James awakened by all the chatter untangled himself and sat up. Tiger leaped at the chance to move and quickly separated herself from the others over their loud protests. She trotted off a short way into the dark to take care of things jinn tigers needed to take care of.

"Do you know how long it took us to get her to lay correctly?" Sam grumbled and looked back over his shoulder to see where she had run off to.

"Did you think she might not like laying there all night with you gentlemen holding her in a deathlock?" Steven responded defensively.

"You're just jealous you don't have a tiger," someone growled.

Steven lowered his head for a moment and then looked up with an arrogant smile on his face. "Let me put it this way," the elf lord began, "if I had a creature who could turn into a beautiful woman, I wouldn't be making her lie all night in a tiger skin with a dozen groping hands all over her."

Steven stood up and returned to his bedroll with James watching. "He has a point," James told the other Galadhrim. "You have to sleep with yourselves now," he informed them, and when Tiger returned, still in her tiger skin, and reluctantly, oh so very reluctantly made herself ready to lie still again, he said "Come here, and be a woman. No more tiger tonight."

James, now having to use his arm behind his head as a pillow, looked down at Tiger who was using his breast as a pillow and said, "She can sleep wherever she wants."\

Since the mountains were treacherous at best and deadly at worst, Lord Fury and Steven decided it would be best to ride during the daylight hours. Once they entered the lower valleys, if they ran into any human settlements, they could resume their night rides. But even with this plan in mind, they spent a good portion of the morning packing their gear and saddling the horses, while what was left of the meat was warmed over the fire.

They were almost ready to go when a deep rumbling growl attracted their attention and sent the horses into a walleyed panic. Bows were readied as all went on the alert. Tiger shape shifted and scrambled up a rock face.

Lord Fury held his breath and waited, then he saw what they were up against. An enormous female bear with her huge cubs had been attracted to the smell of meat. They were trying to fatten up before disappearing for the winter. She roared defiantly and opened her huge toothsome maw and while it would be easy to kill her and the cubs, there was hesitation. The bowmen were waiting for Lord Fury to give the order to fire, but he couldn't do it.

"Give it to her," he said and turned towards his anxious horse.

"Tiger, come on!" James called loudly and ran to his horse. As graceful as a....well, a tiger, she leaped off the rock ledge, shape shifted and was on the horse behind him before the bear could carry out her threat.

Clint, his horse pawing and half rearing, not amused to find itself so near a bear while the other horses ran away, waved at the she-bear and yelled, "It's yours mother!" Then with a whoop, he was galloping after his companions.

The next night found them on the south side of a mountain peak. There was no graze for the horses and the wind was bitter, but no one complained or asked Tiger to shape shift. Clouds hid most of the sky until sometime after midnight when the wind blew them away and presented a pristine sky to their eyes. It was at this time the Old Woman of the Mountain decided to make her appearance.

She came creeping over the rocks in a tattered black dress, her white hair unbrushed and tangled, her rummy eyes a pale blue that were even visible in the dark. Her nose was two sizes too big for her face, and her hands were gnarled and bent awkwardly around her walking stick. She entered their camp and stopped, her unearthly pale blue eyes sweeping over the assembled elves and jinn tiger.

"You are trespassing," she hissed in a voice that fairly crackled with age and venom.

"We meant no harm, madam," Lord Fury apologized and stood up. He did not know who she was but she fairly crackled of magic. And that much magic had to be respected.

"Matters not, trespasser you are." She paused and looked at each elf in his turn and even spared a glance for Tiger, who seemed completely unperturbed by her presence.

"And what is the penalty for trespassing, grandmother?" Rumlow asked curiously.

"I can bring the mountain down on top of you," she answered readily, and the mountain rumbled softly beneath them.

"What would you have of us, grandmother?" Clint asked anxiously. He did not want to be buried beneath a mountain of snow.

The Old Woman looked around, and studied each elf again, closer this time. Finally she looked at James then atSteven. Both elves shuddered at the scrutiny, but James's eyes carried the greater fear. He even reached his hand out and clasped Tiger's hand. Steven saw this and said, "Grandmother, what do you desire of us?"

"A kiss," she cackled. James shrank back even further.

"Then I am your elf," Steven offered himself up. "I am told my kisses are like wine."

She looked him up and down out of rummy eyes and then said, "And if I choose to take you to bed?"

Steven swallowed hard. Mountain crashing down on them or James dying of fright? What choice did he have? "Madam," he began again. "Women weep when I leave them."

The Old Woman of the Mountain moved closer and more carefully appraised the golden haired elf lord. Few could surpass Steven for regal beauty or dignity of mind. James's beauty was almost cold and icy next to Steven's slow burning fire.

Steven stood his ground as the Old Woman circled him and even laid a hand on his tight flanks, but he did not jump. He bore her scrutiny without shrinking away or laughing indignantly. Finally she said, "You will do. Come." To punctuate her command, the mountain rumbled even louder higher gazed a moment at his companions and then followed the Old Woman off into the darkness.

"We'll not leave without you!" someone sounding a lot like Rollins called out. It warmed Steven's heart to think they thought that much of him.

The Old Woman led him higher up the mountain to a cave that was lit by torches and blazing hearths. Steven had not seen anything dangerous, but like Lord Fury, he could feel the Old Woman's magic.

She laid her walking stick against the cave wall and motioned for Steven to sit beside her on a fur in front of the hearth. Steven tried not to look too horrified as she patted the animal skin beside her. Sitting gracefully beside her, he stared into the fire as she studied his face. "Let me taste your wine kisses, then," she said.

Steven took a deep breath and turned to her. This was for the good of all he thought as his lips touched hers. He tried to not think of what he was doing and he closed his eyes to seal out the sight of the Old Woman, but her hands brushed his throat, and the tips of her fingers felt suddenly different. Her lips also felt different as they parted and she leaned into him. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking into the face of one of the most beautiful women that he had ever seen, and the dark cave was now a cavern of great beauty. He drew back and looked around in wonder. What had happened?

Nothing was such a feast for his eyes as the woman beside him. Her white tangled hair was now the deepest fiery auburn and her eyes were as green as the flame in a candle. And her body was full and ripe and warm and soft. Was it magic? He leaned back towards her for another kiss.Her lips, full and red, returned to his mouth, and their kiss became more intense. She was hungry, her body long denied the touch of a man, and she wanted him to touch her. And he would not deny her anything. But he wondered if it was even possible for him to deny her anything.

He was the feast, and her hunger was great. Steven was no shy maid or timid man to be taken without a fight, if indeed it was possible to make love and war at the same time. He stripped her and watched as the passion burned even hotter in her eyes. And she threw her head back and moaned when his lips settled on one ripe breast. Oh but that couldn't last. She wanted to see him, touch him, taste him, devour him, and that could not be done with him dressed. Unbelievably strong, she pushed him back, and he lay there, allowing her and himself the pleasure of being made love to him while boots, tunic and leggings were peeled away from his skin. And what was more erotic than a long thick mane of red hair caressing your skin while a hot sweet mouth claimed your cock, scalding and tormenting you? Pleasure so intense you feel as if your entire being is concentrated in one area.  
She looked up briefly from his swollen flesh, and the look in her emerald eyes told him it would be to the end now, that she wanted to see his face when he could take no more. And he was close. Rising on his elbows, he watched as she slowly oh so incredibly slow took all of him into her mouth and down her throat. It was maddening. And she watched.  
With hand and mouth she stroked him. His breathing deepened, and she noticed his eyes could no longer stay focused as they turned inward, while she watched. The blood heated his skin, and she caressed. Steven knew this would not be his only time tonight as he arched his back and released himself into her warm wet mouth. He gave her what she wanted as best as he could. He made sure she could see his eyes before he collapsed, that she could tell just how much he enjoyed her tender care.

But as predicted, it wasn't over. She crawled over him, and he was surprised to find that not only was he still hard, he was ready to go again. This had to be magic. Oh but he didn't care. And her kiss was sweet fire as she slid her tongue inside his mouth and along the back of his teeth. Not many women could do that. He sparred with her tongue until he felt the liquid heat of her body close around him. Now that was nice..very nice. And what male, man or elf, didn't love a woman using his body to get her release. And she used him mercilessly but it was wonderful. She supported herself by bracing herself against his breast. And the sight of her magnificent breasts swaying in front of his eyes made him want to capture one in his teeth, but she was too far away. She moaned deeply and rose up higher, a kelles riding her stallion, a magnificent wanton creature. When she came, she threw her head backwards and growled. Whatever magic she was using on him was released and he joined her in an orgasm that was both delicious and painful. He really needed to wait for the next ride.

Satisfied with her activity, the auburn haired woman stood up and retrieved a finely embroidered robe from a satin covered chair and slipped it on. Steven waited a minute to catch his breath and then climbed to his feet and reached for his clothes. "Leave them for now," she said. "Come."

Steven never suffered from false modesty, but it was a little unusual to be walking back into a brilliantly lit cave with nothing on. She seemed to be enjoying the view because every so often she would look back to see if he was there, and her eyes would become just a little bolder. "Where are we going?" he asked curiously.

"Here," she said and stopped.

Steven stopped beside her and looked out over an enormous cavern full of laboring dwarves, only they didn't really look like the dwarves he knew. Dwarves were stout people, but these didn't even act like people. There was something almost lifeless about them. And they were busy working, making things, forging swords and armor and chain mail.  
"What can I give you?" she asked, her voice youthful and rich. "What does your heart desire?"

"A sword that can kill a balrog," he replied readily although he knew such a weapon did not exist.

"Very well, it is yours." She clapped her hands together and one of her 'dwarves' materialized with a great sword in hand. It was elegant but strong, not elvish in design, and not Eastern either. Tony would have recognized it right away. "Take it," she said.

Steven took the sword from the strange dwarf and hefted it in his hand. It was perfectly balanced, and the grip was made of finely wrapped coils of gold and silver. Rubies clasped the end of the guard and down the center of the blade, diamonds sparkled. It was the weapon of a king. "You are giving me this because we made love?" he asked in open awe.

"It has been ages since I have had a man or elf in my bed, and even longer without one so beautiful. Most see my other form and flee," She paused and had a far away look in her eye. "They do not get far," she added absently.

"Then I am honored that you have found favor in me," he replied, genuinely pleased with his gift and thankful he hadn't said anything so silly as another kiss. "When may I return to my companions?"

"You will stay in my bed tonight and return to tomorrow," she answered and turned away. "Come."

 

Master was bundled in furs and using his cloak and saddle for a head rest, while Tiger used his belly for her pillow. She was restless and wanted Master to wake up, but he would not, although she suspected he was awake and just pretending to be asleep. When she tried to peer under his cloak, he swatted her away with his hand.  
Humphing, she returned her head to his belly and squirmed some more.

"Why can't you just lay still?" he asked from under his bundelings.

Good, Master was awake now. Sitting on his hips, an extemely intimate position if they had been nude, she bent down until she was peering under his hood at his eyes. Master was not smiling. "Tiger is bored," she said softly.

"I'm sorry Tiger is bored, but there is nothing I can do about it," he answered sympathetically. "Maybe Tiger can go hunting and bring us back another goat."  
"I don't hear or smell any," she replied. "There are some rats nearby."

"No rats," James answered. "Don't ever bring me a rat to eat."

Tiger laid flat on his body looking at his eyes. They had not made love in a long time, and she was hungry. "Would Master like me to pleasure him?"

"Not at this particular moment," he replied as the wind tried to separate him from his cloak. "Aren't you cold?"

"No," she answered and sat up and looked around. "Steven!" she exclaimed eagerly and jumped up. Quick of foot, she ran to him and noticed right away that he had a pretty new sword. "The Queen of the Mountain gave you that?" she asked gleefully.

Steven stopped and stared at her. "You knew who she was?"

"Yes, she told me. Told me not to tell that I could see through her magic."

Steven looked dumbfounded. "You could see she was a beautiful woman?"

"Yes."

Steven grabbed her by the arm. "Tiger, under no circumstances are you to tell anyone, not even Master what you know. Understood?"  
Tiger looked surprised but nodded her head in agreement although it seemed strange to her. 

“Whoa!” Sam whistled approvingly from his seat by the fire. “You must have really impressed your girlfriend.”

“Naturally,” Steven agreed. “The mountain didn’t fall on you, did it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the mythological phase begins


	27. Delphi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elves arrive at Delphi and meet a Greek/Spartan hero

The mountain ranges continued towards the southwest with a few green valleys between them, but they became less impressive the farther south they rode. The oracle the twins were taking them to was in a majestic land of hot springs and jagged peaks called the Helles. The oracle had originally belonged to Mother Arda, but an upstart god had killed her python and taken it for himself. The priestess was still called a pythoness although her prophecies now came from the god.  
Arriving at the holy complex, Fury reined in his horse and looked around before deciding on their next plan of action. Humans were everywhere waiting for a chance to speak with the pythoness. Most of them were scraggly looking, unkempt and self absorbed, but there was one group of tents that showed their owners were quite wealthy. A young man, completely nude, with a warrior's long hair and muscular body, stood watching them. His hair was the color of an autumn forest, red and brown with streaks of yellow mixed into it. His beard was only starting to grow and framed a handsome mouth. When Fury looked at him, the young man met his gaze and slightly inclined his head.

"That one is somebody," Steven observed and let his eyes run in another direction least the young man proved to be dangerous. He had many at his disposal, and they didn't want any trouble.

"He's coming this way," Rollins stated and turned his horse to face the oncoming man.All the elves turned their horses towards him, but he offered them a smile that showed how truely handsome he was. When he spoke to them it was friendly but the words were foreign to them.

Steven smiled back at him and said, "I wish I understood him."

Tiger, shying from the handsome stranger, acted as if she were afraid to look at him. Hesitantly she whispered into James's ear, "He said welcome."

James looked around in amazement and said, "You understand him?"

"Yes," she answered shyly.

"Tell him welcome back," Fury told her, actually seeing this as a blessing. The priestess of the oracle probably didn't speak any language that they knew either. Now Tiger could speak for them.

Tiger, pressing herself close to James's back, told the young man what Fury had told her to tell him 'Welcome back'. Delighted, the young man indicated they were welcomed at his camp. Tiger translated for him.

Clint, intrigued by this turn of events, leaned towards Tiger and asked, "How do you know this language?"

"First master spoke it," she answered distantly, her eyes following the young man back to his camp. "Will James have to take his clothes off now?" she curiously asked him.

"No," he answered firmly as they rode slowly behind the young man. "Although, I am sure Steven will probably find a way to get everything off." Tiger suddenly laughed. "What?" James asked her.

"Steven is too white to be naked," she answered.

The young man's name turned out to be Menelaus, and he was the younger brother of Prince Agememnon, heir to the great city of Mycanae. Menelaus, as the younger son, didn't have much to look forward to except earning a name for himself as a warrior. His brother was trying to work out a deal with Tyndareus, the king of Sparta, to get one of his daughters as a wife. He was here at Delphi to find out if that was a good idea.

Tiger did the translating with her body safely hidden behind Master's. Every so often she would peek over his shoulder and stare at the young prince but would duck her head when he looked at her. Finally the prince spoke to her directly, and she answered him. He looked very impressed.

"What did he ask you?" James asked curiously, puzzled by just how disturbed she was being in Menelaus's presence.

"Why did I fear him?"

"Why do you fear him?" James asked.

"I do not fear him," she answered earnestly and looked up at James's face, her eyes showing that she spoke the truth. Tiger simply did not care for the memories Menelaus aroused in her. James did not know how to ask that question or he would have learned a lot about Tiger that he did not know. Like the name of her first master.

Menelaus offered them the shelter of his tents for the length of their stay at Delphi. It seems he had met elves once as a boy and they had saved him from a wild boar. He was forever in their debt and saw this as a way to repay elfkind for saving his life.

Rumlow and Rollins looked at each other and then at the young prince. "That was us," Rumlow said as Rollins nodded. "Should we tell him?"

"I think not," Rollins said. "Best he let him keep his boyhood memory. We might disappoint him."

During the night after all had gone to sleep, Tiger rose from James's side and went outside the tent. Menelaus was there, the light of his divine ancestor shining in his eyes. The great-grandson of the king of the gods, Tiger had recognized that in him. To see a mortal man with his beauty and the divine spark in his breast had disturbed her. She had seen it once before, so long ago the memory was little more than a nagging ache in her mind.

"Are your companions asleep?" Menelaus asked her kindly.

"Yes," Tiger said, careful to keep her distance and her eyes adverted.

Standing there, his arms folded across his strong breast, his body as lithe and graceful as a cat's, he cocked his head and asked, "Why do I disturb you?"

"You remind Tiger of first master," she answered softly.

"Who was your first master?" Menelaus asked.

"Prometheus," she answered with growing sadness. Menelaus’ face reflected his surprise. Prometheus! Tiger bid him good night and turned away. She entered the tent and stretched herself out on top of Master. She wanted to feel him, to listen to his heart beat, and since this was not the first time she had done it, he was not startled and only lightly awoke to run a hand over her back and before going back to sleep.

Tiger loved Master and wanted to please him. Her first Master had not been happy with Tiger and had simply left her one day without telling her where he was going. One day he was there, loving Tiger, and then the next day he was gone and no one told her where he went. She wound up in the hands of Dio -not -nicest. She had never learned to say his name right. He was a drunk and wanted to ride Tiger as a tiger. She didn't like him. And then Longma came on Celestial and rescued her from Dio-not-nicest. She had never seen Longma before, but Longma said a friend had told her to come and get her and take her back to the keep.

Tiger raised her head and looked at Master. He was asleep with his eyes open. That always puzzled her. The other elves also slept with their eyes open, although the twins sometimes closed theirs if the light was too bright. Laying her head down on Master's breast, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but sleep was not coming. Too much was going on inside her head. Too many memories that had been forgotten thousands of years ago were waking up, and she wanted them to go away.

The next morning Waiting for the oracle to open for business, proved a little unnerving for some people, but Prince Menelaus had a warrior's patience. Instead of sitting around his tent all day, he took them hunting for wild boar and lions. Tiger did not care for the lion hunt but kept her thoughts to herself. However, the wild boar were great fun. She loved it when they squealed and gnashed their tushes at them, and being on foot made it doubly dangerous. She wanted to chase the boars herself as a tiger, but James refused to let her do it. He was afraid the hunters would mistake her for a real tiger and kill her.

The hunting trip went on almost a week before a messenger from Delphi arrived with news that the Pythoness was now seeing visitors. It was time to go back.

Menelaus, as a powerful Hellene prince, had head of the line privileges, and he saw to it that Fury did not have to wait too long for an audience. Once he had the answer to his question, he acted as a representative for Fury and Steven. Tiger, clinging to James behind them, was all eyes when they entered the temple. It was dark and smelled of Sulphur, a smell she did not like, and there were strange people standing around looking at them. But they all stepped back for Menelaus. Apparently his answer had been very powerful.

"Tiger," Fury said as they stopped in front of the veiled priestess, "ask Menelaus where can we find the balrog and how can we defeat it?"

Tiger, shy in front of all these strange people, slipped up to Menelaus and whispered the question in his ear. He gave her a curious look and then repeated the question for the pythoness.

The pythoness, in pure white robes, her veil leaving only her closed eyes visible, seemed to tremble in her trance. Suddenly she jumped up and pointed at Fury, and in perfect elvish, she said, "Give the creator god back his creation, and you will know everything! Go to the mountains of the wild horsemen and trouble me no more." The wild expression in her eyes faded and she slumped down on her stool. It happened so suddenly and ended so abruptly, her assistants did not know what to make of it, but it was pretty obvious that she had given the strangers their answer.

"Now what did she mean by that?" Sam asked curiously, bewildered by the woman's actions. He had really hoped for something spectacular and all he got was a riddle and a location.

"Tiger, ask Menelaus where the mountains of the wild horsemen are?" Steven asked.

The prince crouched on the ground outside the oracle and drew a map in the sand. The Mountains of the Wild Horsemen were a long way from Delphi.

"It will take us weeks to get there," Rollins stated tonelessly.

"Do you have pressing matters back in Rivendale?" Rumlow asked.

"No. It's just I had hoped it was closer."

Steven, studying the prince's map, smiled and said, " If I remember right, the wild horsemen are Sakas. Their women ride into battle and mate like mares."

"You are a well of knowledge," Clint teased. "Perhaps some elven stallions might settle a few Saka mares."

Fury shook his head in amazement and then said to Tiger, "Ask the prince if its all right for us to know his fate?"

Tiger repeated it, listened for his answer and then said, " He will be king of Sparta, husband to a goddess, and his city will out shine all others......and he will bring another powerful city to her knees." Menelaus was smiling as she told his answer.

"Tell him we are happy for him," Fury said, although he pitied the city this fiery young prince was going to destroy. "Tiger, tell him his friendship has been valuable to us. WE need to ride now. Apparently the answer to Steven's most troubling question is somewhere in the MOuntains of the Wild Horsemen."

"But what did the pythoness mean give the creator back his creation?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Maybe if we find him, he will tell us," Rumlow said as they started for their horses.

Tiger slipped under James's arm and held him tightly. He wrote it off to shyness and held her protectively against him. It made him feel needed when Tiger sought his comfort, and she had been seeking a lot of it lately. Something about the place really disturbed her, but since it reeked of Sulphur, he reasoned that that was probably it.

On the ride back north, she didn't relax until they crossed a place where they could see the water in the distance, a place called Hot Gates. Only then did Tiger seem to relax. When Steven asked her who the creator god might be, she said she didn't know. There were lots of gods who were creators, like Zeus. She didn't like him, but she really couldn't remember why.

 

** Alone on a mountain, eyes that only knew pain opened as a bitterly cold wind beat against immortal flesh. Hope stirred in his breast even as he waited for the next attack. Natasha was coming.*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Menelaus, the younger brother of Agamemnon is one of my heroes in the Iliad. Any man who can let a nice pair of tits turn him away from murder is my kind of guy.


	28. Moon goddess and river nymphs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Selene visits the elves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the world of mythology now lives

The first night away from Delphi, they made their camp beside a small stream that fed into a larger one. Although the elves couldn't see them, the place was alive with earth spirits, most of them simple plant spirits that did little more than peep from under grass blades at the larger beings but some were more sophisticated. Tiger liked all of them and smiled, which naturally attracted Steven's attention. He envied her ability to see into that realm with such ease.

"What do you see?" he asked curiously and finished tying his tent securely between some willow trees.

"Tiger does not know," she answered as a small spirit creature looked fearfully up at the approaching elf and vanished.

"Where is it?" Steven asked and plopped on the grass beside her.

"They left when you came over," she replied and ran her hand over the grass.

"What else do you see?" he inquired hopefully, disappointed at missing the little spirits.

"There are spirits everywhere," she said and looked around, seeing tree nymphs in disguise and river spirits hiding in the shallow water.

"Will they show themselves to you?"

Tiger shrugged her shoulders. "I can try," she said and went to the edge of the stream and looked into the water. Although the water was shallow, the naiades who lived in the stream, could make themselves any size they wanted. James's brothers and the Galadhrim joined her and Steven on the stream bank and searched the water for any signs of magical life.

What are we looking for?" Sam asked curiously.

"Naiades," Tiger answered.

"What are they?" Sharon asked.

"River spirits, I think," Steven answered. "Do you see anything?"

"They are here, but playing," she answered as Rumlow and Rollings now joined the group at the water's edge.

"We're looking for river spirits," Clint quietly explained before either could ask. The twins nodded their heads in understanding and then peered deeply into the water.

Tiger looked up as a Naiade, clad only in her long bluish brown hair, appeared before her in spirit form. "What is it you want, Jinn Tiger?" the elegant female asked politely.

"My friends want to see you," she answered, her sudden conversation with seemingly thin air startling her companions.

The Naiade waded closer and studied Rumlow’s puzzled face and allowed her eyes to wander lower. "He is handsome, but why does he hide himself?"

"He is elfkind; they do that," Tiger explained.

"What? What?" Rollins asked. "Who are you talking to?"

Tiger shook her head to keep them from distracting her. "How do we know she is not just talking to herself?" one of the Galadhrim asked suspiciously.

"Tiger, will she show herself to us?" Steven asked hopefully.

The Naiade laughed softly and said, "If we show ourselves, we will want payment. What does an elf have to give us?"

"I do not think they have much money," Tiger replied earnestly.

The Naiade laughed again. "No, silly. We want to see what elves hide beneath their tunics."

"You want to see them naked?" Tiger asked, puzzled by this. Then realization hit her. "You want sex?"

Sam laid his hand on Tiger's shoulder and stopped her. "Please tell me Tiger that this Naiade is not like Steven's mistress."

Tiger had to think on this. The Naiade and her sisters were beautiful just like the Mountain Queen, but Sam didn't want them to be? She was thoroughly confused. "The Naiades are beautiful," she finally decided.

The giggling Naiade moved closer and said, "I would show that one my beauty."

"Sam would like that," Tiger said and sat back on her haunches.

"Tell them we will have sex with them tonight, after it is dark and quiet." She then turned away and disappeared.

"What did she say?" Clint asked anxiously.

 

"They will return tonight after it is dark for sex," Tiger answered and stood up. She was feeling a presence she had not felt in a long long time. Leaving the elves on the bank, she continued down the stream bank until she was out of sight of the camp. That was when Cleo came to her.

"I thought it was you," the sphinx hissed ominously from a high bank.

"Hello, Cleo," Tiger said and sat down in the sand, her eyes on the creature that was part woman, part lion.

"Riddle me this," the sphinx hissed and leaped to the ground. "What has three legs but can only stand on two?"

"Tiger has heard that one before," Tiger answered with a yawn to prove her point. "In all the time Tiger has been away you have not learned any new riddles?"

"Where's your master, Tiger?" the sphinx asked and stretched sensuously.

"Tiger has new master," Tiger answered.

"Human? God?"

"Elf."

"By Hades' beard, where did you find an elf?" Cleo asked curiously. "How long have you been his servant?"

"We are in our second year."

"You were with Prometheus a thousand years before his mishap," Cleo reminded her. "Ever see him?"

Tiger frowned. "Tiger does not know where Prometheus is. He left Tiger without saying why."

Cleo looked surprised. "You really are that stupid, aren't you?"

Tiger frowned dangerously. "Watch your words."

Cleo used a hind leg to scratch an itchy spot on her back. "You really don't know where he is?"

"No." 

"He's chained on a mountain with an eagle ripping his liver out and eating it every morning. Sometimes for diversion, it eats his heart."

Tigers eyes grew wide with fear as she imagined this scene in her mind. "You lie!" she hissed.

Cleo opened her paws as if to say, believe what you want. "I must admit I find the scene extremely erotic. Naked god, chained to a rock, hot blood every morning. No one has touched him for almost 10,000 years. Imagine that." She grinned so her sharp teeth showed clearly.

"You are evil," Tiger growled.

"And someone is coming to look for you. I wonder how he tastes," Cleo said and leaped back up on the bank.

Tiger looked around as James slipped through the brush searching for her. "Are you all right?" he asked affectionately.

"You should not have come," she told him as Cleo, ever the actress, leaped to the ground in front of them.

James looked at the strange creature in front of him and reached for his sword, but Tiger stayed his hand. "You can not kill her that way."

"Indeed," Cleo said, speaking elvish as well as a native speaker. Cleo had the power to learn any language from just hearing a piece of it once. "Riddle me this or die. What is neither woman nor cat whose purr is as dangerous as her teeth?"

James frowned. What kind of nonsense was this? He looked down at Tiger who was staring up at him. "What is this about?" he asked her.

"You must answer, Master, she will kill you."

James frowned even harder. All right, the obvious answer was Tiger, but he looked at the sphinx and said, "You."

The sphinx curse and threw herself over in the sand. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Neither Tiger's purr nor her teeth have ever hurt me. That just leaves you."

"Romantic fool," Cleo grumbled in Hellene. "I need to go. Give my regards to Prometheus."

Tiger watched the sphinx slip away and then stood up. Master was giving her a funny look that seemed a little uncertain, but she wrapped her arms around his waist and sought his mouth for a kiss.  
"The Naiades are coming tonight," she said against his lips. "They want to make love to your brothers and the other riders."

"That sounds interesting," James mused and settled his mouth against hers. He loved it when Tiger's tongue caressed his. So slow and sensuous. "We aren't going to have anymore company here, are we?"

Tiger looked around. "No."

"Good," James said and drew her down into the sand, his mouth pressed hard against hers. He knew a few interesting ways to while away a warm late afternoon.

The Naiades came after dark as promised and with them their lusty appetites. Only Lord Fury, James and Tiger refused to join in the 'fun', which actually made sense. They were in a strange place and someone needed to keep watch. James and Tiger, their own appetites sated earlier, had no trouble ignoring the festivities, although Tiger seemed to be a little disturbed by it. The nymphs had brought some wine, which she told James he could not drink. Taking a cue from her concerns, Fury also refused the offered cup. One of the Naiades scowled at Tiger, but she didn't care.

"What is wrong with the wine?" Fury asked from his seat on his stool.

"It is orgy wine," Tiger replied tonelessly. "It drives people mad sometimes."

"And you have seen this before?" Lord Fury inquired with mock alarm in his voice.

"Yes, once," she answered and looked up at him. She and James were sitting on the ground beside Lord Fury. "Do not worry. Tiger will not let them hurt you," she assured him. The way she said it sent a slight chill up Lord Fury's spine. Never had he ever asked Tiger to protect him; her 'protection' for want of a better word, came because she was helping the others. Although one might argue his visit to the Spirit Fish Maiden had placed him under her protection. Odd, seeing her sitting there like a woman, granted a beautiful exotic eyed woman, he sometimes forgot that was not her real form. Or at least he didn't think that was her real form.

James drew her head against his shoulder and stroked her hair. She was from this land originally, that he was sure of, and being here depressed her. She constantly wanted his comfort and reassurance, not so much with words as with her actions. Except for the times when she wandered off by herself, she always wanted to be within arm's reach of him, touching his skin if she could. It wasn't sexual; it was as if she was afraid he was going to 'not be there.'

Tiger was the only one to hear the horses, the champing of bits and the soft bells attached to their harness. She sat up straighter and turned towards the sound. A smile brightened her face and she jumped up, running towards the chariot that only she could see.   
Throwing herself at the feet of the goddess, she looked up and said, "Lady Selene, it has been ages!"

The goddess of the moon stepped out of the chariot and became as flesh and blood. With hair so pale it looked white and eyes that held the stars in them, she leaned over and caressed Tiger's face. "It has been so long, Tiger," she greeted affectionately. There was a moment of sadness in the goddess's flawless face and then it went away. She smiled warmly and placed a kiss on Tiger's forehead.

Lord Fury and James stood up, awe etched on their faces, as Tiger and the goddess approached them. "Your Tiger has rich friends," Lord Fury observed, unable to take his eyes off the 'woman'. She was so beautiful she could have been elfkind, only there was a majesty about her that even the elves could not match. A necklace of starfire graced a throat that a swan would have envied, and her mouth was so sweet and ripe, he imagined it tasted of honey. And her perfume belonged to a night blooming flower that he was not familiar with, but he knew there was such a flower because she belonged only to the night. And she only had eyes for him. Were the gods now interested in the doings of elfkind?

"Lady Selene, this is Lord Lord Fury and my master, James," Tiger introduced them, unbelievably happy right now.

James actually caught his breath when the goddess turned her eyes to him. There was power in her gaze, a power that no male could deny. If she had wanted him, he would not have been able to resist her.

"I have no refreshments worthy of such a lady," Lord Fury apologized, "but I offer what hospitality I may."

Selene held her hand out and a small wine jar of alabaster appeared. "Allow me then," she said. Tiger almost giggled and dropped on the ground at James's feet. Selene pulled her eyes away from Lord Fury long enough to smile at her. "I like seeing you smile Tiger," she said. 

"You have frowned too much lately."

"You know my Tiger?" James asked curiously.

"We were friends long ago," Selene answered as Lord Fury found cups for them. "I've been watching you since entering Hellas."

"How do you know Tiger?" James asked as she poured the sweet red wine into the cups, which surprised him. The alabaster wine jar was small but it was not running out of wine.

"I was there when she was born," Selene said. "Born from the magic of Prometheus." Seeing Tiger's eyes soften, she caressed the top of her head and said, "Your new master is very handsome. You are a lucky Tiger."

Tiger wrapped her arm around James's leg and smiled. "Master is beautiful," she agreed.

Selene smiled. "Indeed he is," she agreed as the two elves and she drank from the cups. Tiger did not drink wine, never had, but she didn't mind that they did. Selene's wine was magic. More magic than Naiade wine. Moon magic wine was always more powerful than old Dio-not-nicest wine. Moon magic wine made you smile.

James drained his cup and had to admit that it was some very good wine. When Selene offered him more, he refused, "I need to keep watch," he explained and returned to his seat on the ground beside Tiger. "But I do have a qestion," and he looked at Tiger, "who was this Prometheus?"

"First master," Tiger answered. "I have not seen him in a very, very long time."

"A Titan like me who crossed an Olympian," Selene explained and then turned her eyes on Lord Fury. "I desire your company, Lord Fury" she said, getting to the point of her visit. "Will you have me?"

Lord Fury's throat tightened when she fixed those starlight eyes on him. How do you refuse a goddess who will not be denied? His hand moved as if with a will of its own towards his tent. He parted the curtain and permitted her entrance and then stepped inside behind her.

James stretched his legs out in the sand and leaned back on his elbows, his sword close by, and Tiger stretched out using his lap as a pillow. He thought he understood Tiger's sadness now. She was dealing with memories that troubled her. Stroking her head, he said, "I won't leave you, Tiger." 

Selene had said he was a Titan like her, a god. How could anyone leave something as beautiful as Tiger?

 

Lord Fury was right, her lips tasted of honey, and the perfume he had smelled clung to her perfect skin and grew stronger when he released her hair from its comb. How do goddesses make love? Selene unfastened the broach at her shoulder and the soft white grown that she wore fell to the ground. She was moonlight in the flesh, her skin glowing softly. Gently, almost inquisitively she grabbed the hem of his riding tunic and raised it over his head. While he finished pulling it off, she leaned forward and claimed one pale nipple. It was exquisite. He swallowed hard and tossed the tunic aside. How does one make love to a goddess?

With only a pallet of blankets for a bed, he indicated he needed to sit to remove his boots. Selene smiled and when he sat down, she grabbed the heel and toe of one boot and pulled it off. Then she repeated it with the other. A basin of water appeared and she washed his feet, an act even more intimate than sex. He sat there watching her, fire burning in his eyes. When she was finished, the basin disappeared and she moved up his body to unfasten his leggings.

 

"My lovers normally do not wear so much," she mused as she untied the leather strings.

"It would not be practical where I am from," Lord Fury answered with a catch in his voice.

"No, I suppose not," she agreed and eased his leggings down with his help. Tossing them aside, she returned to his body and admired the beauty that was purely male. Selene had many lovers, some of them shepherds, others, of them was now the toy of Zeus. Zeus should have left him with her. But none could equal the majestic bearing of this elflord. Among humans he would have been a great king, even greater than that fool Atreus.

She leaned over and took Lord Fury's strength into her mouth. He gasped sharply as she proved that even a goddess liked the taste and feel of maleness in her mouth. Lord Fury closed his eyes and tried not to focus too much on what she was doing to him; he wanted it to last, to enjoy it as long as he could. One does not get serviced by a goddess too often in his life, even an immortal life.

Selene possessed him completely for several hours,controlling his body until she was satisfied. Then she purred like a sated kitten against his breast in the afterglow. She kissed his skin and then sat up, their bodies still linked intimately. Running her hands over his body, enjoying the feel of him, she asked, "Why are you here?'

"We heard there was a balrog still alive," he answered and detected the shiver in her eyes. "Then it is true, there is one."  
"I have heard of it, and I have seen its after distruction, but I do not know where it is," she answered thoughtfully.

"We went to the oracle, and the pythoness told us to go see the creator god on the mountain of the wild horsemen."

"Creator god?" she asked, a look of alarm in her eyes. "Do you know the name of this creator god?'

"No," he answered readily.

"I do," she said. "It is Prometheus, Tiger's first master. He is chained to a rock and an eagle has ripped his flesh open everyday for thousands of years. You are taking Tiger to see her first master."

Lord Fury sat up but did not dislodge the goddess. "Maybe I need to reconsider this," he said to himself.

"Prometheus knows you are coming," she said against Lord Fury's lips. "If you do not carry through with what the oracle has told you, terrible things will befall you....all of you. Prometheus is waiting, and he has been waiting a very long time." She sat up and opened her hand to the air. Something hard and green appeared in it. "This is opium. Feed it to him before the eagle comes. Do as he wishes and all your questions will be answered."

"What if he wants Tiger back?" he asked the goddess.

"He is chained to a rock and will not keep her," Selene answered. "But if he desires her body for one night, you would be a fool to deny him that."

"It is not my place to do that," Lord Fury answered. "James will probably object."

"Most lovers do, but that is for you to work out," she explained and stood up. "I must go now, Eos is starting to stir and I must ready my brother's horses." She reached for her gown as Lord Fury pulled on his leggings.

Following her outside, he watched as she approached the stallions of the Moon, now visible to their elven eyes. Frost, Snow, Rain and Cloud were their names, and each gazed upon the goddess with blind devotion in their equine eyes. She stepped into the chariot and was gone.

Lord Fury looked back at James and Tiger still keeping watch over their now sleeping companions. The Naiades were gone, but they had left behind many pleasant memories for his riders. Even Steven who was snoring in the sand beside James had a smile on his face.

****the eagle was coming, his body sensed its presence even before his mind had time to register it. He tried to control his breathing, swallow down his fear, swallow down the pain that was coming,but that was all but impossible....soon he told himself as the dark shadow descended. Soon it would be over.


	29. Theo

Top of FormStory 

 

Lord Fury did not want to cross anymore mountains for awhile and decided to follow the coast around to the great sea that Menelaus had drawn for them on his sand map and then go north into the plains of the wild horsemen. They would have to pass through one human city, or perhaps circle it, but he didn't see any problems.

Tiger assured him that most humans between here and the great inland sea spoke Hellene. It was good for business. Besides they were in need of provisions. One look at the packhorses with their empty saddle bags was argument enough that they needed to stop and get supplies.

In no real hurry, enjoying the breeze coming off the eastern sea, they rode along easily and engaged in light conversation. Hellenes was a beautiful land with lots of rocks. If they could ever find use for all their rocks, they would be fabulously wealthy. A little after noon by Steven’s reckoning something caught their interest. Not far from them beyond some sand dunes, he could hear a battle going on.

Topping a sandy ridge, the blue of the sea visible to their right, the elves stared in amazement and horror at the clash going on before them. A centaur stallion, magnificent with his long black mane and tail flying was trying to drive three horrid bird like creatures away from a centaur mare lying in the sand with a wounded foal in her arms. One creature would attack the mare and the stallion would retaliate, leaving her open to the others' attack. She resisted as best as she could with a short sword, but the foal in her arms was seriously injured and the main interest of the bird creatures. They were trying to drive her away from it, and she would not leave. 

Whenever the stallion tried to stand over her, all three of the birds would descend upon him, and from where they were, the elves could see blood flowing down his dark bay flanks. The mare, a beautiful palomino, also bore wounds on her body, but she would not yield her foal to them.  
"We must help them," Rumlow whispered tersely and took his bow off his back.

Tiger slipped off the horse's back as James and the Galadhrim reached for their bows as well. Eight bows readied and released at the same time. A terrible scream ripped the air as one of the birds took the brunt of the elven attack. It fell from the sky and flapped helplessly in the sand. Eight more arrows in rapid succession found their marks.  
The stallion, seeing he now had help, drove his spear into one of the flopping birds and then yanked it free to finish off the other. The third bird screamed defiantly and tried to escape, but eight Galadhrim arrows caught it on the wing and brought it down. The stallion did not need to finish it off. Now able to see to his mare and foal, he threw the spear down and knelt beside them.

"We need to offer our help," Steven suggested and nudged his horse forward.

The foal, a beautiful little buckskin, clung to his mother and whimpered horribly. Its wounds were terrible, and without help, it would die soon. The stallion sprang to his feet and scooped up his spear, placing himself between his mare and the approaching elves. Men and centaurs did not get along, and this great stallion's race was on the decline because of mankind. He did not attack because they had helped him, but trust was not easily given.

"Tiger, tell him we mean no harm," Lord Fury said to her, now riding behind James. He motioned for all of them to stop while Tiger talked to the centaur.

Tiger slipped off the horse and cautiously approached the stallion. The sea breeze ruffled his great mane and tail, wrapping them around him like a cloak, and the fire in his blue eyes was most intimidating. Tiger thought he was beautiful, and she grieved for his mare and her foal. She told all this to the stallion and said that Lord Fury and Lord Steven wanted to help him. They had healing ointments.

The stallion hesitated, but the mare made the decision for him. Picking up her foal, she approached Lord Fury and sat in the sand in front of him, the plea in her eyes most heart breaking. She looked young and this was probably her first foal. They had to help her.

The elf lords dismounted and knelt before her, their hands caressing the wounded foal. Lord Fury took the ointment out of the pouch on his belt, while Steven took his canteen and poured clean water over the slash marks on the foal's body. It struggled against their touch, but the mare held it protectively and watched with tear blurred eyes as they tended to it.

The ointment stopped the bleeding and relieved some of the foal's pain. Since it was not immortal, it would take some time to heal. Tiger translated this for Lord Fury. The mare understood, but the look in her eyes was heart wrenching. Fury gave her the salve and had Tiger explain its use to her. Now she smiled.

"And tell her she can use it on her and him," Steven added.

Tiger did as she was told, but the stallion said something back to her that had her smiling. "Melanippus said centaur warriors do not take medicine from foals," she answered.

But he was not averse to applying some of the salve on his mare. She looked back at him and smiled. Centaur warriors apparently did not smile in front of strangers, but he helped the mare up and then took the foal into his arms and held it tight to his breast. The mare took his spear and followed him back down the beach. Before they disappeared into the brush, she looked back, her pale mane catching the breeze and whipping about her lovely face, and raised the spear in a salute.

"Did you get her name?" Rollins asked curiously.

"Chrysippi," Tiger answered. "She is the golden filly, he is the black stallion."

"It suits them," Rumlow said, glad that they were able to help. "Well let's retrieve our arrows and maybe get some feathers for flights."

The monstrous birds were horrible to look at, and their feathers were sharp and prickly. Even their downy feathers were harsh. It was decided to leave them where they were. Mounting back up, they continued on their journey.

Rumlow glanced back as they passed the trail the centaurs had gone down, and on a distant ridge, spear in hand, the butt resting in the sand, the centaur stallion watched them leave.

The afternoon sun was beginning to throw long shadows on the streets when Fury and his nine rode into the walled city of Thero. There was so much activity going on that no one paid any attention to the elves, who with their hooded cloaks falling off their shoulders were easily mistaken for men. And just to be safe, James had Tiger wear hers. He didn't want anyone to become too enamored with her.

Exotic music different from what they were used to filled the air as well as the aroma of cooking food. Tiger admitted that she did not know much about Thero except that it was named after the nurse of Ares, the Hellene name for their god of war. That was not good, but the elves hoped to be in and out of the city in a day. Finding a place that took boarders for the night, they stabled their horses and rented three rooms. This meant sharing, but privacy was no longer an issue. Hadn't been for ages. James, reluctant to go out into the city, went into hiding with Tiger, while his brothers, the Galadhrim and the twins decided to see the sights. 

Lord Fury and Steven took their own walk, but since their interests were probably different from the younger elves, they did not follow the others.

"We should have invited Tiger along," Steven said as a hawker tried to get them to buy a silver platter.

Fury, fighting with himself, cleared his throat and said, "The creator god we must find is Tiger's original master, Prometheus."

Steven looked at him with surprise on his face. "Does James know this?" He had heard of this creator god but had always assumed him just a legend. Mortals had a tendency to call all immortals Gods, and there were more legends than gods in their universe.

"No, and I don't want you telling him," Fury told his friend. "We must see him. Selene said if we try to change the oracle's message, trouble will befall us."

Steven wiped his mouth with one hand and grimaced. He did not like keeping secrets much less ones as violatile as this. "James will not like this," he warily decided.

"I know, but what do we do? Tempt fate or go on?" Fury asked as they continued down the lane of market stalls. Then as an after thought, he added, "Selene said he knows we are coming. I would not want a god angry with me."

"Nor I," Steven concurred. "I suppose we must play this game as it appears to us."

"Yes."


	30. A bed and other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiger is happy to have a bed.  
> random humor

A bed! Tiger was happy to have a bed to play and sleep in. It was soft and clean, and beautiful master was lying naked beside her eating an orange. He liked oranges. Nuzzling his bare breast, she ran her tongue over his warm skin and settled her mouth over a pale nipple. He hissed as she teased him, her hand traveling down to that part of him that was all male. He kept eating his orange but was not impervious to her attention. Her hand was having a definite effect on him.

"Tiger, I can't eat my orange," he playfully scolded her although his voice was thickening with passion. Tiger bit down on the nipple just enough to let him know she didn't care about the orange. They were in a real bed and she wanted to play. And few people or elves could say no to a playful tiger.

 

The twins had been walking around the bazaar for a good hour. Finding something to eat that didn't smell 'different' seemed to be Rumlow's foremost objective in life. This didn't mean they ignored the naked dancing girls, or jugglers or the fire swallowers, or those tragic figures being offered as temporary bed partners. But Fury had told them to avoid too much interaction with the locals. He didn't want them getting into trouble.

Rumlow and Rollins had assured their grandfather that they were not going to do anything to attract attention to themselves. Not that a group of extremely handsome 'men' with long hair, long bows and swords in 'northern' clothing did not attract attention. Eyes automatically found them in the crowd and followed them wherever they walked. And the twins, wearing only vests over their suede leggings, drew quite a few stares, both female and male. Some even wondered if the immortal horse twins of the wild steppes had not dropped in for a visit before returning to their realm on the great endless grasslands to the east of the city.

Argimenes, a shopkeeper, had pondered that very idea the moment he first saw them, when the Galadhrim had stopped to look at some silks and silver plating at one of his stalls. His neighbor Beddar was always using his comely daughter to get people to stop and buy although it didn't work all the time, but it worked often enough that he kept her out front chatting up the potential clients.

When the twins stopped at his booth, he was fairly certain he was not looking at the immortal steppe twins; he was not religious enough to believe that, but the strangers were not ordinary travelers. For one they were both extremely handsome, not a common sight anywhere, and their clothes, while simple, were clean. Their only show of wealth lay in their ornate weapons. For a moment he wondered if they might indeed be the Ashvans? He studied them more closely now, trying to see through the long dark hair that framed their handsome faces. A turn of the head and he saw it, a pointed ear.

They're elves he told himself. Real elves! And elves were never without money...gold and silver coin. And his three daughters, while not as attractive as Beddar's one daughter, were comely wenches in their own rights. "Dora, come here," he called to his youngest. "See those men? When they come this way, stop them."

 

James threw Tiger over on her back and grinned wickedly. "Oh,Tiger should not bite," he warned her and returned the favor, as her body writhed beneath him. She grabbed one of his hands and tried to force it down between their bodies. James stopped her and raised his head. "Does Tiger have an itch that needs scratching?" he asked curiously and let his hand continue downwards. He loved watching her squirm.

 

Argimenes' youngest daughter watched the 'men' move to another stall and smiled when one of them just briefly glanced her way. Warriors of the north, her father had said, and they were beautiful. She didn't know any beautiful men, although she did know a few that smelled like goats.

When they finally stopped at her stall to view the silver and gold rings and chains her father had for sale, she discovered she could not speak for staring at them. Her father must have been wrong. These were not 'men'; they were the immortal ashvans of the steppes. And her heart stopped beating when one looked up and smiled at her. As several more beautiful men joined them; she decided they had to be gods.

"The maid is struck mute," Sam observed as Rollins tried to inquire about one of the rings in her tray.

"Which is miraculous in itself," Rumlow teased, "since it usually requires a more physical presence to achieve such an effect."

The maiden's stunned silence was suddenly replaced by a short bearded man who had to have been her father. And he spoke the Gondorian dialect perfectly. "Greetings my lords….and ladies," he began cheerfully and waved his other daughters over to join them. "How may I help you?"

"We are not lords," Clint politely corrected the man, "although I can understand how such a mistake can be made."

"Indeed," Maria agreed with a snide chuckle. "Common error."

"I could be a lord," Rollins spoke up.

"True," Sam agreed, "although I think it would be prudent to wait awhile before announcing this."

"Why?" Rollins asked, thinking that maybe he was being insulted.

"You do not yet seem the lordly type," Clint offered politely. "Too many maidens still."

"True," Rumlow agreed and they all looked back at Argimenes, who was now thoroughly confused.

"I meant no insult," the man apologized, although he wasn't certain it was required. " How can I help you?"

"This ring," Rollins said and pointed to a small silver one that reminded him a little of a Chine dragon.

"Ah, excellent choice," Argimenes said and took the ring out of the case. "Fashioned after Princess Medea's favorite dragon, Argon."

"Princess Medea?" Sam name sounded vaguely familiar.

"Of Colchis," Argimenes explained. "If you notice the eyes, they are red crystals made from the blood of Prometheus."

"Looks like garnets to me," Clint said and gave the ring a closer look. 

"I wish Loki were here; he'd know what they were."

"Garnets are good," Argimenes said and opened his hands to show he didn't care what they called them. Of course that would mean lowering the price.

"Think Tiger would like it?" Rollins asked. "It looks so much like Celestial, I thought she would enjoy it."

"Oh, that would be nice," Clint agreed. "She has been moody lately."

"How much?" Rollins asked.

"What coinage do you use?" Argimenes asked.

"Gondorian."

"Ten Gondorian gold pieces."

"Five silver," Rollins countered.

"Ten."

"Seven."

"Deal."

 

"Can you come for me again, Tiger?" James asked seductively as his tongue replaced his hand. She writhed beneath him and growled softly.

 

"Now, for an extra ten pieces of silver, I will allow you the pleasure of one of my daughters," Argimenes offered generously and motioned for his daughters to come forward.

"Pardon?" Rollins asked in surprise, unsure that he had heard the man correctly.

"My daughters. Ten pieces of silver each."

Clint looked at Sam and then back at Argimenes. "We do not buy women."

"Or pay for sex," Rumlow added. "It is is distasteful to us."

Argimenes looked angry. "I cut you a deal on the ring and you insult my daughters?"

"We did not insult your daughters," Rollins protested.

"Then you insult me?" Argimenes growled, his voice rising in volume.

"We have insulted no one," Clint interjected. "We just do not want your daughters."

"They are not good enough for you?" Argimenes demanded threateningly. "I know you are elves. Perhaps I should call the guards and tell them you used magic to cheat me out of my goods."

"We did no such thing," Sam protested.

"I say you did!"

"I think we need to go," Sharon suggested.

"Indeed."

"Guards!" Argimenes yelled at the top of his lungs. "Guards!"

All right, now it was time to leave. Quickly. Rollins led the way, although he wasn't sure where he was going. Their rooms were back the other way, but five big humans with very big ugly swords were blocking that direction, and Lord Fury had been explicit about not causing any trouble, but they didn't exactly blend into their surroundings, and people they didn't even know were yelling at them as they passed.

To add insult to injury, a donkey cart full of cow dung crossed in front of them, and elven grace for at least one of them disappeared entirely as he fell over the cart and emptied its contents on the ground amidst the loud brays of one upset ass. Sam grabbed the unfortunate's hand and yanked him to his feet. There was no time to stop as a mob of humans led by the guards and Argimenes descended upon them.

Tiger dug her nails into Master's flanks as he moved almost savagely within her. A little violence kept things interesting. When he raised himself on his arms, she pinched his nipples and watched the flame ignite in his eyes. Master was always so beautiful just before he came.

Rollins knew they had to find Lord Fury and Steven before the mob caught up with them. Circling back around the bazaar, he stopped in horror as the mob cut through some shops and took after them again.  
"How are they doing that?" Clint asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, but..." Rumlow slapped him on the stomach and took off again.

Fury and Steven were heading back to their rooms and were just passing in front of the inn when they spotted the twins, the Galadhrim, and a mob of humans descending upon them. Instinctively the two elf lords drew their swords and waited for explanations or an attack, although explanations would have been preferred.

"Get behind us," Steven ordered as the mob skidded to a halt in front of them.

Tiger heard the noise outside and turned her head towards the door. The voices were very loud. She glanced back at Master, who was also listening to the voices. "Do we have anymore oranges left?" he asked wearily and sat up. Tiger had scratched up his back and ass pretty good, but at the time it had felt wonderful.

"I don't eat them," she said as he stood up and reached for his bow and slung his quiver across his back.

"Peel me one and bring it outside."

Tiger frowned but did as she was told.

Steven heard the door on the upper level behind them open and suspected from the way the mob was now looking up that James was up there looking down at them. The way they kept looking up made him turn around and see for himself. James was standing at the rail with his bow ready to fire, while Tiger fed him pieces of orange. And both of them were naked. Tiger was particularly beautiful, but James should have been ashamed of himself not letting her put something on first.

Fury, keeping his eye on the mob and his sword at ready, asked if anyone spoke Westorn. Argimenes said he did, but Rollins said he was the cause of the trouble. Hellene? They all spoke Hellene.

"Ask James if we can borrow Tiger?' Fury asked Steven.

Steven looked up at James and said, "You stay there, but can we borrow Tiger?"  
"Do you want to go help them?" James asked, finding her bare breasts infinitely more interesting than the mob. He loved the way her nipples looked like they were just begging for his attention.

"Tiger should," she said and slipped another piece of orange into his mouth, some of the juice running down his chin as he bit into it.

"Agreed, but you might slip your tunic back on first," he suggested and wiped the juice off his chin with the same finger he had tortured Tiger with. A heated blush rose to her face when he licked the juice off that finger. "And hurry back." Tiger wasn't so certain she wanted to help them now. Master was still in a mood to play.

"James!" Steven yelled impatiently.

"Go on," James said and then yelled back down at Steven. "She's coming! Let her get her tunic on."

Once all was said and done, Lord Fury had paid off everyone who felt they were owed money, including the father with the insulted daughters. Fury was not amused, although Steven found it all enlightening....that and Tiger's rapid disappearance. Her last words to him had been, "Must go. Master wants to play."

Thank Eru for playful Masters, Steven thought.


	31. Jealousies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James shows his jealousy.
> 
> Prometheus and Tiger are reunited

"Remember the ring?" Rumlow asked Rollins as they finished saddling their horses, while Steven and James tied off everything on the pack horses.

"That's right, I had forgotten," Rollins said and reached into his coin pouch for the small silver ring. "Tiger? Tiger," he called, "come see what I've got you." Tiger, who was watching Steven tie off one of their two pack horses, looked up to see who was calling her. "Come here, I have you something," Rollins called again. Tiger hurried over and looked pleased when Rollins slipped it on her finger. "I thought it looked like Celestial," he explained, enjoying the way her face brightened.

"You bought this for Tiger?" she asked gratefully.

"I thought you would like it," Rollins said as James came over to see what he had given her. He was beginning to get annoyed at how everyone wanted to humor her. James of Lothlorien suffer guilt and jealousy? Not on your life.

"Look Master," she said and held it up. "It is beautiful."

"Yes, it is," James agreed with a smile for her and a slight warning in his eyes for Rollins. It was bad enough he had to deal with Steven wanting her to show him everything; he wasn't going to stand idly by while the twins seduced her with presents. Then just so she remembered who was Master, he bent down and kissed her. It was such a thorough kiss, that when he raised his head, she had a glazed look in her eyes that he enjoyed very much. "Come," he told her and went back to their horse.

Rumlow thought James's little jealous display was amusing. "I don't think he appreciated the ring," he stated with a roguish look in his eyes while trying very hard not to laugh.

"I am certain of it," Rollins agreed, "but Tiger likes it, and that is what counts."

Fury, sitting on his animal, rode by his grandsons and said, "Mount up, we need to go."

The Grasslands north of the inland sea looked as if they rolled on forever, but it was not the lush grass of Rohan, nor were any of the horses that they saw in the distance as magnificent as the horses of the Rohirrim. But those wiry little duns with their thick manes and tails were suited to the land. A land that was hot in the summer and bitterly cold in the winter.

The mountains they were looking for were in the east, but they first had to ride north a day or two and then cut back east to avoid the great inland lake's northern shore. Since they were traveling slow, Tiger shape shifted and did a little hunting. There appeared to be an excellent supply of ground birds in the area. Clint and one of the Galadhrim soon dismounted and joined her, Sam and James leading their horses for them.

By early afternoon they had collected a respectable number of chicken sized birds and a couple of stray hares. Mounting their horses as they walked by, the two elves rode forward to show the twins what they had collected. James offered Tiger a hand up and swung her up behind him. She then found the space on his back between quiver and bow where she could lay her cheek. Her hands slipped under his tunic but she didn't try anything. She just liked touching his skin.

"Shouldn't we be seeing these wild Sakas about now?" Fury asked Steven curiously.

"I suspect we have already been spotted," Steven answered easily. "They miss nothing in their own lands."

Fury, glancing back at James and Tiger, asked, "Tiger, do you speak Saka?"

"Most Sakas speak Hellenes," she answered easily while staring up at the sky. Not a cloud in sight.

"Are you sure?" Steven, also looking back, asked and noticed a slight angry look in James's eyes. "Something wrong?"

"Not a thing," James answered as Tiger peered around him to look at Steven.

She smiled and then looked back to the west. "Riders are coming," she announced and pointed.

The elves knew they couldn't outrun who was approaching and so they turned their horses and readied their bows, just in case. Tiger, on the ground, stood beside Fury's horse and waited for him to tell her what to say or do.

The horsemen approaching them were indeed wild looking, with their long hair flying behind them. Men and women clothed in leather and mail made up the troop. Their leader was a fiercely handsome man with dark dark red hair and brown eyes. He carried a bow in a strange looking quiver that also held his arrows on his hip. It was shaped just like a Galadhrim bow only a third the size. A woman with extremely long white hair tied back in a braid rode at his side. She was beautiful in the way a she-wolf was beautiful. Seven more men and five women made up the group.

Whatever difficulties that might have arisen between the Saka horsemen and the elves were quickly calmed when the chief woman took one look at the twins and whispered tersely, "Ashvans!"

It took a little while for Fury to explain to the Sakas who he and his grandsons were. He assured them that all was well and they meant no hard, but even so, he sensed some skepticism on their part. The woman kept staring at Rollins and Rumlow, even when it was decided they would share a night camp together. The Saka chieftain, Scopias, seemed a trustworthy fellow, and his riders were appreciative of the fresh meat being offered them, but the woman was a little unnerving with her stare.

The blonde woman, Tomyris, sat at Scopias' side and periodically whispered into his ear, which always drew his eyes back to the twins. It was apparent that she still believed the twins were her immortal horse gods in the flesh, and nothing would convince her otherwise. As the evening progressed, some pipeweed that had a drugging effect on the body was brought out. Steven readily accepted an offered pipe, and once the other elves saw it would do them no harm, they smoked some. All but Fury. He desired a clear mind at all times.

Tiger did not smoke anything either, nor did she accept any of the fermented mare's milk, but she watched everything with bright curious eyes. The blonde woman was still watching the twins, but there was a new look in her eyes, and Tiger recognized it. The other women were also staring at the twins. Rollins and Rumlow would have had to have been blind not to realize that these women wanted sex with them. The twins might not be the Ashvans, but with the right rituals, they could become the Ashvans.  
Before Rollins and Rumlow were aware of what was really going on, they were starting to feel funny. The pipeweed was more than a little numbing.

Fury realized something was up, but before he could do anything someone had a sword at his throat. And with the other elves clearly intoxicated, it was best he didn't do anything to upset anyone. He gave Tiger a look that told her not do anything rash. Tiger settled back by James and watched Tomyris and the other women. She would not do anything unless the women tried to draw blood. Tiger would not let them hurt Rollins or Rumlow.

Tomyris didn't want blood. She wanted sex; sex with the Ashvans, or at least their representatives. The drug she had slipped them would not hold them long, and once it wore off, they would be wanting relief, lots of relief. And her virgin she-warriors were ready to be bred, and who better for a first lover than an ashvan? The Saka men made no effort to prevent the breeding. It was considered a good thing among them to have a woman covered by an immortal horse god.

As the tribe's warrior priestess, it was her place to be the covered first offering. Stripping off her mail and leggings, she approached Rollins and with the help of a virgin warrior, stripped him while planting hungry kisses on his mouth and body, making sure he was hard and ready to do his duty to the gods.

Rollins did not know what was happening to him except that he had a raging hunger in his flesh that demanded satisfaction. When Tomyris turned herself to him like a mare before a stallion, he growled and mounted her, driving himself into her repeatedly, violently, until his flesh imploded only to be solidified again in that burning hunger. Someone kissed him, and he saw briefly that Rumlow was in the hands of the other women.

They each had their turn with him, and each time the violence of his lovemaking became harder. He wanted the desire to subside even as it became painful. But at the same time, he could not control the emotion or the sensations that ravaged his body. Even one of the Saka men approached him; not for sex but for the magic that dripped off his body in his sweat.

Rollins wanted it to end even as the desire continued to control him. He had passed into the threshold of pain. Tomyris covered him with a thin blanket and poured cool water on him, and it was electrifying and soothing at the same time. She drew him into her lap and held his head, caressing him like a shivering horse, as the fire subsided in his body. A deep heavy sleep quickly overtook him, but before he collapsed completely, he could see that Rumlow was being handled in a similar way.

Like a pair of stallions he thought and then passed out.

The vulture settled on the Titan's body, one talon digging into his breast, the other into his belly. IF it were possible to sweat blood, the Titan would have been bleeding out of every poor. Then the vulture lowered its beak to his belly and carved open the flesh to get at his liver. The pain was beyond imaginable as Prometheus screamed his misery to the sky.

Tiger awoke with a sharp cry and reached for James. She was frantic, believing something was hurting him, and nothing he said could reassure her that he was all right. Confused and frightened, her mind filled with an image she could not understand, she clung to him for a moment and then released him to pace. Someone was hurting Master, but he was right there with her. She was confused and frightened. What was happening?

The Sakas watched her in numb silence, while the twins, none the worse for their experience, tried to understand what was going on. It was only by chance that Steven, sensing that he and Fury knew what was going on, noticed her ring.

"Look at the eyes," he said and nodded in the direction of her hand.  
James grabbed Tiger's hand and held it up. The dragon's eyes were bleeding. This immediately sent the Sakas rushing to saddle their horses as they believed a great magic was about to happen. James tried to pull the ring off Tiger's finger, but it wouldn't move, and then Tiger got a strange look in her eyes that he had never seen before. He was standing right in front of her, but she didn't see him.

Steven felt the sudden surge of power around Tiger. She was about to shape shift into something new and more dangerous than a jinn tiger. Lunging for James, Steven dragged him back as Tiger caught fire, and from within that fire leaped a red mare with flames for a mane and tail. The Sakas became excited and swung on their horses. Fury motioned that they needed to do the same thing. Tiger was about to start running.  
Steven, still keeping James away from Tiger, looked up at Fury and said, "You know where she's going, don't you?"

Grabbing the front of Steven's tunic, James hissed, "What's happening? You know!"

Tiger squealed but it was not the cry of a mortal animal. There was fear and pain and rage in her voice. Tossing her head, the flames illuminating the still dark sky, she looked around, faced east and started to run.

"Hurry before we lose her!" Fury shouted.

"She's going to him, to Prometheus," Steven shouted back at James. "And we'll lose her if we don't ride now."

James was stunned that Steven had been keeping this secret from him, but his body reacted on its own and he hurried to get his horse ready to follow Tiger, or that thing that had been Tiger. Within minutes the nine were spurring their horses behind Fury and the Sakas, following the flame that was Tiger.

All though the day they gave chase, coming close but not close enough to catch her, and while James tried calling to her, she ignored him, answering a summons none of them could hear. The Sakas proving just how tough their horses were stayed with the elves, their leader Scopias just as determined to find out where the fire mare was going.

Sometimes the mare (no one could bring themselves to say that she was Tiger) would slow to a trot but she was always just beyond their reach. When it got dark they followed the light burning off her mane and tail. As morning approached her speed picked up until she was running flat out. It was at these times they lost her, but Scopias showed them where the grass had been burnt by her passing. All they had to do was follow that.

Having a trail to follow meant they could stop and rest their horses, get something to eat, or in the case of the Sakas, get some sleep. It also meant James could find out why no one had thought it important enough to tell him about Prometheus and his connection to Tiger.  
Grabbing Steven by the shoulder, he jerked him around and snapped, "When were you going to tell me?"

Steven stared into the young elf's face, but he had no answer for him. "We had no choice," he finally said helplessly.

"Oh, you had a choice," James countered and threw the first punch. "You damn well had a choice!"

Fury, sword in hand to separate them, stepped forward and said, "James, it was my decision to keep this from you."

James stepped back, disbelief etched on his face. "Why, my Lord?" he asked in dismay.

"We can not go back," Fury told him, "and we feared you would try. We just did not anticipate this happening."

Steven, sitting on the ground wiggling his jaw to make sure it still worked, waited for Fury to turn away before striking back. He was tired of James's arrogance and petty jealousies. He slammed himself in James's midsection and rode him to the ground. It satisfied his ears to hear James grunt in pain.

Fury turned back, but it was too late to stop the fight. Steven was not as stout as James, but he was certainly every bit as tough, and he meant to hurt James.

The Sakas scattered out of the way as the two combatants wrestled on the ground, but it was Steven who freed his arm first and made contact with James's jaw. Blood flew. Enraged, James twisted free and lunged back at Steven, but the elf lord was fighting with a cold brain, while the younger one was full of passion and fire. Steven dodged out of the way and used his clutched fists to send James into the dirt. 

James crawled to his hands and knees, his head hanging, but he wasn't whipped. Pausing a moment, he sprang back at Steven and grabbed him around the midsection. Steven dropped on his back and threw James face first in the dirt.

"Enough!" Sam yelled. "Enough!"

Steven threw James away from him and waited. James rose unsteadily to his feet and looked at the elf lord. James didn't know what to do. "Maybe I should just go," he finally said, the weight of his emotions threatening to overwhelm him.  
"And prove to everyone you really are a fool?" Steven taunted him. "Lord Fury told you we had to do this. We had no choice. If you don't want Tiger, I'll gladly take her, because the god she is running to see is chained to a rock and won't be able to keep her."

"You have always wanted her," James retorted angrily.

"Not always," Steven admitted. "But we all like her. You were the one she bit, and so you became her master. Believe me, I would gladly bare my skin for her teeth, but she doesn't love me."

James stared at him a long hard minute and then turned away. Why are men such fools?

"We need to ride," Fury announced and picked the reins of his horse off the ground.

A second day of hard riding took them closer to the Mountains of the Wild Horsemen, but they lost Tiger after sun up in the rocks. Trusting Scopias who said he knew where she was going, Fury fell in beside him for the hard climb on horseback. In the dark the surefooted Saka horses led the way. Sometimes they followed trails that only mountain goats and wild sheep crossed.

It was almost dusk when the Sakas drew rein and dismounted. Scopias kneeling on the dry rocky ground pointed.

James's throat tightened in misery. Tiger was herself but she was lying on the ground beside the chained creator god, the side of her face lying in his manacled hand. They were looking at each other, no words passing between them. He suspected that the words were in their minds. Slowly Prometheus turned his head and stared at them.  
The Sakas dropped to their knees, but James refused to bend his knee. Tiger belonged to him, and he was not going pay homage to the man who took her from him.


	32. Natasha, the eagle and the centaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the elves witness the eagle's attack. James gets a promise from Prometheus.

Steven was the first to start towards the chained god. So this was the creator of life, the god punished for loving men and elves too much. Prometheus was so beautiful it almost hurt his eyes. And the look on Tiger's face was pure devotion. James didn't have a chance.

Prometheus took a deep breath and said in a strangely gentle voice, "Greetings Balrog slayer."

"My Lord," Steven said and bowed his head. He had heard that Prometheus was the wisest creature alive, so it seemed to be true.

"The young one is angry," Prometheus observed as a blade of cold wind cut through the warm summer air. .

"He loves Tiger and can not bear the thought of losing her." 

Prometheus smiled sadly and gazed back at his most perfect creation. "She is still his for the time being," he said wistfully. Her face on his hand was as close as he would allow her to touch him. Anything else would have been torturous, although he feared it wouldn't be too hard to persuade him otherwise. 

"He will appreciate that," Steven replied and crouched beside the Titan. "You know all, so you know why we are here."

"Not tonight," Prometheus said softly, his eyes drinking in Tiger's beauty. The woman James saw was not the woman he saw. Indeed every male saw Tiger differently. She was his perfection. "But I would speak with James," he said.

Steven inclined his head and went back to the waiting group. Nodding at James, he said, "Lord Prometheus wants to speak with you. Don't act like a fool, please."

James raised his chin a little higher in defiance and approached the chained god. It hurt him terribly to see the look in Tiger's eyes as she gazed upon the Titan's face, but there wasn't much he could do about that, was there?

"You wanted to see me?" he asked the god, his voice denying the turbulent emotions in his heart.

Prometheus smiled and glanced back at the proud elf. How could he not love this defiant one. "She is beautiful, isn't she?" he asked gently. “I created her from a tiger of the North. I named her Natasha from the language spoken by the people of that land.”

James took a deep breath and held it. He wanted to yell at this 'man', curse him, hurt him, make him suffer, but how could he? Prometheus was already suffering as no other being had ever suffered. "My Lord," he said with a trembling voice, "I love her. I know no other way to say it. How can one not love what their dreams are made of?"

"I know, I love her, too," Prometheus said and turned his clear blue eyes back on her. "She can be whatever you want....whatever you desire." Prometheus stopped, hot tears burning in his eyes. "I have not felt another kind touch in thousands of years. Nor have I seen love either." He paused and looked back at the elf. "I want to kiss her but would not have you angry at her."

"If you kiss her, you will want more," James stated anxiously.

"True, I will,' Prometheus agreed.

"I can not allow it," James decided and turned away. He was suddenly ashamed of his possessiveness, but she was his, and he would not share.

"James," Prometheus said, his voice turning the elf back towards him, "you won't be able to keep her forever. You know that, don't you?"

James's heart turned to ice as he looked at the beautiful creature he adored. "Why can I not keep her?" he asked defensively. "You will come and take her from me?"

"One day I will come for her, but only when there is no other option."

"What do you mean?" James asked, fighting back the shameful tears that burned his eyes. James did not cry.....ever!

"Natasha will not live forever," Prometheus said so softly that James wasn't sure he heard him. "My beautiful Natasha has an immortal soul, but there will be an end to her body."

"When?" James demanded, his proud face fighting to keep the concern at bay.

"Not any time soon," Prometheus assured. "Not until after your son is born."

James's heart almost stopped beating. "Is she?"

"No, not yet." Prometheus curled his fingers as a way to caress her face. "I love you, Tasha."

Her smile melted James's heart. "Will you let me say good-bye to her when it is time?"   
James asked softly. "I don't want her to go without saying good-bye."

"I promise," Prometheus said.

"All right then," James replied, the battle within his heart coming to a head. "Tiger?" She raised her head and looked at him. "Master," he began and motioned with his hand at Prometheus, "Master needs a kiss."

Tiger looked at Prometheus with eyes that seemed to glow, and hesitantly, afraid that she was going to be stopped, she crawled closer and bent over him, her tawny hair framing his beautiful face. When no one stopped her, she lowered her mouth to his. And for the first time in nearly 10,000 years Prometheus tasted the lips of his Tiger.

James returned to his horse and uncinched its saddle even as his brothers looked to him for an explanation. There was none to give, none that James wanted to give.

The Sakas seeing divine ritual in everything watched as the woman who had been the mare mated with the god of fire and creation. It all made sense to them.

Steven, joining James, leaned against the horse's back and said, "You are better than I thought."

"No, I'm not," James replied bitterly. "I hate what is happening but can not say no."

"I would have thought you a fool if it did not bother you," the elf lord countered. " And there in lies the nobility of your gift."

James choked back his emotions and met Steven's thoughtful gaze. "He said I won't be able to keep her. And it doesn't matter if I let her go now or later, it is still going to hurt, but he promised me a son if later."

Steven considered it a moment and then said, "I would take your place for one day, if I could, but it was you she bit."

 

After a long cold night on the mountaintop, Fury knew he was waiting for something to happen when he drew the opium bulb out of his leather pouch. It was nearing dawn, the time when Tiger made her great shape shift. Suddenly he found himself in the company of Selene and her sister, rosy-fingered Eos.

"Now! The eagle comes!" Selene told him. "Hurry!"

Eos, bathed in a light of pale pink, turned James towards her and said, "You must get Tiger. She must not interfere."

Fury ran to the Titan, whose eyes were already frantically searching the skies. When Fury offered him the opium, he said, "Cut it! Please!"

James grabbed Tiger and pulled her back. She was frantic with fear but didn't resist him. Prometheus' thoughts were also pushing her away. Fury sliced into the green bulb, freeing the bitter white liquid inside. He pressed the bulb to Prometheus' lips and held it there as the Titan drank as much of the drug as he could.

Fury then stepped back and watched as something large and black approached from the north. "We can end this now, Prometheus," he offered. “We elves are the best bowmen in all of Middle Earth.’

"No, it must be another," Prometheus moaned. "Oh gods, don't tempt me now!"

James dragged Tiger away from the terrible sight that was about to unfold before their eyes. She was weeping and pleading and trying to pull free. Thinking of no other way to control her, he brought her to the ground and then covered her body with his. He filled her eyes with his face, made her body feel only his body, and when the sounds became her worst nightmare, he whispered over and over how much he loved her.

Some things are too terrible to watch, and some things cannot be turned away from. Such it was with Fury. If the Titan had asked for relief, Fury would have slain the eagle in a heart's beat, but the Titan would not let him. Another was coming in the future to free him, the son of the one who had chained him, and it was important that that one did the deed.

Unable to look away, held by the horror of it, Fury watched the demonic bird rip into divine flesh and feast upon immortal meat. Even with the opium fogging his brain, Prometheus felt the pain. And he fought against the chains that held him. Steven appeared at Fury's side and only with great effort was he able to turn his friend from the carnage of one god's punishment. One should never look too casually upon the destruction of beauty, whether of flesh or soul.

Mercifully the dark eagle finished its greedy feast in short time, and Prometheus sank into the sweet oblivion of the opium that was still fogging his brain and easing the pain in his body. James, letting Tiger up, watched sadly as she ran back to the Titan and threw herself on the ground, the side of her face lying in his unmoving hand. Tears fell unheeded from her eyes, and if James had given her permission, she would have been pressed tightly against the golden skin that was now covered in blood. All he could do was sit beside her and wait, his hand on her shoulder.

Prometheus sighed deeply when consciousness returned. He felt Tiger's face on his hand and turned his head to look at her. James, crouching beside her with his back to the Prometheus, looked around and the sadness in his eyes was palatable.

"You grief is premature," the Titan said softly and curled his fingers around her lovely face. drawing a smile out of Tiger. "James is sad. He thinks you do not love him." Tiger sat up suddenly and looked at James, who could not look at her. "I poured all my love into her, and she doesn't know to be any other way," Prometheus explained in the same soft voice. "She loves you with all her being."  
James allowed himself to look at her. "But you will take her from me when you are free," he said, wishing he could not look into those exquisite golden eyes and see all that he desired.

Prometheus sighed heavily. "When the time comes, James, you will give her to me. Give her to me to save her. I will not take her before then, even if I am freed tomorrow. Therefore I have made two promises to you concerning Tiger. And that is all I can do."  
Then Prometheus said something that surprised James. "Everyone with a bow needs to dip one arrow into my blood. That includes the Sakas. Just one."

James and Tiger didn't ask why, they just relayed the information to the others which brought Fury and Steven running back towards Prometheus. "Lord Prometheus, where do we find this balrog?" Fury asked anxiously on his knees at the Titan's side.

"And slay it," Steven quickly added while kneeling on his other side.

Prometheus looked at the balrog slayer and said, "There are many ways this can end, the choice is yours in the end." James returned with all the bowmen, and each one, elf, man and woman dipped one arrow in the cooling blood beside the Titan. "James, one more," Prometheus said. "You will be joined by another, and he will need one as well."

"Are the Sakas coming, too?" Fury asked the Titan.

""You will need them," Prometheus said, "and it is their land the balrog terrorizes."

"I thought it was a village," Rollins spoke up and held the blood dipped arrow away so it could drip on the ground.

"Men live all through the Saka lands, but they are the ones who suffer the most. You will find them useful allies."

"Tomy will not drug us again?" Rumlow asked and gazed suspiciously at the warrior priestess, whose face was a mask against her thoughts.

The Titan smiled. “No.”

"Who is joining us?" Rumil said and carefully placed the bloody arrow back in his quiver.

"You helped a centaur named Melanippus. His mare and foal survived. He now has a blood debt to pay. You will find him waiting when you leave the mountains."

"The centaur?" Sam asked curiously. "I wondered about him."

"We are turning into quite the little cavalry," Rollins observed. Rumlow nodded in silent agreement, not that he minded.  
"You will need them all to slay the balrog and live," Prometheus warned. "Even Natasha has her part to play."

Prometheus silently watched them as they readied to leave. To be alone again after even this short visit gnawed at his heart. Tiger, sitting on the horse behind James, suddenly slid off its back and ran to him. She kissed him as if her very soul lay in his mouth, while tears spilled from her eyes and fell on his face.

"You must go now," he told her, his voice choked with emotion.

"Tiger does not want you to stay here like this," she wept.

"I know, but it must be for now, and you must go with Master." Tiger looked back; they were waiting for her. "Tiger," Prometheus said in his gentlest voice, "you must go with Master. Not long from now he will give Tiger a cub." Tiger looked down at Prometheus with surprise in her eyes. He knew she had not been paying attention when he had talked to James, and this was the one thing Tiger wanted more than anything. "Go on now; I will see you again."

Tiger sniffed back her tears and looked around. She always looked around when conflicting emotions warred in her breast. Making her choice, she turned away from Prometheus and walked back to James, who gave her a hand up. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she laid her cheek against his back in the space between his quiver and bow. As the horse moved down the trail, she raised her head for a moment and glanced back.

 

The centaur stallion rose from the ground and looked up as the elves and men rode slowly out of the mountains towards him. They looked as if they were expecting him, and one of the elves even grinned. With not much daylight left, they decided to make his camp their camp.

The Saka warrior priestess took one look at the centaur stallion and got such a strange look on her face that Rumlow thought it wise to have Tiger tell the stallion not to drink anything the priestess gave to him.

"But that part of him is a horse," Rollins stated, unable to visualize such an encounter.

"Yes, but that is the look of lust," Rumlow said. "If she can find a way to mate with him, she will." The priestess looked at the twins as they looked at her. They looked away first.

That night with Tiger acting as interpreter, Scopias told the elves stories of the Saka people, with many of them revolving around their beloved horses, something that pleased the laconic centaur. Scopias told them how the first rain spotted horse was born from the mating of a dragon and a mare. There were three rain spotted horses in their remuda.  
"A Chine dragon," one of the Galadhrim said.  
"No doubt," Sam agreed and smiled at Tiger, who smiled back.

One of his recently deflowered virgins told the story of the white mare and the spotted colt, how the mare had given her life to save the colt from savage beasts that sounded a lot like wargs to the elves, and how the colt grew up to be ruler of all the steppe horses.

"I'm guessing they like spotted horses," Rumlow said as the young female warrior fixed him with eyes that said she wanted more of what she had had the previous night. It silenced him in a purely male way. None of Scopias women were plain, and he didn't seem to care that they were looking at other males for company. Didn't they like their own men? "Tiger, ask Scopias why he takes women with him?" Rumlow ventured, the heat of the young woman's gaze starting a small fire in his own body.

Scopias answered the question with words and a shrug. "They must kill a man in battle before they can marry," she answered. "These men are their fathers and brothers." The young woman who was flirting with Rumlow removed the gortys from her belt and laid it on the ground beside her. She then removed her bow from it and crawled towards him. When she was in front of him, she offered him the bow. Scopias said something and Tiger translated it. "She wants your company for the night. If you accept her bow, it means you will mate with her."

Rumlow looked at the young face staring at his, at eyes so green they looked like the first leaves on spring trees, at a mouth that was only learning how to kiss; he took the bow and set it behind him. The woman child eased herself into his arms and was content to stay there, her body curled against his, her head on his shoulder. Rumlow did not know if he had been the one to first take her, but it moved him in a way he could not readily explain. 

This beautiful young creature who nestled against him, whose body was only learning about love, had killed her first man in battle. Like making love to a lioness, he thought.  
Tomy stared at Melanippus most of the time, but the centaur seemed impervious to her interest. Offering to take the first watch, there being dangerous animals about, he shouldered his bow and picked up his spear. Scopias made one of the Saka men go with him. And in what must have made Tomy's blood boil with desire, Melanippus offered the Saka a ride into the shadows where they would stand watch.

"Melanippus needs to be careful," Steven mused, "or Tomy will be putting spurs to his flanks."

"I know she is giving it considerable thought," Fury agreed. The warrior priestess's eyes were lost in introspective thought. If she could find a way to have sex with the centaur, she would do it.

James awoke at first light to find Tiger clinging to him with tears in her eyes, but the terrible misery that had marred their last morning together was not there, nor was the dragon ring. When he asked her about it, she said Prometheus had made her take it off.  
James kissed the top of her head and smoothed her hair away from her damp cheek, assuring her that Prometheus was going to be all right.

Tiger snuggled against his breast until movement outside of the tent told them it was time to leave. And Rumlow called her name.

Poking her head outside the tent, Tiger looked up at Rumlow and his Saka lover. "What is it?" Tiger asked.

"What is she saying?"

Tiger asked the question and got the answer. "She says that she knows a god such as you would find the offerings.." she paused and asked the question again..."that a god such as you would find her offerings plain, but if she pleases you, she would like to be yours while we are here."

"She is in love with you," Clint stated with a smile for the lovely young horsewoman. "As long as she knows you are going back to Mt. Olympus, what harm can it hurt?"

"It would be poor taste to use her and then abandon her," Rollins said and not without some jealousy in his voice. This tasty little treat was the prettiest one of the group with auburn hair and a sun browned face that was at once innocent and passionate.

"It would be impolite to refuse," Sam reminded him.

"And elves are always polite," Tiger added.

"What is her name?" Rumlow asked curiously.

Tiger asked. "Aslin."

Rumlow smiled down at Aslin and touched a hand to his breast and said, "Rumlow." 

Aslin smiled. She then went to get her horse ready for the ride. "Not one to get overly emotional," Rumlow mused as he went to get his own horse ready.


	33. Griffins, snake women and love sick teenager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a day and night in the mountains introduces new dangers, and one love sick teenager

Scopias explained through Tiger that the monster they were looking for was two weeks northeast of Prometheus' mountain. Two weeks of riding through some of the most beautiful and wild country ever seen by men or elves. And there were more beasts about than just the balrog. Some of them belonged to the natural world like leopards and wolves and hyenas, while others seemed to inhabit the lands of shadow and mist.

 

Mounting up, Scopias said he was leading them towards a pass that would take them through the mountains and on to the northern steppes. Fury and Steven rode at the Saka's side, while Melanippus, a cloak of wolf fur covering his upper body and a long spear in hand, brought up the rear. James had given him the blood dipped arrow the night before, and it showed prominently in the arrow case that he carried across his back. Like the Sakas his bow was much smaller than the Galadhrim bow, and his red fletched arrows looked weak next to James's arrow. But looks were deceiving.

High on the ascending side of the pass, the troop spotted the nests of griffins perched precariously on the side of the high jagged cliffs. They would have attacked an individual Saka, elf or centaur, but these chose instead to watch the horsemen pass and occasionally split the air with their screams. One huge female made a pass overhead and startled one of the riderless horses so bad that it bolted. The frightened animal missed its footing and fell to its death in the valley far below. The Sakas paused briefly to thank the horse for giving its life so the others might go on unmolested. The griffins, squabbling over their feast, didn't seem to notice or care. A meal was a meal.

Snow in the higher altitudes added a new element of danger to their expedition. The horses had to make it through the pass, but the going would be slower as the Sakas and elves led their animals instead of rode them. Melanippus never voiced his concerns or complained, but Steven imaged the centaur was wishing he had stayed back in the Hellenes.

Camped in a sheltered valley that Scopias found for them, Steven and Fury decided to step out of the shelter of light to view the land around them from a rocky advantage point. Armed to the teeth, the two elves felt relatively safe as they could neither hear nor see anything dangerous near them. But the night sky was brilliant! And Fury wondered if his wife was looking at the same thing, thinking about him as he thought about her. Sometimes he could feel her, other times he couldn't. Her presence was lost to him right now, and he missed it.

Steven, crouched on the edge of the rocky outcrop, his left arm resting on his thigh, let his eyes sweep the valley and then climb the mountains around them. He would have said this was good orc country, except the orcs had never made it this far east. Trolls, ogres and goblins were about according to Scopias, which was why they had a good sized fire going in their camp. It kept the things of the night at bay, but it also told the denizens of the night that there were people about.

The elflord turned at the waist to see what was behind him. He was still thinking about the way the griffin had spooked the horse to send it over a cliff. Had he not been letting his thoughts drift so, he might have gotten a better look at the shadow that passed before his eyes. Something was out there watching them, something that for a moment had looked at him with red eyes.

"Fury," he said and stood up, his sword appearing in his hand, " we are not alone."

Fury looked around and saw an enormous shape moving sensuously over the rocks. Deciding they would have a better chance if they rejoined the group, they hurried back to the fire.

"Something is coming!" Steven alerted everyone.

The Sakas climbed to their feet with bows at ready, but as the creature slithered nearer to them, the men became more fearful while the women frowned and gave one another worried looks. Out in the darkness something rose to its full height.

Tiger frowned and growled. "It is a snake," she informed them, "with a woman's body."

Tomy waved for the women to go with her out to see the creature. Tiger hesitated, but Aslin grabbed her hand and took her with them. Tiger didn't want to go, but the women were insisting that she join them. When they met up with the snake woman, she looked up at her and softly growled.

"Don't anger her," Aslin warned. "This is the great goddess. No weapon born of male hand can harm her. "

"Tiger has heard this story," Tiger replied, her dislike for snakes showing clearly on her face.

Tomy was speaking with the snake woman with an upheld hand, trying to appease her, but the snake woman wanted male meat this night.

"I will take one of the golden ones," the snake woman hissed viciously.

"One of the elves," Aslin explained anxiously.

Tiger folded her arms across her breast and frowned even more. "No," she said belligerently.

"You will fight me?" the huge snake woman asked menacingly.

"Tiger has fought snakes all her life," Tiger answered. "You are big, you are small, you are strong, but Tiger is faster."  
The demoness reared up higher, amazed that anyone would accept her challenge. "Then I will have the man horse," she decided.

"No," Tiger repeated with conviction. She was not about to hand over any of her friends to the snake woman, demon or not, she didn't care.

The demoness lowered herself enough so she could look at Tomy. "Does she speak for the Saka?"

"No, my lady," Tomy replied, fear etched on her face. She had been taught all of her life to respect and fear the snake people.

"Then I will take the boy," the demoness replied sadistically.

Tomy must have known that was coming and said, "My lady, he is my son. Take me in his stead."

"Woman's blood is poison," the demoness growled. "Bring me the boy, or I will take all."

"You think all," Tiger growled to herself. Then to Aslin, she asked, "What now?"

Aslin who was visibly upset said, "We are giving her my brother."

"Fight her, she will back down," Tiger replied.

"We do not have your magic, and she will kill us all." Aslin turned away and returned to the fire, where her brother was being told the verdict. Barely sixteen summers, he was horrified to learn he was to be given to the demoness.

Tiger returned to James and laid her head on his shoulder, but she was very angry.  
"Tiger what is going on?" Fury asked curiously.

"Snake woman wants boy cub," she said, her lips curling in a snarl. "Tiger would not let them have elf or centaur, so she takes boy cub."

"Then let's stop her," Clint offered.

"Magic snake," Tiger said without explaining. The Saka boy cub was pleading for his life and it made her even angrier. "She is big, she is small, and she is strong, but Tiger is faster," she growled.

The boy was fighting the ropes, but when his mother offered him something to make him unconscious when the snake woman took him, he swallowed it. Now that it seemed inevitable, the boy stopped pleading and showed the courage that marked the Saka people. Tiger became enraged. Melanippus acted like he was going to do something, but Tiger stopped him.  
"She will eat you instead," she growled. "You can not hurt her, but Tiger can."

Aslin, tears running down her face, fled to the remuda; Tiger followed. The young woman was clinging to one of her horses weeping bitterly.

"Fight for your brother," the jinn tiger said angrily.

"We did in the past, and she destroyed all," Aslin said. "She will kill all of us."

"She is a snake," Tiger snarled. Reaching into the gortys that Aslin wore on her hip, Tiger handed her a blood dried arrow and said, " We can take her."

Aslin looked at the arrow and then at Tiger. "What if we fail?"

"Tiger has never lost a snake fight," Tiger answered with a smile.

Two men dragged the boy by his bound feet into the darkness. The demoness was waiting and grinned sadistically. There was the power of life in his blood. And death was coming very soon.

Aslin beat her horse as hard as she could, racing through the camp with Tiger behind her. The snake woman reared up and screamed as Tiger leaped from the horse to the ground, shape shifted and made her lunge. Aslin, readying her Prometheus arrow even as she forced the horse to circle the demoness, looked up and aimed it at her. Tiger at that moment finished her leap and was on the demoness' back.

Aslin released the arrow and watched as it buried itself in the snake woman's body. The demoness screamed savagely as the wound exploded outwards. Tomy, finding new courage, fired her own Prometheus arrow, while standing over her son. The arrow cut through flesh and bone and exploded outwards.

The demon roared and whipped the ground with her tail and reached for the tiger slicing up her back. Tiger, burning with hatred, buried her nails in the demon's skin and when she could, moved closer to the demon's throat. One small jump and her teeth sank into the demon's windpipe. She held on tightly, bringing her jaws closer and closer together until she heard nothing but death gurgles and the thrashing body was still.

Standing up, black blood on her face, Tiger looked to see the Sakas returning the unconscious boy to the safety of the fire. Tomy stopped a moment and gazed back at Tiger. Gratitude burned in her eyes.

Now that it was safe, everyone came out to see the demoness. James had a rag and wiped the evil blood from Tiger's face. "What will happen if I kiss you?" he asked curiously.

"It will taste bad," Tiger replied. "Tiger is sorry we used two Prometheus arrows, but Tiger could not let the boy cub be killed."

"It's all right," James said and held her tenderly.

"Tiger does not like snakes," she murmured against his shoulder.

It took a few hours for the drug to wear off, but when it did the boy whose name was Asplil seemed none the worse for almost being devoured by the demon. Tomy hugged and petted him, and then told him all that had happened.

Asplil looked at Tiger, and Steven could swear he had never seen such pride or devotion on the face of a human. Asplil got up and went to Tiger, who was sitting beside James, and fell on his knees in front of her. Taking a knife from his hip scabbard, the young Saka sliced the palm of his hand open and raised it to Tiger. She had saved his life and now he was offering her his protection. If James had not been there, he would have offered her his body. It showed in the way he presented himself on his knees to her. James would have to be a fool not to see it.

Tiger smiled at the boy and then hid her face against James's shoulder. He stroked her head and met the fierce gaze of the young Saka. Perhaps his pledge to Tiger would be of use in the future, but right now he needed to get back to his bedroll and stop trying to seduce Tiger away from him.

Asplil took a deep breath, got up and returned to his bedroll, but his eyes rarely left Tiger's face. Prometheus had said she was what every man desired. James could only guess what this proud manchild desired.

Tiger stood looking at the dead snake demon as the camp broke in the morning and everyone made ready to leave. Even in death it was a scary creature, but not so scary the vultures and ravens weren't attracted to it. They were already squabbling with each other over the choicest parts. Once the riders were gone, wolves, fox and other predator/scavengers would arrive to get their share.

Hearing Aslin calling her name, she looked around and blinked in surprise. Aslin and Asplil were leading a small gray gelding towards her. "This is yours," Aslin said and put the reins in Tiger's hands.

Tiger smiled and stroked the horse's head. It was a sweet horse. "James!" she called out. "Look, Tiger has a horse."

James looked around and smiled at Tiger, but only because she was pleased with her present. Since it was a Saka horse, it was probably as tough as old leather, but what the Sakas didn't know was Tiger did not know how to ride. And if the animal had ever had a name, it was gone because Tiger was strangely literal when it came to names. Horse was Horse.  
Checking over Horse, James noted it was a sound animal with good black hooves, and it appeared to be about as high strung as Dog on a hot day. "Well, now you can learn how to ride," he told Tiger.

"Ride?" Tiger asked suspiciously.

"Yes, you can now ride Horse," he explained.

"Not ride with James?" she asked with a slight frown.

"Not ride with .James," he answered with a patient smile.

Tiger looked at Horse and then back at James. "Can Tiger keep Horse and ride with James?" she asked hopefully.

"Now why would Tiger want to do that?" he asked, amused by the question. And Tiger told him, in detail. He was glad the Sakas didn't know what she was saying because it would have gotten manchild excited. "I need to pay more attention to what you are doing with your hands," James replied just a little uncomfortably. Looking at the curious faces of the two young Sakas, telling himself that the boy was no threat to him, he said, "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to ride Horse for a little while. They like you."

Tiger looked at Aslin and Asplil and then back at James. "Tiger should ride Horse?"

"For a little while. You really ought to learn how to ride."

Getting on Horse was no problem, and she already knew how to cling to him with her legs, but making Horse go and in the direction she wanted was another matter. Fortunately Horse knew how to follow the other horses, and they were all going in the same direction.

The griffins returned and started their chortling roar in hopes of stampeding another horse. Asplil grabbed the reins of Horse and made sure it didn't suddenly bolt when one of the smaller males swooped down over them. James decided it was time for Tiger to return to her Master.

"Tiger, come here," he told her. Tiger slipped off Horse and reached up for James's hand so he could swing her up behind him. Asplil frowned but held on to Horse's reins as they continued down the trail.

Sam, amused by the boys' insane courage, eased up beside James and said, "I fear you will have to deal with him."

"Not if I can help it," James replied. There was no honor in beating up a love struck boy.  
Sam smiled as if he knew better, but James would have to learn that for himself.  
Night found them one more mountain range shy of the grasslands, but the area where they were going to make their camp was lush with fall grass and well watered. A quick surveillance of the area convinced them that there was nothing about that would want to eat horse, man, elf, jinn tiger or centaur. And to think they had started out only with elves and a jinn tiger.

Scopias suggested that they do some hunting for supper, that if they were lucky they might find a nice young boar or some wild sheep and goats. Tiger, interested in making friends with Horse, did not want to join them, which was unusual for Tiger, but this was her first pet Horse and understandable. And since she was staying behind, Asplil decided he was going to stay behind as well and tend the fire. Fury, completely uninterested in following a smelly boar around for what might be hours, offered to stay behind and supervise.

Not wanting to look like the jealous lover, James followed his brothers into the surrounding hills. There were plenty of game signs and he was sure it wouldn't take them long to bring something down. Steven and Melanippus decided to try their luck along the streambed, which would also gave Steven a chance to practice his Hellene. And let's face it, who back in Gondor could claim a centaur for a friend? The Sakas wandered farther down the valley in the hopes of flushing a boar.

Tiger was feeding Horse some pulled grass when she sensed a presence that felt familiar to her. Looking around, she saw him, the god that had once been a man, Himeros. He was just standing there looking at her, perfection with golden wings that caught the last rays of sunlight in colors of rose and blush. Tiger blinked in surprise. He smiled and it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen.

"Hello, Tiger," he said softly.

"My Lord," she answered curiously. Himeros made people long for things, usually sex, but he could also make them long for things like honor and courage and pride. "Can Tiger help you, my Lord?"

"What do you desire, Tiger?"

Tiger shrugged her shoulders. "A bed?"

Himeros laughed and shook his beautiful head. "Not yet," he said, "but I want you to think about my question."

Tiger shook her head. Some gods were strange. When he faded, she turned back to Horse and said, "That was odd."

Sam saw the hare and drew his bow. "This is so easy," he said and let the arrow fly. The arrow went through the hare and into the ground.  
"Very easy," Clint chided him as he went to retrieve the hare. "Leave him on the arrow and we can cook him that way." Looking on the ridge above him, he called to James, "Anything?" James waved back.

"I'm ready to go back," he called down to his brothers.

Tiger sat in front of the fire, pondering Himeros' odd visit. Why would he go out of his way to ask her what she desired? It made no sense to her. Asplil, seeing that Lord Fury was dozing, sat beside Tiger and took her hand in his. Tiger looked at it and then at Asplil. He was acting odd, too. She looked up at the sky to see if there was anything odd up there to account for their behavior.

He smiled, and he had a handsome face, and Tiger liked him. Thinking nothing of his hand in hers, she said, "I hope they bring back a boar."

"I do, too," he said and inched closer. "I never thanked you for last night."

"Tiger does not like snakes," she answered, a soft growl rumbling in her chest.

"I don't either," he agreed. "Can I kiss you?" he asked curiously.

Tiger looked surprised, "Why?"

"Because I want to," he answered and leaned towards her, his lips lightly brushing hers.

Tiger drew back and shook her head. "Asplil must not do that."

"Asplil wants to make love to Tiger," he whispered richly. Hearing voices coming, he moved away from her. Tiger blinked at him and shook her head again. So many odd things.

Steven and Melanippus returned with a pair of large birds. Sitting in front of the fire to pluck the birds, Steven said, "OK, this looks easy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> griffins are a big part of Saka/Scythian mythology


	34. Evil is evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something is hunting the riders

Steven liked Melanippus. The centaur was teaching him Hellene, and being a quick learner, he was able to carry on simple conversations with the centaur without Tiger's help, although he discovered she was having her own problems.

Overhearing her one evening discussing her life problems with Horse, Steven was amused to hear her complaining about the Saka boy and how he always tried to hold her hand or steal a kiss when Master wasn't around. It made her mad, but she didn't want to hurt the boy cub either. She also wondered why Himeros had paid her a visit. Himeros? Steven didn't recognize the name, although it sounded Hellene to him. Perhaps Melanppus knew who he was.

On second watch with Melanippus while the others slept, Steven decided to breach the subject. Away from the campfire in the high late fall grass, the elflord asked his new friend, "Who is Himeros?"

Melanippus looked down at him with dark thoughtful eyes and said, "One of our gods. He makes men long for things, usually of the flesh." The centaurs had been born out of trickery, and neither man nor god paid much attention to them. Prometheus had been one of the few gods to show kindness to his people and looked what happened to him.

"He visted Tiger, I think," Steven told him and watched the centaur's face to see if it betrayed anything.

"Tiger?" the centaur asked curiously. "I wonder why? Perhaps he is a friend of Prometheus, although I dare believe it would not be a welcomed friendship right now."

"Why?"

"A god of longing can break your heart," Melanippus explained. "I know I would not desire his company."

True. Returning to the camp when their time was up, Steven awakened James and Sam for their turn at watch. He was half tempted to tell the younger elf that he needed to keep a closer eye on the Saka boy but decided against it. James would no doubt find out soon enough, and Steven needed to see to it that the elf did not hurt the boy. It was actually quite sweet when you thought about it, wild Saka boy in love with a jinn tiger…who carried on elaborate conversations with a horse.

James and Sam grabbed their bows and wandered into the darkness. It was a chilly night and the wind was blowing towards them off the mountains that blotted out the stars behind them. Keen of eye and sharp of ear, they neither heard nor saw anything that would be a threat to them, but that was only in the natural world. As their experience with the demon snake had taught them, the supernatural could sneak up unnoticed.

And on soft velvet feet the demon spirit crept in a low black cloud towards them. Two immortals, she recognized their smell, much too dangerous to take together, but one alone? It made her so hungry she started to salivate just thinking about it. Perhaps she could separate them, draw one off with the yap of a fox or the screech of a night bird.

Sam and James both heard the fox bark and glanced around, but fox were not unusual animals to find in the tall grass, so they ignored it and went back to their slow walk around the camp. A few minutes later they heard the gentle call of a night bird so soft and purring, it reminded them of a dove. Sam stopped this time, his eyes looking for the source of the sound. It purred again, soft and luring.

"I think I want to see what that is," Sam told his brother.

James stopped and frowned. "It's a bird," he said.

"But what kind?" Sam responded with a big grin. "I would like to see what makes this call."

James shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't get lost." And he resumed walking.

Sam watched his brother's back for a moment and then turned towards the dark grasslands. He heard the call again and followed it.  
Gortha watched the elf coming towards her and smiled. He was taller than the other but more slender, easier to take. Wrapped in her cloud, invisible to his eyes, she whistled again. But then he stopped. Did he sense her presence? He had an uncertain look about him.

Sam could not explain the cold dread that suddenly came over him, but it was there, and he respected his instincts. Deciding it was not wise to ignore them, he turned and trotted back into James's company.

"So what was it?" James asked while gazing up at the starlit sky.

"I don't know, but it didn't feel right to me," Sam confessed.

James let his eyes sweep the high grass but couldn't see anything. "Maybe we should check it out," he suggested.

"And we do this for what reason?" Sam asked, while remembering the very big snake woman they had seen not too long ago. "Perhaps we ought to wake Tiger."

James scowled at the suggestion. "And why is that?" he asked. Everyone acted as if Tiger was a better ‘man’ than he.

"Because she wouldn't let the snake woman eat any of us, and that could be snake woman's sister." As an added thought, he said, "Have you noticed how we've run into a lot of snakes in the past few years."

"I didn't know you were afraid of snakes," James remarked cynically.

"Taunting a coward will get you nothing," Sam stated without shame. "I do not want to go back over there just in case it is a big snake waiting to eat me."

James considered it a moment and then said, " If there is some approaching danger, it would be wise to know what it is."

Sam frowned. "That is true," he agreed, "but as long as it is out there and not over here, can't we leave well enough alone?"

"Just keep an eye on my back. I will check it out," James said and headed towards the tall grass where Sam had felt the 'cold dread'.   
Stepping carefully through the yellow stalks, in case it was a big snake, he listened intently for any sound that would betray one's presence.

Gortha watched the other elf move towards her. He wasn't as tall as the first, but he was stronger looking. She seriously considered it. Blood was blood, but he might be too much for her to control, giving the other one time to interfere. She decided to wait for another night when one of the smaller ones was out. Yes, that was the thing to do.

James stopped as something cold pressed around him and then disappeared. He glanced back at Sam who also felt it pass.  
"Well, it's not a snake," James said to himself.

Whatever had visited them during the night was reported to the group, and as expected, the Sakas were convinced it was some kind of succubus looking for a young male to feed upon.  
"Do these monsters ever fancy female body parts?" Clint asked curiously as he had a breakfast of cold meat and water.  
Tiger relayed the question to Tomy, who answered her with a grim smile. "Female blood and meat is weak meat," Tiger replied.  
Clint looked at his female companions, at the way they seemed to be considering the explanation an amusing joke. Tiger, having her own breakfast beside him, picking the meat off a bone that she helped bring down, didn't seem to be too concerned by what anyone thought. And Rollins's little Saka, who had awakened him earlier with her savage little growls of pleasure, was armed to the teeth and had actually brought down a pretty good sized boar a day earlier by riding in close and shooting straight down at it. These were not weak females.

"You're all brilliant," Clint spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "They have all these demons and monsters believing they are the weaker sex, when in fact they are stronger than we are."

Tiger translated his rantings for the Saka women, who all laughed good-naturedly. Scopias stood up and said something that added to the women’s' amusement.

"What did he say?" Clint asked suspiciously.

"Saka men have known this forever," she replied and tossed the bone into the fire. Needing to wash her hands before saddling Horse, she got up and headed towards the small stream that flowed not far from the camp.

Steven, returning from the stream, smiled as Tiger passed and then just out of curiosity, glanced at the boy to see what he was doing. Asplil's eyes were firmly fixed on Tiger, but they were also aware of James, who was packing his things. Sitting beside one of the older Saka men, Asplil was not as bold around James, but he was not going to be patient much longer.  
Smiling to himself, Steven grabbed up his saddle and went to ready his horse. Melanippus who carried nothing but his bow, quiver and spear was gazing at the eastern horizon. He was wearing his wolf skin cloak.

"Something wrong?" Steven asked and placed the saddle pad on his horse's back.

"The weather is changing," the centaur answered. "Snow is coming."

"We elves are not bothered by the snow," Steven responded easily and threw the saddle on the horse now.

"Yes but I am, as are the Saka," Melanippus answered uneasily.

Steven stopped and looked back at his unique friend. Melanippus's equine coat was slick. A summer coat. The Sakas had furs they could slip into, but Melanippus had only what was on his shoulders.

"Well, this is unacceptable," Steven surmised. Moving back to one of the packhorses, he dug out a spare tunic and his cloak. Melanippus had never worn clothing in his life but for the animal skins that he needed to deflect the rain and what little snow fell in Hellenes. When Steven finished with him, his human part was protected.

Scopias agreed with Melanippus that snow was coming and led them back south towards the mountains where they would be able to find some shelter from the upcoming storm. He led them into a canyon that his people had used for ages as shelter from such winds. A cave that disappeared into the mountain offered even more shelter, and with two fires going, the bitter cold that descended on them was not so bitter.

By late afternoon the snow was so thick that if one had walked into it he would have immediately disappeared. Tiger, fascinated by the sheets of cold white, sat at the mouth of the cave and watched it come down. Snow was by no means alien to her, but this was incredible. She could have spent the rest of the day and all of the night watching it if James had not summoned her to his side.

He had something in his hand, something very pretty and blue. "What is it?" she asked curiously, the pretty blue stone catching the firelight and sparkling.  
Melanippus who was also learning elfish peered down at it and said, "It is a sapphire."

"Topaz," Steven countered as he heated some water in a container over the fire.

"Tiger does not know," she said and smiled. She liked the way the firelight reflected off her beautiful master's face. Because it was not polite to enjoy each other in front of the others, she was missing him.

"Whatever it is, it is yours," he said and gave the pretty stone to her. The part of Tiger that was the tiger liked it because it sparkled. The part of Tiger that was a woman liked it because it came from him. She smiled and held it up to the light so she could see it better. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Tonight Master will show Tiger how much he misses her."

Tiger cut her eyes sideways, and her heart almost stopped beating. Master was giving her that look, the one he has when he wanted to play. She turned to him and whispered back, " Tiger wants to play."

"So does Master," he replied just as softly.

The storm howled savagely as Gortha stood in its whiteness and watched. She would not be able to enter the cave, but there were things present that could be summoned from the bowels of the earth in hopes of driving someone into the whiteness.

Sam wanted Tiger to be tiger so they all could share in her warmth, but Tiger sent a warning growl in his direction that said 'not tonight'. Sam threw up a clawed hand and hissed back at her. He then grinned and made a bed close to the fire. Those with sleeping partners were allowing those without to have the fire; Sam was one of the without.

James laid his blankets along the cave wall not far from the horses with the saddle for a pillow. Tiger had his shoulder as her pillow, and for the longest time was content to soak up his warmth and share her own. He drew his cloak over them and whispered, "We must be quiet."

Tiger knew how to be quiet, and with the horses making their own little noises close by, no one was going to hear them. She slipped her hand under his tunic and felt the hard plane of his abdomen. He was warm, very warm, and her cool hand brought out the goose flesh. He closed his eyes as she ran her hand farther up his body.  
She climbed over him and planted a warm kiss on his mouth. It was slow and sensuous, a sharing of breaths and a caressing of tongues. 

Tiger liked it when they had to be quiet. It meant things went slower, softer, smoother. It meant Master had to fight the noises that swelled in his throat. But so did Tiger when his hands claimed her breasts. She flushed with fire and rubbed against him. When they had to be quiet Master liked to prolong the release because they were only going to do it once. That meant they had to savor the fire, enjoy the throbbing of their bodies, tease each other until they could stand it no longer.

No noise when Tiger wanted to growl, no noise when she wanted to hiss, no noise when her hands found the ties to his leggings. No noise when he untied hers and slipped a hand inside. Tiger closed her eyes and hid her face against his throat; some noises can be muffled but not stopped entirely.

She freed one of her legs and mounted him. The feel of him sliding deep within her was sweet madness. No noise. No rapid movements, no......she lowered her face over his and kissed him. His skin was hot, his eyes melting into the fire of passion. Slowly she moved against him, slowly until she couldn't take it any more and pressed herself hard against him, slowly until his back arched and forced himself deeper into her.

Then in sweet silence, she collapsed against him while he stroked her head. And she stayed like that for hours, laying on top of him, listening to his heartbeat. She would have dozed off if Horse hadn't whickered nervously along with the others.

Everyone sat up and looked at the horses deeper in the cave. They were snorting and stamping their feet restlessly. Something was frightening them, something from the cave.

James moved Tiger off him, quickly adjusted his clothes and reached for his sword. He was on his feet when Melanippus and Steven entered the remuda and tried to quiet the animals, although their ears and eyes were attuned to what lay beyond them in the darkness. Scopias and Tomy also joined them, their hands rubbing the heads of their own frightened mounts.

"What is it?" Rumlow asked, looking from Steven to Fury. "Trolls? Ogres?"

Scopias looked back at Melanippus and said something that made the centaur shudder. Steven frowned and waited for an explanation.  
"It's the darkness," Tiger whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

Steven looked up at the centaur. "The darkness," Melanippus said and glanced back at the fire. "A demon without shape."

"What do we do?" Steven asked quickly in Hellene. "Quick, what do we do? If we ride out into the snow, some of you may die."

"If we stay," Scopias said, "we all may."

That was all Fury needed to hear. "Saddle up!" he ordered sharply and reached for his horse.

Leaving the warmth and shelter of the cave was disheartening, but whatever was lurking in the shadows, whatever was making its way towards them seemed the greater evil. The horses, terrified of what was coming, rolled their eyes white and tried to bolt before the saddles were cinched.

"Stay together!" Steven shouted and snatched up a burning branch to act as a torch. "Stay with me!"

The cold bit into their skins and slapped violently at their faces as they rode back into the storm. The remuda, huddling together with their heads lowered, followed the other horses without the need to be driven. Scopias, at the point, kept them moving until just before daylight when they entered a forest. It was at this time that they found one of the Saka men missing, although his horse was still with them.

"Kethes would not have fallen off," Tomy said grimly, her eyes following the gray line of clouds that was moving to the west. "Something evil has attached itself to us."

"What kind of evil?" Fury asked, glad to be in a forest as opposed to an open grassland.

Tomy shook her head. Evil was evil to the Saka.


	35. Tiger and Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The frozen steppes are fully of strange creatures, some good, some bad. Tiger makes friends with a pack of wolves.

Scopias and Tomy were determined to go back and look for their man. Steven and Melanippus also curious about the man's fate offered to go with them, while the others stayed behind with Lord Fury and set up the shelters. With the ground covered in snow, and the Saka horses exhausted, it was decided that they needed to rest a couple of days before moving on. Steven was certain the centaur was also tired, but Melanippus refused the suggestion that he stay behind with the others. He needed to know what had happened to the man.

Steven decided they needed one more person to go along. "James," he called out as he approached the elf taking care of his horse, "lend me Tiger."

"Lend you Tiger?" James asked suspiciously. "Why?"

Never let it be said that common sense could get in the way of jealousy. "She can see into the supernatural," Steven explained. "If there is something evil following us, maybe she can see it."

"Maybe I should go too?" James offered.

"I don't want you to," Steven answered, although he knew it would raise James's hackles. "I need you to stay here. If we are not back by dark, you will be in charge."

James stared at Steven in amazement and then jerked his head around and yelled for Tiger to come to him. 

"She's our best weapon against the spirit world," Steven reminded him, "and you know it." At least he hoped James knew it.

"WE should not be tempting the spirit world," the other elf replied tersely and wrapped an arm around Tiger's shoulders. It was so possessive as to be amusing.

"And what of her?" Steven asked. "She's of that world." Changing his tactic, the elflord smiled and said, " I'm not asking you give her to me. I just want to take her with us."

Melanippus, edging forward, said, "James, she can..ride..me....with me. I will protect...her."

James looked up at the centaur and then down at Tiger who was staring up at him with innocent eyes. " They need you to go with them," he said finally.

"Ride with me Tiger," Melanippus said and offered her his hand. Several female eyes turned enviously her in her direction. Tiger didn't pay any attention to them as she grabbed his arm and swung up on his back. Tiger wrapped her hands in his mane and smiled down at James.

"Be careful," James called after her as Melanippus followed Steven back to his horse.  
The trail left by the Saka horses was not hard to follow even after the snowstorm, but the weather was clearing and they were able to move a little faster. It still took them several hours to find the remains of the dead Saka, his throat ripped out and his body drained of blood.

"It looks like an animal attacked him," Steven observed uncomfortably, his eyes quickly noticing that there were no animal tracks in the snow. He studied the ground more carefully, but still could not see anything. "Tiger, do you see anything?" he asked her.

Tiger stared across the frozen land before shaking her head.

"There is no blood anywhere," Tomy said from her horse. This was unnerving her even more. There were things on the frozen steppe that could do this, and she now feared one of these 'things' was after them.

Scopias climbed off his horse and knelt in the snow by his man. A gust of cold wind whipped at his long hair and furs, sending a shiver through him. "We need to take him back with us and bury him," he decided and looked to Steven for help.

"The ground's too cold to bury him," the elf lord replied and dismounted.

"We'll cover him then," Scopias decided with an utter finality. He and Steven placed the body on the back of the extra horse and tied him in stiff as he was, the man did not lie smoothly across the horse’s back. They covered him with a leather tarp.

Keeping her face in Melanippus' mane to protect it from the bitter wind, Tiger raised her head and squinted. She couldn't see around the centaur's human body, but she could see to the side, and something unusual caught her attention. Standing in the snow, far enough away that she had been unnoticed at first, or maybe she had just appeared, stood a gray haired, fang toothed hag. Sitting up straight, she glared at the hag.

Steven noticed the Tiger's death stare. "What is it?" he asked anxiously, unable to see what she was seeing.

"A hag," Tiger answered angrily. Next to snakes Tiger did not like hags the most.

"Where?" Melanippus asked and looked around with his spear at ready.

Tiger pointed but no one could see it.

"That's what killed him," Tomy said, a shiver of fear in her voice. Hags preferred man flesh and blood, but they were not that picky. And every taste they got, the stronger they got. And worse, they often traveled in threes. The three males in the group were not particularly pleased with that piece of information.

"How can we fight them if we can't see them?" Scopias asked angrily. "And we dare not lead them back to the camp."

"Don't you have magic or a charm to help us?" Steven asked the Saka woman.

"I do not know how," she admitted, the fear clear in her voice.

"Perhaps I can help," a voice spoke up a moment before the god materialized.

"Himeros," Tiger announced, not completely surprised by his arrival. After all he was the god of longing, and some longings are not sexual. "We need to see the hag."  
"You can see her....and her sisters," the beautiful god, dressed in heavy warm furs, answered, amused by the expressions on the faces of those around him.

"Tiger can not fight all three," she said as the god looked the group over.

"Tiger should not be fighting any of them," Himeros said as he circled the centaur.

"None of us should," Steven spoke up, "but we dare not take them back to the camp."

"True," Himeros answered and stopped, "but I am not charged with protecting you."

"You protect Tiger?" the jinn tiger asked, amazed by his confession. Why was Himeros protecting Tiger?

"Well, not literally," the god admitted, "but I am here to grant you what you long for. What do you long for Tiger?"

"Your mistress," Tiger answered readily. Enyo, Himeros's mistress, was a warrior goddess in the entourage of Ares. She was the one who had saved the Spartan prince from death and had him accepted as a god by Aphrodite. Only now the man of war was a god of love and longing. And his attention could drive one insane.

Himeros smiled, almost blinding all of them with the beauty of that gesture. "She can not come, and you know it. Something else."

"Everything we need to fight the hags."

"Everything? Good wording," the god mused. "You already have you need. But I can give you a little in sight." He laughed softly as if enjoying his little play on words.

"You should have kept your sword," Tiger growled. He had once been a warrior prince of Sparta but he had neglected to sacrifice to Aphrodite and she had punished him. Tiger was not fond of Aphrodite.

Himeros gave her a look that said he was offended. "I should have kept my life," he answered softly and laid a hand on her thigh. Tiger met his gaze and froze. Himeros could destroy nations with his power. "What do you long for?" he seductively asked, his who words sending shivers through all that heard him. "What do you most want?" 

Tiger didn't answer but he could feel the surge of lust blaze through her body. It wasn't him she wanted because that would have led to insanity, lusting after the god of longing, but her Master. Thinking of him was distracting her from everything. She wanted James.

Steven stepped back as the god and the jinn tiger stared at each other. "What of the Titan?" Himeros asked softly. "What of his flesh?"

Tiger's eyes grew wider. Prometheus? Prometheus! She remembered their joining in detail, the merging not only of their bodies but of their souls as well, and she remembered that she loved him. How could she want both of them? With a sudden hiss, Tiger swiped a clawed hand at the god. "You play games with mortals and immortals," she growled a warning. "Do not play with Tiger."

Himeros, stepping back, grinned and said, "I have not begun to play with you." And with that he disappeared.

"That was different," Melanippus said uncomfortably. "Are you all right, Tiger?"

"Tiger fine," she answered, but that wasn't entirely true. When the god of longing fixes his attention on you, it is hard to go back to being just 'fine'.

Darkness crept closer with the sun's descent in the west. Out on the frozen grasslands there was nothing to make a good fire out of, so they made several small ones and waited.

Gortha waited for Hagga and Messa to join her. She knew why the Sakas and their companions were not leaving the body behind. They knew she was there; the jinn tiger had seen her, just as she had seen the true form of the jinn tiger. She had also seen the meddling Hellene god, but at least his mistress was not here. No one in their right mind wanted to fight Enyo.

"Why do they not run?" Messa asked, a set of long tushes sticking out of her lower jaw.

"They do not want us to know where the others went," Gortha answered wickedly.

"Meat is meat and blood is blood," Hagga added. "The man horse is mine.......I like horse flesh." And the sharp teeth in her long mouth snapped in anticipation.

But they were armed with more than just their teeth and claws. Each Hag had a bone handle sword, its blade forged with the blood of a dragon in the pouring.

 

Steven stood a little ways from the fire, his eyes on the darkness. Himeros had given them the ability to see the evil that was coming, but now he couldn't see it. Scopias and Tomy were great bowmen, but he suspected they were going to be at a disadvantage this evening.

"They're coming," he said as three black mists started to crawl over the snow. Armed with the Balrog Slayer, he wasn't too concerned, and the look on Tiger's face told him she wasn't afraid either. "Shouldn't you be tiger now?" he asked curiously.

She looked up at him, a wicked gleam in her golden eyes. A moment later she was tiger. Her roar flew across the snow as she sprang forward.

"Stay with us!" Steven yelled, but Tiger was gone.

Tiger crashed into one of the ebony mists and threw Messa back in the snow. Armed with Fire Wand, Messa slashed at the jinn tiger and drove her back.

Steven heard Tiger's roar and knew she was already fighting one of the Hags or maybe all of them, he didn't know. What he did know was he needed to hurry up and find her.

"They still come," Melanippus cried. "Tomy, bring your bow and come on!" the centaur yelled to the Saka woman who leaped on his back and grabbed a fistful of mane. He was not going to wait for death to come to him, he was going to meet it face on. And with Tomy on his back, he knew he wasn't going to have to risk running into her horse.

"This leaves me," Scopias said with a grim smile. He hated waiting and took off after Steven.

Tomy readied her bow as the centaur bore down on one of the mists. He was bigger than any horse that she had ever ridden, but his stride was smooth and she had no trouble preparing herself.

The Hag materialized and swung her sword at the centaur, slicing into his flank as he sped past her. What she didn't count on was the Saka woman turning back and firing. The arrow struck flesh sending the black blood spewing.

Hagga ripped the arrow out of her shoulder, and then looked to see what damage had been done. The centaur was bleeding, but he was still moving, spinning back with his spear at ready. Hagga raised her sword and deflected the spear as the centaur tried to run her down. The Saka woman, carrying a short sword, swung at her and made her duck, which saved the centaur from another strike.

Messa and the jinn tiger were getting nowhere. Neither one was risking a blow from the other. But Tiger was keeping Messa away from the others, and that right now was important.

Steven and Scopias faced the Hag who seemed amused by their bravado. She played with them, waving her sword at Steven and then Scopias, looking for their weakness. She decided Scopias would be easier to kill and attacked him first.

Scopias deflected the blow as the Hag lunged at him, but she suddenly turned as Steven countered her attack. AS quick as thought, she took on both males, her sword of bone, steel and dragon blood striking repeatedly at theirs. Steven found the speed to match her, his elven body capable of such feats, but Scopias was unable to keep up, and even as brave as he was, the Hag sword found meat. He grabbed his body and collapsed in the snow, his blood staining it red.

The snow was bloody under Melanippus and the Hag, both of their bodies bearing the wounds of battle. She was trying to get close enough to the centaur to bury her sword in his equine side, but Tomy and her wicked short sword was keeping her away. Enraged that mortal creatures could thwart her so effectively, she lunged at the centaur, opening herself up for something more. Melanippus suddenly stopped in front of her, skidding on his haunches and half rearing. His spear went through her and pinned her to the ground.

Her scream of rage and pain echoed over the field of snow. Tomy leaped off Melanippus' back and slit the Hag's throat, her blood spewing everywhere. BUt that was not enough. Tomy beheaded the Hag and held it up as a symbol of victory.

Messa heard the death scream of her sister and hesitated just for a moment. This gave Tiger the opening she needed. She leaped just as Messa brought the sword back up. Sword sliced through skin, a fire igniting in the jinn tiger's body. She stumbled on the ground, her own red blood coloring the unyielding whiteness of the ground. Messa lunged again at the tiger, driving her backwards.

Tiger reared, slicing at the Hag with her claws, but the Hag sensed victory, her sword doing more than cutting through skin and meat. Messa flew into her battle rage, pushing Tiger backwards over the snow. And somewhere in Tiger's mind, she knew this was going to be her last battle. Excruciating pain ran through her and blood ran from her body like water. That was the effect of the Hag's sword.

Messa raised her sword for the killing dtroke, when out of the corner of her eye she detected a shape that filled her with terror. A second later, her head was rolling in the snow.

Tiger looked up in amazement. Shifting back into a woman, her body wracked with pain, she asked, "Enyo, Why?"

The dark goddess of war, mistress and master to Himeros, wiped the blood off her sword and said, "I promised to help you when I could...once only. You looked like you needed the help."

"I thank-you," Tiger replied gratefully. "May I ask who you promised this to?"

"Prometheus," she answered. "He was the one who told me how to save Himeros. Now that I have saved you, we are even." Then seeing that the jinn tiger was hurt, she said, "I can not heal you, that is not in my power, but I will send one who can." With that the beautiful goddess of war vanished.

Gortha heard the pounding of the centaur's hooves behind her as Steven met her sword for sword, move for move. A moment later a Saka arrow buried itself deep in her back. Screaming in pain, she reached for it as Balrog Slayer slashed across her throat.

Steven stopped and watched the head roll. Pulling himself out of his battle trance, he looked up at Melanippus and then down at Scopias. The Saka chieftain was still alive but seriously hurt. Not hearing Tiger's roar, he looked up and yelled, "Tiger! Tiger!"

Weak from blood loss and in pain, Tiger stumbled into the camp and fell in the snow.

Help came in the form of another Hellene god. Asclepius a son of Apollo and a healer could not stay long, least he arouse the ire of certain Olympians but he could help them in the short time allotted to him. Scopias the most seriously hurt was healed first, although his body would always carry the scar of battle. Tiger was healed next, but weakness would plague her until she replaced all the blood she'd lost. And lastly Melanippus was healed, his lean bay flank bearing its own fresh scar of battle.

Then, accepting their thanks, he disappeared.

 

James was looking for them when they appeared in the distance. Spurring his horse, his brothers riding with him, he stopped them and asked, " Why is it taking you so long to return? I was getting worried."

Tiger moved from Melanippus to Master's horse, her hands sliding under his tunic, even as he demanded answers for their tardiness. She was too weak to think of anything other than sleep, but Master's body still felt good. And she liked the way the little hairs stood up when she ran her hands over his warm skin.

"James," Steven said as he urged his horse forward, " You won't believe what I am about to tell you."

James was furious with Steven. If he had been allowed to go with them, Tiger would not have gotten hurt. And while her wounds were closed, she was weak, as was Scopias who had tied one hand into his horse's mane to keep from falling off.

Annoyed at James's righteous indignation, Steven growled, "You couldn't have done anymore than we did. When Tiger gets it into her head to fight, you can't stop her."

"I could have stopped her," James snapped back.

"Yes, I've seen how you stop her, making her stand behind you when the Nagas came," Steven snorted.

Melanippus didn't understand what they were saying, but he did understand anger when he heard it. Frowning, he glanced at the Sakas who were also looking apprehensive. They did not like seeing their 'gods' argue.

Arriving at the camp, James woke Tiger up and helped her into their tent, where he had lain all their blankets. She crawled on them and went back to sleep. Sitting beside her, he could see she was terribly pale, but rest and time, and she would be as good as new.  
Leaving her in peace, he crawled out of the tent and went to see to his horse. Steven, apparently not content to leave him alone, growled, "She's being followed by a god."

James looked over the withers of his horse and asked, "Which one?"

"Himeros. Attractive fellow, once a man. Has the ability to make you want things."

James's clamped his mouth shut before he said something he would regret. What was wrong with Steven? Forcing down his anger, he met the elf lord's gaze and said, "I hope he showed her no harm."

"No. Tiger made him leave her alone," Steven said. "But I'm certain he spoke to her of Prometheus."

James took a sudden painful breath. "Prometheus?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm certain I heard him mention Prometheus to her."

James looked away. So the Titan was sending his cronies to keep reminding Tiger that she belonged to him. That was the only explanation. Turning back to his horse, he finished with the animal and then returned to his tent. Tiger was still sleeping, but he needed to hold her and stretched himself out beside her, cradling her along his body, holding her head on his right arm. She moaned in her sleep, and he thought he was hurting her, but she stilled. The Titan was a creator god. Why couldn't he make himself another Tiger and leave this one to him?

Fury sat before the roaring fire that the Sakas had built and nodded contentedly. The remains of a roasted boar lay on some warm rocks beside the blaze. If they had to wait for the wounded to gather their strength, they couldn't have picked a better spot. At least he hoped it was a good spot.

The Sakas told their stories, and Tomy made sure that everyone knew of their great battle against the Hags. At how she rode the centaur and how he killed the hag with a thrust of his spear and she chopped the head off. Scopias added his account of the battle and saluted the elflord with a cup of kumaz. Steven hated kumaz, but he drank some to salute his brother in arms.  
Tiger was the only one missing, but James was sitting where he could keep an eye on the tent. If she got up, he wanted to be able to help her. Cutting his eyes towards Steven, he tried to keep the scowl off his face. It was anyone's guess at how effective he was. At some point in time, he returned to his tent and laid beside Tiger. He wanted to wake her, to ask her how she felt, but she needed to rest.

"I am never letting you out of my sight again," he softly promised her. A soft moan escaped her lips and instinctively she sought the warmth of his body. Throwing one of the blankets over them, he let her lay across him as she desired.

 

Rumlow shouldered his great bow and waved for Sam to come along. The morning was cold but there wasn't any wind to cut through their cloaks and the sun was so bright it almost blinded them. But there was no getting out of it, this was their turn to bring in some game.

Tiger, sitting by the fire, smiled when Sam blew her a kiss. She was still pale but not as bad looking as her first night back in camp. "Bring you back a nice fat buck," he promised and fell in beside Rumlow. The Sakas had been bringing in boar and game birds, but Sam was in the mood for some venison. And with the snow laying a soft powder on the ground, the deer be easy to track.

Wandering deep into the forest, their ears attuned for the sound of anything moving, they thought they heard something and moved towards it. Rumlow motioned for Sam to go one way and he went the other; this would put the animal between them.

Sam slipped along a shallow ridge, until he was certain he was close to the animal. Peering through some brush, he stopped as his breath caught in his lungs. A huge white wolf stared back at him with lightning in his green gold eyes. Two smaller female wolves were lying on the ground beside him. The male wolf looked right at him and then darted away with the females trailing.

"Rumlow!" Sam shouted. "Come on, we'll lose him." Elves didn't normally eat wolf, but the white pelt was the most beautiful skin that he had ever seen. And he wanted it.  
Rumlow stepped out of the brush and together they set upon the wolf's trail.

For a good hour, they followed it, while the animal seemed to be making no effort to lose them. And the two smaller females stayed right with him. They crossed a stream and then loped up a bank. Rumlow and Sam caught up with them at a clearing, but what they saw was not what they expected.

A woman of great and noble beauty stood beside the wolf and laid her hand on his huge head. With hair the color of autumn leaves, and a gown of pure white sprinkled with diamonds and emeralds, she was a creature of high magic. She petted the wolf a moment and then stepped back. In a shimmer of light the wolf shifted in front of their eyes, and in his place stood a man, white hair crowning his head and hanging down his back. He was nude, but the cold did not appear to bother him. He turned his head and looked right at them, his green gold eyes seeing through the brush and fixing on them. When he turned his head back to the woman, they could see he had pointed ears.

"I think Tomy would like him," Sam commented softly.

"I'm certain of it," Rumlow agreed as the woman now looked at them with a smile on her exquisite face.

"Elves in my wood," she remarked suddenly. "I bid you welcome."

Rumlow looked at Sam and shrugged. Might as well see what was going on. Stepping into the open, he said, "Greetings from the elves of Rivendale. Lord Elrond is my father and Lord Fury my grandfather. I am Rumlow and this is my companion Sam."

"I have heard of Lord Fury," the woman replied as the female wolves stepped up to her side.

"I am Korolevacher," she answered politely. "What brings you to my wood?"

"We have a camp a couple of hours away," Rumlow answered and motioned back the way they had come. "We were hunting deer when we spotted your....uh, wolf."

Korolevacher looked up at the magnificent male beside her and smiled. Her affection for the creature was evident. "This is Volk," she said, "and his sisters, Anya and Nisha."  
The two elves nodded at the wolf-man who inclined his head in a very polite but wolfish way. Tomy would have certainly found him attractive.  
"I do not often get company," Korolevacher said, " I would enjoy a visit."

"We really need to find some game and take it back to our camp," Rumlow explained, "although we appreciate the invitation."

"Perhaps I can convince you with these," she said and ran her hands over the female wolves. A moment later two breathtaking females, completely nude with pointed ears, stood up and smiled at the elves.

"Are your companions elves?" Sam asked, unable to take his eyes off the two wolf women. " I mean were they?"

Korolevacher laughed softly and said, "They have always been wolves, although I find this body more attractive." She ran her hand down Volk's hard abdomen.

"I suppose if you are going to turn a wolf into a man, it ought to be one you enjoy looking at," Sam surmized. "How do we know this is not a trap to harm us?"

"No, I mean you no harm," she assured them, "but I did promise Anya and Nisha some companionship should they see anyone in the wood that they liked."

"And this means?" Rumlow asked suspiciously.  
"Too long they have seen their brother and me enjoy each other. They desire some love themselves."

"You aren't abducting us, are you?" Sam asked curiously, although the prospect of a temporary abduction did appeal to him. "My brother and his jinn tiger would find us, and you don't want to mess with a jinn tiger."

Korolevacher paused a moment in wonder. "A jinn tiger? How fascinating," she said and ran her hand back over Volk's naked abdomen. Something in his eyes showed that he was also fascinated by their claim to know a jinn tiger. "Please join us, and I promise you a nice fat buck to take back to your camp."

She nodded at the she-wolves and they confidently approached the two elves, each one picking the elf they wanted. Slipping their arms through theirs, they led them back through the woods to a very large red wood door. On the other side of the door was the interior of a huge palace created from massive trees and rocks of many colors. It's beauty was the beauty of fall, and only the delicate crystals of ice dripping from the ceiling spoke of the winter outside.

A table was set and food was delivered by invisible hands. Wine flowed abundantly, although the wolves did not drink, and the elves could not get drunk. Still it was pleasant and made them think of Longma's was something very similar about the two castles.

"You wouldn't happen to know a dragonwitch named Longma, would you?" Sam asked curiously.

"I have heard of her. She is the keeper of the jinn tiger, is she not?" Korolevacher asked curiously.

"No, my brother is," Sam corrected her.

"I had not heard that. He is fortunate."

"Are they jinns?" Rumlow asked as Anya poured him some more wine and smiled.

"No. My beautiful Volk is mortal, as are his sisters. I do not have the power to extend their lives beyond what is normal for a wolf."

"Their lives are only as long as a wolf's life" Sam asked and studied the beautiful Nasha who was sitting beside him. "That is short."

"Yes, but I can not help myself. Are they not beautiful?"

"Very," Rumlow agreed, Anya's smile enchanting him.

"Feel free to enjoy them" Korolevacher said, her fingers messaging Volk's scalp as he sat beside her on the floor. She leaned down and kissed his waiting lips. She caressed his face and then sat up. "They can assist you in way you desire. I will see you before you leave." Korolevacher stood up with Volk and slipped her arm through his. Without so much as a backwards glance, they wandered down a passage towards her private chambers.

Sam looked at Nasha and smiled. She returned it. "What do you suggest we do now?" he asked her. Her smiled became almost carnal as she slipped to the floor and knelt between his legs, her hands on his thighs. "I think she has an idea," he told Rumlow, her fingers kneading the muscles.

"Come," Anya said and offered her hand to Rumlow. He accepted it and stood up. Suspecting that Sam was having a similar experience, he followed Anya down the hall to an empty room that looked more masculine than feminine, but he didn't have time to observe it as the she-wolf claimed his mouth with a savage kiss. She possessed him with her lips, tongue, and teeth. Hungry for male flesh, she moved her mouth to his throat and lightly bit him there.

Rumlow moved away long enough to get out of his clothes, and then he drew the she-wolf to the bed and laid her back on it. Savaging each other's mouth, unlocking passions long held in check, they clawed each other leaving red marks on pale flesh. Rumlow captured a dark nipple in his mouth and suckled on it until she writhed beneath him and arched her back upwards. She twisted her head and bit one of his. It sent lava bolt surging through him.

This wasn't sex; it was the mating of two animals. Rumlow pressed her down and poised himself to drive into her. Anya moaned wantonly as he slipped inside of her warm wet body with one thrust. She locked her legs around his waist and then rolled them both over so she was on top. Her breasts were so close and yet so far from his hungry mouth, but nothing was so delicious as the way she rode him and spurred him on with her hands. This was living and dieing, sweet oh so sweet, and Anya saw to it that he tasted that sweetness several times before she had enough.

Sam was remarkably content when Rumlow returned with a knowing smile on his face. The she-wolves were almost purring through their own contentment when Korolevacher arrived alone and with a worried look on her face.

"Have you seen Volk?" she asked anxiously.'

"Not recently. Why?" Sam asked.

"I fear he has gone looking for the jinn tiger," Korolevacher said. "He's convinced she can make him immortal."

"We need to get back now," Rumlow said quickly.

"Come with me, I have a sleigh," Korolevacher said and hurried back the way she had come. Within minutes her sleigh pulled by two perfect grey stallions raced over the snow back towards the elven camp.'

Tiger stood in front of the fire and watched Steven stir up the coals. She was feeling better, but only in regards to how she had felt the day before, or even that morning. James was helping the Sakas gather food for the horses, and Lord Fury was writing in his journal using a homemade ink to keep the lettering from fading.  
Not expecting any trouble so close to the fire, she was almost caught off guard by the white male wolf that leaped out of the brush. Thinking he was after Lord Fury, she shape shifted and attacked.

The wolf yelped in surprise but the tiger was on him, and it was fight or die. But even the strongest wolf is no match for a tiger, and she opened him from shoulder to hip. He yelped repeatedly and fell in the snow, his blood staining the snow. Asplil ran up with his bow in hand and fired it into the injured wolf. One final yelp and the white wolf died.

Korolevacher was beside herself with grief when she saw her beautiful Volk dead in the snow. Cradling him in her arms, she turned him back into her beautiful lover for the last time.

Tiger was confused when she saw the shape the wolf took, and she almost wondered if he was a jinn. "Tiger thought he was attacking," she said, grieving with the beautiful women who had brought Rumlow and Sam back to the camp.

"He didn't want to die so soon," Korolevacher said regrettably with silver tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. "You are the jinn tiger, aren't you?"

"Yes, my lady. Tiger is sorry."

"I know Tiger," Korolevacher replied sadly. "I have had five and twenty Volks. All died while the beauty of youth was on their faces." She stopped and caressed his cold pale face. But for his death wounds, he looked as flawless as when she first raised him up on two feet. "Hopefully one of his sisters will give me another with a longer life this time."

Rumlow and Sam looked at the she-wolves but did not voice what was going through their minds. Helping Korolevacher put the body back into her sleigh, they stood back as she drove her horse back the way they came. But later that night, a wolf appeared at the edge of the fire light dragging a deer. Rumlow didn't know if it was Anya or Nasha, but he was certain it was one of Korolevacher's she wolves.

"She had a long enough name, I'll say that for her," Rumlow said as he and Sam dressed the deer.

"You do not know what her name means?" Scopias asked them.

"No, do you?"

"She's the Snow Queen, and this is her forest. I am sorry we killed her lover, but we had no way of knowing what he was."

Sam nodded and wondered if either Nasha or Anya would have cubs in the spring. He then looked at Tiger and wondered why she didn't have another cub herself. But he was not about to voice his thoughts. He didn't like knowing that a she-wolf might be pregnant by him, or that a forest spirit named Korolevacher was raising him to be her lover

Fury was ready for them to leave the safety of the forest when a storm blew in that made first one look mild by comparison. It howled fiercely and violently shook the trees. They were forced to hunker down and wait it out. The whiteout was so thick it was impossible to see through it. Fury was thankful that they were in the safety of the forest and not out on the steppes. Standing outside his wind battered tent, he scanned the sky in search of an elusive patch of was none to be seen.  
Scopias, wrapped in a heavy wooly ox hide robe, crunched through the knee deep snow to join him. "Lord Fury," he said, his heavy Saka accent making the name almost unrecognizable, "we may have to sit the winter out."

"I do not relish that thought," Fury replied uncomfortably.

"But the steppes will be treacherous," Scopias explained, "and the mountains are impassable now."

Fury, wrapped in his own fur robes, sighed heavily. He wanted to go on but not at the expense of his allies, and the Sakas had proven themselves loyal allies who did not deserve being left behind now. Melanippus was certainly suffering from excessive cold. Perhaps they needed to turn back and try again in the spring.

BUt then no one had expected another visit from Korovalecher at the end of the storm. The snow queen, magnificent in her two horse sleigh, arrived just before dusk on the fourth day.

Rumlow stepped out to greet her and noticed that she had already replaced the tragic Volk with a young black wolf that was hardly more than a yearling. Keeping him in wolf form, the snow queen stepped out of the sleigh and met Lord Fury and Steven officially.

"I am honored to meet you," she said and offered Fiury her pale, jewel covered hand. Admiring the roaring fire that the Sakas had built, she smiled and motioned back at her sleigh. "I thought you might be hungry and brought something from my kitchen."

Food! The Sakas dove into the sleigh and brought out fresh meat and breads that only needed some warming. The meat was spitted over the fire, and soon everyone was enjoying the queen's hospitality. Providing her with a chair to sit in, they watched as she took off her cloak and laid it on the ground. She summoned the young wolf to her and turned him into a man, albeit a very young man, a very young fearful man with black hair and golden brown eyes that looked as if they were lined with kohl.

Tiger, sitting with James, was fascinated with him. Everything about him but his skin was wolf. And while everyone else whispered that he was timid and frightened, she saw the courage. A timid wolf would be sitting in the sleigh or running for home. This beautiful young male was sitting at his mistress's feet. And when he fixed his golden brown eyes on her, she saw just how much courage was there. He was terrified.

Conversation drifted from topic to topic, but eventually it found its way to the one Korolevacher wanted to bring up. "It's too dangerous on the steppes now," she said after Steven's remark on the weather.

"It is," Fury agreed. "Scopias has suggested we spend the winter here."

"In my forest?" the snow queen asked. "I have no objections to that, but I think my rath and keep would be more comfortable."

"You are offering us shelter for the winter?" Rumlow asked curiously.

"Yes, and you will be free to come and go as you wish."

Steven thought it was an excellent offer but, "Why?"

"I have heard on the wind that there are elves about looking to slay a balrog, and that already they have driven the steppe Hags into the nether world."

"And who told you this?" Fury asked.

Korolevacher glanced up and in the tree sat a very quiet but very large black raven. "I have my spies," she said with a gentle smile.

"We are not doing this alone," Steven remarked.

"True, and I admit, I would enjoy the company," the snow queen confessed. "Your balrog has gone deep underground and moved, so the bats tell me."

"The balrog is supposed to be at least a week's worth of riding away from us," James spoke up. He was rubbing Tiger's back, but she didn't seem to notice, she was so intent on watching the yearling wolf/man. If James had to judge his human age, he was not much older than Asplil.

"Not anymore. The hags summoned him, and he has moved closer."

Fury looked at Steven and asked, "Well?"

"If the lady offers us sanctuary from the storms, I accept."

"The lady offers sanctuary," Korolevacher said. "And your company will help Atawulf socialize quicker."

"What of Anya and Nasha?" Sam asked curiously.

She smiled and added, "Do not fear a return visit; I control whether they are woman or wolf."

"I do not fear a return visit," Sam answered. "I'm just curious."

"I know," she said with a shadow of amusement on her face. Turning to Fury, she asked, "Do you wish to spend the night here or follow me home?"  
It was decided to follow her home.

Korolevacher's keep was deep in the forest, and once inside the rath, the winter world turned from one of violence to one of great beauty. The trees were covered in white and icicles dripped off frozen branches.

Korolevacher offered them rooms in the keep, which Fury accepted as a way to stay in contact with the queen's spies, but everyone else threw up their tents in the courtyard since Melanippus could not go inside and it would have been rude to make him stay with the horses in the stable.

James put up their tent a little way from the others while Tiger took care of the horses. Horse, as was his nature, listened intently to every word Tiger told him about the Snow Queen and Atawulfe. It really fascinated her that Korolevacher could turn a wolf into a man, and she wondered if that was how she came into being.  
Steven, overhearing her, smiled and said, "I don't think that was how you were created." Tiger smiled back and continued brushing Horse out, but the moment she was certain Steven couldn't hear her, she whispered, "He doesn't really know since he wasn't there." But Steven did hear her and exited the stable grinning. Jinn tigers were wasted on elves like James.

Although there was no place for Melanippus to sleep comfortably in the keep, which quite frankly made him nervous, he was permitted to join everyone else in the dining hall for their meals. And it had never been suggested that he couldn't stay inside the keep; it was just his choosing. The Sakas were also a little uneasy inside the walls, but for a good meal, they went inside.

When the Snow Queen brought her wolves inside, Tiger's eyes literally glowed with pleasure, and when she changed Atawulfe into a man, Tiger's expression became almost eager. This naturally led to a bout of jealousy in Tiger's master. It was bad enough an adolescent human was still pining for her, but now she was enthralled with a wolf/man.

"Tiger," Clint asked on James's behalf at the long dining table, "You seem fascinated with Atawulfe."

"Yes," she answered as the young male looked at her with those incredible brown gold eyes. He smiled, and if he had been human, one could have said they were flirting with each other.

"Have you grown weary of Master?" Clint asked, trying to keep all emotion out of his voice.

Tiger looked at him with surprise and then anger in her eyes. "You speak foolishly. Master is master." She looked back at James who was studying her with a strange look in her eyes. "Tiger loves Master." The corner of James's mouth twitched as if he considered a smile and then decided against it.

"Tiger," Steven spoke up between bites of food, "Master is jealous of your interest in Atawulfe."

"Now you speak foolishly," James snorted. Steven was really beginning to annoy him.

"Am I?" Steven asked curiously. "All right."

Korolevacher, motioning for the invisible hands to refill everyone's wine cup, said, "Atawulfe does not think like a man...yet. He sees Tiger as a kindred spirit and at worst wants to play with her." She ran her hand over his ebony mane. Taking a piece of meat off her plate, she fed him. "See? It takes many years to change their thinking patterns."

"Putting clothes on him might be a good start," Rollins said. "The Saka women can't take their eyes off him either." To be precise Aslin was practically drooling over the naked male sitting at the snow queen's feet. What woman didn't want a lover that was beautiful and obedient?

"Atawulfe has never worn clothes. The first time I tried to put clothes on a wolf, he sulked all day and wouldn't come out from under the table." She laughed as she remembered the beautiful male in human skin hiding under the table

As fascinating as that was, the conversation turned to the Balrog and its whereabouts. Korolevacher was convinced that he had moved closer to the forest, but that he was still deep underground. There were many caves in the mountains, but she was not certain which one opened into his realm.

Tiger listened but said nothing. Every so often Atawulf would peek over the table at her and smile. She smiled back at him.

James questioned Tiger in private about why she was fascinated with Atawulfe, but Tiger insisted it was because he was like her. Did she want to sleep with him? Tiger got very upset at that question. Tiger loved Master only and did not want to sleep with the wolf/man cub. James knew she would not lie to him, but he was still a little unsure of her...or maybe he was unsure of himself, but he wanted to remind her in intimate detail why she loved him.

He wanted to show her that he alone controlled her pleasure that no one else could make her body melt into a liquid fire on the tip of his tongue. He wanted her to beg him for relief, beg him by name so there was no mistaking who was satisfying her needs. And when he took her, he made certain that she was looking at his face and not imagining someone else' the firm hard flesh riding her belonged to him and not a magic wolf. Tiger moaned his name several times that night as he didn't just make love to her. He took possession of her completely and fully.

Tiger curled her back against his body and listened for his even breathing. He was asleep. Lying there in thought, the balrog coming to mind, she decided she wasn't tired and wanted to sit outside by the fire. Slipping out of the tent, she found that all the wolves were sitting just outside of the light by themselves, as if they were waiting on her.

She sat down and Atawulfe came to her. She petted his head and ears and said, "Your master says the balrog is not far from us."

"Close enough" the wolf replied to her mind. Wolves and jinn tigers did not need to use their voices to speak to one another.

"Will you show me where?"

"It will take us two days to get there."

"Then we must go now." Tiger shape shifted and then stretched her full length. Happy to have the wolves for company, she led them up the battlement steps where they all paused and looked down.

"It's a big leap," Atawulfe commented and crouched low so it didn't seem so far down.

"Scared?"

"You first."

Tiger leaped to the ground and looked up at the wolves. "The snow will buffer your fall."

Atawulfe basically fell down next and landed on his face. "That was not much of a buffer." he growled.

"It is if you jump and don't fall on your face," she laughed.

The rest of the wolves cleared the wall a little more gracefully. "They will notice us gone," Atawulfe said thoughtfully. "Mistress will be upset."

"Maybe one of the she-wolves should stay behind and let them know we are all right," Tiger opined.

"Good idea. Nasha, you stay."

"Who died and made you leader?" She thought about it a moment and then said, "oh, that is right."

"We will be back soon," Tiger promised. "Make sure the masters know this or they will worry."

Nasha, unable to go back inside the keep, sat at the gate and waited. Tiger and the other wolves bolted into the dark forest and disappeared. She stayed there all night, cold and miserable, until she heard a male calling for Tiger. Hoping someone would let her back inside where it was warm, she started whining and scratching at the wooden gate. The snow queen opened it and let her inside and then permitted her to wear human skin to give her message.

Steven frowned at James and said, "I didn't think she was paying attention to anything we said."


	36. Promises and dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himeros gives Steve a present, and the Nine find a sleeping dragon.

James was furious at Tiger for not waking him when she got out of bed. And now she was headed for who knows where with a pack of wolves that were being led by a woman's pet. Putting as much emotion and energy into his summons, he called Tiger back. And just to be certain she responded to his summons, he grabbed his bow and brothers and took off on foot to find her. Steven and the other elves soon joined him. If Tiger did find the balrog she was going to need lots of help, although Steven was praying she did not find the creature.

Melanippus and the Sakas stayed behind in case she and the wolves returned. Besides, Elves could move quickly on top of snow, and following Tiger's trail was pretty easy. She and the wolves had left deep clear tracks in the snow. Concentrating on calling Tiger to him, James did not hear Steven's remark the first time he said it. "What?" he asked.

"This is not like her," Steven repeated.

"She's fascinated with that wolf of Korolevacher's," James growled. "All through dinner I could tell she wanted to 'play' with him."

"Play as in play, or play as in PLAY?" Steven asked curiously.

James growled something under his breath, his imagination way too active right now for any of Steven's mischievous suggestions. Fortunately the Galadhrim were keeping their opinions to themselves. Staying on the trail for most of the day, James began to get really irritated with Tiger. He was convinced that she was ignoring him. Where was she?  
Tiger pressed herself as flat as she could against the cold barren ground. Most of the wolves were behind her, their eyes fixed on the two trolls lumbering around the mouth of the cave, and they weren't even out of the forest. She could feel Master's summons, but she feared what would happen to the wolves if she left them with those cave trolls so close at hand.  
"I think we made a mistake leaving mistress" Atawulfe lamented from his cover.  
"I think so, too." Tiger agreed. "Maybe I can draw their attention away, and you can lead the others home."  
"You know they will be mad at us," Atawulfe ruefully reminded her.  
"It was a good idea," Tiger decided rather belatedly. "If only they hadn't appeared."  
"It was a bad idea," Atawulfe agreed, while wishing he were home.  
Tiger cut her eyes towards him and decided he was right. Volk would have been a better companion on this adventure, but he was dead. Too bad. "You still need to grow up," she said wearily. "When I jump out, you lead them home."  
"What about you?"  
"If you see Master, lead him this way."  
"I can do that," Atawulfe assured her.  
Tiger was certain he could do that. She still liked him but could now see the error in bringing him along. He was still a puppy. Maybe in a few more months he would be more like Volk. Jumping from their cover, she roared and dashed forward, hoping she was far enough away from them to avoid getting hurt. But one of the trolls picked up a sizable boulder and tossed it at her. She skidded and twisted as the second one threw an even larger boulder at her. This was not good. Before she could get away, one of the trolls threw a rock so hard at her that when it hit her in the head. She staggered and thought 'Not good, Tiger' before passing out.  
Steven was the first to see the wolves running towards them at breakneck speed. He also noted that Tiger was not with them. He first thought they were going to run past them, but Lorolevacher's pet slowed, circled and acted as if he wanted to go back the way he had just come. The other elves hesitated, unsure if they should follow him or not.  
"What choice do we have? He's the only one who knows where she is," Steven told the others, although James looked as if he would as soon shoot the wolf as follow him. Which was probably why Atawulfe wasn't coming any was an easy elf to read.  
Tiger awoke to the sound of awful voices chattering loudly and hissing while she hung by her legs from a pole. With her legs bound together tightly she had to stay in her tiger skin, but this was actually better as her tiger body was a lot tougher than any of her other forms. Looking around, she cringed at the sight of goblins preparing a fire while the trolls added fuel to it. This did not look good to Tiger.  
Biding her time because she didn't know anything else to do, she took note of what was around her. Two trolls, big mean and ugly, and a dozen or so goblins, small mean and ugly. If they were going to kill and eat her, which she suspected was on their minds, she needed to find a way out. Then it was every tiger for herself.  
Craning her neck up when no one was paying attention to her, she bit into the ropes that held her. She had to be quick, but then jinn tigers were very quick. But it wasn't quite good enough. Just as she freed her front paws, the goblins noticed her attempts at escape. They lunged at her as she swiped at the ropes that held her hind feet.  
She did get free but not before a goblin sword pierced her skin. Screaming in rage she struck back at the creature, but this was one time Tiger needed to run, and the only trail she saw open was deeper into the cave.  
"I know you heard that," Clint said as they carefully approached the cave.  
Picking up their speed, weapons at ready, Sam said, "I hate caves. And the wolf is abandoning us."  
James didn't care if the wolf left and never came back; he had heard Tiger's scream and picked up his pace. This was the cry she always made when she was mad and in trouble.  
Steven, moved more by caution than passion, hesitated a moment at the mouth of the cave to see what was there and then sprinted inside. He didn't see Tiger, but he did see a pair of cave trolls that were very much aware of him and the others. And goblins! He hated goblins! And it showed the way he waded into them, his blade biting into foul flesh as the Galadhrim took on the trolls. James, hacking through the goblins, yelled for Tiger. As angry as he was over her escapade, he was afraid for goblins were the victims of his rage. He cut through them, impervious to their counter attacks, his blade cutting a wide path through them as he made for the other tunnel. In the shifting light of the fire, he could see her paw prints. Leaving the fight behind, he took off after her.  
A brilliant glow up ahead told him he was reaching the end of the tunnel, and at the end of it he found Tiger in human form staring at a cavern so enormous it was lit by the continuously burning fires that boiled out of the bowels of the earth itself. She looked up at him, fear and awe on her face, and not a little pain.  
He pulled her to her feet, closed his mouth over hers and kissed her, kissed her until she melted against him, kissed her until she wanted to make love. And then he pushed her away. "I ought to give you to the Saka boy," he growled angrily. She didn't say anything as he turned away and started back down the tunnel. "You better be behind me," he called over his shoulder.  
Tiger, holding her side, followed a few steps and then looked back at the cavern. Had Master not seen the sleeping monster? Had he missed it? He called again, and she hurried after him.  
Steven met James and Tiger in the tunnel and noticed that she was favoring her side. Ignoring James's persistent scowl, he stopped her and asked, " Are you all right?" Now James stopped to see about her.  
Tiger raised her tunic to show Steven where the goblin had stabbed her with the short sword. "It didn't go in deep," he said reassuringly her after checking it out, "but I have something that will make it feel better." Tiger watched Master as Steven applied the salve to her wound. Master was not happy with her.  
"You want to hurry up finish?" he snapped at Steven.  
"And leave this poor creature to your wrath?" the elf lord replied with a mocking smile. "If you have grown tired of her, I think I can be persuaded to take her off your hands."  
"You would like that, wouldn't you?" James growled back at him.  
"Of course I would," Steven admitted without apology. "You know I think I liked you better when those demons were fighting over you. I felt pity for you....now I pity her." Steven didn't duck quick enough this time. He suddenly found himself on the floor of the cave looking up at James, who was clenching and unclenching his fist. Although it hurt his jaw considerably, Steven was certain the other elf had heard him clearly.  
"Come on Tiger."  
It was very late when they arrived back at the keep. Korolevacher immediately turned her pet into a man and started deriding him for sneaking off in the middle of the night. Of course her scolding was nothing compared to James's cold treatment of Tiger. He refused to say anything to her except to order her inside their tent, where, if she got out without his permission again, he would carry out his threat. "And I don't want you talking to Steven," he added harshly, his words also falling on the elf lord's ears. Steven was prepared to teach the younger elf another lesson in manners when the twins stopped him with hands on his shoulders.

"Let him calm down," Rumlow said thoughtfully. "I see fear in his eyes. A fight will only reinforce his beliefs"

James did not enter his tent until it was almost morning, but when he did, he found Tiger asleep, her face stained with the tears she had silently cried. He felt remorse at having hurt her feelings, but what was he to do?

Himeros smiled.

Steven was not in a good mood as he brushed down his horse and fed it. James had forgiven Tiger for running off with the wolves, but as Steven saw it, Tiger had done nothing wrong, not really. The trolls and goblins had needed killing. Asfodel snorted softly as his master threatened to remove some hide with the excess hair.  
"Sorry," Steven said and rubbed the patient animal on the forehead. Detecting movement farther back in the stable, he looked up and frowned. "Every time I see one of you, I sense ill feelings."

"I bring no ill towards you," Himeros said and ran his hand along the gray horse's back. "You and I have no qualms."

"Then why are you here?" Steven asked suspiciously.

Himeros met the elf lord's silver blue gaze and smiled. "There are some things that must be fulfilled before Prometheus can take his Tiger back. I am trying to speed them along."

"And you are telling me this because why?"

"You fancy yourself Tiger's new master, and I fear that is my fault." Letting his face reflect the power he possessed, Himeros added, "It is what you long for."

"So you come to torment me with it?" Steven asked angrily. "Is that it? You are driving a wedge between James and me?"

"James does not need my help to anger you," Himeros said thoughtfully. "But your passion for Tiger is making it worse, and will endanger her life if its not brought under control."

"You speak of passion so casually. How do you know that is all it is?"

"Obsession then," Himeros said with an indifferent shrug. "But it must be brought under control."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"I'll let you have her for one night, but at the end of it, this passion you feel for her will be spent."

Steven could not believe what he was hearing. "Will she still be my friend?"

"Oh, yes. She'll still show you the butterfly souls and the little people in the grass...whatever. But you have got to let her go."

"And what will happen if I don't."

"You will betray James and she will die trying to save him," Himeros answered casually.

"And you are now a god of prophecy?"

"No, but Prometheus is, and he's free," Himeros paused for effect, "but he is staying away until the promises are kept."

"So Prometheus sent you?"

"Sort of. I volunteered." Losing some of his arrogant banter, Himeros said, " Prometheus saved my life by helping Enyo. Now he fears you will cause him to lose Tiger before the promises are kept. He sees it as a possible future. Do you want to risk it?"

"Has he ever been wrong?"

"No."

Steven did not need to think about the offer. He knew he would accept it, as Himeros probably already knew too. "How do you plan on arranging this?" Steven asked. "I don't think James will let her out of his sight."

"I can do anything I need to...to end your obsession. Think about it, the woman you desire in your bed, and then the craziness is gone." Himeros smiled. He did his job very well, sometimes too well. "Oh, there is one thing."

"What's that?"

"She is not to taste any of your blood. Disobey me and it will end right there."

Himeros could do anything he needed to, even set such a stillness upon the land that no one or nothing moved except the two he was bringing together. Tiger moved in an enchantment placed upon her by the god, but Steven knew fully well what was about to happen in his tent. When Himeros delivered her to him, he was afraid to speak, afraid of breaking the spell that placed her in his arms for the night. For this night only, Tiger loved him.

Tiger was what he wanted, what he imagined. She claimed his lips with a fierceness that he matched fully. She bit at his lip but did not draw blood, not that he would have minded. He was burning with a lust that had to have been supernatural in origin, designed to burn the passion out of his body. He kissed her throat and let his lips blaze down her skin to the top of her tunic. He stopped long enough to strip her, to let her strip him.  
She ran her hand over his lean muscled body, admiring his beauty even as he drank in hers. Forcing her back on the blankets, he made her writhe beneath him, made her moan with desire as he used his mouth and tongue to build the fire in her body. She held his head to her breasts and growled softly as he did wondrous things to her. She clawed at his shoulders and urged him back up to her lips where she sparred with his tongue until he forced her to yield to him.

Raising his head, staring into the fire of her golden brown eyes, trembling beneath her sharp nailed caresses, he whispered, "Taste me."  
Tiger knew what that meant as he rolled off her. She smiled wickedly and sniffed his throat at the base of his right ear. Her mouth followed, the heat of it scorching him. He fell back on the blankets as she licked and sucked her way down his body. She lightly bit his left nipple and brought him off the blanket, his back arching into the sensation. His abdomen quivered beneath her teeth, but nothing took him the way her mouth did when she claimed his swollen flesh. She swallowed him, or seemed to, and then she withdrew, the cool air and her hot mouth driving him closer to the edge.

Steven sank into the fires of the flesh, his body answering hers. He was promised an entire night, an entire night to satisfy his desire for Tiger. Unable to hold on any longer, the blade of passion piercing his flesh, he hissed sharply and emptied himself into her mouth.

When she raised her head, he knew there was more. She came back up his body, licking him, tasting him, making him ready again for her. He would not come as quickly this time, but when she mounted him, he knew it wouldn't take much. Himeros meant to burn the passion out of his body.

He flipped her over and drove himself into her, his mouth closing over hers as he dragged himself over her tender flesh and then thrust back inside. She wrapped her legs around his slim waist, and her face told him he was meeting her needs. When she closed her eyes and growled softly, her nails digging into his hips as she rode the waves of pleasure, he slammed harder into her, driving himself towards his own moment of perfection.

Daylight found Steven nude, facedown in his blankets, alone. His body told him it had not been a dream, that she had really been with him, but as promised, the insanity was gone. Sitting up, admiring her handiwork, he decided he needed to keep himself covered until they were healed. Still it gave him great pleasure to remember that last moment when their mouths were joined together and their bodies answered each other's passion. That had been true perfection.

Dressing, he stepped out of his tent and noted that it was a brilliant late fall early winter day. James and Tiger were also up tending the fire. He was speaking kindly to her, and Tiger was smiling, happy that her master was no longer mad at her. Then for a second Tiger looked at him with eyes that were infinitely wiser than the ones he had seen a second before. Tiger remembered, too. Steven had to look away. The passion of his flesh was satisfied, but now she owned his heart, and no amount of sex was going to erase that.

Winters are hard on the steppes. Biting cold and dark, and it surprised no one when Aslin became pregnant. Staying warm had its dangers, although Rumlow did not seem too upset by the news. If anything it brought him and the girl closer together, although there were never any words spoken by him to show possession or ownership. She was a Saka, and he was an elf. When they no longer needed each other, they would simply part and go their own ways. But it was hard not to marvel at the life they had created. Even Rumlow was fascinated, although none was as fascinated as Tiger. Aslin was going to have a cub! She was so happy for her!

Of course, it being early winter and Aslin was not showing, so it seemed more a thought than a reality. And on clear days the Saka woman still got on her horse and rode with Tiger and Asplil into the forest along safe trails. There was nothing so beautiful as a snow clad forest on a clear day. The silence was so perfect, it was as if the very earth had stopped to take a breath.

Sitting on their horses by a frozen lake, the two young Sakas and the jinn tiger stared its frozen perfection in wonder. "I wish today would last forever," Aslin suddenly said, her voice breaking the stillness.

Asplil smiled at her and said, " I can think of better things to do than sitting on the back of a horse in the cold."

"What is that?" Tiger asked innocently.

He looked at her and grinned. "I can show you," he offered.

Tiger returned his grin and said, "I know your games now."

"You know nothing of my games," he teased her. "Not that I haven't tried."

"Stop pushing," Aslin told her brother. James had been a real bastard when they first arrived at the keep, but he was nicer now, and she wanted him to stay that way. Of course, when you think of the devil, he shows up. James and his brothers, out hunting, materialized out of the woods and started towards them, a small buck hanging from a pole between him and Clint.

"Aren't you glad now that you behaved?" Tiger admonished Asplil with humor in her voice. She turned Horse around and started towards James. Aslin followed with Asplil bringing up the rear. Grinning broadly, she said, " That is not big enough for all of us."

"Then maybe you need to get one yourself," James retorted as she climbed off Horse to get a better look at the buck. Giving him a quick kiss, she studied the buck and softly clucked.

"I do not see you lugging one around," Clint added, a bit insulted by her lack of respect for his kill.

Tiger smiled at him. Master's brothers were almost as proud as he was, not to mention beautiful.

"I tell you what," Sam offered, "Tiger and I will go try our luck and see what WE come up with."

Tiger frowned. "Tiger does not want to go hunting," she stated firmly. "We still have half an ox from my last kill."

"She's right there," Asplil agreed. "But I must admit, I had never seen a tiger bring down a wooly ox before."

"You should see her with big snakes," Clint laughed as he and James secured the deer to Horse's saddle. Since Tiger was on the ground, she was just going to have to walk now.

"Real big snakes," Sam added and stretched his arms out for emphasis. "Impressive."

"You had to fight really big snakes?" Aslin asked curiously but obviously impressed.

"Nagas, when we went after the last of the Nazguls," Clint answered. "We fought them with bows and swords. Rumlow was particularly brave."

"How's that?" Aslin asked with what had to be her version of a shy smile on her lips.

Clint glanced at Sam and said, " Rumlow fought beside his brother, using his bow until the demons came and we had to switch to swords."

"He killed demons?" she asked as they started back to the keep, James leading Horse while his brothers filled Aslin's head with tales of Rumlow’s heroics.

During one particularly valiant event, Tiger, walking beside James, looked at him and said in elvish, "I thought you did that, Master."

"I don't mind sharing with Rumlow," James answered easily. "I've stolen enough of his stories."

"That is true," Sam agreed. "And mine." James cut his eyes towards his brother and arched a brow. "Well, I believe you have." James smiled and let it drop.

"I have never stolen anything from Sam," James told Tiger who nodded her head in agreement. She could not imagine her master needing to steal anything from his brothers.

"A barmaid in Essess," Clint interjected. "You stole a barmaid in Essess from him."

"That was several hundred years ago," James reminded him. "I do not believe that counts now."

"I think it does," Sam spoke up defensively. "I was traumatized for... hours after that."

"I was going to say you recovered rather quickly," James snorted in amusement.

Tiger smiled and then asked, "You took Sam's barmaid, Master?"  
"Stole her from me," Sam interjected in spite of James's less than amused expression.

Tiger then did something that surprised all of them. "It is understandable," she concluded, "Master is prettier."

"Oh, very much so," Clint laughed. "James the Pretty. I like it."

"Clint the Dead has a ring to it, also," James said as a warning. "I suggest you go back to building up Rumlow’s reputation and leave mine alone."

Aslin was all smiles when they arrived back at the keep. She suspected there was some exaggeration in Clint and Sam's stories, but she believed Rumlow was as brave as they said he was. She only wished she had been there to see it. Putting her horse up, she went looking for him and found him and his brother practicing with their huge elven bows. She marvelled at the way the muscles in their backs, arms, and breasts stretched and pulled to draw their weapons. Even in warm clothing she could see the movement in her mind's eye.

Rumlow paused long enough to ask, "Have a nice ride?"

"Yes. James brought in a deer."

He smiled, and for a moment Aslin felt something she knew she shouldn't. She didn't want it to end. Wrapping her robe tighter around her body, she watched him, his brother and Scopias' men shoot at targets. The Saka way of doing it was different from the elven way, but both were lethal, and that mattered more than size of bow.

Aslin's growing silence aroused Rumlow’s curiosity. It was almost as if she were afraid to speak, as if the only thing she was capable of doing around him was silently watching. Even when she came to his bed at night and made love to him, he sensed a desperation that saddened him.

Neither one of them were going to be happy with the outcome of this adventure. She would be so terribly out of place if he took her back to his world, and he couldn't stay in hers. He told himself that she would find a husband of her own kind, one who would love her the way she deserved to be loved. And any child they brought into the world would be welcomed by the Saka people.

But in those dark moments, when the room they now shared was as cold as the outside, when her naked body was pressed against his, their bodies warming each other, he couldn't help but think "this is right". And when he kissed her, and her mouth yielded to his, he reminded himself that he was her first lover. No one would ever take his place in that part of her mind. And when she rode him, her untied golden hair falling free to her waist, her eyes flashing with passion, he knew no one would be able to take her place in that part of his memory. She was his wild woman of the steppes, his virgin huntress now carrying his child.  
Daily rides turned into occasional rides as it got colder and she got larger. But one perfect morning was too enticing to let slip by. With Tiger and Asplil beside her, they slowly rode into the forest back towards the lake. Like every perfect day, the conversation was light with teasing and bold lies. Small winter birds decorated leaf barren branches that dripped with crystalline ornaments.

Reaching the lake, they rode their horses around it until they reached a high bank where they could see all sides. It was covered with snow except in a few places where the wind kept the snow blown away. They were content to sit there and dream aloud of things to come. But this day, for the first time in its long equine life, Aslin's horse spooked at a darting fox and lost its footing. Squealing with fear the horse plunged over backwards, slid down the ridge and crashed through the ice into the frozen water. Too shocked to yell, Aslin tried to stay with the threshing horse as it plunged deeper into the bitterly cold water.

Tiger and Asplil jumped from their horses and ran down the ridge to the water's edge. Aslin's horse, blind with fear and the pain of the biting cold, lunged upwards unseating the girl. Tiger shifted and leaped into the water. She hissed at the bitter coldness that was like needles piercing her skin. Reaching Aslin, she circled the girl, but Aslin was so cold that she couldn't grab on. Tiger grabbed her tunic in her teeth and swam back to the bank, to Asplil who took her under the arms and pulled her out of the water. She was no longer moving.

Horrified he tried to get his sister to sit up and move. She was quite simply freezing too death. Tiger shape shifted and found herself shivering hard, although jinn tigers cannot freeze too death. Asplil ran to gather wood to build a fire after leaving his furs over his sister, but when he returned she was still and Tiger was crying. The cold of deep winter, the cold of winter water had taken her life. Tiger had seen the butterfly souls leave her body. Mother and child had flown away like tiny blue butterflies.

Asplil was beside himself with grief, his cry ripping over the forest. Blinded with rage, he ran back to his horse for his gortyn. Reading an arrow, he pointed it at his sister's horse and fired. The animal screamed and thrashed but a second arrow stilled the beast that had betrayed its mistress. Tiger only stared at the dying animal in horror. Aslin's horse had not meant to kill its mistress.

Numb in his mind, terrified at what would happen if he gave into anymore of his grief, he picked his sister up and carried her back to the keep. Tiger, shivering uncontrollably, followed.

Steven met them at the gate and took the Saka girl from her brother. "Go get Rumlow and Rollins," he told one of the Galadhrim. Tiger go get out of those wet clothes and sit by the fire. "

No one saw Rumlow weep or cry or swear or do anything. He took the Saka girl from Steven, and with her mother and brother following, he carried her back into the forest where with his own hands and the blade of his knife, he chopped through the frozen ground until he had a hole large enough to bury her in. Then he wrapped her in his cloak, making sure her face was covered, and replaced the dirt. He stayed there a minute, his eyes shut tight as if praying, and then he got up and returned to the keep. Tomy and Asplil stayed a little longer at her graveside. Rumlow never mentioned her name again.

Tiger, sitting in front of the fire in dry clothes, Master letting her take some of his warmth as he sat behind her, wept softly to herself while Master gently rubbed her back. When Rumlow returned from burying Aslin, he sat in front of the fire and stared into it. If someone said anything to him, he acknowledged it, but not much more. He just didn't want to talk.

Tiger couldn't understand why no one wanted to speak about Aslin. It was as if her heart would break if she couldn't get her feelings out, but neither Rollins nor Rumlow wanted to say anything. And Steven acted as if he didn't want to be around her that much anymore, which hurt her feelings even more. Master listened, but she wanted someone to talk back to her. She wanted someone to say how sorry they were Aslin was gone. Tomy only cried, and Asplil said he didn't want to talk about it.

Oddly Atawulfe who hardly knew the Saka girl became the one to talk to her. Sitting in front of the fire in the main hall, they regaled each other with tales of how wonderful Aslin had been. She didn't understand how Atwulfe knew how wonderful Aslin had been, but it still made her feel better hearing it from someone else.

After an hour of praising Aslin, they got quiet and stared at the fire. Lord Fury, some papers in hand, arrived and sat in one of the large chairs near the fire. He had found some history of the region written in a language he understood and wanted to read it. The Snow Queen's library was as interesting as Elrond's.

Tiger looked at Atawulfe and said, "You should have stayed when the trolls caught me."

"Why is that?" he asked, thinking that getting help for her had been the wiser decision.

"You could have seen the monster," she answered thoughtfully.

"Monster?" Atawulf asked in disbelief. "you saw a monster?"

"Yes, Tiger does not lie," she replied defensively.

Fury looked up and listened to Tiger's description of a creature that glowed with its own fire. "Tiger," he interrupted her, "when did you see this monster?"

"Many months back," she answered apologetically. She did not want Lord Fury to get mad at her.

"Describe it to me," he said. And she did in great detail. Sitting back in the chair, his face reflecting his amazement, he said, "Tiger, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Master was angry with Tiger, and no one asked," she answered, thinking now that she was in bigger trouble. "Is Lord Fury angry with Tiger?"

"No, but I think you saw the balrog," Fury said and got up. "Come with me."

Everyone gathered in the great hall and listened as Tiger described what she saw in the cavern. Steven, the only one with a clear vision of what a balrog looked like had to admit that it certainly sounded like one. But he couldn't understand why Tiger thought the thing was sleeping. She explained that it hadn't been moving like being asleep.

"Sounds like we need to check it out," he finally said from his seat at the table, although he really didn't relish the thought of running into another balrog.

Clint, holding up the wall, had a different idea. "Or we can leave it be and go home."

Everyone looked at him in disbelief or amazement. "Why would you suggest that?" Rollins asked.

Clint gave him a thoughtful look and said, "Because I do not want to die."

James, speaking in elvish, said, "Only the humans have died." Tiger jerked her head up at him with hurt in her eyes. Did Master not like the humans? He saw her expression and said, "I did not mean to sound hard or indifferent. I like them."

Clint snorted and said, "We've been lucky, but this may be our time."

Fury would accept no suggestion that involved leaving something as evil as a balrog alive. "If I must go alone, I will," he said angrily and slapped the arms of his chair.

Steven, his smile almost black, looked at Fury and said, "This is not the time for theatrics. We need to see what it is, but we also need to ready to fight just in case it is."

"Providing it is still there," Rollins responded, his demeanor grim and cold. He didn't really care what they did, so long as they did something. He was becoming a little stir crazy. "I agree with Steven, we need to check it out. If Clint wants to stay here, let him. I'm going to ready my things."

James looked at his brother, questioning him with his eyes. Clint turned away a moment, uncomfortable with the choice being forced on him. Everyone was moving around him, even the Sakas who had already lost two of their own. Meeting James's sharp gaze, he said, "Of course I'm going, but I do not feel good about this."

Fury, readying himself, called out, "You know we'll be going on foot. The horses won't tolerate a balrog."

Steven, drawing Scopias aside, said, "leave your women here. We won't be on horses, and I fear they'll be in the most danger."

Scopias considered it and then said to Tomy, "Stay here and make offerings for us."

Tomy frowned but did not argue. The younger women ought to stay behind; she just didn't like staying with them. Watching the men arm themselves, she fought the urge to join them, and instead, helped Melanippus pull on a warm tunic and then some heavy leather padding to protect his human body and flanks.

"Be careful," she said, trying to hide the anxiety in her voice.

He smiled and said, " Thank-you. I will."

Steven, strapping on his sword belt, a heavy cloak over his shoulders, started towards the doors, his actions setting everyone else into motion. His perfect face was devoid of emotion, his thoughts already moved ahead to what if this sleeping monster is a balrog. What were they going to do? Couldn't very well take a centaur into a cave. A moment later Tiger as tiger raced by him into the snow. Glancing up at the sky with its high wisps of white feathers, ice clouds, he could not help but wonder if he would see them on the return trip. Tiger, waiting for them at the gate, looked back, her golden tiger eyes on him, and he wondered why the gods just didn't take her and promises be damned! Bitterness. He didn't need to dwell on things he could not control right now.

Fury, who had not been a part of the group that had rescued Tiger from the cave trolls, stayed a step behind Steven, as they entered a part of the forest he was not familiar with. His grandsons came just a little behind him and the Galadhrim behind them. The Sakas and Melanippus brought up the rear. Tiger was up ahead, but she never got too far away. 

She would reach a point and stop, but the moment she saw them, she would be off again.  
Arriving at the mouth of the cave several hours later, Steven told the Sakas and Melanippus to build a fire, a great roaring fire, and keep it going. He did not want them in the cave. But he did need a torch and made one for himself and Fury. The other elves would have to do without. He did not want them to have anything in their hands to impede their ability to get to their weapons.

The cave was empty, all of its inhabitants either killed or chased off. This gave Steven some dark satisfaction. Tiger, still in her tiger skin, padded down the tunnel to the place where the great cavern yawned before them. Standing up as Tiger, her eyes adjusting to that near perfect darkness, she frowned. The monster had moved.

Steven still leading the troop stopped beside her and looked out across the cavern. "Do you smell that?" he asked the others.  
"Sulphur," Fury replied. "Understandable, we are in a cave."

Steven looked at the elflord and said, " The Snow Queen did say the balrog had moved closer, but that smell belongs to a dragon. Tiger's sleeping monster is a dragon."

"Tiger saw a dragon?" Sam asked a hint of fear in his voice. "Are they together?"

"That I do not know," Steven said, "but if they are, it won't be a first."

"So what do we do now?" Clint asked.

A deep rumbling growl farther back in the cavern answered him. The decision had been made for them.


	37. Dead dragons and gods

No one moved as something in the darkness glowed red and orange. A creature out of their nightmares suddenly roared loudly and shook the cave walls with its echo. Lord Fury moved to the front of the group, his sword at ready as the dragon rumbled again and continued towards them. Creating its own light from the furnace of its breath, it looked up at them with eyes of blazing red gold. Its ebony hide of interlocking scales gleamed and reflected the red light. The creature appeared to be born of fire and coal

"Do we take it here or lead it outside?" James asked quickly, his own sword in hand and ready to use.

"If we take it outside we could lose it," Lord Fury replied grimly. "We'll keep it here if we can."

Steven didn't say anything, but he gave Lord Fury a look that said, "and what if it wants to go outside?" The dragon roared again and spit a plume of liquid fire across the cave that lit the cavern in a shower of glowing light. Tiger hissed back at it and shaped shifted. Before anyone could stop her, she sprang off the ledge to a lower level. James yelled at her and followed with his brothers behind him.

Whether Steven wanted it or not, the fight was on. Looking for an easier way down that was opposite the one that James and his brothers had just taken, he motioned to Lord Fury and the twins to follow him. Racing along a narrow ledge, he found a sloping trail that looked as if it would end in the cavern floor. Without hesitating, he took it.

"Stay up here!" he yelled back at the Galadhrim still on the ledge. "Use what you have but save the blood arrows!" He had a feeling they were still going to need them before they were finished here. Looking around to see where James and his brothers were going, he was relieved to find that they had stopped and were readying their bows. But not having shields meant they had to hurry up and get out of the way once they had fired. The dragon would not be taking kindly to them shooting at him.

He couldn't see Tiger, but he could hear her coughing roar. Reaching the bottom of the path, he looked around quickly for the best way to approach the enraged creature, which was taking its anger out on James. Leaving his cover, James raced along a cache of rocks to a new shelter. The only thing that kept him from being incinerated was a jinn tiger suddenly hanging off the dragon's neck. She couldn't kill it, but she could sure irritate the hell out of it, and the way the dragon was tossing its head back and forth; it was irritated

Rumlow and Rollins paused long enough to get off their own shots, which drew the dragon's attention to them. Their arrows were only a nuisance to the enormous beast, but nuisance was good. Roaring its anger, it lashed its tail around and sent rocks flying. They bolted for cover as the dragon turned on them.  
James stepped into the open and fired at one of the red-gold eye. Now that hurt, and this time the dragon screamed and clawed at its eye and the arrow that had pierced it. It also swung around so quickly and snapped its jaws that James didn't quite have time to get away. That hurt, too! Tiger sailed clear of the beast and hurried to James's side. Clutching a bloody thigh, he tried to crawl away before the dragon realized it had hurt him. Tiger shifted and grabbed his arm, pulling on him as Clint and Sam exposed themselves and fired.

Steven didn't know if this was Himeros' prophecy or not, but he knew if they didn't get James away from the dragon, he was going to wind up either stepped on or eaten. Hurrying to his side, Steven grabbed another arm and dragged him into some large rubble that would give him some protection. Tiger sat at his feet and checked the bloody wound. Steven didn't have time to check it himself.

James was royally pissed. "Here" he told Tiger and handed her his knife, "cut the legging off." She bobbed her head quickly and slashed the pants leg off. She looked at the bite marks and blanched. Master was hurt terribly. Raising her eyes, she looked to him for further instructions. "Open each one up a little bit so they'll bleed," he told her through clenched teeth. "If you don't the saliva will turn to poison."

 

Tiger waited a moment, watching him brace himself, then dipped the tip of the knife into each wound and opened it up. The blood flowed hot and smelled of dragon breath. James clenched his teeth but didn't say anything until each tooth mark was bleeding freely. "Tie it up!" he hissed. "Hurry! Tie it up."

Tiger obeyed and used the torn pants leg for the bandage. She then stood up and helped James to his feet. "Go distract him!" he told her and reentered the fight.  
The dragon's roar shook the cavern and dislodged several stalagtites that crashed to the floor, narrowly hitting Lord Fury who just managed to get out of the way. With the elves ringing him now, the dragon started moving towards the cavern wall with the tunnel at the top of it. The three Galadhrim guarding it fired mercilessly down on the beast. Screaming in rage, it lunged up the wall and made it half way before stopping and cling to the rock like an enormous bat.

Steven raced after him and half ran, half leaped up a narrow path that took him close to the monster. He could hear Tiger snarling on the other side of the monster, and he could tell by the way the dragon was acting that he was trying to get at her. Steven took the diversion to bury his sword in the great leathery wing and rip it down. The dragon threw its head up and screamed even louder than before. Slashing it tail around, it almost hit the elflord who jumped clear and then made another attack on the wing. This time the dragon turned its head towards him and snapped. Steven ran his sword up the monster's nostril and jammed it into meat. Blood started to trickle out, but before the dragon could get another bite as Steven, Tiger came over the top of his head and down his muzzle.  
"Do you want to get killed?" Steven barked and yanked his sword free. He then realized they were both on the same side of the dragon, which was angry enough to twist around and slap Steven with its tail.

Steven fell down the side of the cave wall with Tiger lunging after him. She was suddenly under him, and the next thing he knew he was clinging to her back with a good forty foot drop beneath him. Although it meant dropping his sword, he held on to the scruff of her neck as she tried to decide her next move. Over their heads, James and Lord Fury were taking their swords to the dragon, which was still trying to get up the side of the cave wall. Taking a cue from Steven, James shredded the leathery wing with his sword to keep it from flying if it did get out.

Tiger started to back down the cave wall, her sharp talons digging into the rock, but the hold wasn't that good and she started to slide down, her claws leaving long gashes in the rock. When he felt it was safe to drop, Steven let go of Tiger and fell the rest of the way. Picking up his sword, he stared up the dragon. They were going to lose it!  
Racing back up the cave wall with the twins and James's brothers on the other side, Steven watched in horror as the dragon headed down the tunnel.  
Melanippus heard the monster coming, its roars and screams, and readied his spear. The moment he saw the creature emerge from the tunnel, he knew what he had to do. Waiting for the right moment, he half reared and charged forward. The dragon raised its head to ready a spit of fire, but Saka arrows crashed into its eyes and the tender skin around them. Rearing on its hind legs, clawing at the arrows, it ignored the centaur until his spear was buried deep in its chest.

Slapping the centaur away, the dragon clawed at the spear in its chest, but it was in too deep. And it was too preoccupied to notice Lord Fury running up on its side. The elflord buried his sword into the beast's ribs, the blade biting into the dragon's black heart.

Steven arrived in time to see the beast's death throes; James's sword buried deep in the main artery of its throat. Black blood spewed as the shredded wings beat the ground. James, a black light burning in his eyes, looked up and grinned fiercely. "One down," he said and yanked his sword free. "When do you want to go find the balrog?"  
The corner of Steven's mouth twitched. "When you're well enough," he said as Tiger slipped past him and went to James.

James's leg throbbed uncomfortably as Tiger washed it with clean water in front of the roaring hearth. His brothers watched curiously and refilled his wine goblet when he held it out to them. "Is there any sign of poisoning?" he asked curiously.

Tiger studied the bite marks closely and sniffed them, but nothing foul reached her nostrils. "Just you," she said and took a bandage from Clint. Wrapping his leg with the soft clean dressing, she smiled. "You are lucky he didn't get a good bite out of you."

James smiled back at her, his thoughts turning to a different kind of bite. Draining the wine cup, he said, "Finish that up. I want to go to bed."  
Tiger returned his smile. She was also thinking of a different kind of bite.

Steven retired to his room and frowned when he opened the door. "You again? I thought we were through with each other."

"Well, yes, so did I," Himeros replied from his place on Steven's bed where he was sitting with legs stretched out, crossed at the ankles.

"So why are you here?"

"You are having doubts about going after the balrog," Himeros replied.

"How do you.....?" Then it occurred to him. " Prometheus sent you. Why doesn't he come himself?"

"He would love to, but that would mess things up," Himeros explained. "But I am working real hard trying to convince everyone that it is in their best interest to go out and kill the balrog. Liked the way I got James up in arms and him with dragon teeth scars? But he's actually easy to manipulate that way. It's a part of his personality."  
"And Clint?"  
"Unforseen side effect. He really is afraid, but he puts on a brave face on for James and Sam. I'm afraid I accidentally over rode that."  
"And now you are here because I am having doubts about the balrog?"  
"Yes. You must go kill it."  
"Why?"  
"Zeus wants it dead. He has been wanting it dead ever since it came from the North, but he can't get any heroes out this way....not even that fool Heracles would come this far inland. Something about islands and seagulls. Typical Hellenes crap."  
"You are Hellenes."  
"I know, but I am forbidden to ever touch a sword again...ever." Himeros frowned distastefully. He had once been the champion of his city, the one who led the armies into battle. It hurt his pride a little to be regulated to little more than a god of passion when he imagined himself the equal of Ares and Apollo on the field of war. He certainly had the body for it, and he worked constantly with Enyo. "Well, enough of that," he said to himself.  
"So what will happen if I decide to go on home and forget the balrog?"  
"It will destroy the Sakas and this place, plus your centaur friend will die trying to get home. Really quite tragic, don't you think?"  
Steven sat in the room's only chair and stared at the god. "I really don't like you," he said without apology.  
"It's understandable," HImeros replied, "and I really do not enjoy staying on you so, but someone has to listen. James would want to fight me, and Lord Fury would want to engage in philosophical discussions. Not my cup of wine. Which reminds me. Want some?"

Steven looked at the small table by his chair at a goblet of wine that was now there. Picking it up, he took a sip. It was really good. He drained the cup and set it down. "Well, I guess we go balrog hunting then. Can you tell me if we'll lose anyone? We were lucky with the dragon."

"You overwhelmed the dragon, and this one didn't have the powers of Smaug. He could not make you see things that were not there or cast spells."

"That's nice to know," Steven said and glanced down at the cup. It was full again. "All right, so we go kill the balrog. What then?"

"Take Melanippus home, or he won't make it, and I am rather fond of him." Taking a sip of wine from his own goblet, he then said, " Oh, someone needs to check his hip, and I don't mean Tomy. I like her for the most part, but she has strange fantasies that I can not be held responsible for."

"I'll look into it," Steven said and picked up the goblet and took a sip. "What of Tiger?" he asked curiously.

"What of her?"

"You're here because of her, not for any of our well beings."

"True," Himeros agreed, "but I am not completely insensitive. I actually like you."

"That's good to know, I suppose."

Himeros smiled. "It's hell isn't it?"

"What?"

"Loving what you can not possess. But I have no control over that."

"You just keep me from killing James," Steven mused cynically. "By the way, did I save him ....and her?"

"Of course you did, but is it the one I mentioned? No, that one's different."

Steven took another sip of wine and then set the goblet down. "Does she remember?"

"It depends on which mind she uses," Himeros answered.

"I don't understand."

"The woman who slept with you was Prometheus' Tiger not James's. They're not quite the same, although they are. It's hard to explain."  
"Try me."  
"All right. James's Tiger is how he sees her. She is his image of perfection, and she cannot lie to him. That would be a problem, but Prometheus' Tiger is how he sees her. She is his image of perfection. Same creature, different perception. Although she came to you looking like James's Tiger, because that is who you love, it was Prometheus' Tiger who slept with you. Understand?"

"I think I do. I want to see her the way Prometheus sees her. "

"That might not be wise," Himeros replied.

"You want me to work on your time frame, then that is what I want."  
"Negotiating with a god, Steven? You will not like what you see."  
"Why?"  
Himeros stood up and motioned for Steven to follow him into the passage. James and Tiger were coming towards them, Tiger behind James, her hand in his. Steven frowned, wishing now he had heeded Himeros' warning. James's Tiger was beautiful in a raw, earthy way, Prometheus' Tiger was the sun wrapped in gold, a creature of light so beautiful he could not bear to look at her. Her eyes full of ancient wisdom and tenderness met his, and she smiled. It almost broke his heart.  
James said nothing as they passed, and Steven returned to his room, to the god reclining on his bed. "I told you," Himeros said without apology.  
"I do not like you Olympians."  
"Technically I am not an Olympian, nor is my mistress or Prometheus."  
"Does it matter?"  
"Very much so. You really wouldn't like the Olympians."  
Steven sat back in his chair and reached for the wine goblet. "Can I have her again?"  
"I took the lust away. You should not be feeling that emotion. As for the other, it is not wise."  
Steven drained the wine. "When do we meet this balrog?" he asked bitterly.  
"You will find him when you begin your search, and that is up to you. And no, you will not die."  
"But others will?"  
"Yes."  
"But not James?"  
"If you let him die, he will. But you will also lose Tiger."  
"What if I save her and not him?"  
"You would betray a friend for a woman you can not keep?" Himeros asked, a touch of disbelief in his voice. "That fascinates me. Right now, even as we speak another drama is beginning in Lakedameon. "

"What would happen?"

"Prometheus would come and get her, and you would be known as one who let a friend die. End of story."  
Steven frowned and rubbed his forehead. There was too much to think about. "AS soon as James is ready, we will go look for the balrog. Will he be hard to find?"  
"Not at all. You might say he is waiting for you."

"And you will not let me see Tiger again?"

"I don't know, things can change." Seeing the look in Steven's eyes, he added, "But don't get your hopes up. I can not see the future."  
"Well, the next time you get the urge to pay me a call, bring Prometheus."

 

Himeros smiled. "I'll try," he said and vanished.

James pulled Tiger to him so they faced each other on their sides. He smoothed her hair away from her face and kissed the tip of her nose drawing a smile out of her. But light kisses were not on his agenda. He wanted deep passionate ones, he wanted to press himself so close to her that a dagger could not slide between them without drawing blood. She threw her leg over his hip and moved herself even closer. She could feel that hard length of him brushing against her tender flesh. He suddenly rolled her over and was inside of her. Raising up on his hands, staring down at her with blind lust in his eyes, he slowly lowered himself. Tiger ran her nails over his back and sides, and when he rose over her again, she used those nails on his breast and belly, forcing his eyes shut as he shivered like an over heated stallion.

Tiger rolled him over and was on top of him. It was easier to use her nails on his sensitive skin; easier to guide him, easier to claim his mouth. Oh she loved his mouth and tongue. And she loved the way he held her breasts. She could feel the heat rising in his hands, even as he felt the liquid heat rise in her. He always waited, held back, let her taste it first, and then he would join her, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her, his head against her breast. Then she would stroke his head, smoothing back the dark hair that fell over his shoulders. Then if he was in the mood for more, he would kiss her shoulder and let his hands run down her back, and he would run his fingers through her tawny hair and kiss her throat. And he would rub his nipples against hers. And then he would kiss her, slowly, sensuously, his tongue slipping into her mouth to spar with hers. And her tongue would follow his back into his mouth. And he would place his hands on the side of her face and hold her there until they became one creature, breathing the same warm moist air.  
Just like he was doing now.


	38. Balrog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much comes to light.

Rumlow stood on the battlement with the bitterly cold night wind whipping his hair about his shoulders. The sky overhead was a roll of clouds with a full moon barely visible behind them. He was trying hard to not think, to not be lonesome, but he missed the little Saka girl who had warmed his nights. Some of the other girls tried to take her place, but he wasn't interested. He was elfkind and they were fragile mortals. Better to not get involved.

He heard someone coming up behind him and knew it was Rollins. "You should be inside where it's warm," Rumlow told his brother when he stopped beside him.

"I could say the same for you," Rollins replied uncomfortably. "Standing out here will not bring her back brother, no matter how much we both wish it."

Rumlow looked at his brother and smiled. " If only wishes came true," he said as the wind blurred his eyes. Rollins smiled softly and embraced his brother.

The snow and ice fell hard that week, leaving the ground covered in a hard white crust that crunched under the feet of the men, horses and centaur. Steven, troubled by Himero's visit, spent a great deal of time away from the keep in the woods hunting, usually with the twins. Game was scarce but he occasionally saw skeins geese flying overhead and took out a young one at the rear.

Steven was bothered that Rumlow was becoming more depressed as it finally sank in that the little Saka was gone and not coming back, that her death wasn't a bad dream. Humans always fretted that they got the worst end of the deal when they fell in love with an immortal, but here was the other side of the coin. Rumlow was despondent, but he only made it worse by not admitting that he missed her and giving himself permission to grieve.

Steven would not interfere though; it wasn't his place. Besides, he had his own troubles. No man nor elf should ever love another man or elf's woman. It was wrong; he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't get the image of Tiger as Prometheus' Tiger out of his mind. He feared it was now carrying over to his own perception of her.

Climbing into the loft of the stables for a bundle of dry hay, he got enough to keep Asfodel happy and was on his way back down when he spotted Tiger brushing Horse. Only it wasn't James's Tiger. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her.

Without looking up, she said, "You wish to speak with to me?"

Steven finished climbing down the ladder and gave the hay to his horse. "Why are you appearing to me this way?" he asked curiously.

"Is this not what you wanted?"

"Yes, but only because this is the You that can lie to James."

"And you think I would lie to him?"

"By omission," Steven answered, keeping one eye on her, the other on the stable doors.   
He didn't want James to overhear THIS conversation.

Tiger smiled and shook her head. "No, I would not lie to him. He just doesn't know what question to ask to get the truth."

Steven lowered his head and shook it in amazement. " Riddles, I should have known. Are you looking forward to the day Prometheus takes you back? " Tiger's expression told him that she had not given this any thought. "You would be with him now if he hadn't made promises to you and James. What promise did he make you?"

Tiger now resembling the one he was most familiar with frowned. "Old Master promised Tiger a cub," she answered.

"And he can't give you one? He created you from nothing and he can't give you a cub?" Steven didn't know why he was suddenly angry, but he was very mad. "And I can only imagine his promise to James."

"I do not know what promise he made to James," Tiger replied anxiously and suddenly stopped, her eyes on someone behind Steven.

Steven jerked around expecting James or one of his brothers, but this was worse. "So you show your face now?" Steven snapped at the Titan.

Prometheus did not respond to Steven right away. He went to Tiger and caressed her cheek, but it was obvious he was resisting the urge to kiss her. After a moment of studying her face, of letting his thumb brush her lips, he looked at the elf and said, " I am sorry that you have become the innocent victim of a game the immortals play."

"I am immortal," Steven responded indignantly.

Prometheus closed his eyes and inclined his head. He was not going to argue semantics with Steven. Besides there was someone else he needed to deal with.

"Eris, come out!" the Titan suddenly shouted. "Do so, or your brother and I will have words."

Steven blinked as a fiery haired woman in a leather curass and a very short chiton appeared in the stable with them. Tiger ducked her head and hid behind Prometheus.

"You call?" the savage goddess of Strife responded sullenly.

"I thought you were away preparing the demise of Troy," the Titan responded with an amused expression on his beautiful face.

"I have time to visit...your creation."

Prometheus glanced back at Tiger. She looked up at him and then at the goddess. "You've tormented my Tiger enough," Prometheus said with a warning in his voice. "If I find you anywhere near her or those around her, then the great war your brother is so looking forward to may not happen."

"You can not stop it. We have already put it into motion."

Prometheus' smile became almost evil when he growled, " One word in the right ear can put a stop to this. Do you want to risk it?"

"Ares would destroy you," Eris hissed.

"You think I fear Ares, a bully? Heed me Eris, leave these people alone. If you don't, you will regret it...I promise.....and I always keep my promises."

Eris hissed viciously but knew better than to provoke the Titan , who was once more in Zeus' favor. Scowling at him, she disappeared. Prometheus waited a moment and then told Steven, "She was the one putting the evil thoughts in your head. That is how she works."

Steven frowned even harder. "I wish you gods would go away and leave us alone."

"Not while you have what is mine," Prometheus reminded him.

"Here's your chance. Take her and be gone. I'll tell James she just disappeared."

"Tempting," Prometheus replied, but then he stopped and looked behind him. James was standing in the doorway.

"What is tempting Titan?" James demanded sharply and entered the barn.

"The idea of just taking her and going," Prometheus replied.

James hissed at Steven, "This is your idea!"

"Not an original one," Prometheus said and turned to face the highly agitated James. "It is one I have considered."

James was not going to let Prometheus just take Tiger without a fight. "You made some promises to me and her," he reminded the god. "Are you going back on them now that you are free?"

"Do you think you can stop me?" Prometheus asked curiously not at all upset by James’ bravado. Elves were supposed to be as smart as they are beautiful, but James was all passion and fire.  
.  
James looked uncertain, although the anger was deeply etched on his face. He was tired of everyone interfering in his life....from the Persian demons who had wanted his mind and body to this god who now wanted his heart. "Tiger, come here," he beckoned to her.

"Stay," Prometheus told her and motioned for her to stay with his hand.

Tiger looked from James to Prometheus, tears glittering in her eyes. Steven wanted to yell at them to stop this, that they were hurting her, but neither was thinking rationally. James was scared too death, and Prometheus was determined.

"Tiger, come to me," James repeated and held his hand out to her.

Prometheus looked at Tiger who was staring at James with tears running down her face. She wanted to go to James but stayed because she also loved him. "Go on Tiger," he finally said, releasing her from his hold. Tiger threw herself in James's arms and laid her head on his shoulder. "Two promises must be kept before she returns to me, but she will return to me," he reminded the elf. Turning to Steven, he said, "Now that Eris is gone, you will be returning to normal."

"Sanity? I look forward to it," Steven growled.

Prometheus flashed a handsome grin and said, "I could not let you face the balrog as agitated as you were."

"And when are we destined for that dance?" Steven asked curiously.

"Take to the mountains the moment you can. He'll be waiting."

Steven sensed the Titan was about to do his disappearing act and asked, "How can I save the men or elves that Himeros said were going to die?"

Prometheus' face softened. " I can not undo what the Fates have ordained," he replied. "Better you know nothing else."

Steven slowly nodded his head. "So as soon as the weather permits?"

"Yes."

"I guess we better go get ready. Fury thinks it will break by the end of the week."

"Yes."

The weather cleared at the end of the week and with it anticipation grew. Elves and men prepared for their journey into the mountains to find the balrog. Steven in particular seemed more thoughtful than usual, but then none of the others knew the prophecies that had been shared with him. And James who still believed there had been some treacherous intentions on his part, gave him wary glances as they readied their gear and debated the value of bringing horses or leaving them behind.

Tiger, who watched everything with keen eyes, was starting to pace more and more as the moment of departure came near.

"Anxious to be away?" James asked as he wrapped his forearms with thick leather strips to protect them from bowstring, sword and fire.

"Today is it?" she asked quickly, her eyes fixing on the leather that encircled his forearms.

"Yes," he said and grinned at the eager look on her beautiful face. "I want you to be careful," he admonished her. "This is a creature of fire and you can't jump on him."

"What can Tiger do?" she asked with bright eyes.

"Watch me....I'll let you know what you can do."

"You do not want me to hide, do you?"

"No, but I want you to be very careful. A balrog is not like anything you have ever fought."

"Steven has fought one," she stated thoughtfully.

"Yes, and it killed him."

Tiger's eyes grew wide. "It did? It killed him?" she asked in amazement.

"Yes."

Before James could stop her, Tiger marched over to Steven who was also wrapping his arms with leather strips and asked, "The balrog killed you?"

"A balrog caused it," he answered, amused by her naiveté. She suddenly touched him on the shoulder. "I'm very real. Don't you remember?" he teased.

She looked up at him, and he swore for a moment that it was the eyes of Prometheus' Tiger looking back at him. "Tiger remembers," she said and lowered them. Neither one noticed James's slight frown.  
"You'd better go finish helping James get ready then," Steven said with a smile. Sanity was nice. As he finished wrapping his arms, Asplil came by with a young Saka girl following. He was telling her what to do with his things in the event he didn't return. 

Steven hadn't noticed when the boy had gotten over his infatuation with Tiger, but sometime before his sister died, he had started sleeping with this girl and now Tomy was making her stay behind, which probably meant she was pregnant.

An uncomfortable feeling came over the elflord as he realized the Sakas and Melanippus ran a greater risk against the balrog than he or the elves, and yet they were accepting the danger without question. It's easy to be brave when you are immortal, but to be brave when you're not was incredible.

Fury agreed to take the horses into the mountains but they would eventually have to proceed on foot when the going got too difficult for them. To keep them safe, one of the Saka women had to stay with them, but that didn't bother anyone as long as they had all the remaining blood dipped arrows.

The mountains before them were great jagged giants covered in ice and snow, and if they hadn't harbored a monster, they would have been beautiful to look upon.

"How should we approach this?" Fury asked curiously.

"Well, according to all my Hellenes visitors, all we have to do is find a cave, enter it and the balrog will come to us."

"That simple?"

"According to the gods."

"I would not have thought that," Fury said, almost amused by the simplicity of it.

"Zeus wants it dead, but none of his heroes want the job."

"I can't imagine why," Fury replied and gazed upwards. There was a lot of mountain in front of them. "This will be no trouble for us, but it might be too much for our allies."

"Agreed," Steven said and gazed back at Melanippus who was not looking too pleased at the prospect of putting his hooves on that much ice and rock. "Melanippus," he said, "I think you should stay here."

"And have others think me a coward?" the centaur asked indignantly.

"No one thinks you a coward," Steven replied, "but if you slip and break a leg, we will have to kill you and that won't be any fun." He smiled so the centaur knew he was joking.  
Melanippus looked back up at the mountain and said, "Perhaps you are right. I will stay here with the girl."

"We still might need your help," Clint said and slapped the centaur's equine shoulder. "keep your eyes open for a big monster chasing us."

"I can do that," Melanippus said with a smile. "Just make sure the monster doesn't catch you."

"Be assured we will do our best to not let that happen," Sam replied as Fury started their climb.

Fury took the lead, but he insisted on Tiger prowling just ahead of them. She would be able to tell if any of the ice trails were treacherous to the Sakas. If they were she was to come back and tell them. She had to do it twice, and with the going slow because of the constant threat of avalanche and a rising of wind, they had to spend the night on a gravel slope in the open. And for once Tiger stayed in her skin and let anyone who could find a place to snuggle against her do so.

James, wrapped in his cloak, did not sleep but kept watch with Steven all night. He was too nervous to sleep and didn't trust their surroundings. At one point he checked on everyone and couldn't help but smile. All the Sakas had found their own piece of Tiger to keep them warm except for Scopias, who was curled next to one of his women. She had as much of herself pressed against Tiger's neck as she could get, her face in the orange gold fur. James crouched beside Tiger, who blinked at him when he stroked her head.

Steven whistled at him and motioned for him to follow him up the mountain. Unhindered by the snow they climbed about two hundred feet before finding a rocky platform to stop and survey the mountain and forest below them on.

The moon overhead was at three quarters face but there was no way it could eradicate the light of a million free stars. And with only the slightest breeze to ruffle their cloaks and hair, it was not an unpleasant night. Steven grinned when he spied the faint light of a fire far down the mountain side at the edge of the forest. Melanippus and the Saka girl were keeping warm.

James crouched down and intertwined his fingers together. He was remembering what he had seen earlier, the little conversation between Tiger and Steven. "What did Tiger remember?" he asked curiously but with a touch of ice in his voice.

Steven looked down at the younger elf and considered lying to him, but if he did, he knew James well enough to know that he would make Tiger miserable until he found out the truth. "I've been with her," he answered without apology. James dropped his head for a moment and then raised it, his eyes looking far on the horizon.

"She willingly let you seduce her?" James asked, a deathly stillness in his voice.

"No. Himeros arranged it. Apparently that's his forte."

"Why did he do that?"

"Because I wanted it, because if I didn't satisfy that part of me, some bad things were going to happen that Prometheus did not want to happen."

James lowered his head again, his hair hiding his face from Steven's gaze. "Prometheus wanted you to sleep with her?"

"No. Prometheus didn't want me to let you die." James looked up, a question on his face. Steven tried to smile, but his face felt hard and stiff, so he didn't. "Do you want the whole story as I know it, or just the abbreviated version?" James shrugged, so Steven told him the abbreviated version, leaving out the part where he seriously contemplated the other elf's death. James listened without interrupting, his eyes never leaving the horizon that was little more than a black strip against the blaze of the starlit sky.

Finally his wide shoulders heaved and he said, "You should have let her kill me way back then. Think about all the....sadness...that could have been avoided."

"If it's any consolation, I'm over it now." And Steven left it at that.

James, dropping his head again, said, "One of these days he's going to come and get her."

"Why don't you let him have her now?"

"I've considered it, but I just can't say it. I keep hoping to find a way out this problem, a way to keep her."

"Isn't a cub one of Prometheus's promises?"

"Yes.

"Don't let her have one."

"Easier said then done. I don't know how she got pregnant the first time. It's not like we haven't been...intimate."

"You mean I know and you don't?"’

James frowned. "What do you know?"

"Tiger trapped herself when she seduced and then tried to eat you. Blood and seed.....makes the grass grow."  
"I thought maybe Agaznamanahn...what he did to me and then to her...had something to do with it."

Steven remembered what it had felt like just having that daeva brush against him and could only imagine what he had done to James. The truly immortal, the ones who did not have to fear death even in battle, were the cruelest of all. "No," he answered thoughtfully. "Prometheus thought he could protect her by making blood a prerequisite. What man wants to slash his breast open and give a jinn tiger a drink of blood?"

"But he promised her I would," James answered and stood up. To the east he could see a faint thread of pink on the horizon. Eos was opening the gates of the sun. His skin felt tight just thinking about either he or Tiger drawing blood. It would hurt, he was certain of that. And he could deny it to her; thwart Prometheus' plans.

Fury awoke everyone the moment there was enough light to see. Tiger, free of her bedmates, went looking for James and Steven and found them as they were coming back down the mountain. She shape shifted and stood knee deep in the snow as Master and Steven walked on top of it. It always amazed her that they could do that.

"I take it everyone is up now," Steven said and smiled at her.

"Finally," she grumped.

"It's the fur coat," the elflord teased and stopped as James threw an arm around Tiger's neck and turned her to go back down the side with them.

"This is not fair," Tiger growled as she slipped but was held up by James.

"Lots of things aren't fair," he told her. "But do you hear me complain?'

"Yes," she answered, "you complain all the time."

"I told you that," Steven teased the other elf. "And telling her to never lie to you will get you more truths you don't want to know."

"All right then. Tiger, who is the better lover, Steven or me?"

Tiger stopped, a look of shock and surprise on her face. "Ah, hesitation," Steven laughed. "Now no matter what she says, we know she had to stop and think about it."

"No, Master," she told the suddenly frowning James. "You are much better than Steven. Much better."

"It's all right, Tiger," Steven continued, the laugh actually loosening something in side of him. Something that needed coming out. "He knows."

"You hesitated," James reminded her. "A hesitation means you must think about it."

"No Master, I just...." she stopped and frowned. They were upsetting her.

James drew her into his body and held her until he felt her relax and accept his comfort. "It's all right," he assured her. "I was just teasing." He didn't want to go into the cavern of the balrog with any cross words or trouble between them.

The cavern of the balrog was at first difficult to find under the ice daggers that dripped from its mouth, but there was no mistaking who it belonged to; the smell of sulphur and other noxious gases drifted out in a steady stream of foul vapor. Steven watched and listened and could have sworn the cavern was actually alive and breathing.

Rumlow and Rollins, less intimidated by caves than all the others, readied their bows and eased inside. One of the Sakas, a burning torch in hand, followed them. Fury and Steven, swords at ready, followed.

Something in the cave caught the light from the torch set a glow about them. Rumlow looked around and motioned for the others to come up on the right side of him. In the strange light, he looked the grimmest and darkest of the elves. Tomy, her bow at ready, stopped beside him and searched his eyes. He looked away and moved swiftly and gracefully behind his brother who was moving along the wall deeper into the cave. Half the Sakas followed them, the other half followed Fury and Steven. Tiger stayed with James and his brothers, who were looking for a way up, where they could shoot down when the time came to fight.

"We don't want to get up there and be trapped," Clint said anxiously, the smells and hissing sounds around them disturbing him. Elves did not belong in caves, and for once he missed Loki.

Continuing deeper into the cave, they saw signs of orcs and trolls, but there were none present, a blessing in itself. Shadows moved along the walls up high, but they didn't try to come down, so except for noting where they were, the elves left them alone.

Steven 'felt' the balrog before he saw or heard it. Once you have encountered one, you never forget it. Even Fury sensed its presence like a dark emotion across his heart. He looked at Steven, who inclined his head. Taking note where his grandsons were, Fury caught Rollins's attention and gave the hand signal that the balrog has been sensed. He then looked around for James and spotted him on an upper level path with his brothers and Tiger. They were crouching on the ledge and staring deep into the glowing core of the cave.

A rumbling started deep in the cave towards that hellish glow, a sound that had Tiger cowering beside her Master. All three brothers stroked her body, a nervous jesture that was as calming to them as to her. On the other side of the cave The twins and their Sakas were creeping closer, all of their bows at ready.  
"Just a suggestion," Steven said over Fury's shoulder," I think it will be easier to fight him outside it possible."

Fury vigorously nodded his head. "Whatever you think," he said.

The balrog made its presence known about then, its huge black body glowing from an internal fire. A mane of liquid blaze ran over its back as something like wings sprouted like ebony shadows from its shoulders. It roared, a blast furnace of noise shaking the walls of the caverns.

"I believe it sees us now." Steven observed.


	39. Death of the Balrog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elves and Sakas take on the balrog

The balrog roared, its fiery breath setting the cavern aglow with a terrible burning light. It could see the humans and elves that were coming for it. Two of them, armed with bows, moved higher while the rest scattered around the cave. He was not impressed.

Rollins, stopping on a smooth ledge of granite, took the Prometheus arrow out of his quiver and readied it. "Set yours, brother," he hissed coldly and waited for Rumlow. Readying themselves for what would be the first strike against the monster, they fired. The arrows hissed as they flew towards the Balrog, and when they struck flesh the enraged creature roared even loud as fire spewed from within its body. 

 

Unleashing its great whip, the balrog snapped it at the two elven princes, but Rumlow managed to avoid it by jumping aside. The thing that was neither real nor unreal wrapped itself around Rollins, singing and burning him. He yelled in pain and fear as his brother drew his sword and hacked at the black thing. Tomy, appearing at their sides, her own short sword in hand, ducked under Rumlow and pulled Rollins back as hard as she could. Asplil joined her and together they pulled Rollins free as Rumlow severed the burning thread with his sword.

"Do not shoot the bloody arrows yet!" Rumlow yelled passionately at the Sakas. "Now that I know how they work, we need to save them." He knelt by his brother and looked at the bloodied flesh that was exposed. "Asplil, help me move him back."

James saw the effect of the Prometheus arrows and realized they had to use them wisely. To work they needed to fire them at the same time. Still, Galadhrim arrows when well placed could hurt the monster that was looking for the twins. The elven warriors released their arrows in unison, making the monster roar again in pain. It turned away from the cliff face and back towards these new tormentors. 

With it now searching for them, the elves and humans ran back towards the mouth of the cave, hoping to draw it out of the darkness and into the open.

Steven, Fury and the Sakas, watched the balrog snake its whip towards the Galadhrim brothers, and the deadly lash wrapped itself around James's foot, and this time the creature yanked its whip back and jerked him off his feet. Sam and Clint dropped to their knees and each fired at the beast. The volley of arrows crossed the cavern sank into the beast's fiery flesh. It screamed and looked around, but not before dragging James off the ledge. Tiger leaped after him, staying just one step behind. He reached for her neck and held on, even though he was being cut to pieces by the rocks. James was certain he would die if he let go of Tiger. She was digging into the rock with her claws, but the balrog was stronger. The fire from the creature's demonic breath singed her fur, and she feared for her master's unprotected skin.

Steven, watching James and Tiger being dragged towards their imminent death, realized now that this was what Himeros meant. This was the action he had to respond to. Instead of drawing the thing out of the cavern, he ran back towards it, his sword glowing with an ethereal fire that he had not seen before. The balrog bent over the elf and snarling jinn tiger when Steven raced up and buried the sword in its abdomen. He yanked it free before the thing reared up screaming. Old memories of deadly fire flashed through Steven's mind. Was this his doom?

"Tiger, help him!" he yelled at the tiger woman who shape shifted and helped her lover up. James was battered and bleeding, but with her help and the arrival of a Scopias, he was dragged away.

The balrog drew a sword from its burning core and faced the elflord. Steven reacted instinctively, rolling away as the black blade swiped sensuously over his head. Not missing the chance to strike, he buried the sword once more into ebony leg muscle.

Fury joined the fight and hacked at the beast on the other side. The balrog turned its massive horned head towards the elflord and struck at him.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the elves and Sakas on the ledges fired their bloody arrows at the creature. It screamed in agony as the arrows turned to ice within its burning body. In agony, it swiped at the ledge where the twins stood. Tomy jumped forward this time, determination on her face as the black sword made for the twins. Rumlow looked on in horror as the Saka woman took the blow meant for him and Rollins. Grabbing his brother and motioning the other Sakas back, he retreated away from the creature.

Steven saw the Saka woman fall but did not have time to grieve for her. "Back!" he yelled at Fury. "He's enraged and should follow us out!"  
The moment the other elves saw him racing for the exit, they took off themselves. Tiger and Scopias stayed with James who could not keep up and watched in horror as the balrog strided demonically past their hiding place.

"We've got to follow!" James gasped and clung to their shoulders. Scopias and Tiger wrapped an arm around each side of him and half dragged half carried him out of the cave.

Steven raced into the open air of the mountain and motioned for everyone else to get away from him. The bowmen scattered to keep from drawing the balrog's attention to anyone of them, but the balrog didn't seem to be interested in them anymore. Steven had hurt it, and he was the one it wanted.

"Like old times," the elflord gritted to himself as he turned to face the monster. The sword in his hand glowed like the sun, but the blade was ice cold, the cold of death. Interesting. Emerging from the cavern, the balrog made straight for Steven, who pointed the sword at the him and waited. This was it!

James, feeling such pain that it almost took his breath, stopped them and said, "The arrows! The last two! Take them to my brothers!"

Scopias looked at Tiger and said, " You are quicker, Cat!"

Tiger understood what that meant, and while Scopias stayed with James, Tiger shifted and carried the arrows in her mouth as fast as she could to Sam and Clint. With the creature descending on Steven, the snow under its feet rising in great steams of boiling water, the brothers were going to use the last on the Prometheus arrows on the balrog. 

Sam and Clint took the arrows and readied their bows. In unison they fired at the Balrog. Planted one beside the other, the arrows pierced the ebony flesh, and the beast threw is head back and roared again. Steven lunged forward and buried the sword in the balrog's gut, jerking down as hard as he could, opening the ebony hide and exposing the fire within. It screamed savagely and staggered, the fire coming into contact with the snow.

Rumlow broke a piece of ice from the cavern mouth and hurriedly tied it to his arrow. It would not be a perfect shot, but all it had to do was extinguish some of the fire. It was a wild thought...a wild thought that worked. The Sakas with their shorter arrows moved closer, and following Rumlow's example, they poured ice into the monster.

Fury moved in as the balrog slapped at Steven and knocked him several feet through the air. The elflord landed hard and dropped the sword. Asplil ran and picked up the sword as the balrog, mortally wounded, descended on both of them. Whatever caused the boy to do it, no one knew, but Asplil stood and ran into the balrog with the sword aimed high. The balrog roared as the blade cut through meat and bone, the flame of its core opened to the wet mountain air. Like a furnace chilled with water, scalding steam filled the air with its dying hiss.

Steven shook his head and climbed to his feet. He saw the boy lying flat in the snow with the staggering balrog swaying under the assault of swords and arrows. Running up to the boy, Steven pulled him away as the balrog tried to pull the magic sword from its body. Through the hiss of melting ice, the elflord saw a flash of gold. Tiger was trying to get his sword.

"Leave it!" he yelled at her. "Leave it!"

She pulled it free and in a move that amazed all who were watching, she shape shifted and leaped just as the balrog swung a huge ebony paw at her. She did not have the sword, but it was now lying on the ground.

Steven took the chance and raced to get it. Picking the blade up, he prayed for strength and drove the blade back into the beast and jerked downward. There was a sound rumbling from the beast that he remembered from another time and place. The balrog was dying.  
"Back!" he called to everyone else. "Back!"

The balrog collapsed and slid down the mountain as the snow cooled the internal fires of its being. Steven watched it, his breast heaving as he sucked in the cold mountain air. Remembering the boy, he hurried back to where he lay. Tiger was kneeling beside him, holding his hand in hers. She was crying, and that told him all he needed to know. 

Scopias and two of his men went back into the cave to retrieve his mother's body. The Sakas would honor them for the rest of their existence. A short one, no doubt, Steven thought with bitter sadness.

The ride back to the Snow Queen's palace was a silent one, and after a day of rest, the Sakas decided it was time to go home.  
Fury watched them gather their things and ready to leave the keep. Destroying the balrog had hurt them, but speaking to Scopias, he knew they did not consider it a waste of life. Tomy and her children would be welcomed by the Saka gods, and their line was not completely extinguished. 

The Saka girl Anoira was carrying Asplil's child. She would have many great stories would be told to the child when he was old. He would make sure, the Sakas were sure it was a boy, would remember how his father and grandmother had died fighting the balrog. It was fitting. The boy would also learn about a magic people called elves, and how once a small group of Sakas had joined them on a great hunt. To seal the story, Fury gave them his dagger and belt as proof the tale was real. 

Tiger watched them ride away with tears streaming down her face. She would miss them forever she told herself. They had been so good and brave. She hid her face against James’ breast as the horse lords of the steppes, what was left of them, returned to their endless grasslands. Horse would miss them too.

 

With their departure and the return of warm weather, the elves and centaur needed to leave as well. Telling Melanippus that they wanted to get out of the cold, they offered to go with him back to Hellenes. The mountain passes were still treacherous at the higher altitudes, and they would be good company. The centaur appreciated that, as he had traveled farther than any other centaur in the entire history of tribe and some might have trouble believing his story.

And it would have ended that way at the Snow Queen's keep but for one little 'problem'? Before they left, the Snow Queen appeared with a golden wolf pup in her hands, the animal so tiny it did not have its eyes open. "My immortal lover," she announced and held up the warm bundle of fuzz.

Clint looked at his brother's horrified face and said, " Well, it does make the phrase son of a bitch interesting," he remarked with humor.

"It's a dog," Sam gasped.

"Wolf," Clint corrected and waved his hand at the Snow Queen as they rode away, their horses taking them back towards Hellenes.” I could see a family resemblance. Couldn't you see it, Tiger?"

Tiger looked back at the tiny pup and then at Sam. "I do not see the resemblance," she commented with a heavy sigh.

"Give it time!" Clint laughed. "Give it time!


	40. Crete

The ride back to Hellenes was uneventful but for a brief encounter with some horsemen who were not Sakas. They were easily intimidated by the sight of Galadhrim arrows following their every move, but nothing was as grand as when Melanippus showed up back home unexpectedly with his elven companions.   
Chrysippi was so excited at seeing her stallion alive, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with such passion that one of the herd elders had to clear his throat to remind her everyone was watching. Although reluctant to let his mare go, Melanippus made the introductions and insisted that Fury and Steven and the others accept at least one night of centaur hospitality before leaving.

Fury saw this as a way to learn more about the centaur people from the herd elders and accepted the offer. Tonight they would not need to set a watch as the centaur warriors kept their own watch. Steven looked at the young stallions who guarded the herd and admitted to himself that he didn't want to tangle with them. They were magnificent creatures, the best of both species.

Tiger quickly made friends with some unmarried fillies and followed them to the beach to collect clams and mussels for the cooking pots. It wasn't long before the gentle surf and smell of salt air had them playing in the water. Tiger copied the fillies and stripped off her tunic and leggings and played nude in the water. She was lucky that jinn tigers did not get sunburns as the day was warm and the sun hot.  
James knew she had gone off with the fillies and did not give it much thought until one came back with a basket of shellfish, dropped them into a pot of boiling water and then galloped back to the beach. This got his curiosity up, and he followed. Topping a dune, he had to stop and watch his Tiger playing with the fillies in the surf. She was beautiful, her tawny hair not quite dry but not wet either, her nude body warm under the sunlight. She spied him and stopped, the water splashing against her bare thighs, and for that one moment he knew he was looking at a woman destined to be a goddess. It hurt him, because it also meant he would have to let her go one day. And he didn't want to do that.

She smiled and came running to him. "Master, come swimming with us," she laughed. "Come!"

Oh, what the hell! He sat down and stripped and was soon following Tiger into the water. It was nice, but the centaur fillies with their giggles and whispers were a little too interested in what made him male. Deciding they were too curious, he sat in the shallow surf. Tiger, pure happiness on her face, knelt in front of him and planted a kiss on his lips. It was almost chaste, and he suspected that with the fillies being ever so curious this was a good idea.

"Are you happy, Tiger?" he gently asked and moved a strand of tawny hair from her face where it was sticking to her lips.

"Yes, Master."

"Good," he replied and decided he didn't care about the fillies all that much. He placed a hand behind Tiger's head and drew her towards him for another kiss. Her lips parted, and he was soon lying on his back in the wet sand with her on top of him. But for the gentle splashing a little hooves, he might have been tempted to make love to her, but the moment she raised her head from his kiss, he couldn't help but notice several curious faces behind Tiger eagerly watching them.

"Please don't stop on our account," the filly Adora spoke up. "We've never seen humans mate before."

"And you won't this time, either," James replied and not without some amusement in his voice, "because I am not a man, and I have no intention of mating in front of you."

 

"If you are not a man, what are you?" one of the other fillies asked curiously.

James found his situation amusing. Here he was laying on his back, propped on his elbows in the wet sand with Tiger sitting over his more personal areas, conversing with centaur fillies about sex, while the tide came in. "I am an elf," he answered and showed them his ears. "Humans round, elves pointed."

Adora looked at Tiger's ears and said, "You must be human."

"I am a jinn tiger," Tiger answered almost indignantly. She started to get up, but James grabbed her arm.

"Slowly, love, slowly," he said. She grinned and carefully raised herself off him, the sea water hitting his heated flesh with a mild shock. He wasn't completely erect, but enough so that the water felt colder than it was. Once she was off him, the water killed all residual lust. He sat back up and folded his hands over his groin just so they would give up and go away. "Go play," he told them.

The fillies trotted off but not before Tiger heard one say, "He is not as big as a stallion."

Defending her Master, Tiger followed them and retorted, "My Master is the biggest elf there is!"

The sudden cackling of male voices behind him told James they definitely weren't alone. Laying back in the water, he wondered how long it would take for the rising tide to drown him.

Sam and Clint, naked and completely unashamed, splashed out into the water and sat beside their brother. "The biggest elf there is," Clint spoke up. "You have her well trained, brother."

"Well trained indeed," Sam agreed. "Everyone can see I am more gifted than you."

"Actually I was thinking I was the larger of the three," Clint countered.

James was glad their voices were muted by the splashing surf. This way they only sounded half as stupid as their conversation was. It didn't make him feel any better that Tiger was loudly defending his honor. The giggling fillies were even more fascinated now that his two naked brothers were sitting beside him.  
"Please tell me you aren't thinking about....doing them?" James asked curiously.

"Oh, no. Sam already has a puppy. We don't want to risk a foal," Clint replied and was instantly slapped on the arm by his brother.

"I didn't want you telling that," Sam protested.

"Sam?" James inquired thoughtfully.

"Yes, brother."

"Did you fuck one of the Snow Queen's she-wolves?"

"Yes."

"That explains it," James said and rolled over so that the sun was now beating down on his back. He lowered his head but did not put his face in the water. It actually felt very nice bathing nude in the warm sun after being wrapped in furs for months and months in the snow and ice. He would need to rinse the salt out of his hair later on, but right now he didn't care. He liked the way the sun bleached it out until it was almost white. Elf kind were often called children of the moon, but they liked the sun too.

Tiger returned to his side and sat in the water, her hand on his hip, her eyes fixed on something far out at the sea. There were monsters in the water, but they rarely came close to shore. Looking down at Master, admiring his slim hips and the way his spine curved upwards towards a lovely pair of wide shoulders, she smiled and turned so she could massage his tight ass. He turned his head slightly but didn't say anything. Tiger could give one hell of a back rub.

Now it was Sam and Clint watching her. Of course Tiger's back rubs sometimes became a little more amorous. She worked down to his thighs and moved his legs apart so she could sit between them. With one hand on each thigh, she dug her fingers into the hard muscle. She worked them with her thumbs which added that faint sensation of pain. Then she moved back to his ass and dug deep into the tight muscle. It was delicious and he was getting a little thick where it counted. Moving just a little to help his throbbing cock, he settled back down in the sand while she went up his back with hand and fingers and nails. She moved up and sat on the small of his back where she could work the muscles in his upper back and shoulders. Of course she was being intentionally wicked when she ran her hands underneath him and ran her nails across his breast, making certain she brushed those sensitive nipples just a little bit.

"Tiger," he called to her and raised his head higher.

"Yes, Master?" she asked against his ear, her tongue finding the curve of it and the taste of ocean salt irresistible. And she loved watching Master's eyes melt from the heat of his own body.

"Payback is coming, my dear."

"Tiger hopes so," she purred seductively and slipped off his back. Now more infront of him than at his side, she grinned at the dark passion she saw in his eyes. Master was so beautiful sometimes it hurt her eyes.

After a pleasant week at the centaur camp, all of the elves but Fury started going shirtless in the hot humid climate that was Hellenes. A coating of olive oil that was scraped off by a flat blade protected them from burns until their skin adjusted to the sun. Tiger loved the way Master's skin was baking brown and his hair was fading. She was also wearing less, but he would not allow her to go topless like the centaur fillies. Tiger thought that was unfair, but if Master insisted and Steven seconded it, she kept her top on.

And while Tiger would have been happy to stay with the centaurs until it was time to ride north again, Steven decided he wanted to see more of Helles. Melanippus told them about the great cities to the south: Thebes, Athens, Mycenae and Sparta. Deciding that a visit to Menelaus was in order, the elves mounted up and headed south. Following the coast as far as they could, they headed up into the mountain passes that took them back towards Delphi.

The pythoness wasn't doing much business this time of the year so they continued on without stopping, and a little less than a week after leaving the centaur camp, they arrived in the city of Thebes. A sprawling city with an acropolis, Thebes was not as glamorous as some cities that they had seen, but it was certainly a city with a huge market and peoples from many nations shopping and selling in it. And one thing was very apparent, they were noticed. Men in clothes of the north, minus their shirts, would have been noticed anywhere, but here in Thebes were the beauty of the male body was held in its highest esteem, the elves with their long hair and brown hairless bodies drew quite a few stares.

"I'm not certain I like this," one of the Galadhrim commented as they rode past a man who winked at him.

Reining their horses in an open area at the foot of the temple complex, the elves looked around hoping to find someone who seemed intelligent enough to speak with. It was at that time they noticed an absence of women. Where were they?

"Perhaps we need to ride on," Sam suggested and received a nod from Rumlow, who was also not certain he liked being in a city of men. And some of them were giving Tiger ugly looks.

"James," Rollins spoke up, "perhaps Tiger ought to ride with you while we are here."

James reached his arm out to Tiger and swung her up behind him. This was a strange town.

"Do you speak Hellenes?" a mature female voice spoke up behind them.

All the elves looked around and were relieved to see that it was a woman speaking to them, a woman whose clothes denoted great wealth. "Yes, Steven answered, "we speak Hellenes."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Simply passing through," Fury answered. "We had hoped to stay the night somewhere, but now we are not so sure."

She smiled and said, "It is your hair...among other things. Fair hair is highly desired."

"Desired for what?" Clint asked curiously.

"As a lover. Come, I have a place where you can stay."

Steven and Fury dismounted to walk with the woman but the younger elves opted to stay mounted. Too many curious eyes made them nervous.

"May I ask the name of our rescuer?" Steven asked curiously.

"Aristaleonis. And yours?"

"I am Steven and this is my Lord Fury."

"A lord?" she asked and looked at Fury. "A lord of what?"

"Of elves," Fury answered readily. She would notice the ears soon enough. Might as well get it over with.

"Elves?" she remarked curiously. "I have heard of you but have never seen you. One moment." She waved her hand and they were quickly joined by an entourage of servants and armed men. "Can't be too careful," she said as a sedan was brought forward and she sat in it. "Might as well get back on your horses and ride."  
Fury and Steven looked at each other and shrugged. Might as well ride. They meandered through the city until they reached the outskirts where the large estates were. An enormous wall surrounded Aristaleonis' estate with a gate of wraught iron protecting the pathway. Servants with skeleton keys opened the gates and let them in.

"Why do you keep it locked?" Steven asked curiously, a quick examination of the structure telling him that he and James could probably pull it off its hinges if an emergency came up.

"I am a woman of wealth. There are those who would take it," she said as the sedan was lowered to the ground. "They'll take care of your horses. Come inside and cool off."

Aristaleonis' hospitalty was appreciated, but Steven had come to suspect that there was something more on her mind. Enjoying some wine on a walkway over looking a beautiful but small fountain, he said," Your hospitality is most generous. How can we repay you?"

"I'm glad you asked," she replied and stood beside him while the others listened on with great interest. "I couldn't help but notice your swords and bows when you rode in. You are warriors plain and simple. And I want to hire you."

"Hire us to do what?"

"Go to Crete and find my son."

Fury, joining them, said, "Madame, we don’t even know where Crete is."

"It is the land of the Minotaur and King Minos. My son went there a year ago and I have not heard of him since."

Fury looked back at his riders sitting in the shade of the awning to see their reactions. James had his head down so his face was unreadable. His brothers were looked as if they weren't sure but not entirely hostile to the idea. The Galadhrim's faces reflected the brothers. Rollins looked receptive to the idea; Rumlow’s face was unreadable. Tiger was rubbing James's back; she would go where he went.

"What do you think?" Fury asked them. "Does Crete interest you?"

"We'll need to know more first," James said and looked up.

"I can tell you everything you need to know," Aristaleonis said eagerly.

Night fell softly on Aristaleonis' estate. Good food and wine added to the mellowness of the evening. The only thing missing was music and women, at least that was what Rollins and Clint concluded.  
"You know I wouldn't mind walking around and seeing the sights," Clint opined. "Perhaps if we acted like we were together no one would bother us."  
Rumlow scowled at him. "I'd just as soon see the sights and not pretend like I'm with you."

"Hey, maybe Rollins and I can go with you," Sam spoke up, "and them too. Safety in numbers." The Galadhrim nodded.

"Think James would want to go along, too?' Clint asked.

"We ought to at least let him know where we're going," Rollins said. "Just incase grandfather or Steven asks."

They went looking for James and found him and Tiger sitting by the fountain. They could tell right away that James would not want to go sight seeing. He was in the early stages of doing what they wanted to do with their own women, if they could find any. Surely not every man in Thebes was.....what do you call men who like men in Hellenes?

"Different," one of the Galadhrim answered.

"James," Sam spoke up. "We are going sight seeing."

James removed himself from Tiger's lips and said without looking at them, "Do not get into trouble." They all nodded, except Rumlow, and turned away as James returned to his task at hand.

Thebes at night was not that sorely lacked in creature comforts, but they did manage to find one place that sold wine and bought themselves a round. With Rumlow elected the leader of their little expedition, they encouraged him to ask the manager if there was any place in Thebes where they could visit with ladies. The man looked them over, paying extra close attention to the weapons on them, particularly the way they carried their swords across their backs, and told them of an establishment where female prostitutes plied their trade.

"I will not pay for sex," Rollins spoke up as he drank his wine.

Rumlow looked at him and said," Then you are elected our guardian."

Rollins almost chuckled at that. "You expect me to guard you?" he asked curiously.

"Personally I think you need laying more than any of us do," Rumlow said.

"Perhaps," Rollins replied. "But we aren't going to find any women here, or in the whole damn city I fear. Wherever they are, tall walls hide them."

"Good point," Clint agreed. "Let's just look around awhile and head back over to Aristaleonis'. "

And that was the general consensus when the elves left the tavern. Gazing up at the Theben acropolis, they decided to go sight seeing up there. Besides it was a nice climb and they needed to stretch their legs. Reaching the top of the acropolis, they noticed that there were people about..female people in cloaks and hoods hurrying towards one of the temples. Out of curiosity, they decided to follow.

They were about to enter one of the buildings when a woman covered from head to toe in a large flowing cloak with a hood stopped them. "What do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just curious," Rumlow answered. "You are the first women we have seen since coming to Thebes. Why do you hide?"

"WE do not hide. WE merely avoid places where you apparently frequent."

"Good point," Sam spoke up.

Hearing what she considered a strange accent, not to mention that they were in leggings and boots, she asked, "Where do you come from?"

"We are elves from Rivendale," Rollins answered. "We are only visiting your country."

"Elves?" the woman asked and lowered the hood. She was an attractive woman with soft hair, and upon closer inspection she was actually quite beautiful, and she seemed intrigued by Rollins. Stepping closer, she looked closely at the side of his head. "You are elves."

"I would not lie to you," he assured her, suddenly aware that she was looking him up and down. It had been awhile since a woman had looked at him with anything but pity in her eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am Castoria, priestess to the great goddess Demeter. The women you were following are her daughters."

"Busy woman," one of the Galadhrim remarked casually.

Castoria smiled and said, "It is a figure of speech. They are also her priestesses."

"And I bet you are all virgin devotees," Sam muttered under his breath, not meaning for her to hear him, but she did.

"Some are, but not all. I'm not." And she gave Rollins a look that said she was interested in what was hidden by his leggings. "Would you like to join us?"

Join them? Oh yes, they were willing to join them, and it quickly became apparent that these young women were greatly interested in promoting good relations between the women of Thebes and elfkind. Castoria, her sights set on Rollins, encouraged to sit beside her on her couch, while one of the girls played something sweet and tender on her lyre.

"Have you been away from home long?" she asked as a servant brought them wine.

"Long enough," he replied and accepted the kylix.

"Wife? Sweetheart?" she asked and realized by the way he looked down and said no that there had been someone once. "You must have loved her dearly."

"I cared," he admitted, "but she had an accident and died. She was pregnant at the time, so it was not a good thing." He drained his cup. Castoria waved a servant over and had her refill it. She then leaned closer.

"I'm sorry," she said tenderly. Taking the kylix from him, she placed it on the floor and then studied his beautiful face for a moment before leaning in to kiss him. It was a curious kiss at first that only got stronger as he became receptive to the idea of being with her. And the longer he fed at her mouth, the hungrier he got. It was a good bet that Castoria had never been with an elf before, but it was also a good bet that she had never been with a male who truely loved females, who didn't look upon them as an evil neccessity. When Rollins mouth took posssession of her lips, when his body leaned into hers, she moaned hungrily and reached for the laces on his leggings. And a half detached gaze around her quarters told her that she wasn't the only one wanting elf flesh.

Rollins stopped her a moment to pull off his boots. But she didn't want to quit and leaned over and ran her lips across his shoulder. He waited a moment and then stood up, and with him standing in front of her, she jerked the leggings down, careful to free the swollen maleness without hurting him. Running her fingers over that ripe part of him, she leaned forward and took him into her mouth. Rollins laid his hands on her shoulder to steady himself as she tortured him exquisitely, skillfully, drawing the blood out of his brain and leaving it in his groin.

Rumlow, tasting the sweetness of his lovely female, glanced up briefly and smiled. It was good to see his twin surrendering to the needs of the flesh. What surprised him was a second female stepping up to Rollins and running her hands over his back and down to his narrow hips and strong flanks. She reached around him and caressed his body while Castoria continued fellating him. Rollins tossed his dark hair over his shoulder and raised his head for a moment. It was nice, but his ego demanded that he return the favor.

Sam discovered his lady was one of the virgins and accepted it with good grace. He needed to be gentle, and was until she dug her nails in his ass and yelled at him to fuck her. So he did. It was mind blowing..her nails were sharp.

Clint was surprised to discover that his two ladies were also lovers and he was the spice in their threesome. It's not everyday and elf gets to watch two beautiful women make love to each other and then invite him to join them. So basically he fucked one while the other went down on her lover. Yeah, every boy's fantasy from the day they are old enough to dream about women.

James and Tiger were sitting by the unlocked gate when the elves returned looking a lot like death warmed over.

"Have fun?" James asked them.

"Fucked our brains out," Sam answered. "Where are we sleeping?"

Aristaleonis went in a carriage with Fury and the nine south to Athens and down to the port, where she found them transportation to Crete. Athens was certainly a more interesting and livelier city than Thebes, and Tiger remembered things about it that just popped into her head from seemingly out of nowhere. The first king, she said, had been half human and half snake, but he had been nice to her.

"You knew the first king of Athens?" Steven asked as they unpacked their horses at the dock. They were going back to Thebes with Aristaleonis who would take care of them until their return.

"He was Athena's friend," she said and then scowled. Tiger did not like Athena, but Master had told her very clearly not to ever say anything bad about Athena.  
"Who's Athena?" Clint asked.

"Goddess," Tiger answered and gave Horse a pet on the nose. "She and Master had been friends, too."

"Prometheus?" Steven asked and set his pack on the ground.

"Yes, old Master," Tiger explained. She looked at Steven and bit her lip; she didn't want to break old Master's rule and say anything else.

"So what happened?" James asked curiously.

Tiger didn't want to talk, but she had promised young Master to never lie to him. And when he asked her something, she was supposed to answer. "Athena did not say anything when she could have," Tiger answered without really saying anything at all.

"You're talking in riddles," Steven countered, amused at her cryptic hesitation.

Tiger frowned hard. "Old Master told Tiger that the Olympians were saying he was trying to seduce Athena and that she was too afraid of her father to defend him. Master knew Athena would not defend him. He did not want her. Then Master disappeared." She stopped and shook her head. "Old Master said not to speak of this."

"I thought Prometheus was punished for helping humans," Sam spoke up. "That was what I got from all the talk."

"Yes," Tiger agreed. "Old Master loved humans, but before he disappeared there was bad talk about him and Athena. Now Tiger know why."

Athena stood on the windy cliff and said, "Restrain your cat, Prometheus."

Prometheus sighed heavily. "She is only saying what she knows."

Athena sniffed irritably. "Does she think we don't hear her?" 

All elves are attracted to the sea, even those born in deep forests, so the constant rocking of the small ship did not bother them, and while Tiger spent most of her time hanging her head overboard, it wsn't because she was sick. Tiger was talking to the spirits of the water. Glorfinel got to meet a merman named Tirton, and the boys exchanged nice words with some lovely female water spirits.

On the third day out a small squall came up, and everyone got a little bit wasn't that elves couldn't swim; they just didn't know where to swim. Clint, hiding under a tarp to keep some of the rain off him, looked at Tiger, who didn't seem to mind the water as much as he did, and asked, "Where exactly is this place Crete?"

Tiger frowned and raised her head to look around. With the sea rising and falling in great green black waves and the rain slapping her face in sheets, it was anyone's guess how she decided where it was, but after a few minutes, she pointed and said, "There."

Everyone looked 'there' but couldn't see anything. "You're guessing," Rollins commented dryly. "I thought jinn tigers didn't lie."

Tiger frowned at him. "Jinn tigers do not lie," she growled softly.

Sam, rubbing her shoulder, smiled and said, "Do not mind him; he just doesn't like staying wet."

But wet they stayed for at least one more day before it cleared and the sun came out. The following day they entered the harbor of Minos, the great king of Crete. Semi-divine in nature, the son of Zeus was blessed with an unusually long life, but like Aragorn, he would one day pass into shadows. His palace overlooking the sea was unlike anything they had seen on the mainland. Huge painted columns made it clear to anyone who raised their eyes that this was the royal residence.  
Standing on the dock, their eyes taking in Crete, the elves considered their options. "Where would an Argo hide?" Rumlow asked his grandfather and Steven.  
"His mother is convinced he joined the bull leapers," James spoke up. "Perhaps that is a good place to start."

"Excellent idea," Clint seconded. "Now, what is a bull leaper?" They all looked at Tiger, but she shrugged her shoulders. Tiger did not leap bulls, she leaped at them, and when she did; the bulls died.

"Then I think a walking tour is in order," Steven suggested and threw his bag over his shoulder. His immediate impression of the Minoans was favorable. They were not as tall as mainlanders, and they were a little darker, but they appeared to be hard workers, and there were women about. Lovely bare-breasted women, and he was not an elf who discriminated against lovely bare-breasted women. If the Minoan women wanted to walk around in tight waisted dresses with their breasts exposed, so be it. Besides, it made the walking tour a little more interesting.

Tiger asked James if she could take her tunic off, but once more he told her no. Sulking, she remarked that it was unfair for everyone to go around with their tunics off, and she was the only one in ALL of Crete who had to keep hers on. James simply ignored her argument.

"We need to see where they keep the bulls," he stated firmly.

Still angry with him over the tunic, Tiger said, "I smell bulls that way." She pointed.

"I believe I smell something, too," Fury agreed. "This way, then."

James hesitated just a moment and grabbed Tiger gently by the back of the neck and drew her to him, his lips going to her ear. No one heard what he said, but Tiger's expression changed from anger to desire. He smiled when he released her and fell in step behind his brothers. Tiger hurried after him, and there was no more talk about tunic or him being unfair.

"What did you say to her?" Clint asked curiously.

"I just reminded her what happens everytime she takes her tunic off," James answered, as wicked smile played on his face, the light in his eyes almost as wicked. He glanced back at Tiger, and this time she blushed. He had turned her thoughts to other things, and now she was enjoying the view. Only Lord Fury was stubbornly keeping his robe on, but she didn't mind; she had nine other beautiful naked backs to admire, and without the tunics...still Tiger thought Master was the most beautiful of the elves.

There was more breath across his shoulders, and the curve of his spine seperated some of the loveliest back muscles. His brothers seemed almost willowy beside him. Steven and the twins had lovely backs as well, although if the truth were spoken, the twins had the better rearends and legs in her opinion. But she would keep that opinion to herself.

The sounds of cattle drew her attention to the pens before them. Minoan cattle, huge long horned beasts with colorful spotted hides. There were at least a hundred bulls in the pens. The part of Tiger that was a tiger wanted a piece of beef.

Fury leaned against the top rail of the pen and studied the cattle. "How do you leap at these things," he finally asked.

"Tiger knows," Tiger said and stepped on the lowest rail of the fence.

James grabbed her arm and stopped her. "The way the Minoans do it, not you," he said with an amused expression on his face. Tiger smiled back.  
"No?" she asked with a big grin.

"No," he repeated.

"No, indeed," Steven seconded as they looked around. Surely there had to be someone around with all this cattle to feed and water. "Do you see or hear anybody?" he asked the group.

"There's a building over there," Rumlow spoke up and pointed. " We can check it out," he offered.

"I think it best we stay together for now," Fury replied. "But it is a good idea."

They followed the fence around the pens and past the enormous bulls to a barn that smelled distinctly of more cattle. Giving one another quick glances, they entered the barn and  
looked around. At one end a small brown skinned man with curly black hair was filling a bucket with water from a well. He looked up when he heard them.  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he demanded sharply. Leaving the bucket by the well as he approached them.

 

"We are visitors," Fury answered readily. "A Theban lady named Aristaleonis has asked us to come to Crete and find her son Argo. Would you happen to know of him?"  
"Argo?" the man answered, his face showing he recognized the name. "Don't know him."

Even Tiger could see his was lieing, but James's restraining hand kept her in check. She was literally bristling, and he drew her into his body to keep her quiet.   
Stroking her hair, he listened as Fury pretended to accept the lie, asking the man about bull leapers in general and if there was a place where they could stay.  
"There is one place where they speak Hellenes well, you can't miss it, there's a Medusa on the door," the man answered. "Go back the way you came. Like I said, you can't miss it."  
Author's note: I don't think the boys will do any bull leaping, but there are dark forces at work here, and some bad things are in store for our merry little fellowship....and maybe some bull leaping of a different kind.  
Tiger didn't mind the lodging house they were staying in, although James complained of the fishy smell off and on, as did everyone else.

"Fish does not bother me," she said as they left the inn and returned to the Knossos street to have a better look around

"It does not surprise me," Steven remarked with an amused expression on his face. "I suppose it is possible to get used to it."

Rumlow frowned. "I would rather not," he said as a small woman with exceptionally proud breasts passed by. "Although I could get used to that."  
All of the Galadhrim nodded in agreement.

Deciding that bull leapers would be around bulls, they wandered back towards the bull pens to see if any 'leapers' were about, which was not as easy as it did not know what a leaper looked like. But they did hear the unmistakable bellow of an agitated bull coming from another pen and went to have a look.

Bull leapers! Two young men and a young woman, dressed only in tight blue kilts, were pacing around one very large and very agitated bull. The bull snorted and dropped its head to attack one of the men. The moment it was close enough the young man placed his hands on the bull's horn casing and sprang forward. The bull, reacting instinctively, threw its head up, sending the man over its back.

The bull spun around, but the young woman distracted him by running past his head. This put him in position for another leap.  
"Dangerous business, I would say," James opined to no one in particular.

They were so intent on watching the young people work they bull, they almost didn't hear someone calling to Tiger. All turned around as one and smiled.  
"Menelaus!" Tiger shouted as the Spartan prince, clad in a blue kilt, joined them.

"How are you, Tiger, and your masters?" he asked warmly.

"We speak Hellenes quite well now, " Steven announced proudly as the Spartan prince offered his arm.

"Excellent," the Spartan said with a genuine smile on his face.

"How did you know we were here?" Fury asked curiously.

"Lethos, the stableman, told me last night that there were some fair haired Daneans in town. I actually thought you were kinsmen at first," Menelaus explained. "But when I saw Tiger, I knew it had to be you."

"Well I for one am glad to meet a friendly face," James spoke up. "Did you marry your princess?"

"Yes, she is waiting for me at home," Menelaus said with an almost embarrassed smile. "If I did not had business here, I can promise you I would not be away from her." Smiling at Steven, he asked, "What brings you to Crete?"

"WE are looking for a young Theban named Argo," the elflord answered. "So far no one seems to know him."

"I have not heard of him, but I am only a visitor," Menelaus informed them. "But surely someone must know of him. What did he do?"

"He was a bull leaper," Fury answered. "His mother sent us to bring him home."

"And we will be well paid if we are successful," Sam added.

"As you should be. Come."

Menelaus led them back up to the Minoan palace, where his grandfather held court. Entering the main hall, they were met by a beautiful young woman. "This is my kinswoman Ariadne," Menelaus introduced them.

Ariadne was a lovely young woman with a thick mane of curly black hair and dark eyes, and her breasts were certainly one of her better features. Tiger did not like the way her master looked at them. And it did not make her any happier the way this Ariadne looked at her Hal-dear. This was not acceptible. She was about to say something when Steven grabbed her arm and drew her back to him.

"Careful, dear," he mused in elfen. "You are starting to look like a jealous cat."

"Tiger is a cat," she growled softly when Master looked around and smiled at her.  
"Don't be jealous," he chided her.  
"You don't look," she hissed softly.

"I think you'd better take her," Steven said and eased her back to James.  
"Is this the cat woman you told us about?" Ariadne asked Menelaus. "She does look a little catty."  
Menelaus pursed his lips and then said, "Someone else sounds it."

Ariadne laughed, looked the other elves over, let her eyes rest on Steven for a moment, and then said, "Come. We have refreshments."

Although Steven noticed the princess' scrutiny, it was apparent she was attracted to James even with Tiger giving her evil looks, and Tiger was giving her some very evil looks. A worrisome thought entered the elflord's mind; now that they were back in Hellenes, were they going to be bothered by the Olympians again? It was a terrible thought, but he found himself wishing to see Himerus again to find out what was going on.

Menelaus convinced Lord Fury to move his little band of adventurers into the palace while he was there taking care of his grandfather's business, and it was over supper that night that the elves met the Queen Parsiphae, an incredible beauty, as divinely bred as her lord, who had the misfortune of being misled by the gods into mating with the bull of Poseidon. Of course none of this was said in front of her, but the Minotaur of the labyrinth was not a secret to anyone.  
Steven and Fury both cautioned the others to avoid gossip, that it was none of their business. What they were here for was a young Theban named Argo.  
"Argo?" Ariadne asked from her couch opposite Steven. "I'm not sure I know that name."

"He leaped bulls," Tiger explained curtly from her seat beside her Master. They had tried to give her her own couch, but with Creten princesses making eyes at her Master, she had decided to protect her master from HER. James took it all in stride, although it did seem a little odd to him that the princess was overtly flirting with him when the others were unattached.

"A bull leaper?" Parsiphae repeated. "It is possible he is dead now. If you are too slow, you don't last long."  
"Perhaps when grandfather returns, he will know more," Menelaus said optomistically. "Argo is not an unusual name, but I'm sure there aren't too many bull leapers named Argo."  
After supper, they retired to the rooms offered to them by Menelaus, and Tiger was pleased that theirs had a small balcony overlooking the sea. But first she had to speak to Master about his conduct.  
Sitting on the bed, and a very nice bed it was, she asked, "Master, do you want that woman?"  
James, who was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, answered, "No."  
"Then why is she flirting with you?"  
James smiled. "I can not help it if women flirt with me."  
She pounced, her hands on his breast as she stared down into his face. He could not help but open his eyes and look at her. "Truthfully Tiger, I can not help it," he explained. There was a look in Tiger's eye that told him he was about to be eaten if he wanted it. And that seemed like a perfectly good activity to him.  
"Take your tunic off," he said and smiled as her eyes got that hot lusty look about them: she was so easy to arouse. Tiger sat up and pulled her tunic off, then her boots and leggings. There was nothing teasing about the way she did it; she was too honest with her emotions to be a tease, but he still liked watching her do it.  
This was going to be a delightfully busy night.  
<


	41. A warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prometheus warns the elves to leave Crete.

Sleep is sweet and peaceful, a time for the body and soul to repair itself after a long day of toil, and the tall man walking through the palace grounds wished such sleep on all the inhabitants of Knossos. Wrapped in a pale cloak, he paused to smell the roses in bloom along one of the stone walls. So sweet and rich. How he had missed such things, but he had not come to Knossos to smell roses. He was looking for something that was by right his.

Finding the sleeping quarters of the elves, he awoke the jenn tiger asleep beside her new master. He summoned her to him, and she came with a smile of joy on her lips and her eyes aglow with love. Oh how he had missed this most perfect of his creations. Wordless he kissed her and savored the sweetness of her lips.

Steven awoke with a start and wondered what had awakened him. He felt the presence of magic, and it clung to him like a drowsy blanket or mist, but his own magic was strong enough to withstand out of bed, he held up his hand and touched the power that was generating the was deliberately enchanting them.

Following the spell back to the garden, he watched in shock and silence as Prometheus made love to Tiger. If he imagined himself unnoticed, he was wrong. Prometheus the far sighted, the god who knew what was coming next, knew the elf lord was there and raised his head. Their eyes met in that moment of life giving.

Steven waited a moment then came forward. "James will not approve of this," he warned the Titan.

"That is to be expected," Prometheus agreed and helped Tiger to her feet. "Go back to bed, my sweet," he told her and sent her on her way.

"Just like that?" Steven asked him.

"Yes, for now," Prometheus answered. "You need to gather your people and leave Crete. Bad things will happen if you stay."

"We promised a woman to find her son," Steven explained quickly. "We can't leave without him."

"Minos will not allow any Hellenes to leave Knossos. When the Athenians murdered his son and nephew, he vowed revenge on them. If you stay you will wind up victims of that revenge."

"But the man we seek is not Athenian," Steven explained again.

"Hellene, Athenian, one and the same to Minos," Prometheus replied. "Get your people and go home before one of you is killed." And with the warning, Prometheus vanished.

Ariadne did not know what to think about their visitors as she moved silently through the palace searching for Taurus. The fact that Argileonis had hired some mercenary elves to come to Crete to look for Argo disturbed her. In the flickering torchlight of the passageway she spotted her half brother and a shiver of fear passed through her.  
"Taurus," she called out almost in a whisper.

He looked around and the real horror of what he was gazed back at her. The baleful creature with his perfect male body and monstrous bull head was her half brother, the product of their mother's passion for a divine pull sent by Poseidon to her father. "What is it you desire, my sister," he replied gruffly, his throat more adapted to bellowing than speaking.

"Some mercenaries are here asking about Argo," she answered quickly and stopped. He would have to come to her because her feet would not move forward another step.

'That is regrettable," the Minotaur answered thoughtfully, his voice dropping so low as to sound like a growl. "We will have to do something about it.

James awoke and realized immediately that his sleep had not been a natural one, that a spell had been put on him. Not seeing Tiger, he sat up and called for her. Tiger, sitting in the sunshine in the small garden off from their sleeping quarters rose from her marble bench entered the room with a big smile on her face.

"Did you bespell me?" James asked curiously a touch of anger in his voice.

She looked surprised and said, "No Master. You said Tiger was never to do that to you."  
James knew she wouldn't lie to him and got up to dress. Still he couldn't shake off the thought that someone had put a spell on him to keep him asleep. 

"Tiger, was anyone else in here?" he asked curiously. Tiger frowned, and that told him everything. "Who was it?" he asked.

"Old Master," she answered softly, a touch of fear in her voice.

"What did he want?" James asked gravely now, although he suspected he already knew the answer already.

"Prometheus wanted to see Tiger," she answered heistantly, afraid of the anger she saw growing in his eyes.

"Did you fuck him?" James spat angrily.

Tears welled up in Tiger's eyes. "Yes," she answered softly.

James ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Why can't you say no to him?" he demanded sharply. "Why can't you love only me?"  
"I do love you," she reassured him.

"But not as much as you love him. If you had to choose, I would be the loser, wouldn't I?"

Tiger blinked hard and the tears fell down her face. "Tiger loves Master with all her heart," she whispered softly.

"Then why do you love him?" James demanded sharply, a rap on the door stopping him in mid thought."Who is it?" he growled and yanked the door open. It was Steven. "What do you want?"

Steven looked at James and then at the weeping Tiger and frowned. "I had hoped he had gone on his way without stopping here."

"You knew Prometheus was about and didn't think to wake me?" James snapped angrily. "Well he was here all right. I guess he's going to fuck her every chance he gets."

"That's not why he came. He wants us to leave and go back to Greece."

"Why?"

"Because we are in danger here," Steven explained. "That boy Argo is in some sort of prison, and if we keep looking for him, we will find him but not the way we'd like it."

"Fuck Prometheus!" James hissed. "I wish I had never heard that name. We gave Aristaleonis our word that we would find her son...she's even given us money in advance. I'm not going back without that boy."

"What of her?" Steven asked and nodded at the silently sobbing Tiger, her face in her hands.

"What can I do? I'd throw her out, let him have her,if I could do it," James growled, not at all sympathetic towards her. Almost desperate, he said, "I can't give her up. She's in my blood, my soul."

“I know," Steven agreed, wondering now who was trapped, the jinn tiger or the elf.

Ariadne stood on the balcony overlooking the great garden. She needed to speak to Menelaus about taking the elves back to the mainland with him. If they stayed here Minotaur would kill them; he had made that clear last night. Minotaur had also made it clear the strange tiger woman was to be taken captive. Too much, too much.

Steven told Fury and the others about Prometheus' warning, but it essentially fell on deaf ears. They had promised Aristaleonis to find her son, and now that they had an idea where he was, they were going to see it through. Besides James was still real pissed that the Titan had taken advantage of the situation and taken Tiger behind his back...literally.

"I would heed Prometheus' warning," Steven warned them.

"But we gave our word," Rumil reminded him. "And I can't imagine anything here that could be worse than what we've already dealt with."

"Right," Rumil seconded. "All we need to do is find this Argo, get him out, fight a few guards and go home."

"You make it sound so easy," Rollins growled at his twin. Eyeing his grandfather, he asked, "So what do you want us to do?"

Fury was of a mind to heed Steven's warning, but they had given their word. "Be discreet, but look around. We're looking for a place where humans are held...someplace near a maze."

James decided he and Tiger would walk the grounds and act like a romantic couple. She was subdued but seemed to enjoy having his arm around her. He tried to understand her feelings and the difficult place she was in, but at the same time he couldn't believe she had no choice whatsoever.

Jerking Tiger around, surprising her, he kissed her, his kiss almost bitter in its pain and savage in the way he wanted to hurt her...like she was hurting him. If there were a way to make love to her so completely that she forgot Prometheus entirely, he would have already thrown her in the grass and fucked her senseless. She melted against him, her hands crawling up his breast and around his neck to clasp each other there.

It would have been a tender moment but for the deep growling voice that spoke up behind them, "How sweet."

James reached for his sword as he spun around to face the monster of the maze and his men.

"Shift Tiger, and I will have them shoot you instantly," The Minotaur warned her as his men raised their bows.

James eased her behind him, although in all likelihood she probably would have had a better chance of surviving against them than he.

"Touching," the Minotaur growled. "Drop the sword or face my bowmen."

James, his mind working quickly, said, "If you know she's Tiger. You know she is friends with Prometheus."

The minotaur laughed, sounding like a cross between a cow's bellow and a human voice. "Prometheus has been detained."

James glanced over his shoulder at Tiger, who was frowning angrily at the creature in front of them. "Don't do anything," he cautioned her. She hissed softly but stayed human.

"Indeed," the MInotaur said confidently. "Now if you will come with us, we can proceed with rounding up the rest of your friends."


	42. Ariadne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prometheus helps the elves

James did not know why the Minotaur had separated him from Tiger, but the creature had had her hands tied with sturdy ropes before he had the guards lead her away from him. She looked back with such anger in her eyes that it frightened him.  
"Tiger, he called after her, "don't make them angry!" Someone slammed a spear butt into his gut, doubling him over in pain. Collapsing to his knees, fighting to keep from puking, he heard the Minotaur's ugly laugh. What was going to happen to them? He could guess and it was not pleasant.

 

The goddess Athena shining bright and beautiful was waiting in the great airy garden when the guards arrived with the jinn tiger. Smiling at Prometheus, she said, "Here she is. Take her and go."

Tiger stared at her first master, awestruck, her heart hammering as the guards freed her. With a soft cry, she ran to the Titan and laid her head against his breast as he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Master must help James," she whispered passionately against his body.

Prometheus stroked her tawny hair, wanting more than anything to take her with him, but even Athena could not make him break his word. "I can not take her now," he whispered, almost choking on the words. Even a god can not break a promise.

"You refuse my gift?" Athena asked curiously. It had always bothered her that she had not spoken up for Prometheus when her father had accused him of wanting to rape her. But those were long ago days, surely the Titan wasn't holding a grudge.

"I embrace your gift with all my heart," Prometheus assured the Olympian and eased Tiger away from him. "But I have given my word to Tiger and the elf that some things must happen before I can take her back."

"You are assuming the elf will survive the Minotaur," Athena warned him and watched his face closely.

Prometheus didn't say anything as Tiger eased herself back against his body. He smiled and stroked her head. If he could have taken her now, he would have.  
Athena moved closer, her gray eyes studying him closely. "I should have realized that you would keep an eye on her. But even you know there are infinite possibilities."  
"Yes," Prometheus agreed and looked at the goddess he had once loved like a daughter. Her betrayal all those ages ago had been like a knife in his heart.

Athena frowned and then looked at Tiger who was watching her with those unusual golden brown eyes, tiger eyes. "So you don't want her?" she asked.

Prometheus had to smile now, although it was faint and sad. "Not want her? I have lived only for the day she would be mine again." Tiger closed her eyes and leaned closer, her body fitting so comfortably against his.

"So take," Athena offered again

"I'll not break my oath."

"So you sneak around and take her on the side like a common adulterer. Gods should not do that," she chided him and then tsked softly. "If you send her back, you will endanger her. Can you do that?"

"She loves him as well as me. And why do you care anyway? Why are you involved?"

James was beginning to worry when Tiger was thrown into the cell with him.

The Minotaur wanted to fight the jinn tiger, but the elf, her current master, was protecting her by sending her away every time he showed up at the cell to check on the prisoners. Only James's presence and that of the other captured elves kept her coming back. It angered him more than he wanted to admit.

Prometheus stepped off the black sailed ship and looked around as Minoan guards arrived to take the newly arrived Athenians up to the palace. Since leaving Athens, he had been using the shape of Theseus, the Athenian prince, as his own. He intended to free the elves and Tiger, but he had to be careful least Athena find out what he was doing.

Steven looked up as the iron barred door was opened and the ten young Hellenes were pushed inside. They were all frightened, except the young man in the princely clothes. He did not appreciate being manhandled and gave the Minoans a dark look. His backbone was apparently made of sterner stuff.

Tiger, sitting by James, stared hard at the Athenian youth, who only glance briefly at her. It wasn't until much later, after everyone else had gone to sleep, when Steven, unable to sleep, watched through half closed eyes Tiger and Theseus' interaction. Untangling herself from James, who was sound asleep, Tiger hesitated a moment and then cautiously crawled across the floor towards the Athenian, who was sitting with his back against the wall. She leaned in close and sniffed his smiling face. Then he placed a finger over his lips to keep her quiet when it became apparent she recognized him. He caught the back of her head and drew her towards him for a kiss that spoke of intimate familiarity. Steven was certain now that Theseus was Prometheus.

After a while Theseus motioned Tiger back towards James, who stirred momentarily in his sleep and threw his arm over her when she returned to his side. Steven closed his eyes and considered what he had just seen.

The Minotaur wanted to fight the jinn tiger, and to prevent her escape, he had her master brought out and tied to a post. One of the Minoan guards, to ensure her cooperation, slipped a dagger between James’ fourth and fifth rib. Not deep enough to initiate an immediate kill but enough to enrage the tiger in the woman.

Tiger shape shifted and in her fury, she killed the Minoan who had hurt James. She then turned her hot golden eyes on the Minotaur. He was ready for her.  
In the stands Lord Fury and his grandsons, attired like well to do Minoans, watched in horror at the battle going on below them, at James trying desperately to stay on his feet even as his tunic turned bright red. Tiger in her rage unleashed all of her magic on the Minotaur.The elf lord was about to do something drastic when the cell block gates opened and the other prisoners came out. Steven was among them, and the Galdadhrim, but it was the young human who snatched up the dropped Minoan sword and ran to help Tiger that everyone watched.

Seeing him at her side, she handed the fight over to him and ran to be with James, who was now on his knees no longer able to stand up. Steven as trying to untie the ropes, but Tiger's claws separated the hemp threads with one sharp slash.

The Hellene youth was half the Minotaur's size, but he was quicker and more agile, and he had a determined man's courage. The monster found himself on the defensive as the youth repeatedly fought to get under his sword arm. One savage attack resulted in him burying his sword in the beast's belly. A savage jerk, and the Minotaur was disemboweled,

Prometheus, now Theseus, turned away from the twitching monster and walked purposefully past the canopy where the queen and princess sat to the post where Tiger held James. The wound had gone deeper than expected. He was bleeding to death internally.

Steven, grabbing Prometheus' arm, leaned close and said, "I know who you are, and I know you can save him."

Prometheus looked into those silver blue elven eyes and nodded his head. He knelt beside James and laid a hand over the wound. Warmth spread from his hand into the damaged flesh. Looking at Tiger, he said, "He will be fine by morning."

She smiled as Sam and Clint struggled to lift their brother and take him back into the shade of the cell. Prometheus glanced back at the canopy, back at the princess who was staring at him. The next move was hers.

Ariadne wanted to meet the young Athenian who had killed the Minotaur and sent guards down to the cells to retrieve him. She had thought him striking in the area, but upon closer inspection he was beautiful. "What is your name?" she asked curiously as a servant brought them some wine.

"Theseus," he readily answered and accepted the offered wine. "Thank-you." Taking a sip, he said, "It is good."

"As good as the wine your estate produces in Athens?" she asked.

"You know of my father's estate?"

She smiled and reclined on one of the loungers. "Your father is king. Why would I not know of his wealth?" She motioned with her hand for him to sit beside her.  
Prometheus sat at the end of the couch and stared into his wine cup. He needed Ariadne to 'fall in love' with him for the want of a better expression, but he was uncertain as to his approach. Throwing himself at mortal women had never been one of his strong points, and after ages chained to a rock, he was a little rusty in a lot of things.

One thing he had never been able to understand was how Zeus, Apollo and some of the others could make love to mortal women, not that there was anything wrong with the way mortal women looked. A full bosom and soft body was a full bosom and soft body whether the possesser was a goddess of a mortal. The problem was that mortal women could not survive a full encounter with a god. Zeus had even killed one of his foolish mistresses when Hera convinced the girl her lover was a monster in disguise. The sight of him in all his glory had burned her alive.

Prometheus had never made love to a mortal woman and didn't think he could. Oh, he could go through the motions; that wasn't difficult, but to actually let himself feel pleasure was the sticking point. He didn't know if he wanted to lessen the experience for himself. Still, she was beautiful, and the look she was giving him was enough to arouse the blood of any Olympian. And it would be an interesting sort of revenge if he thought about it; Ariadne was Zeus' granddaughter.

They talked awhile about unimportant things before it got interesting. Ariadne wanted to be kissed. She sat up and moved closer to him, accepting his actions as shyness. She laid her hand on his thigh and waited for him to react. He hesitated a moment and then turned to kiss her. It was supposed to be chaste, but there was nothing chaste about Ariadne. She wanted him, and Prometheus had been too long alone, had been hungry too long to refuse the food she offered his flesh. Even a taste of pleasure was better than nothing. Ariadne's hand slid higher up his thigh.

Ariadne would never know that the man she made love to all afternoon was a Titan. But she would never forget how sweetly he made love to her, and she promised to set him and his friends free, including the elves and the jinn tiger woman. She would have promised him anything to feel the fire he ignited in her again.  
Theseus returned to the cell and sat against the wall. Tiger stared at him but did not leave James's side. Steven watched her, watched the way she sometimes sniffed the air and frowned. Apparently Tiger was possessive of both of her masters. It amused him a little. That night after James went to sleep, Theseus called Tiger over with a message to give Lord Fury.

"Are you sure Ariadne will set us free?" Steven asked hopefully.

"I'm certain," Prometheus assured him as James sat up.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" he asked suspiciously. Steven moved to his side and told him.

Tiger delivered her message and returned in the shape of a small mouse when a hand swooped down and scooped her up. Athena, studying the small creature in her hand, said, "Now why would a jinn tiger be out this late and in this body?"

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone says keep going I will...if not I'll delete. Testing the water here...there are 54 chapters-  
> senility has set in..I have two origin hist6ries for the arm. ...and I'm to lazy to  
>  correct it. sheesh


End file.
